In My Dreams
by tryingtowritesomething
Summary: Molly's a Charming native, a sweet girl with a rough past, which only gets rougher when she becomes more involved in the Sons. Happy's a Nomad with his own story to tell, unable to decide what he wants, or if it's worth it. Happy/OC, Juice/OC platonic. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, just my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

"She's such a slut." It was the one part of the customer's conversation Molly tuned into as she bagged their items.

The two middle aged women probably knew she could hear them but simply didn't care. Molly sighed and rung up their total, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"That'll be $58.24." She said graciously. She liked her job at Gregor's Grocers and didn't think smacking a bitch would keep it.

The blonde lady rolled her eyes and handed over the cash quickly, as if touching her would mean catching a disease.

Molly grabbed the change for the $60 and dropped it into the awaiting hand and watched as the women left, clearly still gossiping about her as they went.

Molly took a sip of her bottled water and tried to contain her shame and fury at hearing those words. She hadn't meant to do what she did. But the reminders were constant in this shitty town.

A town she'd gladly leave in the rear view as soon as she'd worked up enough money.

The rest of her shift went the same, slow, boring, and with constant titters from whatever soccer moms swanned around the store in their active wear.

Charming must be a real boring place if this was the only amusement these bitches could find.

"Molly, can I speak with you in my office please?" Greg, the manager, popped up by her till as Martha took over. She clearly held the same opinions as the rest of the town and scowled as Molly passed her the key.

"Sure Greg." She smiled and followed him back to the little office.

Molly had known Greg a long time, he'd been a friend of her parents and when her mother passed away when she was 12 he and his wife came over often with their kids to help out her father. Fat lot of good it did in the long run, he still ended up becoming an alcoholic.

Greg gestured to the chair opposite his desk and settled himself in his office chair.

"What's up?" She asked quietly, hoping nothing had been wrong with the till count last night.

"Look, this isn't an easy decision Molly, but I'm going to have to let you go."

Molly jumped at the revelation, completely taken aback with news. "Why? What did I do? If it was about count last night I got distracted and-"

He held up a hand. "-count was fine last night. It's not that. It's just... well... I've had too many complaints for customers saying they don't want to shop here if you're serving. I'm real sorry sweetheart."

Tears burned in Molly's eyes and she rose to her feet. "Don't call me sweetheart, Greg. Not if you're going to listen to town gossip over me." She moved around the chair towards the door.

"Look, Moll, I'm giving you a month's wages and I'll give you a glowing reference for wherever but I just can't take the risk with business. I am sorry." He grabbed an envelope off his desk and tried passing it to her as she moved to the next room to grab her purse and keys.

"I don't want your guilt money." She huffed.

"It's not guilt money. I just want to make sure you'll be set up for a bit longer."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She snatched the envelope from his hand and stormed through the store to the exit. "Hope you're happy you shallow bitches!" She hollered at the queue of gossips hanging around the store and flipped the bird as she marched out the door.

xxx xxx

Molly had used a good chunk of Greg's money to buy half the liquor store on her way back the afternoon after she was sacked. She knew it probably wasn't healthy after everything she'd seen her father go through, then went through herself. But after 6 months sober she threw caution to the wind and just drowned her sorrows anyway.

It had been a couple of days and she hadn't left the house. The only thing she'd really eaten was a pizza she'd had delivered the day before and picked at since. She wallowed in her pity as she flicked through the Netflix selection.

At nearly 23 she had no education, no qualifications, no family, one criminal charge, and now no job. The only thing she had going for her was the fact her small 2 bed home was paid off before her father passed, and the trickle of money every month from her older brother's army pension. It was minuscule to say the least but at least it kept the electricity going.

Molly settled on some bullshit preteen comedy and took another healthy swig from the tequila bottle on the coffee table and threw the crust from her pizza at main character's stupidly happy face. It missed, by a mile, _man how drunk am I_ , and hit her brother's photo frame on the side table, knocking it over.

Molly moaned and dragged herself towards it and set it right, staring into her older brother's face, all cheesy grin and pride in his army portrait. It had been taken the day he'd graduated, or whatever, from basic training. 3 months before he was sent to Iraq for the first time. He'd only been back a handful of times in the years since. Long enough to see their father disappear into an alcohol induced depressive coma like state. He hadn't made it back to the funeral.

Then last year he died too, leaving Molly all alone in their stupid family home.

She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of a motorbike pulling into her drive and she rolled her eyes before going over to the door to welcome her weekly visitor.

"Jackson Teller." She said by way of greeting as he stomped up to the door, raising an eyebrow at her shambled appearance. "Didn't realise it was Saturday morning already."

"So I see." He commented as he followed her in taking in the mess of the house before him. It was usually well ordered and smelt like cleaning products. Now it was strewn with liquor bottles and dirty clothes and smelt like old pizza, stale smoke, and weed.

"Went by the shop to see you. When I asked Martha where you were she just shrugged and said 'dunno'." Jax, or sometimes Tara, would come by and check on her every week. Usually at the grocery store but occasionally to the house when they had a free moment to bring Abel round.

Molly scoffed. "Bet that's all she said."

"What's going on? What happened to the sober life?"

"Greg let me go. So I'm having a pity party." She plopped back down on the sofa and resumed swigging from the tequila bottle.

"Let you go? Why?" Jax was confused.

"Didn't you know? Charming's mommy brigade doesn't want to buy their weekly shop from the local whore."

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose, he figured something like this would happen eventually. The Hale family's way of protecting their own.

"Right. Want me to talk to him?"

"Please. He's known me his whole life and still fired me. Doubt there's much else you could say to change his mind."

"I have my ways." He plopped down in the recliner.

Molly flicked her eyes to him as he brushed some ash off the leather arm of the seat before making himself comfortable.

"Won't matter. It was for the sake of his business." She sat the bottle back down. "Don't really blame him anyway."

They sat in silence for a moment as the tv chattered away.

"So what you gunna do for cash then?"

Molly laughed humourlessly. "Play to my strengths. Sure I can find a corner in Lodi to haunt."

"Don't be bitchy Molly. Doesn't suit you."

"Well I don't really have many other options Jax. Didn't exactly have the chance to go to college and get a high flying career." Nope. Because she'd spent her college years taking care of her raging alcoholic of a father.

Jax considered his options for a moment before standing. "Go clean yourself up. You're coming with me."

"Where?" Molly asked, indignant at the order.

"TM. We got shit you can do."

"Didn't realise crow eaters got paid." She snarked.

Jax rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin. "They don't. They do it for the love of leather. But you can work in TM. Sure Gemma's got shit you can deal with."

"I don't want charity Jax. I appreciate it but I'll figure it out."

"It's not charity."

"It is when you're doing it on behalf of a dead friend."

Jax swore lengthily before standing by the door. "You got 5 minutes. Hurry it up."

Molly kicked a can across the floor and stood. It was obvious she wouldn't be getting out of this so she decided to just do it the easy way.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey all! Hope you liked the first chapter. Just wanna thank everyone who helped me with the ideas for the new story! Literally couldn't have planned out the story without you. Since it's had such a great response so far here's the second one! I need to pace myself though, only up to chapter 7 and want to catch up so I've got enough to do regular updates lol.**

 **It's going to be mostly AU however I might pull in plot points from time to time. But after Lion's Den I didn't want to rehash over the same story lines.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **xxx xxx**

"Hey Moll, how you doin baby girl?" Gemma gave her a quick hug as Jax led her into the office.

"Fine." She mumbled back as Gemma held her at arms length. She knew she still looked a mess, despite having tried to tidy herself up she was half drunk half hungover, had dark circles under her eyes and her black hair was in a messy bun.

"Molly Greenwood?" Gemma threatened.

"Greg sacked her. Found her day drinking round at her place." Jax supplied.

"What an asshole. Why'd he fire you?"

"Customers didn't want to shop there if I was workin. So he _had_ to let me go." She cringed slightly inside when she thought about that conversation all over again, seeing the pity in Greg's eyes as he held out the envelope.

"I got half a mind to storm into that Jacob Hale's office and give him a piece of my mind." She growled.

"Not worth it Gem." Molly plopped down on the worn out sofa and decided to let Jax do the talking.

"It's his stupid son's fault you're in this mess. People should know. Maybe they won't be so high and mighty when they know the real reason behind that video."

"People still won't care." Molly mumbled again as she picked at her nails.

"Look, focus ma. Molly needs a job. I figured she could work here a bit. Lord knows you need a hand." Jax redirected, not wanting to get into this again.

"Really Gemma, you don't have to. I'll be fine. I've still got Henry's pension so that'll tide me over."

"Like hell it will. Pissy excuse for a pension." J.T. hadn't been serving when he passed but Gemma knew the measly amount his army pension was and she knew that active duty pensions weren't all that much more. "I got shit you can do here or around the clubhouse. Don't need to worry about it."

Molly nodded, she knew it would be a big help to her, she really couldn't live off that cash forever and Gemma would set her to work no doubt so it wouldn't be a handout.

"Ok, thanks Gem."

"You don't gotta worry about it babe. My boy made a promise to your brother and we look after our own."

Jax, happy with the outcome, left Gemma to it and watched as she walked Molly over to the clubhouse for a decent coffee.

Henry, Molly's older brother, had asked Jax to keep an eye on her when he signed up. They'd gone through school together and Henry had been pretty tight with him, Opie, Donna, and Tara.

Henry had got a scholarship to a great college on the east coast when they'd graduated but his mom died around the same time. Their dad had gone into a pretty big depression and ended up losing his job. So after one semester at college he decided to enlist. It was good money and still a good career choice. That way he could send money back to help out his dad while Molly went through school. Jax had offered him to Prospect for the Sons and he did consider. The money was big but the risk was bigger and he couldn't risk being locked up, for Molly's sake. Before he left though he'd made Jax promise, and the few times he'd been back since he made sure Jax was following through.

And follow through he did. Molly's dad died about six months before Henry did, asphyxiated on his own vomit in his sleep and it had crushed Molly. She'd tried desperately to look after him the best she could but it was no use. She beat herself up pretty bad at the time. She'd been out with Andrew Hale when it happened. Finally relenting to go on a date with him after he'd pestered her for months. He was finishing up college and home for the summer but he'd pursued her since high school and she'd always been too busy. After a particularly rough week with her dad she decided she needed a break and the idea of being wined and dined by such a good guy seemed like a great idea.

Molly had felt guilty as hell after it all happened but Andrew hung around and took her partying to distract her. Then when the two army officers showed up on her doorstep to let her know Henry was gone it was the soul crushing straw that broke the camel's back and she lost it.

Again, Andrew was there to distract her. By this stage he was interning at his father, Jacob Hale's, firm and was around more. He got her heavily involved in a hard partying scene.

Molly was pretty, drop dead gorgeous, long silky black hair, curvy in all the right places with a beautiful face. He loved showing her off to his friends... and they loved her.

So much in fact that during some pretty obnoxious party Andrew decided to pimp her out to his friends. The party was raided and Molly had been arrested for prostitution of all things, and when she'd been released the next day she found out a video of her exploits had been doing the rounds.

Jacob needed to do damage control, and fast. So the story was that his son had been pulled into this bad girl's drama and he played the scorned boyfriend role quite well. Of course Andrew had been the only partygoer not arrested that night, Jacob having played David's cop card and he'd been let go. But the towns folk loved the Hale's so when Jacob's son was dragged into this mess they ate up the bullshit story Jacob fed them and turned their hate on Molly.

In the six months since, Jax and Tara made their check ins more frequent and Molly cleaned herself up pretty quick. But the rumour mill in Charming was viscious and it continued to churn even six months later, a constant reminder of Molly's most turbulent time.

Jax groaned and threw his finished smoke on the ground before shrugging off his kutte. He hung it in his locker and shrugged on his TM shirt, deciding he better start his shift and keep an eye on Molly.

xxx xxx

"Come and stay for a drink baby." Gemma pleaded as they locked up TM for the night.

It had been a long week but Molly was grateful for the distraction. She kept herself busy at TM during the days and had spent most of the first few evenings after Jax's intervention tidying the house and drying herself out. Tara had popped round a few times with dinner when Jax was out and talked things through with her.

"I better not Gem. I know how wild Saturday nights get here and I'm probably still not in the best headspace to drink and party." That and she knew most of SAMCRO knew about her video. Probably had seen it too. And she was embarrassed.

"Nonsense Molly. You're family, we'll look after ya. There's a difference between a drink with friends and a bottle alone. You're not gunna turn into an alcoholic from that." Gemma was insistent, mainly she just hated the idea of Molly going home alone.

"Ok fine. One drink. That's it."

Gemma smiled and practically dragged her over to the clubhouse. Molly had met most of SAMCRO during the week seeing as she was in the office and in and out of the clubhouse on errands but it was nerve wracking being in with them all in a group.

There were hoots and hollers as the two women walked into the bar. There appeared to be an intense pool game going on between Tig and Opie and there were many crow eaters hanging around handing out drinks.

The crow eaters had given her the side eye initially, wondering if she'd be stepping on their toes. But Molly wasn't interested. She kept to herself mostly, and dressed demurely at work to ensure she wasn't giving off the wrong vibes. In Molly's mind her drugged out, drunk choices in clothing and attitude had landed her in the dangerous situation in the first place, giving Andrew and his friends the wrong idea that led to the situation that night, and her active participation in it. Of course that was wrong and the blame lay entirely on them, she was in a bad headspace and very high and they took advantage. However Molly was still damaged and not thinking straight, probably wouldn't be for a long time.

"Hey doll, how's things?" Tig asked, sliding into the booth she was sharing with Gemma.

Molly cleared her throat. "Yeah... good. I think."

Tig was pretty drunk and wasn't meaning anything by his closeness but it was making Molly slightly uncomfortable.

"How ya enjoying working for us lot?" He took a swig from his whisky.

"It's good." Molly tried smiling but Gemma could tell she was nervous.

"Hey Tiggy, little miss fake boobs is lookin for your attention." She pointed out the busty crow eater nearby and Tig didn't have to be told twice.

When he'd gone Molly visibly relaxed. "You don't need to be scared round these guys sweetheart. They're all good eggs."

Molly nodded but after casting her eye around the room, witnessing the men in various stages of hooking up she wasn't so sure. It was too much like that party and she shuddered.

"I think I'm gunna call it a night Gem. Sorry."

Gemma sighed and accepted it. "It's ok. I'll see you Monday. Try and relax tomorrow."

Molly nodded and hastily grabbed her things to leave. As she was wandering out into the lot a member she didn't know walked into her.

"Hey where you goin babe? Party's inside." He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back in.

Molly tried yanking her had back but was just dragged along behind him, noticing the Tacoma rocker and panicking.

"Hey Lee!" Gemma called out. "Let my assistant go. She's heading off."

Lee dropped her hand straight away and backed up. "Oh sorry love. Just wanted to see if you'd join the party."

"Maybe another time." Molly turned hastily and ran back through the door to the lot before anyone else could catch her.

"She ok?" Lee asked. "Didn't mean anything by it Gem."

Gemma watched her go and shook her head. "She's ok. Just shy." She turned to Lee and patted his arm. "Don't stress. Go enjoy the party."

xxx xxx

"What did you do to this thing?" Juice mumbled as he typed and clicked away.

Molly twisted her ring nervously, it was one her brother gave her for her 21st and she always fiddled with it when she was anxious.

"I don't know Juice. I just clicked on the link and the whole thing stopped responding." She sat down on the sofa in the TM office.

"What link?" He typed some more.

"An email came through about an invoice. I didn't recognise the supplier but I thought I'd open it and check."

"Shit. It's some kinda virus."

Molly looked down at her fingers. "Shit I'm sorry. I didn't realise."

Juice looked up from the screen and noticed her expression. "Hey, it's ok. I can totally fix it."

Molly snapped her eyes to his. "Oh. Good. I'd hate to wreck stuff when Gemma was kind enough to give me the job." It had only been two weeks and Molly still felt like she was needing to prove herself. She tried being as quick as possible and kind to customers but she wanted to impress Gemma and the guys so she was always on her toes.

"No stress sweetheart. It'll be good as new in no time." Juice gave her a kind smile. Molly liked Juice. He was the only one of the guys who didn't really scare her. He was closer to her age and seemed like too much of a goofball to hurt anyone. His personality calmed her, it wasn't threatening.

"Thanks Juice."

"Why don't you go have a smoke break or something? Could take me a bit." He looked back down at the computer but absentmindedly reached into his kutte pocket. "Smoke this. Relax. You don't gotta be on eggshells around us all the time."

Molly laughed and picked up the joint. In the two weeks she'd known Juice she'd come to know two things about him. One: he'd fuck anything with two sets of lips, and two: he _always_ had the best weed.

"Thanks Juice, next ounce is on me." Molly grabbed the joint off the desk and made her way out to the lot choosing to sit in the shade on one of the picnic tables.

Molly was able to smoke most of the joint in peace, reflecting on the good progress she had been making here, grateful for the opportunity, when Kyle came through from the clubhouse.

"Hey Moll, how are ya?" He asked as he sat down next to her and took out his cigarettes.

Molly didn't mind Kyle. He'd been super nice to her and very welcoming, as they all had really, but Kyle always had time for her.

"I'm good. Had to get Juice to fix the office computer though. Fuck knows what I managed to do but he's fixing it."

"Kids good with that shit." He muttered. Kyle hadn't really liked Juice when he prospected. Kid seemed a bit too innocent and was always goofing off. But his tech skills came in handy so he voted him in for the good of the club.

"Sure is." Kyle mistook her niceties for interest and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Got a thing for the little Rican goofball?" He asked jealously.

"God no." She shyed away. "He's nice, but uh not really my cup of tea." Molly thought he really should be, he was sweet and seemed like he knew how to treat a lady. But Molly liked her men a bit more authoritative and alpha. And sadly Juice just didn't do it for her. That and he was enjoying being a bachelor faaaaar too much. "We're just friends."

Opie appeared at the door garage bays and hollered for Kyle to come join them in the garage. "Good." He winked and jumped off the seat to swagger over to Ope, leaving Molly to contemplate their encounter.

xxx xxx

Molly and Kyle had to close the shop together a couple times in the following week and it seemed like he'd been flirting with her. But when he asked her to go for a drink she declined. At the moment she knew it wasn't a good idea to start anything. Not until her head was on straight. But he'd stayed the gentleman. Kyle knew he was down for the chase but he wouldn't force her.

However today it was her and Gem closing the shop. All the guys had taken off on a run to Stockton and left the mechanics to tidy everything up. When they were done Gemma had them head off and stayed with Molly to do the end of week count and balance. Their new Prospect, Half-Sack, was cleaning and restocking the bar so they weren't left truly alone.

Just as the sun set they heard a lone bike approach and Gemma moved to the door to see who it was. She visibly relaxed when she recognised the bike and it's rider pulling in to park, so she motioned for Molly to follow her and greet the mystery biker.

"Hey Happy." She kissed the rider on the cheek when they were close enough.

"Hey Gem." Molly watched as he accepted her brief hug and swung his leg off his bike. His voice was deliciously raspy and Molly's ears perked up at his greeting.

"Didn't know you were coming through today." Gemma commented.

"Was kinda last minute. I called Clay but no answer." He hung his helmet on his bike, not paying any attention to the girl standing in Gemma's shadow, assuming she was just a crow eater.

"They're on a run to Stockton. Should be back later tonight. I'll see if Molly can set you up a room." Gemma gestured to Molly who was standing self consciously behind her, attempting to draw no attention from the rough biker in front of her.

Happy's eyes flicked to Molly now and appraised her figure. Nice rack, bit of ass, slim enough, pretty face, but she looked uncomfortable. Probably new to the whole crow eater gig. Hap knew the effect he had on people so it was an easy assumption to make that she was intimidated by him. Wouldn't be the first bitch to turn running.

"Molly?" Gemma asked. "Would you mind doing that baby?"

"Yeah, of course Gem." Molly gave a fleeting smile to this Happy guy, even though he looked the furthest thing from happy, as she scurried over to the clubhouse.

Happy watched her ass as she walked over the lot. "Who's that?" He asked curiously, had she been a crow eater Gemma would have just demanded she set up a room rather than ask.

"Molly Greenwood. Friend of the club, she works for me." Happy turned to face her now and Gemma raised an eyebrow. "She's had a rough time of it lately. She's not a piece of ass so keep it in your pants. Don't need anyone pushin up on her and scaring her."

Happy rolled his eyes and started unbuckling his saddlebags. "I'm not a fucking rapist Gem, I can keep it in my pants."

Gemma held up her hands. "Not saying you were, just didn't want you to chase after her."

Happy pulled off his saddlebags and moved to head over to the clubhouse. "That's good, coz I don't chase bitches."

Gemma patted him on the shoulder and smirked. "Good to have you here Hap." And she turned to head back to the office.

Molly had found the clean linen and took it through to one of the empty dorm rooms, opening the windows to air it a bit.

"How'd you know I always stay in this one?" Happy asked causing Molly to jump.

"Oh, I didn't. But the other spare one is taken by the new Prospect so this was the only one left." Molly dropped the linen onto the bed and started looking for pillow cases.

Happy was pleased that SAMCRO had kept the dorm they knew he liked available for him. Since going Nomad he'd needed to spend a lot of time in Charming, it was the closest charter to Bakersfield so it made sense to set up camp here while he dealt with personal shit.

Happy had finished putting his things away and turned to see Molly reaching over the bed, her tshirt riding up slightly and exposing a sliver of skin on her hips. But then she moved around to the bottom of the bed, in attempt to tuck the side against the wall in. When she crawled up the bed, again tucking in the sheet on the side against the wall he copped a good view of what it'd be like taking her from behind and he smirked. Girl had no fucking idea what she was doing.

"All done." She smiled as she jumped off the bed. Happy had stuffed the comforter into its sheet for her so she smoothed it out on the bed and stood back.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

Molly couldn't deny that this Happy guy was threatening, not just in stature but demeanour, however she got the feeling that as long as she behaved he'd be alright. Still, wouldn't hurt to try curry his favour a bit.

"I'm headed to the convenience store before I go home, did you need anything? I can drop it on my way past?" She took out her phone to check the time.

Happy eyed the black haired girl, wondering why she was being so nice if she wasn't a crow eater. What did she want?

"I literally have to drive past here to get back to my place from the shop."

"Uh, sure. Can you grab me some cans of coke, chips, and two packs of Marlboro?" He fished his wallet out of his jeans.

"Sure thing." She took the $20 he offered and made her way out to the lot.

"You alright?" Gemma called over from the office.

"Yeah. You finished with me for the night?" She asked as she walked closer.

"Yeah all good baby. He give you any hassle?"

"Nope. I'm just headed to the convenience store, said I'd get him some stuff if he wanted so I'll be back in a few."

Gemma nodded and waved her off, allowing Molly to head up the block to the store. It was the only place in Charming open after hours and usually had a steady stream of business from people who'd forgotten things for dinner or any other urgent products. Molly's urgent product being tampons and such. She'd had her period since just after her mom died when she was 12, yet every month it still managed to take her by surprise. Go figure.

By the time she had Happy's things and got back to the clubhouse the rest of the boys were back from their run and hanging out at the bar.

"Hey love. Didn't expect to see ya back here tonight." Bobby greeted.

"I'm just dropping off some stuff for Happy." She smiled at Bobby and held a bag out to Happy. "Coke, smokes, and chips." Happy thanked her gruffly and took the bag and change from her hands with a slight smirk, not being one for smiles. "Alright. Have a good night and I'll se ya'll on Monday. Bright and early." She added for Tig's ears, he was never on time for a shift.

Just as she was opening her car door she heard some boot thumps behind her and turned timidly to see who it was, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw it was Happy.

"Uhh, I think these are probably yours." He thrust a small box into her hand.

Molly looked down and realised it was a box of tampons, the other stuff was sitting on the passenger seat but she must have not seen this one.

"Oh my god. How embarrassing." She quickly threw them onto the seat.

Happy let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, it's fine."

"Annnnd on this note I'm just going to make myself scarce. Hopefully I don't see you Monday because I'll probably just die of embarrassment."

"Nah you won't, I'm headed back upstate." Happy frowned to himself, wondering why he offered her that bit of information.

"Oh, yeah, Nomad." She gestured to his kutte. "Alright well I'll see ya around."

"That you will." Happy stood back and let her reverse the car out of her spot, Molly giving him a small wave before tearing up out of the clubhouse.

 _Weird chick_. He thought to himself before turning back into the party.u


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: omg thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites, and follows! It's insane! I'm so glad people are loving it so far!**

 **It's a slow burn for a while but we get into it soon ;D**

 **xxx xxx**

It had been a few weeks since Happy had last visited SAMCRO and Molly was thankful. He didn't seem all that phased by the extra item in his bag but Molly was mortified. She'd since cottoned on to what Happy's role was within the club, just through passing conversations and remarks about the Tacoma Killer, and she kicked herself. He was probably the most badass and scary member of the Sons and she'd passed him a box of Tampax?!

At least things at TM were going well for her. Molly had well and truly got the hang of things around the shop and did well with both customers and staff alike. She didn't want to get too comfortable, however, as she felt like she should maybe think about moving out of Charming. It was obvious there was nothing here for her and if she sold the family home then maybe she'd have enough money to set up elsewhere.

But after some research that idea was out the window. "How fucking expensive is it to live outside this shithole town?!" She smacked the keyboard of the office computer after closing the real estate website.

"Hey! I just fixed that thing Moll." Juice smiled as he came in to drop some paperwork on her desk. "What's wrong?"

"Just looking to see how much it would cost to buy a place somewhere other than Charming. And there's no way my place would cover it." She huffed.

"Why do ya wanna move?" He sat down on the sofa after grabbing a cup of coffee.

Molly quirked an eyebrow. "You're really asking me that?" Juice shrugged. "I can't keep being the town slut Juice. It's killing me. I gotta get somewhere different and start fresh."

"You know you're not what they are saying you are. It'll just take time for them to move on. Next scandal happens and you'll be old news. Why change your whole life just to suit them?"

"That's just it. I don't exactly have a life here Juice. No friends, no family, just my job here with no prospects for anything else. Don't get me wrong I'm loving working here but maybe I should reapply for college or something."

"You do have friends and family here Molly. We all care about ya. But maybe while you're saving up the cash you could do some community college night classes or something." He offered.

Molly considered it. "That's a good idea. Wouldn't know where to start though. My only real passion was music, I aced it in high school. Even got a scholarship to the San Francisco Conservatory of Music."

Juice's jaw dropped. "Why the hell didn't you go?!" He'd never even tried to get into college so the thought of having a scholarship was amazing.

"My brother was serving in Iraq and my dad was a raging alcoholic. I couldn't leave him." She said sadly.

"That sucks... maybe now's _your_ time then." He said hopefully before downing the last shot of his coffee. "See what they have at community college. Even if you just do business or some shit it'll help you work somewhere else till you figure it out."

Molly nodded her thanks and opened a new webpage. Juice was right, she may as well do something with her time while she saved money. Although she loved singing she knew she'd never make a career out of it, nor did she really want to. But it was a means to get into college so she'd practiced hard through high school with the hopes her dad would sober up and be able to look after himself.

Clicking on the San Joaquin Delta College page she started looking through their courses. Her strong points had been music, biology, and math in high school. But what sort of job did she want?

Maybe nursing? She'd nursed her father enough during high school and she knew she would find the coursework interesting. She'd considered it once upon a time but then it wasn't offered at the college she'd been accepted to so that idea had been squashed. Then up until her father passed she was simply taking care of him and working to support them both. Then after him and her brother died she'd lost her mind and had been thinking of nothing but work and remaining sober ever since.

Molly sighed and printed off the information for the Associate Degree in Nursing. Two years and then a registration process. Molly considered it, not bad, two more years in Charming would be hell on earth, but maybe with the Sons around it wouldn't be so bad.

xxx xxx

Molly successfully applied to the college and was accepted to start in the fall. It was all very exciting. With the money she was making at TM combined with her brother's army pension she had more than enough to cover classes whilst also saving. She knew if the mortgage hadn't been paid off on the house she'd have been in a world of trouble, but that was her saving grace.

"So we got ourselves a college girl lads!" Chibs cheered to the group assembled in the clubhouse. It had been six weeks since she started working at TM and Molly was finally at ease around the guys.

She knew they all knew what had gone down that led to her being here. Most had known either her brother or father in passing being that it was a small town and Jax and Opie had been friends with Henry. So they were all nothing but respectful to her. Well except for Tig's odd comments but that's all they were... just odd.

Just as they were holding their glasses up in cheers Happy walked in the door, which of course earned more cheers.

"What are we celebrating?" He rasped after shooting back the whisky that had been thrust into his hand.

"Our little Molly here is a college girl now!" Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hooted excitedly.

Molly snapped her eyes to Happy who looked slightly confused but just shrugged it off. "Congrats." He said before turning to put his stuff in his dorm. This time Molly had it ready, Gemma knew in advance and had Molly direct the Crow Eaters to set it up.

By the time Happy was back everyone had dispersed a bit leaving Kyle and Molly at the bar.

"So how long are you here for?" Molly asked as Happy helped himself to a beer. Kyle huffed, annoyed that Molly was showing attention to Happy over him. He'd been working on Molly for weeks now, determined to have her go out with him.

"Couple weeks." He said noncomitally. "Might need you to pick me up some more stuff from the store." He smirked and Molly blushed.

"Very funny." She smacked his arm playfully and Happy raised an eyebrow. He looked over her shoulder to see Kyle watching them and decided he'd rather go play pool than deal with Kyle. He was an annoying fuck.

"What's all that about?" Kyle asked as Happy wandered off.

"It is waaaaay too embarrassing." She laughed.

"Try me."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell anyone." She waited for him to nod. "When he came last time I had to pick some stuff up from the store, so I asked if he wanted anything. When I gave him his bag I'd left a box of tampons in there. Super awkward, and here we are."

Kyle chuckled and nodded. "I see. I'm sure Hap loved that."

"He was surprisingly good about it." Molly shrugged.

Kyle decided to change the conversation and they chatted some more about his kids. Molly hadn't realised initially that he had been old enough to have two teenage kids. But at 33 he had a 15 year old son and a 13 year old girl. And an ex wife.

He'd asked her out for dinner twice now and both times Molly had politely declined. Not that she had anything against divorcees or single dads. But she just really wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Kyle had been good to her, flirty, but nice and she appreciated it. But getting involved with someone right now, while her head was all messed up was probably not a good idea.

xxx xxx

Happy had been in town for a week and was helping out in the garage when he could. He'd go for a whole day, to deal with 'some business' then arrive back at night for dinner and his bed. But when he was around Molly enjoyed joking around with him.

Some of the SAMCRO guys, who'd known Happy for a while, were intrigued by their interactions. Happy wasn't known to be a friendly guy, so when he struck up an odd friendship with Molly, their weird stray, there had been raised eyebrows.

Happy didn't know what it was about Molly that relaxed him, maybe it was knowing she wasn't a pass around that leveled the field or maybe it was just her quirky personality. She was shy, didn't go out of her way to get his attention, and had a strange and dark sense of humour, like his own. He enjoyed that he didn't have to be on his guard around her like he would be with most other bitches. Most other bitches just wanted to trap him as an Old Man, his position in the club being quite desirable. He knew though that none of them would _ever_ be able to handle the reality of what that position entailed or what he _really_ did for the club.

Happy had earned his nickname of the Tacoma Killer during his early days in SAMTAC. He'd ventured up the ranks and soon became their Enforcer, working alongside Kozik who was the SAA. After a while some of the other charters had started calling in favours for his unique skill set and he'd spent more time on the road than in Tacoma.

When things with his ma called for it and he needed to be closer to home he decided he may as well go Nomad. So now he spent his days as murder for hire, being the enforcer to most of the charters on the West Coast. And, for now, he liked it.

It was getting late and Happy and Molly were on close today seeing as Gemma was busy with Abel and the rest of the guys had been out and about on business. They said goodbye to the regular mechanics and Molly started the count and close for the day. Happy was just there to make sure she was ok, given he didn't know how things worked around the office.

They made small talk as she added everything in to the accounting software and took the takings over to the safe in the clubhouse office. Gemma had trusted her with the combination a few weeks back and it meant she no longer had to stay until close. She'd taken advantage of that to spend dinners with Abel while Tara worked and Jax was on club business, thoroughly enjoying any extra grandma time she could get.

"I'm so glad today is over. I'm totally beat." Molly said as she locked the safe again.

Happy stood by the door twirling a toothpick in his mouth. "It wasn't so bad."

"Maybe for you. You don't have to deal with whiny customers and annoying suppliers."

"That's coz if I dealt with them there'd be a far more negative outcome."

Molly tilted her head at his response and scrunched her nose trying to determine what he really meant by that. Happy thought it was kinda cute but then groaned inwardly.

"Know if there's any food in the kitchen?" He asked to distract himself. He was starving truth be told.

"Nope. Gem and I are doing the shopping tomorrow. I was just gunna head to Hannah's Diner if you wanted to come?"

Happy weighed his options. He didn't want it to seem like a date but at the same time he needed food.

Molly noticed his deliberation. "It's not a date hot shot. But if you'd rather you can eat the week old potato salad I'm sure is still in there, despite me asking Brandi to clean out the fridge several times."

"Yeah ok." He finally decided. "I'll follow you."

Molly nodded and grabbed her purse from the desk. "I'm just gunna check the TM office is definitely locked."

Hap watched as she jogged ahead across the lot and he locked up the clubhouse. By the time she was done he was walking over to his bike.

"Try and keep up, but if you get lost it's just on Main Street." She joked and hopped into her beat up 80s Chevrolet Citation. Happy rolled his eyes at the godawful car. The silver paint was rusting off in places and it sounded rough as fuck as it turned over. But by the sounds of the classic rock blasting through the metal it had a decent sound system.

She paused for Happy while he locked the gate behind him before screeching off down the street. He chuckled at her driving and swiftly followed, keeping right on her tail just to prove he was the better driver.

"Finally. Took you long enough to get here." He laughed as she flipped him off while she locked the car.

"Just didn't want you to get lost." She smirked and walked over to the door.

Happy held the door for her, force of habit to be respectful, not because he was trying to impress her or anything. But the small surprised smile she gave as he gestured for her to sit before he did made him happy. He did admit she looked good in her tight black jeans, her black tank top clung to her skin and highlighted her ample cleavage. But before he could sneak a peak she had wrapped her gray cardigan closer and covered it from his sight. It was as if she knew. She intrigued him in that sense. He could see bursts of sass and attitude, the real Molly, but as soon as she realised how forward she was being she pulled back into herself. It was like she never really relaxed, in any situation.

What Happy didn't notice was that those rays of real personality always shone brighter when he was around. Something about him made her feel subconsciously comfortable, unlike when she was around others.

Molly watched as the waitress approached, she scowled at Molly before her eyes lit up at the sight of the sexy biker.

"Welcome to Hannah's. Here are the menus, would you like a drink while you wait?" She smiled brightly at Happy who didn't even glance up at her while he opened the menu.

"Beer. Whatever's on tap." He grunted.

The waitress sighed and turned her eyes to Molly who simply asked for a strawberry milkshake, quietly while avoiding the waitress' gaze.

After a few minutes the waitress returned and Molly could have sworn an extra button on her dress had been undone. She placed Happy's beer lightly in front of him, probably bending over a little too much before slamming the milkshake down in front of Molly, causing her to jump slightly.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Cheeseburger and fries." Happy simply said, finally looking up to take in the woman's appearance, she winked at him before turning to Molly.

"And?"

"Chicken burger and fries. No pickle please." Molly said softly.

The waitress just rolled her eyes in response before snatching Molly's menu and taking Happy's from the table and turning back toward the kitchen.

"Snippy bitch." Happy muttered.

"I'm used to it." Molly sighed and fidgeted with her nails. She tried not to go to Hannah's but she had yet to go shopping for the week, seeing as she was going tomorrow with Gemma, and she'd rather have a good meal with shit service here than head home and eat her emergency packet of ramen, alone. She'd been glad when Happy took her up on the offer of dinner, it meant she had company for once. She wasn't involved with the club enough for herself to be invited round for dinners or to hang out. So, although she'd made some more acquaintances, she'd simply just met coworkers.

Before Happy could comment on her 'being used to it' Molly changed the subject.

"So you like being Nomad?" She asked curiously, briefly studying his patches before looking back up to his face. She'd noticed that Happy was good looking, in a rough around the edges kind of way. Chatting to him this last week had been nice and she found that it was easy to talk to him.

Happy nodded and considered his answer. "It's fun going all around. But a bit tiring not having somewhere to live full time."

"Don't you have a house somewhere?" This piqued her curiosity. She wanted as far away from her home as possible but at least she had one.

"Nope. Just a storage unit in Tacoma. No point paying rent some place when I ain't living there." His brow furrowed when he said this and she smiled softly.

"Fair enough." Again studying his features, just like he was hers. Molly couldn't help but wonder how much older he was. He was clean shaven so no clues with the hair colour, not that he looked old enough to be graying. But his skin was worn from years on the road and in the elements. But when he smiled his eyes crinkled ever so slightly in a youthful way and her guess was 35 max.

"You have a place?" He asked curiously, wondering what she did when she left TM every night. Jax hadn't told him anything about her and he'd never asked.

"Yeah I have a house over on Burt Place." She answered shyly.

"You don't rent?" She seemed far too young to have the money to spend on a house and didn't give the air of someone who came from a wealthy family.

"Nope. Dad left it to me when he passed away. No mortgage either." She answered, avoiding his eyes, not wanting him to think she was some rich girl. "Little 2 bedroom place. Was a bit cramped growing up."

"Cramped?" He wondered why he was asking, but figured it would be polite to make conversation, scowling when he realised she was the only woman he'd ever give the consideration of being polite to.

"I have, well had," she corrected herself, "an older brother. 7 years older. By the time he was a teenager he _hated_ sharing a room with his 7 year old sister. Parents couldn't afford to move so he and my dad converted the garage into a room for him. It's pretty cool." Truth be told she'd not ventured in there since his death. She'd been in once to get some bits for his funeral and that was that.

"Oh." He watched as she dropped her eyes back to her fingers, twisting a silver ring around before deciding to drop her hands to her lap. "What happened to your brother?"

"Uhm, he was serving in Iraq, died just before Halloween last year. My dad had passed only 6 months before that."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. That really sucks." He had admiration for those who'd gone into the military. He'd considered it once upon a time. But then realised pretty quickly that he had no hope in hell of passing the psych test.

"It really does." She shot him a small smile. Happy had been the first person to ever offer a simple apology and not make such a big deal about it. Molly knew people really appreciated the sacrifice her brother had made but hearing about it on a loop was gut wrenching.

They didn't need to talk much more because their food was brought over by the snippy waitress. She wasn't much older than Molly, who knew her from being a couple of grades below her in high school. She wasn't any nicer back then. The waitress, _Karen? Maybe?_ , tried engaging Happy in flirting again but he just started on his burger and she left.

Molly loved the chicken burgers here and bit straight in before gagging at the taste of pickle. She _hated_ them with a passion.

"What's up?" Happy asked around a mouthful of food.

Molly peeled off the top of her burger and looked inside to find the mountain of extra pickles. "Petty bitch." She shook her head and started pulling out the offending garnish and piling it on her plate. Happy snatched a couple slices from her plate and happily munched on them. "Gross." She commented and Happy just smirked.

After they'd finished Happy left to use the bathroom and Molly waited after fishing some cash from her purse to leave on the table.

Karen came over to clear the plates with an evil smirk on her face. "So decided to go the whole hog and just be a full time whore then?"

Molly just shrunk back in her seat, fighting down the sting of tears that threatened to pop up. "It's not what it looks like." She mumbled.

"Sure it isn't sweetie. But hey we'll all keep an eye out for the next video. 'Bikers run a train on town whore'." She air quoted and the guys at the next booth chuckled. "We all know what goes on at SAMCRO. Don't deny it. I don't know what Andrew ever saw in you." She shot in before picking up their empty plates. Karen had always held a torch for Andrew, and he'd never been interested. He was a massive catch in their town, and surrounding towns, _but then Molly took him and ruined him_ , Karen thought.

Molly let a tear out and furiously wiped it away and stood to leave, but was caught off guard by Happy's gruff voice.

"There a fuckin problem here?" He sounded pissed.

"I was just-" Karen stuttered.

"Yeah I heard what you were just sayin. We didn't pay for your bullshit attitude you snotty bitch." He said lowly. He snatched Molly's money off the table, she'd laid enough down for both of them along with a generous tip. He thrust the notes back into Molly's hand and turned his attention back to Karen. "How much was it?"

"Uh $29.95." Karen stuttered.

Happy pulled out his billfold, which was huge, guess no one ever tried to mug a biker like Happy, and pulled out a ten and a twenty. "Forget the fuckin tip." He slammed the notes down and, with a glare, moved Molly to leave and followed her out.

As he walked Molly to the parking lot she was visibly shaken and he had no idea what the fuck that bitch had been on about. Some video?

"What the fuck was that about?" He growled. He didn't mean it to come out gruff and tried to soften his expression when she looked up to him briefly.

"Sorry. I should have warned that you were having dinner with public enemy number one." She rummaged in her bag for the keys to her car and turned towards the door wanting to be anywhere but here. She was so embarrassed in front of Happy, again. She knew she should have told him, this reflected badly on him after all and he had the right to know what people would have thought of him, what a risk he was taking in being seen with her.

"What was she on about? What video?" He tried catching her arm but she just shook it off.

"I can't- I have to go Happy. Sorry. And thanks for dinner. I'll pay you back." She quickly rambled before finally getting the door open and hopping in.

Happy was confused as fuck as he watched her tear up out of the lot. But this time her rough driving wasn't playful, this time she was escaping.

xxx xxx

Molly had cried herself to sleep that night. It wasn't like she'd been on a date with Happy but it just proved that if she ever was to meet someone else that things would never be easy. It was a good thing she'd declined Kyle when she did. At least Happy would be away by the end of next week and she wouldn't have to see him every day.

Eventually she had herself presentable enough to go see Gemma at TM ready for their big shop.

When she pulled into the lot she noticed Happy, Jax, Chibs, and Clay were pottering around in the garage. It was Sunday so there were no customers but the guys used the downtime to work on their bikes. Molly avoided their calls and made a beeline for the office, just offering a quick wave in greeting before rushing in the door.

"Ready to go baby girl?" Gemma inquired.

"Yup." Gemma was too busy shuffling round the office to notice Molly's withdrawn demeanour. "Good let's get to it." She whistled to Half-Sack who was on his way across the lot. "Let's go Prospect!" She hollered. "Kid's comin with us to do the grunt work." She said to Molly, they were headed to the Walmart super centre in Stockton and were buying for the clubhouse as well as Gemma and Molly's households so they'd need a couple of carts. Well, Molly would only need a hand basket but the club would probably take about two trolleys anyway.

The guys watched as the trio made their way across the lot, Half-Sack breaking off to go to his bike and they soon left. Jax caught Happy watching Molly as if he were trying to catch her attention without actually calling out to her. Molly was very clearly avoiding looking at them.

"Something happen with you and Molly?" Jax questioned, suddenly worried about his surrogate sister, eyebrow raised and a frown on his face.

Happy snapped his eyes to Jax and put his hands up in surrender. "Nothin like you're thinking."

"Then what is it?" He insisted. "Better not have tried anything. I know Gemma told you to leave her alone."

Happy relaxed and figured he best come clean, maybe he'd get a few of his own questions answered at the same time.

"Seriously nothin. I'm not trying to pull moves on her. We closed last night. When we were done she realised there was no food in the clubhouse so she offered me to go to the diner with her seein as she was goin there for her dinner. But while we were there this waitress said some weird shit." Jax raised his eyebrows, he knew where this was going. "Said something about her being a whore and a video? Then some comments about her hanging round the clubhouse." Happy guessed he was intrigued mainly because he never really thought all that much about what people said about the girls that hung around the club. It wasn't like the club sought them out, these girls were ready and willing. But this was the first time he'd really seen what people truly thought of the club girls first hand.

Jax sighed and leant back against his tool box. This was gunna be a tricky story to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow can't believe the response so far! Thanks guys :D**

 **I'm trying to pace myself with posting as I only have up to chapter 7 written so I'm madly trying to write more so I can post often! So here we go.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy frowned as Jax explained Molly's story, feeling his fists clench involuntarily. So fucked up that this guy never got his comeuppance. If Happy had his way he'd be in the fuckin ground. But this wasn't his charter and it wasn't his problem. Molly was nothing to him other than assistance while he was here. She wasn't his girl, wasn't of any interest. And he did not have time to add someone else to the list of people he looked after. He was spread thin as it was.

But still, he found himself growing steadily more furious as he thought over that bitch's words from last night. And the fact that the other men in the diner had laughed. They must have all seen the video.

"Just how many people saw this video?" Happy asked finally.

"Dunno. Why?" Jax asked.

"Just some more assholes from last night." He replied.

Jax shrugged. "Most of the town has heard of it at one point or another. I don't think anyone really _actually_ saw it. Unser made sure of that."

"How'd she get off the charge?" Happy asked, curious as to the club's involvement with Molly.

"I had Unser pull some strings and she got let off with a warning. It didn't happen in his jurisdiction so that was the best he could do. We paid a couple of the guys a visit. The ones we could get a hold of. They won't be doin shit like that any time soon. Couldn't do anything to Hale though, he's untouchable unless we want to rain holy hell down on the club."

"I could set something permanent up." Happy said stoically.

"I'm sure you could bro. But it's not our battle. Molly doesn't know we did what we did. She finds out Andrew is gone and she'll know for sure." Jax surmised. "Best we can do for now is just keep an eye on her and get her on the straight and narrow. Not really a club issue, but Ope and I promised her brother and the club is helping us stick by it. That and Gemma would kick my ass if I didn't." Jax chuckled. "You hung up on her or something?" He wondered, it wasn't like Happy to take so much interest in a girl.

Happy was glad the other guys had gone back to working on their bikes, but he still balked at the question. "Nah, she's just been good helpin me out while I'm here. Don't like to see bitches get treated like shit when they don't deserve it."

Jax laughed at the fact Happy didn't hear the irony in his sentence. "Fair enough, brother."

xxx xxx

Half-Sack was pushing around one of the huge carts while Molly and Gemma had smaller ones. They'd occasionally stop to put things in theirs or the club's cart then continue on. However Molly wasn't very talkative and seemed to be thinking hard.

Gemma could tell something was eating at Molly so when they'd paid for everything and taken the carts out to the car she ordered Sack to load them up and dragged Molly over to the cafe for a coffee.

"Shouldn't we help him?" She asked as they sat down by the window and looked over to see Sack packing Gemma's car full.

Gemma snorted. "It's his job. Trust me he's better off stacking my car with groceries than cleaning out the toilets at the clubhouse. He'll enjoy the break." She turned to look at Molly and held her with a pointed gaze. "Now, what's eating you?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "It's nothing Gem, really." She tried to assure her as the waiter placed down their coffees.

"Try again baby. I got all day."

Molly took a sip of her mocha and sighed. "Fine. I took Hap to Hannah's last night for dinner." Gemma raised an eyebrow but let Molly continue. "Karen was on and was a bitch the whole time. Then when Happy went to the toilet she started in on me about being a biker whore. Just a lovely new addition to my story. He overheard and lost his shit and stormed us both outta there." She looked down to her coffee. "God I'm such an idiot. I should have warned him. You shoulda seen how pissed he was, Gem. He musta been so embarrassed."

Gemma shook her head. "Oh baby, he wouldn't have been pissed at you, just the situation. You didn't need to warn him."

"No, he was _so_ angry. He wasn't happy when he spoke to me after. I burned rubber trying to get out of the parking lot fast enough."

"Look I know Happy fairly well. Trust me, he wasn't pissed with you. But you should probably talk to him when we get back. Hear his thoughts. If he'll share them."

"Maybe." She groaned lengthily. "God, I am never going to be able to have a peaceful life here am I? I'm never gunna meet a guy and be able to go on dates. I mean if this is the shit that happens I'll be better off being a nun."

Gemma raised her eyebrow again. "You into Happy?"

Molly shook her head. "No it's not that. Just... that was me out with like, a friend, or whatever, imagine if it was a date. I mean Kyle's asked me out a couple of times. How embarrassing would it have been if it were him. Like I'm sure he knows what all happened, but now he'd be reminded of that every time we went out. Be reminded of what I'd done."

" _You_ didn't do anything sweetie. _They_ did. They took advantage of someone who was out their mind drunk and high. Not your fault." She said with finality. "Secondly, _Kyle_ asked you out?"

"Kinda. Not seriously though, I don't think."

Gemma hummed noncommittally. "Just watch yourself with that one. Real charming guy but not charming through and through."

"Fair enough. Don't worry Gem. It's not the right time for me to date or anything."

"Hey, you can do what you want. But for now we should put that kid out his misery." She gestured to Sack who was leaning on Gemma's trunk smoking.

They walked out into the cool spring air and Gemma barked at the Prospect. "Hey! What do you think you're doing touching my car!"

Half-Sack jumped about three feet in the air and started babbling apologies. Gemma just waved him off and hopped in the car, shooting Molly a smirk.

"I love fucking with the Prospects."

xxx xxx

By the time they'd unloaded everything at Gemma's and then the clubhouse Molly was beat. She declined the offers of drinks and took her shopping to her car and headed home. She hadn't seen Happy at the clubhouse so was glad to get out of the surely awkward conversation that was likely to ensue. So for now she just unpacked her stuff and popped open a bottle of wine.

Molly had a couple of glasses, just to unwind even though she was supposed to be 'sober', and was now happily smoking a joint while binge watching the Office. She heard the bike coming down her street and sighed, figuring it was Jax coming by to check on her. Gemma had probably filled him in.

When she got to her door, however, she was surprised to see Happy standing in her drive.

"Oh, hey." She said awkwardly as he strolled on up to her door. "How did you know where I lived?" She asked softly as she gestured for him to come in, slightly uneasy that she was here alone with him. Molly was still under the impression that he was angry with her for what happened.

"Jax." He said simply, standing in her small living room taking it all in.

"Oh. Right." Still confused as to why he was here. "Don't have any beer but I might still have some whisky around here if you like? Or wine? I shouldn't really have alcohol in the house..." she trailed off.

"Whisky would be good." Molly nodded her head and told him to make himself comfortable while she grabbed a couple of tumblers and the half empty bottle and walked back through to the living room. "It's not the best but hopefully it'll do."

"It's fine." He nodded and accepted the glass she poured him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Molly still didn't know why he was here and to be honest Happy didn't either. He just felt compelled to talk to her after what had happened the night before. He reasoned with himself it was because he didn't want it to be awkward Monday morning when she came back to the clubhouse for work, but deep down he knew it wasn't that.

Molly decided she had better break the silence, it didn't seem like he was going to any time soon. Plus she really should apologise.

"I'm sorry about last night." Her voice was soft in the still air, she'd muted the tv when she had gone to the door before. "I uh, I should have warned you before I took you out. I guess I didn't really think about it. So, I'm sorry."

Happy stared at her for a moment. She really thought she'd done something wrong. "You don't need to apologise for that shit Molly. You did _nothing_ wrong. And you didn't need to warn me either. Your private shit ain't none of my business."

Molly tilted her head. "Jax tell you?"

Happy nodded and took another swig of the whisky, it was cheap and burned the tongue, not in a good way. "Yeah."

Molly covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god. It's so fucking embarrassing. Can I just explain that I was so fucking high when it happened. Had been for weeks... it _really_ wasn't a good time in my life."

"Why would you do that shit?" Happy asked gruffly.

Molly was kind of shocked and wondered why he cared. "Well uhh, like I said I was out of it. I thought Andrew, my boyfriend, really cared about me. When he said his friends wanted to, y'know, with me, I figured I should go along with it to keep him happy."

Happy shook his head. "No. Not that. The drugs."

"Ohhh." Molly dipped her head in embarrassment. "Like I said. Shit time. First I lost my dad because I fucked up and wasn't there for him, then six months later my brother was killed by an IED. Andrew offered me a way out and I gladly took it."

"Y'know this Andrew prick was just taking advantage, yeah? No guy offers his girl up to his buddies if he really cares for her." He said quietly.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I dunno."

"He your first boyfriend?" Happy shuddered inwardly at using such a juvenile term but he couldn't think of any other word to describe it.

"My first everything..." she left it hanging.

"Jesus." That was fucking rough. No wonder she did whatever the fucker had asked.

"Yeah... I had been a bit preoccupied with caring for my dad in high school. Not that anyone other than Andrew showed an interest anyway." That said a lot to Happy. This Andrew Hale has clearly groomed her. Molly cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Anyway, this is all very embarrassing. I'm sorry you got dragged into it. Hell, I'm sorry the club has been dragged into it. I hadn't wanted to work at TM but Gemma insisted."

"She's like that." Happy smirked.

"Can we please forget this whole thing ever happened?"

Happy shrugged. "We don't have to."

"I dunno, it's just nice to think there was someone out there who didn't know my whole awkward story." Then something occurred to her. "Please don't tell me they showed you the video?"

Happy took in her horrified expression and shook his head. "Nope. They haven't even seen it. Unser made sure it was kept hidden."

"Thank god. So, can we just go back to being non-awkward co-workers then?" She asked timidly, thankful the video hadn't been as widely distributed as she'd first thought.

"So long as you know there ain't nothin to be embarrassed about." Molly nodded. "And you promise you ain't gunna do whatever drugs that was again?"

Molly quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he cared. "Coke. And no. I'm not going near it again. Wasn't hooked for long but it was hard enough getting off it without trying for a second go around."

"Good." He was glad she had her head screwed on. He'd seen enough addiction in his life to never want to see any more. And for some reason it made him uncomfortable to think of her as an addict.

Now that the seriousness of the conversation was over Molly decided to lighten things up. "Well seeing as last night's dinner out went _so_ well, how about I treat you to take out?"

"Chinese?" He suggested.

"Deal."

Molly grabbed the menu and let Happy have a look over it. Molly already knew what she would be getting, orange chicken and fried rice.

"BBQ pork chow mein." He decided, he was simple and it was a go to for him.

Once Molly had placed the order she grabbed them some cokes and offered him the remote to choose a film, quite content to have a second chance at a dinner with Happy. He wasn't bad to look at, if anything he was fucking hot, but she also was really starting to enjoy his company. It had only been a week of working with him but she liked his sense of humour and his no nonsense attitude. Looking back on her relationship with Andrew she could recognise she had been played. But with Happy she got the feeling he was up front and no holds barred honest. He didn't seem like the type to play games or mess around with shit like that.

However, she also knew that being in the club he was likely a womaniser, like most of the others. In fact, she had seen him quite close with Brandi at the bar the other day when she'd gone to grab some drinks for the office, but Molly usually headed home before the club's socialising of an evening so who knows what he was really like with women, he just gave off that air. And fair enough, he was attractive and kind of held your attention so she wouldn't blame the women of the clubhouse to go after him. Not that she was after him, it was just nice to have someone take an interest in her life that wasn't obligated to, like Jax or Tara.

By the time their food arrived Molly was starving and tucked in straight away, Happy chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"I had a lot of weed this afternoon ok? Munchies."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Light weight."

"Just because you're all lean muscle. I, on the other hand, enjoy my food."

Happy raised an eyebrow at that, had she been checking him out? "Hey, I like my food too, sometimes a good meal is just few and far between."

They ate in silence for a bit longer, the film playing on Netflix being the only noise.

"Bet you live off takeaway and diner grub, huh?"

Happy took a swig of his coke. "Pretty much. Sometimes the sweetbutts at different clubhouses will put on a meal. But most of the time I'm on my own."

Molly smiled. "Well next time you're headed here you let me know. I'll make sure there's a feast waiting on ya."

"You don't have to."

"I insist. Not fair you don't eat properly. I'm sure the others down there wouldn't complain."

Happy's smile dropped slightly, a small part of him had hoped maybe she'd invite him back here for dinner. A home cooked meal and the peace and quiet she seemed to offer would be nice. It was peaceful hanging out with a chick without them pushing up all on him. Molly was too self conscious for that though and that made it easy on Happy, he could relax and be himself seeing as Molly didn't have some weird agenda.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

xxx xxx

The rest of Happy's fortnight in Charming had gone smoothly. Molly had cooked for him at the clubhouse a couple of times, well for him, Tig, and Kyle who camped out there for days at a time. Both had houses but rarely stayed in them. Lonely, Happy guessed.

But after a couple more days in Bakersfield and nights in Charming he had to head off to Salt Lake City for some business with Quinn and he didn't know how long that would take.

It had been weird for him to say goodbye to Molly, he had kind of struck up a weird connection with her. Their first meeting had been awkward, in a funny way, then there was the awkwardness of the diner fiasco, but in between they'd had some laughs and then the last week they'd hung out a fair bit. Jax had questioned him once again but Happy assured him it was just platonic. Either way he didn't like going. For the first time he was starting to feel a little bit too comfortable at a charter and it was weird for him. Sure he was connected to his brothers and all welcomed him with open arms like a long lost sibling, but when he left, he left. Sometimes not going back to that charter for months. With Molly in Charming he was feeling like he had more reason to return.

Firstly she was hot, in an understated way. Most club guys liked showy girls, and that's generally what you got at a Sons clubhouse. Porn stars with too much make up and too little clothes, or biker chicks with too much make up, too many tattoos and piercings, and too much leather. But Molly was quiet. She had a rockin bod, slightly curvier than most of the girls he knew, he estimated maybe a size 10? then she had probably Ds or DDs up top and a plump ass in the back. But he'd never seen her wear anything to expose all that. She was all jeans and tank tops with some kind of cardigan or shirt. Molly's make up was always minimal, not that he really knew all the elements of makeup but she was a simple lipgloss and mascara kinda girl, and her long black hair was either in a bun or a ponytail, not styled and teased within an inch of its life.

Happy reflected on this while the red headed sweetbutt blew him that night in Utah. At 32 Happy hadn't had much luck with steady girlfriends, and figured he didn't really need one seeing as there were always girls around to spend the night with. But lately he had been finding himself yearning for a home base. A house, somewhere to retreat to when he was feeling like shutting the world off. He'd never had that before and now he was considering what it would be like to share that with someone.

Not that he wanted that someone to be Molly. That was ridiculous.

But yeah... someone steady, maybe it was worth trying once again to see how it would go.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ahhh and again thank you all for the reviews and the feedback. It's very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I have coming in the next few chapters!**

 **Read, review, and enjoy! :D**

 **xxx xxx**

It was the summer holidays in Charming and the town was constantly packed with the mommy brigade and their kids. And Molly freaking hated it. Every time she went anywhere in town there was always someone there looking at her or saying something about her and it was doing her head in. Don't these people have vacations to go on?

It had been 6 weeks since Happy had been in Charming. That night when they'd had Chinese food Molly had given him her number so he could let her know when he was coming back to town, but she'd forgotten to get his.

Now from time to time she'd catch herself staring at her phone and willing him to text, but it never happened.

So Molly gave up and figured it would be some time before he came back again. She'd heard some of the guys talking about Utah and guessed that's maybe where he was, doing god knows what... maybe she didn't actually want to know. Though Molly was never told club details, she'd overheard about Happy being the Enforcer and kinda figured what that meant.

However, this particular Friday Molly overheard Jax and Tig talking about the Nomads heading to town, yet Happy still hadn't called. Maybe it was for the best, she still wasn't in for a relationship right now and it was a bad idea to start catching feelings for Happy. Molly hadn't lied when she'd told Happy that Andrew had been her first everything. She'd kissed him for the first time at a house party when she was 16. Then she hadn't had time for anything or anyone except school and then her dad. Then when he'd asked her out that time when her dad had passed away that had been her first date. One night, after her dad had passed and she was drunk, she confessed she was still a virgin. At 22 that was crazy in the eyes of some people, but she genuinely never had the chance. Andrew obviously took advantage of her naïvety and she'd not had any experience since. Literally. Since the night of that party and the video she'd gotten sober and became celibate.

Though now she'd had a taste of being intimate she couldn't help but want more. And Happy was attracting her. But she obviously wasn't attracting him, and why would she?

He wouldn't want some dumpy, naive, inexperienced office lackey when he had on tap access to a bevy of porn stars, prostitutes, strippers, and escorts at almost every clubhouse. Every man's wet dream.

Molly had an early finish that day, it was slow and Gemma insisted she go home at lunch and consider coming to the party that night. But Molly wasn't interested. She very rarely was.

Molly was currently wandering around the super market in Lodi, having avoided Greg's store for weeks, searching for some comfort food for tonight's dinner when her phone started ringing. She glanced at the unknown number and almost declined but then remembered the club often used burner phones so she answered.

"Hello?"

" _Who's this?_ " Came the crackly voice on the line.

Molly scoffed, who the hell calls someone and demands to know who they are before identifying themselves? "Molly. Who's this?"

" _Just checking. It's Happy... Lowman?_ " He didn't know why he felt like he needed to clarify and slapped his hand on his bike handlebars in annoyance for sounding like an idiot.

"Ohhh Happy _Lowman_. I know so many Happy's it just gets too confusing." Molly laughed. "What's up? How've you been?"

Happy smiled at her sass. " _Busy. Sorry it's short notice but I'm back in Charming tonight. Stayin for the week. Wanted to know if uh... if the offer of food was still on the table?_ " He cringed at the unintended pun.

"Of course it is. I'm at the supermarket right now. But uhm, would you mind if we did it at my place? They're having a party at the clubhouse tonight and I don't like going... unless you wanted to party? Maybe no one told you?" She stumbled through the sentence like an idiot and strolled towards the meat section to have a look over her options.

Happy laughed slightly into the phone and smiled. " _Nah I'm partied out for now. Just wanna chill... if that's ok? Unless you had plans? Don't wanna crash your house n shit._ "

"No plans Happy. Just doing my boring usual. How's chicken sound?"

" _Sounds great. We've just stopped for gas so we'll be back on the road soon. I'll see ya probably round 6?_ "

"Sounds good." Molly smiled and hung up the phone before realising she didn't know what beer he liked and shot off a message. Wouldn't be a very good hostess if she couldn't offer her guest a drink!

xxx xxx

Molly found herself being faaaar too excited for Happy's visit. But she didn't have many friends in Charming aside from Jax and Tara, and maybe Juice, and it felt good to have some take an interest in spending time with her. The fact that Happy wanted to give up a night partying with his brothers to spend it with her said a lot. Well maybe he really did just want peace and quiet but he could go to a motel or something for that.

By the time 6pm rolled around she found herself almost nervous, so she helped herself to one of the beers she got Happy. She didn't usually drink it but had been good in not restocking her liquor supply so it was all she had.

At 6:15 she heard the bike pull into the drive and shotted the last of her beer to go greet him.

"Hey." She called out as he climbed off his bike, grabbing a saddlebag to bring inside.

"Hey, how are ya?" He asked in his deep, raspy voice. He didn't know what it was that drew him to her but he liked the idea of spending time in her quiet house.

"I'm good." She welcomed him in and offered him a beer.

"Uhh, I hate to intrude but would you mind if I showered before took you up on the offer of a beer?" Molly was surprised but immediately agreed and started showing him to the bathroom and grabbing him a towel. "I woulda had one at the clubhouse but if I stopped there I'd never have gotten out again."

"It's totally ok. Gives me time to finish the food." Molly left him to it and made her way back to the kitchen.

She'd decided on chicken cacciatore so she stirred the sauce, which was simmering, and threw in some garlic bread now it was nearly ready. She'd also prepared a side salad but wasn't sure if Happy would actually eat it, he didn't seem the type.

Molly ran to her room to put her phone on charge after it kept beeping obnoxiously at her, she sat awkwardly on her bed for a moment listening to the shower running across the hall. She'd moved all her stuff into the master bedroom not long after her brother died. She'd intended on keeping it for him if he ever returned home. But when he didn't she figured she may as well have it. Luckily her father had passed away on the sofa and so she didn't feel weird having his room, he'd barely slept in it since her mother passed anyway. Eventually she heard the shower turn off and snapped herself out of her daze.

Just as Molly opened her door and stepped into the hall Happy was coming out of the bathroom, tshirt halfway down giving Molly a good view of his torso. She muttered an apology and scurried off down the hall to the kitchen.

Happy smirked when he'd noticed her checking him out, their weird friendship was nice but he was starting to think maybe there was a mutual attraction, then he admonished himself for even entertaining the idea. He didn't want a girlfriend and she sure as hell didn't need a boyfriend like him.

Molly, on the other hand, could feel her cheeks burning. Happy was _ripped_ , and the tattoos? Oh my gosh, he was covered. This did nothing to help quash her now rampant libido. She shook her head and continued organising the food. She heard him shuffle into the small kitchen a few seconds later and decided to pretend like nothing happened.

"I know it's not proper, but wanna just eat in front of the tv? I'll let you pick the film?"

Happy helped himself to a beer and agreed. "Sounds good. I'm beat." He liked the idea of spreading out on the sofa.

Once they had their food sorted they moved through to the living room. Happy took up residence on the end of the L shaped sofa and propped his feet up on the ottoman while Molly settled into the corner and crossed her legs, balancing her plate with practiced ease.

"Thanks for this. It was fucking amazing." Happy said as he put his plate on the coffee table.

Molly smiled. "Glad you liked it."

"Thanks for having me though. You have no idea how good this was after 6 weeks of diners and take out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"You are welcome any time Happy. It's nice to share dinner with someone for once." Molly took a swig of her beer. Juice had been round once, but had to bail early. And most nights he was haunting the clubhouse banging crow eaters. Not that she minded, he was a good person to talk to but he had his own life.

"What, you never have people round?"

"You're forgetting, I'm not the most popular person in Charming."

Happy nodded. But still, she was young and beautiful. Surely she had someone? "No dates?"

Molly scoffed. "Please. You're also forgetting our dinner at the diner. As if I'd find a date around here." She paused for a moment.

Happy just shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Molly didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not but smiled nonetheless.

They enjoyed some movies and slowly finished off the beer Molly had bought that afternoon. Happy found himself drifting off and looked at the clock to see it was close to midnight. "Shit. I better get going." He stood and gathered the beer bottles to take to the kitchen. He really needed to get back and see if his usual dorm was free. Chances were at this time of night it'd have already been taken.

Molly followed him through and helped stack the bottles in the recycling bin. "You staying at the clubhouse?"

"Hopefully." He shrugged and moved to go grab his boots.

"You can always stay here if you like?" Molly offered. She could see him hesitating, he didn't want her getting the wrong idea, though it was tempting to spend the night in a quiet room that didn't smell like booze and pussy. Molly cut him off. "I have a spare room you're welcome to it."

Happy considered her offer again, spare room would be good, he'd probably lay his bike down if he tried driving back right now. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I doubt any of the dorms are free by now anyway."

"Good. Might be nice sharing breakfast with someone for once too." She grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge for each of them, passing one to Happy. "I'll just make up the bed."

Happy leaned back against the countertop and sighed. He should have gone straight through to Bakersfield tonight, but after talking to his Aunt on the phone he really didn't want to walk in to the fresh hell that awaited him there. The calling of Molly's hospitality was strong. She was _nice_ to him. No one was _nice_ to Happy Lowman. She offered him a bit of reprieve from the club shit and from his family shit. It was a novelty to him.

However he needed to keep that shit in check. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea and getting attached. He wasn't sleeping with her but he didn't know what that meant. He had started feeling the need to have a girlfriend a while back, but the odd time he'd tried it in the past it just ended in failure and drama. Plus Molly was damaged, she had a lot of shit to overcome still and Happy sensed that. Sensed that she was still a bit broken inside and he'd only make that worse. She was also young. 10 years younger than him. That was a lot when you thought about it. Plus women were just over complicated and in Happy's experience they usually let you down. And he wasn't up for that again.

xxx xxx

True to her word Molly had made an awesome breakfast and Happy really appreciated it. He'd slept probably the best he had in 6 weeks. The linen was fresh and had that just washed smell, the house was quiet, except for the odd light snore he heard from Molly's room, and he wasn't disturbed by the sound of one of his brothers fucking a sweetbutt. So the sun was definitely shining on Happy Lowman this Saturday morning.

But it couldn't last too long. He didn't want to get too comfortable or let Molly get too comfortable either.

"I gotta go. But thanks again for dinner, and the bed and breakfast." He chuckled at his own joke.

Molly walked him to the door. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's nice having company around. It's kinda creepy being here alone all the time. Considered putting a room up for rent but... I doubt the applicants would be any good. And Jax shut down my idea of opening a brothel here so here we are."

Happy choked on a cough. "A brothel?"

Molly burst out laughing. "Not really. I was just winding him up. Look I'll see ya Monday when I'm at work. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Hope no one trashed your dorm room." He didn't really have claim over the room but it was Happy's preferred one and she had seen how fastidious he was about its state.

"Better not have. See ya." He clipped on his saddlebag and gave her a nod goodbye, watching her close the door before taking off down the street.

xxx xxx

"Sooo... where'd ya stay last night?" Tig was being a nosy fucker as always and was riding Hap's ass about not being at the party.

"None of your business Trager." He grunted, swigging some beer before taking his shot. Why he'd accepted to play pool with Tig he didn't know.

"Got yourself some local pussy huh? Don't wanna share? I feel ya." He smirked when he noticed the Killer's hand twitch into a fist for a second.

"Not like that." He took another shot, pocketing the white and throwing the stick down in annoyance. He was way off his game.

He turned and surveyed the available crow eaters while Tig cackled behind him. Quinn was enjoying the Saturday afternoon hospitality and had a blonde perched on his lap, but Happy's eyes drew to the black haired girl over at the bar. He swore and stomped over to the nearest blonde, commanding her to follow him. He needed to get laid and get his mind off this shit.

xxx xxx

Molly was slightly more chipper than usual come Monday morning. The prospect of seeing Happy through her working week had her looking forward to it. She thought perhaps she was getting too attached, but despite his gruff exterior he was a nice guy and she liked hanging out with him.

It was her birthday on Saturday as well which wasn't really something she was looking forward to. Her 22nd birthday was marred with the death of her father only a month or so before. Then in the year since she'd lost her brother just before thanksgiving, spent the Christmas period off her face and doing stupid shit with Andrew, culminating in said video, and now had gotten clean, lost a job, and gained a job.

It wasn't really a year to celebrate and she just prayed Jax kept his stupid mouth shut and didn't tell Gemma it was her birthday. That's if he remembered.

Secretly, deep down, she hoped someone would remember, it might be nice to be made a fuss of. But then again she hated being centre of attention and the guys would use any excuse for a party and that wasn't something she planned on doing.

"So who's on today?" She asked Gemma as she set up at the desk with her morning coffee.

Gemma was watching the comings and goings in the lot and didn't respond for a moment. "Tig, Juice, and the Prospect. Then the usual mechanics. The rest of the guys are out doing stuff."

"Ok." Molly responded but Gemma was still distracted as she heard the bikes roaring to life. "Everything ok?"

Gemma finally dropped the blinds and turned back giving her a forced smile. "It'll be good. I gotta go see Abel and take him for a bit. Tara has work."

"I know I'm not down with all the club stuff Gem, but if you wanna talk..."

Gemma grabbed her purse and finally turned to smile at Molly. "It's all good. Honestly. Just worry sometimes when they're out and about. That's all. Call me if there's any dramas." And with that she was gone.

Molly sighed heavily, there was always some shady shit with the club, she wasn't stupid, she knew they were into outlaw shit but seeing Gemma distracted didn't set her mind at ease.

xxx xxx

Finally it was Friday and Molly was glad for the weekend. Gemma had agreed to work on Saturday and that set Molly's suspicions on edge. She must know it was her birthday.

But Molly decided to use the day to get her first tattoo. She'd been thinking about it for a while but never had the courage to do it. Now, with her birthday being such a downer she decided it might be nice to have it. It was a quote from Winnie the Pooh that she thought was fitting. _If there ever comes a day we can't be together, keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever._ She knew it was cheesy but she loved reading those books with her mom, even well after their age group. When her mom died Henry had bought her a Winnie the Pooh teddy and she loved it, he knew how much she'd loved reading with their mom.

The tricky thing was she didn't know the first thing about tattoos. She could ask Happy but he'd only been briefly around the lot the last few days and their conversations had been brief. He was in the garage now but she felt a bit awkward asking him. All of Happy's tattoos, and she'd seen plenty that the time he'd been in her shower, were badass, and her idea was a bit juvenile.

Juice popped into the office then, although his tattoos were equally as badass she felt more comfortable asking him. Juice was a bit like a goofy older brother. He was younger than Henry would have been but he was nice to her and looked out for her in a similar way.

"Hey Juice, you have tattoos right?" Molly asked.

Juice was busy looking through the paperwork for the car he was supposed to start working on, he looked up and smirked. "I dunno? Do I?"

Molly scowled at him. She stood and went over to him and grabbed his hand so she could survey his ink. "I'm going to get one tomorrow, but I don't know where to go." She turned his arm over in her hand. "Did this hurt?" She pointed to the reaper on his forearm.

"Not particularly. These hurt." He pointed to his head.

"What does this one say?" She pushed up the sleeve on his arm and looked at the ink there. "Black, stoner, death, and _cheese_?" She raised an eyebrow.

Juice looked at her sheepishly. "I lost a bet on what words to get."

"I'll say."

He shrugged her off and covered it back up embarrasedly. "Happy does all the club tattoos ya know, he's real good. I'll ask him if he'll do yours." Before she could protest he leaned out the door and hollered to Happy, who was working on a sedan.

Happy had seen her touching Juice and had looked away before he could feel the jealousy rise up. It annoyed him that he even felt that notion. But she and Juice were close, and it bothered him.

"What?" He gruffed as Juice dragged Molly into the garage. Kyle stopped what he was doing and looked over too.

"Molly wants a tattoo but didn't know where to go. I said you're really good." He pushed her towards Happy.

Happy nodded and Molly pulled up Juice's tshirt again, sniggering at the words on his arm. "You do this one?"

"Fuck no. I wouldn't write stupid shit like that." He smirked.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault." Juice protested and Happy raised an eyebrow. "Reckon you could cover it over?" He was getting insecure now.

"Nah. You lost that bet, you honour it." Happy laughed. "It's a nice graphic but you should never have let the guys decide on the wording."

Juice huffed and rolled his sleeve back down. "I know that now." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway I'm gunna get back to work. Had enough of this harassment in the workplace." He joked and stomped back over to the office to get the paperwork he needed.

"Awww Juicy, it's ok. I think it's cool." Molly laughed and shouted after him, but he just flipped her off.

"So what are you wanting to get?" Kyle piped up.

Molly looked down at her hands. "Uhm, it's kinda stupid, don't worry about it."

Happy was serious and eyed her. "If it's stupid why are you inking it into your skin." He took body art seriously. All his tattoos had a story or a purpose, he didn't just throw that around. Unlike Juice.

Molly looked up at his serious tone. "Well, it's not stupid to me, it's a quote, but it's a bit embarrassing when you guys have skulls and shit all over."

Happy barked out a laugh. "If you're serious I can do it for you."

Molly smiled. "Really? How much?"

Happy just waved her off. "Nothin. Don't charge these guys so I sure as hell won't charge you. Plus if it's just a quote it won't take long."

"That's awesome Happy! Makes me feel a bit better knowing the person doing it."

"Sure. Tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll make dinner. It's gunna be _the_ most badass tattoo you've ever done." Molly laughed and turned to walk back to the office, not noticing Kyle scowling in her direction.

She'd rejected him again a few weeks back yet here she was inviting Happy round for dinner. The only blessing there was that he knew Happy wouldn't be interested in anything more than a quick fuck.

"Don't drink before hand!" He called after her, adding to his statement when Molly had a questioning look. "Thins the blood and makes it a bitch to keep clear."

Molly saluted him and made her way back to the office. "Thanks Juice. I'm excited now." Juice just smiled in response. "Don't worry, I don't think your tattoo is silly." That seemed to cheer him up and he sat down on the sofa. "Is he really good though?"

"Yeah of course. Happy did this one," he pointed to his reaper, "when I patched in. And these too." He gestured to the script on his other arm and wrist too.

Molly smiled and started printing what she wanted off the computer. "Excellent."

"I hope you're using that computer for work purposes Miss Greenwood." He joked with a wink as he wandered back out the office. "Don't wanna have to fix it again!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: again thanks to everyone for your love! I have the next two chapters written but will be slowing down a bit as I start back at work tomorrow. Bummer the summer hols are over :(**

 **But hopefully I'll have enough time to get two or three updates a week out so yay! That's my goal!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

 **Read, review, and enjoy!!!**

 **xxx xxx**

Molly was so excited by the time she got home, she couldn't believe she was actually going through with it. But the newly surfaced confidence was a welcome prospect and she hoped it continued.

Molly had always been a quiet little girl, then with the trauma of losing her family she was quieter still. After everything that happened with Andrew she just wanted to be alone, hated being around people because she thought they'd all automatically knew how stupid she had been. But things were changing. Hanging around the guys all the time was a confidence booster. They were all so nice and welcoming to her. Then Happy was just some random blessing. Out of all the guys at the garage she seemed to just click with him and she was starting to hope that feeling was mutual.

Happy was coming over at 6:30pm and had told Molly to find somewhere clean to lay down so he could do the tattoo. Molly could tell, from his lengthy instructions before she left, that he was taking this seriously.

When he finally arrived she was practically vibrating with excitement. "Shall we eat before or after?" She asked as soon as he came in.

"Before, then we'll clean the table for me to work." He set his stuff down in the kitchen/dining room.

Molly set about grilling their burgers and chattered away happily to him while he drank the beer she'd given him. Happy offered grunts as acknowledgement when the conversation required it but it seemed Molly was fine with doing the most of the talking.

"So where are you off to next?" She asked over dinner.

"Back up to Tacoma for a couple weeks then I'll most likely be back in Charming again." He hated that Molly's eyes lit up with the prospect of his return.

"Well you just let me know when you want some food. My way of saying thanks for tonight." She smiled and Happy once again felt uncomfortable. She was getting attached.

But Happy was too. He was definitely attracted to her. He could barely look at the dark haired girls at the clubhouse because they reminded him of her and all the things he wanted to do to this sweet girl in front of him. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Then he found out exactly where she wanted the tattoo and it confirmed the fact it was a bad idea. "So where are we doing this ink?" She'd given him the script example and the quote earlier so he'd had time to prepare.

"On my side, just here?" She pointed to her ribs, just below her bust and he groaned inwardly. That would mean she'd have to remove her bra.

Molly could sense his awkward shifting but he still nodded. "Alright. Go have a shower and get changed into something comfortable, you uh, won't be able to wear a bra, so I dunno, find something to cover up a bit I guess."

Molly nodded, she hadn't really thought about that part. But then again it was comforting having it be Happy see her like that than some random in a tattoo parlour.

Happy cleaned and disenfected the table before setting up his light and equipment. Molly had taken extra care to shave while in the shower, if Happy was getting up close and personal she wanted to make sure she looked her best.

Happy almost launched at her when she came out the hall in tight yoga pants and a sports crop top. Molly wasn't fat, by all means, but she was definitely slightly more curvy than the stick thin girls at the clubhouse. The soft curve of her hips slid up to meet the curve of her breast and he almost salivated at the thought of seeing her topless. But he squashed it down.

"So, what do I do?" She had her arms folded across her stomach defensively, she'd seen the girls who flirted with Happy on a daily basis, so being under his scrutiny was a bit daunting.

Happy cleared his throat and gestured to the table. "Lie down on there. Which side?" He asked.

"Left?"

"Good choice. Script will read better that way." He took a seat next to her as she lay down the appropriate way.

He surveyed her side and had a look at the placing before writing it out on the stencil. He usually freehanded but with it being script he wanted it even and right, he also wanted the words to flow in the space well.

After a few moments he was happy with it and asked her to pull her top up. Molly shifted and cupped her breast with the arm that lay under her, protecting her modesty slightly as she rolled the fabric up to expose her skin better.

He shaved the area, stuck on the stencil and peeled the paper back and smiled. Perfect. First time. "Wanna check it?"

His face was quite close to hers in this intimate position, she looked into his eyes and they connected for a brief moment.

"It's ok. I trust you." She said softly.

Happy exhaled with the power of that statement, he knew it meant a lot coming from Molly. He quickly nodded and set up his needles and got to work.

Happy concentrated harder than he'd ever done before on the task at hand. His left hand was practically cupping her boob so he could even her skin out while his right stroked with the needles.

Molly had twitched at first with the feeling but quickly settled into it. Her breathing was deep and even but he could feel her still twitch the odd time. It got him thinking of other ways he could get her body to respond like this but he snapped himself out of it.

It really didn't take long for the tattoo to be finished, maybe 15 or 20 minutes? Molly was too busy watching him concentrate to worry about the time. Having him so close was intoxicating, and a welcome distraction from the discomfort of the tattoo. She could see the faint stubble on his face, the clenching and unclenching of his jaw as he concentrated, the ink that peeked out through his collar, and he smelled amazing. Whatever aftershave he used was all man, the strong smell of leather and cigarettes also causing her to want to lean in closer.

She was broken from her daze as Happy squirted some water over the area and gave it a final wipe. "All done."

"That was fast." She commented and he helped her up off the table. She was standing directly in front of him, their bodies almost flush, until he took a step back.

"Want to check it out?" He broke her gaze and motioned for her to go look.

She walked to the bedroom, going straight for her full length mirror and turned so she could see her side and gasped. Happy stopped at the door, praying she liked it and it wasn't a bad gasp.

"It's beautiful Happy." She twisted and turned in the mirror and Happy watched her body flex and move, her breasts still cupped in her hand, the cloth of her crop top barely covering them.

Molly could see the care and effort that had gone into it. The lettering was precise and the exact script she had wanted. This was a great idea.

Happy moved closer so he could put the salve on and cover it, he had wanted her to see it properly first.

He knelt beside her and did what he needed to do while rattling off the after care instructions. When Molly felt the final strip of tape stick to her skin she turned slightly. Happy stayed put on his knees as she let her top fall back into place. Molly used her free hand to cup his face. She was being bold but she couldn't help it. The last half hour in his presence had been too much, and having him on his knees in front of her pushed her over the edge.

"Thank you." She whispered, the tension in the room almost too much.

That was it for Happy. Her soft voice as she looked down at him was just too much. He launched to his feet and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her in for a crushing kiss.

Molly almost couldn't believe it at first. _Was this actually happening?_ He tasted so good, like mint and cigarettes, and his tongue was soft yet dominant as it slid along her lips and into her mouth.

Molly moaned and wrapped her arms behind his neck and responded with fervour. Happy pushed them backwards towards her bed and she eventually fell to her back with him covering her.

Happy kissed down her neck towards her chest and Molly's breath quickened. She'd thought about this a lot, in the last few days especially, and now that it was happening it was perfect.

"So fuckin beautiful." He rasped as he pulled her top down to expose a nipple, taking it expertly between his teeth. From the brief glimpse of her chest he could tell her breasts were even better than he'd ever imagined. He savoured the taste of her soft flesh against his mouth as he nipped along her breast towards the other.

Molly felt like she should have been nervous, he was slightly rough, and all hands and mouth, but she trusted him completely, and what he was doing felt so good.

While his mouth and one hand were occupied up top he slid his free hand towards her pants, teasing her over the fabric. Molly mewled and bucked her hips slightly to seek the friction and Happy smirked against her.

"You really want this, huh girl?" He rasped as he kissed up her neck again.

"So bad." She panted as he slid his hand underneath the fabric.

He could _definitely_ tell she wanted it given how wet she was. He had a one track mind now, and despite the tiny voices at the back of his mind telling him to stop he didn't want to. She felt so good wrapped in his arms, her breathy little pants and moans were like music to his ears as she moved ever so slightly against his hand.

"Oh I can tell girl." He dipped a finger in and Molly reached up to kiss him, unable to deny the pleasure.

Andrew had never made her feel like this. The sex was fine, especially when she was high, but this was so much more real, more intimate. Happy damn sure knew what he was doing and she was loving every second of it.

After a few moments she moved her hands to his belt buckle, getting the hint Happy stood up and shucked his tshirt, his kutte still in the kitchen. He flicked his belt open and dropped his pants and boxers and relished Molly's gasp as he freed his erection. He quickly pulled her yoga pants and panties off and slid back up the bed to join her.

Molly tentatively slid her hand down to his cock, she was still fairly inexperienced and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Happy. But the groan he let out against her neck when she wrapped her fingers around him spurred her on.

Happy could tell she wasn't all that experienced but for some reason it made it hotter. The idea that he'd be able to mold her to how he liked things in bed crossed his mind, but he shut it down, this wasn't going to be a regular thing. It couldn't be.

But for now he couldn't stop it, he was enjoying her too much and she was wholly giving herself over to him freely.

Molly hadn't realised how much she was craving this. The company, the intimacy, she just needed it. She needed him, badly.

"Please Happy..." she moaned.

"Please what?" His lips demanded against her neck.

Molly didn't know what to say. "You know what." She huffed.

Happy smirked and circled her clit with his finger. "You want me to fuck you?"

Molly grasped his wrist and writhed beneath him. "Oh fuck, yes!"

Happy didn't need to be told twice he shifted so he was between her legs. He didn't have a condom but he was clean and she said she hadn't been seeing anyone.

"You on the pill or some shit?" He grunted, dangerously close to where he wanted to be. Molly tried to move her hips against him but he held her firm until she answered.

"Implanon, you're good." She'd barely finished the sentence before he slid into her.

Happy groaned at the feeling. He didn't fuck sweetbutts raw so he rarely got to enjoy this feeling. And feeling it with Molly was like scratching an itch.

"Oh god Happy." She moaned. Happy was bigger than Andrew had been and felt so good. The way he overpowered her senses was intoxicating and she rolled her hips against his to spur him on.

Happy started thrusting harder and Molly was meeting him with her hips, he grasped a boob in his hand and squeezed slightly and was happy with the response when she tightened around him. That was interesting. He gave a particularly hard thrust in response and she moaned loudly. He was enjoying experimenting with her reactions so he nipped her neck and moved his mouth to her breast, sucking on the soft flesh earning another moan, and when he bit her nipple she clawed his back in ecstasy.

He smirked and moved his lips back up to her ear. "You like it rough don't ya girl?" He thrust hard again.

Molly moaned, the feeling of being controlled by the pleasure he was giving her was a massive turn on. She needed him to take control. Maybe it was fucked up but that's how her brain worked. It was probably what made her so vulnerable to Andrew Hale. Unrequited daddy issues or some shit.

"I like it whatever way you like it." She breathed.

Happy growled. That was such a fucking bad thing to say to him. He _loved_ control. Thrived on it. There was nothing better than having some bitch begging for him in bed. But Molly wasn't just some bitch, and that made it all the more exciting.

"Oh well you're gunna love this then." He pulled out and she moaned at the loss of contact, but he flipped her to her stomach and pulled her hips back to meet his, plunging into her once again. He loved this position, he was in charge 100% and the girl's pleasure depended wholly on his actions and he loved it. He loved being able to keep it or give it away. So he slipped his hand round to Molly's clit and decided he'd be nice.

Molly called out his name after a few moments as her orgasm exploded deep within. She doubted she'd had a proper orgasm before and now she knew she definitely hadn't. This was something else.

When she was done he pulled her up by the arms and wrapped his arms around her body, cupping her breast in his hand while her back flushed with his torso. He kept the pace and bit her neck as he felt the familiar surge of heat below.

Hearing her plead his name and cry out in pleasure pulled his own release from him and he bit down on her neck slightly, stifling the lengthy groan that erupted from him. He collapsed over her and Molly lay flat on her stomach, ignoring the burning from the tattoo.

Eventually he pulled out and away from her and rolled onto his side beside her.

"Wow." She breathed.

Happy looked over at her, hair a mess and half covering her face that was somewhat buried in the mattress. He didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful. He was about to reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but then stopped.

 _Fuck. What am I doing? What have I done?_ It had opened the floodgates to the feelings he'd been developing and denying. He closed his eyes and willed his breathing to slow down. This was bad. Very bad.

Molly was sweet, she was a nice girl. She wasn't some club slut who loved to party. He couldn't just fuck her when he wanted and go back to sweetbutts when he was out.

A slow panic gripped him as he felt the feeling of being trapped slowly sink in. What was she going to want from him now? In his experience women _always_ wanted something.

He could tell Molly was exhausted and close to sleep. So he sat up in the bed, planning his getaway.

Molly sensed his movement and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Happy turned to her, noticing the faint glean of sweat on her delicious body. She didn't cover herself this time as she moved to watch him stand.

"Just better pack my tattoo stuff up before the ink dries out." He lied. "You can lay down."

Molly instantly smiled. "Ok, there's space here for you." She slid under the covers and closed her eyes in bliss as he dressed and left the room.

 _Maybe this is going to be a good birthday after all_. Thought Molly as she drifted to sleep to the sounds of Happy pottering about in her kitchen.

xxx xxx

Molly woke early the next day and wondered why she felt so sore. Then she remembered the tattoo, accounting for the dull ache on her side, then the bedroom antics with Happy afterwards, accounting for the sweet ache between her legs.

When she turned over in bed it was obvious it hadn't been slept in and her smile dropped. She looked at the alarm clock. _5:04am_.

No way he'd left this early. He must have left last night. Or slept in the spare room. Molly shrugged on her cotton dressing gown and made her way to the spare room. Made bed. _Ok maybe the bathroom_. Empty. _Living room?_ Also empty.

 _What the fuck?_ All his stuff was gone and the kitchen table was back to rights. After peeking out the window into the dawn sun she could tell his bike was gone too.

 _Did he cut and run_?

She flopped down on the sofa and felt tears prick in her eyes. He'd just fucked her and bailed. _Did I do something wrong_?

Molly couldn't help but cry as she felt the guilt and shame creep back in. She felt dirty just like she did 8 months ago after all _that_ drama. She'd been used once again. Used by someone she'd trusted.

Molly wiped away her tears and moved back to her bedroom, but the tears didn't stay away for long. She grabbed the Winnie the Pooh Henry had given her and curled herself around it in bed and cried herself back to sleep.

xxx xxx

Happy felt like shit. But he couldn't stay. He didn't want Molly getting the wrong idea and it was stupid of him to even give in like that in the first place. As much as he was yearning for a home base he knew he couldn't have the complications and he wasn't ever going to be good for Molly. But Molly thought he would be. He could see it in her eyes when she smiled at him and invited him to share her bed.

So he cut and ran. It was a lot easier than he'd thought. Molly was fast asleep by the time he'd packed away his shit. So he rolled his bike down the street, too chicken shit to start it in her drive right outside her window, and took off back to the clubhouse.

Kyle was the first one up that morning and was glad to see Happy had spent the night at the clubhouse.

"How'd the tattoo go?" He asked Happy as he helped himself to coffee.

"Fine." Happy grunted.

"She cry?"

 _Probably is now_. He thought to himself. "Nah. She's a tough bitch." He tried reassuring himself with that one.

"Aye, she's certainly had to be, has our Molly." Chibs joined in the conversation now and didn't help diminish Happy's guilt.

Happy didn't want to hang about so he made some bullshit excuse and took off for the day, he needed to clear his mind and riding was the best way.

xxx xxx

Molly woke up some time later to her phone ringing shrilly on her bedside table. She didn't want to even look at it. If it was Happy she'd be too embarrassed. She was upset and she figured she shouldn't be. Why did she expect he'd stay? It wasn't like she was girlfriend material. She was just some naive, and damaged, little girl. She'd practically told him that last night when she said he could do her whatever way he wanted. _God, now he must really think I'm a whore._

The ringing, however, had been Gemma. And when Gemma hadn't gotten a response she'd marched right round to Molly's and started banging on the door.

It was later afternoon now and Molly was halfway through a _the Office_ marathon while finishing the only beer that was in the house. She'd contemplated driving to buy some more but then knew that would be a bad idea. She didn't want to tempt herself with getting wasted to forget her problems.

Molly groaned as she walked to the door and flung it open. "What?" She barked, then recoiled when she saw Gemma. "Sorry Gem. What's up?" She corrected herself.

Gemma cast an eye over Molly, she was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown, having not changed since she woke up naked this morning and threw on what she found.

Gemma raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Having a good birthday are we?"

"The best." Molly deadpanned.

"So I see. Well it's about to get a whole lot better. We're having a party for you at the clubhouse. So you best get ready."

Molly opened the screen door to invite Gemma inside, feeling rude leaving her outside and talking through a door.

"What if I had plans?" She scoffed.

"Do you have plans?" Gemma's scrutiny didn't waver.

"Well... no. But still..."

"Good. Everyone's gunna be there to wish you a happy birthday. Now let me help you pick out something to wear. Then you'll have a shower and get ready while I make myself a coffee." She pushed Molly off to the bedroom and followed suit behind her.

Molly sighed as she opened her closet and dreaded what the biker queen would pick out, all the while hoping she wouldn't have to see Happy, otherwise she might die of embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy won't be happy for a while hehe.**

 **Forgot yesterday's update but it's my birthday! So I figured I best get one out today ;)**

 **Thanks for all your support!!!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy made his way back to the clubhouse just as evening set in. He'd had a good ride and got shit straight in his head. It had been a dick move, leaving her like that, but necessary. He wasn't good for her and at least this way she'd hate him enough to push him away.

When he pulled back in he noticed the party going on and sighed. It'd be nice to just have quiet at the clubhouse for once. Now that he'd shot down any opportunity of going back to Molly's for peace and quiet. He backed his bike in and grudgingly made his way to the clubhouse.

Happy made his way to the sofas nearest the stripper pole and took a seat, gesturing for a crow eater to grab him a drink. When she returned, she sat in his lap and smirked when he ran a hand up her thigh absentmindedly. The blonde took it as a hint and palmed him through his jeans. Happy didn't mind. He needed something to take his mind off things and if this is the reception he got the second he walked in the door it suited him fine.

xxx xxx

Molly eyed the cars in the lot and sighed. At least Gemma hadn't gone crazy with people. From what she could tell the club guys, mechanics, Donna, Tara, and possibly some crow eaters appeared to be there. So hopefully shit wouldn't get too crazy.

"Was this really necessary Gemma?" She groaned as they strolled over to the clubhouse. Molly had on tight black skinny jeans with a loose, silky, midnight blue strappy top. Gemma had forced her into wearing black pumps and had helped her do a silver smoky eye for her make up. Her black hair ran in loose curls over her shoulders and Molly had to admit she felt pretty, though somewhat hesitant. She hadn't dressed like this since her partying days.

"Of course baby. We're your family and it's not fair you celebrating your birthday alone." She held the door open for Molly. "You look gorgeous baby."

Everyone cheered when Molly entered and it brightened her mood, it was nice to see everyone together. She got along well with the mechanics because she did her job, and did it well. She didn't spend her days chasing after the guys in kuttes and they liked that things ran smoothly under her watch. Then of course the club guys were good to her and liked having her around.

Juice was the first to scoop her into a hug, but dropped her when she yelped. He'd forgotten about the tattoo.

"Oh shit Moll! I forgot." He apologised. "How's it look though?"

Molly smoothed her top, not really wanting to think about the tattoo now. Last night wasn't something she wanted to remember. "It's great." She said with a forced smile.

"Good. Show me later." He smirked and Molly slapped his arm.

"You should be so lucky." She laughed.

The others congratulated her and Gemma gave her a present on behalf of everyone. They'd all pitched in and got her a necklace. It was beautiful, a little angel with crystals all over it on a silver chain. Probably because Tig kept calling her his angel for fixing his fuck ups with customers, the nickname had started to stick now. But Molly appreciated it. She hadn't expected the party let alone a gift. The welcoming atmosphere was starting to stave off her regret and shame from the night before, which was good.

She took a seat at the bar next to Juice who watched her look around. He could tell she was searching for Happy. "If you're looking to say thanks to Happy he'll be a while. Took some girl back to his dorm." He rolled his eyes.

Molly felt the familiar sting of tears as Juice said the words. He had no clue about what happened so he hadn't meant to upset her. But when he noticed the sad look on her face and the glazing of her eyes he realised.

"Oh, shit Moll." He squeezed her arm. "Did something happen last night?" The guys may refer to him as the idiot on occasion but he knew heartbreak when he saw it.

Molly brushed his arm off and stood up off the stool. "It's nothing. Just going for a smoke." She snuck through the kitchen and out the back door. There were crates out there she could sit and smoke on in peace.

A few moments later Juice came through the doors and took a seat next to her. He offered her a joint and she laughed and accepted it.

"Sorry. I didn't know. Otherwise I woulda kept my big mouth shut." He said softly.

"It's ok Juice. Really. It was stupid anyway. I'm so fucking embarrassed." She took a puff of the joint.

"Why?"

She scoffed. "It was obviously that bad that he left practically as soon as it happened and obviously needed to try again with someone else." She gestured to the clubhouse.

"I doubt that very much Moll." He took the joint back and puffed out some smoke. He leaned back against the wall as she leaned forward on her hands, elbows on her knees.

"He probably just realised what a mistake it was. I mean I practically threw myself at him. He probably couldn't get away from this hot mess quick enough."

Juice could tell she was close to tears. "Y'know you're gorgeous, right Moll?" She shrugged. "Well you are. And you're really nice. Like genuine. It's rare around here."

"Thanks Juice. But you don't need to do this. You should go enjoy the party."

"I'm good right here."

Molly scoffed. "I'm pretty sure there are girls in their who want your attention." She leaned back to join him against the wall.

"They can wait." He passed the joint back. "You're a really good friend to me Molly. You're probably one of the only people here I can really talk to. It's nice."

Molly turned to him. "Thanks Juice. You're a good friend too."

He pulled a small gift wrapped object from his pocket and passed it over to her.

Molly accepted it graciously and opened it when he gestured for her to. "An iPhone Juice?! You didn't need to do that." She gave him a hug.

Juice smiled and returned the hug with gusto. He hadn't been lying when he said she was a good friend. There weren't any romantic feelings between the pair. They just seemed to click as friends. Both had what the other one needed and they took comfort in each other. It was nice. Plus Juice wasn't interested in a relationship again any time soon so there was no threat of their friendship being tangled in something like that. He kind of preferred the brotherly bond he had with her.

"It's nothing fancy. It is second hand but I fixed it all up for you and I know how bad you need a new phone. This way you can actually message me without clicking a thousand buttons." He joked. Molly still had an old Nokia which he found hilarious.

"Just jealous I beat your ass at Snake." She smirked.

"Whatever."

Molly fiddled with the phone a bit and relaxed, letting the weed do its magic. "Stoner selfie with me?" She joked, but Juice obliged and she snapped a photo of them, Juice with a joint hanging out his mouth and a goofy grin on his face. You could tell they were both high by the dazed looks in their eyes and Molly lost it laughing at the photo.

"Oh this is perfect. Going straight on the wall." She cackled.

"Glad I can cheer you up. Ready to go back in? I promise to not fuck anyone and we can hang out, get drunk?"

Molly laughed again. "I seriously doubt you could keep it in your pants long enough." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'll come in in a moment. Thanks for the phone, again."

"Any time Moll."

Molly watched him retreat through the door into the kitchen and sighed. At least she had one proper friend. Jax, Tara, Opie, and Donna always were good to her but they were her brother's friends. Juice was someone she connected with by herself and it was nice to talk about shit with him. Juice didn't judge and he always knew how to make her laugh. And he'd successfully taken her mind off of Happy for now.

xxx xxx

Happy emerged from the dorms with the blonde under his arm. He'd fucked her real good, but he knew he'd probably wanna go again later so keeping her with him was a good idea. Didn't want any of his other brothers fucking her before he could again.

As he walked through to the bar he could immediately tell it was a birthday party thanks to Gemma's famous birthday cake on the table. "Who's birthday?" He asked as he accepted a beer and took a swig.

"Molly's." Happy choked at Tig's response but recovered quickly. He was such an asshole now.

"You alright Hap?" Juice asked, noticing the look on Happy's face.

Happy quickly schooled his features and nodded to Juice. "She just didn't mention it."

"Oh yeah, she's not a fan of her birthday. How'd the tattoo go? It was her birthday present to herself. She felt bad you wouldn't let her pay." Juice asked. He could tell Happy was uncomfortable and was glad. He should feel like an asshole.

"Fine. Looks good." He grunted and got up, feeling like the world's worst asshole but he still made his way back over to the stripper pole with Clara in tow.

He settled down and allowed her to perch on his lap, almost so he could hide behind her. He regretted not wearing a shirt now, he just had on his kutte. Made it obvious what he'd been doing previously and he didn't want to rub it in Molly's face. But before he could get up and go back to the dorm to grab one Molly appeared at the bar. She sat up next to Juice and Kyle and relaxed into their conversation. But before long her gaze found him and he shrunk back into the chair.

Molly snapped her eyes away. The sight of him with some crow eater in his lap just made the ache in her chest hurt more. He obviously wasn't into her and she'd made a fool out of herself. That had been the first time she'd had sex since everything went down. And it was amazing. But now Happy had taken that and ruined it. She was convinced he'd just seen her as a whore. She threw herself at him and basically gave him permission to just do what he wanted to her then leave. At least, that's the way she saw it in her mind.

However, she couldn't leave, the party was for her. So she endured the happy birthday song and some cake, even had a couple of drinks. But not long before midnight she'd really had enough. She couldn't possibly stay any longer, it was getting too hard to focus, and with any more booze she'd be an emotional wreck.

She stumbled over to Juice, who was chatting up a redhead at the end of the bar and asked him to give her a lift home. He agreed and ran to his dorm to get his keys and use the toilet.

Molly avoided saying goodbye so she could slip out unnoticed. But Happy saw her. He told Clara to beat it and followed Molly out to the lot. He saw her waiting over by Juice's bike and strolled up to her.

"Molly I-" he started, but Molly cut him off.

"Listen Happy, it's ok. I get it." She sighed. "I shouldn't have come on to you last night. It was so stupid of me I can't even believe it." Happy couldn't believe what she was saying. If anything he'd started it with that kiss. "I know you're thinking it was a huge mistake, I know I'm probably a shit lay or whatever so don't feel bad about bailing. I understand." Happy was speechless. "I'm sorry about it." She continued in a smaller voice, as if it pained her to admit this to him. "It was the first time I'd had sex since Andrew so I totally get it."

"Molly I just didn't know what to do I didn't want you to-"

"Get the wrong idea? I may be naive Happy but I am aware that a one night stand isn't a declaration of love." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration with herself. "I just didn't think you'd use me like that is all."

"Molly it's not-" he started again but Molly could see Juice jogging over and cut him off again.

"Really, let's just forget the whole thing happened. I mean I'm sure you don't wanna remember fucking the town whore right? So fresh slate and I'll see ya around."

Happy couldn't believe his ears. What the fuck was wrong with this chick. The last thing he wanted to do was forget last night. But before he could figure out how to say it Juice was strapping a helmet on Molly's head.

"You good brother?" He asked Happy, who only nodded in response and watched Molly hop on the bike. "I'll be back in 10. Just dropping her off." Happy didn't miss the protective glint in Juice's eye, but he ignored it and turned on his heel to go back to the clubhouse.

xxx xxx

Juice arrived back not long after when he said he would, made his way back over to the bar and took a seat next to Happy.

Happy sighed inwardly and downed the shot of whisky in his hand before turning to Juice. He knew the younger brother wanted to say something to him but wouldn't know where to start. Happy quite liked Juice. He'd helped him out on occasion when he needed info for personal shit. He didn't ask questions and he respected him for that. Usually they got along great. Despite being so opposite in personality and temperament. Maybe being the only Latino guys for pretty much the whole of the west coast was a bond. Fuck knows.

"She ok?" He finally grunted.

Juice looked at him for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. "What do you think Hap? First guy she opens up to since all that shit, and he fucks her, dumps her, and parades his latest conquest around in front of her. On her birthday."

"She's got shit all twisted. Didn't let me explain."

"I don't know if you could. Hale did a real number on her. She thinks it's all her fault."

"I'll go see her. Straighten it out." He stood but Juice put a hand on his shoulder. Happy eyed him dangerously and Juice quickly removed it but didn't budge from his way.

"Not a good idea." Juice knew nothing could come from Happy going round there now. When he left her Molly was a mess, nothing he could say to her would stop her one track mind. So with a promise to see her in the morning he left her when she told him to. "Molly's a good chick Hap and unless you're planning on being serious with her it's better you left her alone."

Happy glared at Juice. "You got something for her?"

Juice scoffed. "No. I don't. Honestly bro, she's like a sister or something."

"You sure about that? You're awfully protective of some chick you've not even known that long."

"Fuck off Hap. Just coz I can be friends with a chick without wanting to get my dick wet doesn't mean there's something there. Jesus dude. Grow up." Juice tried to turn away but Happy pulled him back and pushed him against the bar.

"Talk to me like that again punk, go on, try it." He growled, catching the attention of some of the others, but they hung back, letting the scene play out as it needed to.

"I'm not the one with the problem. But fuck her around any more than you have already and I will." Juice wasn't backing down and Happy glared at him a moment longer before throwing himself off Juice and storming out to the lot, Quinn hot on his heels.

Juice straightened himself out and let the crow eater behind the bar fawn over him. He was not entirely happy with how that played out.

"What was that about brother?" Quinn demanded of Happy when they got outside. It wasn't a good look to be arguing with brothers of a host charter, never mind that it was the mother charter.

"Just a misunderstanding." He rasped as he exhaled from his cigarette.

"It gunna be a problem?" He questioned.

Happy sighed, he should probably apologise to Juice. He did believe him when he said he didn't like Molly. But he was just so angry at himself for stuffing her around that he took it out on Juice.

"Nah. I'll go talk to him in a bit. Sort it out."

"Good. We ride out early so get some sleep." Quinn left Happy in the lot alone, the party was winding down now that people realised the birthday girl had gone. So those with families had left and the rest of the small group started looking for someone to spend the night with.

Happy leaned back against the wall of the clubhouse and sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to marry this chick, but Juice was right. She was a nice person and she didn't deserve his shit. He shoulda just kept it in his pants knowing that he wouldn't commit. But he couldn't help it. And now all he could think about was the fact that she'd never let him near her again.

xxx xxx

After Juice left last night Molly had decided to get high and just try to forget it all happened. She'd smoked all her weed and almost made herself sick. But she was relaxed enough to finally fall asleep for a few hours.

She woke to a pounding on her door not long after 10am. She quickly shoved a baggy sweatshirt on over her yoga pants and jogged to the door.

Her eyes were still slightly puffy from crying but she smiled at Juice nonetheless.

"Morning. I brought food." He held up a bag from the diner and a tray with coffee on it.

"You should come by every morning." She let him in.

"How'd you go last night?"

Molly shrugged and accepted the latte. "Smoked all my weed. Gunna have to go see my dealer, but I finally slept so that's a plus."

"I can get ya some from the shop. Don't stress."

"But I don't have a card."

"Well I'll set ya up with my doctor friend for that. But in the mean time it's the perks of knowing the owner." He winked.

They ate their breakfast in peace but eventually Molly had to break it. "Did Happy say anything last night?"

Juice considered for a moment. "Just that he didn't mean for it to go down the way it did. But he and Quinn left early this morning."

Molly looked down at her plate. "Guess it's for the best, huh?"

Juice grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze, noticing the fading hickey on her neck that he hadn't noticed last night. "Probably. Happy's not exactly known for his romance. I'm sorry it went down like that though."

"It's ok. Really. I just deluded myself that maybe some guy would be interested in me for real. And we got along so well and shit just seemed to be clicking. Then it just kinda happened and well... I dunno. It was good. I felt good... till I woke up in the morning."

Juice sighed and rubbed his hand over his Mohawk. He wasn't exactly up for emotional girl talk but Molly needed a friend and it seemed like he was all she had. Which was ok, she'd talked him down a couple times when he was having a rough day.

"Happy's just clueless Moll. Trust me, it's got nothing to do with you." He smiled.

"Maybe." She cleared away their rubbish and smiled at Juice. "We should actually hang out more often. Like as friends, it's nice to have company. I think that's why I mistook what happened with Happy to mean something. I was just so glad of his company."

"As long as you don't make me do weird girly shit with you we can be friends."

"Deal."

xxx xxx

Molly was back at work on Monday and pretending like nothing happened. Gemma had grilled her about leaving early but she said she just had a migraine and Juice took her home. Gemma smirked knowingly and Molly argued black was white that there was nothing going on with them until eventually Tig stopped laughing long enough to back it up. He said Juice was only gone 10 minutes and as much as he wanted to say Juice could only last 30 seconds he sadly had previous eye witness evidence that wasn't the case. Apparently Juice didn't care who saw him with a girl and Molly laughed. He was a bit of a man whore, and she told him that's why they probably got along so well. Juice hadn't been impressed, he didn't like it when she called herself a whore.

But now it was lock up and Molly was tidying up the office with Gemma when Jax and Clay came strolling to the office.

"What's up baby?" Gemma asked after kissing Clay's cheek.

Molly stood to leave but Jax motioned for her to continue what she was doing.

Clay groaned and leaned back against the wall. "Hap's outta commission. Stockton, 6 months. Gunna need you to keep an eye on his ma's shit."

"Oh shit. What did he do?" Gemma lit a smoke.

"Went postal on some guy in a bar last night. Got picked up. The guy didn't press charges but they scooped him on a parole violation. Found ammo in his saddlebags along with some weed."

"Idiot." Gemma sighed. "Alright, whatever we can do to help, baby."

"Might need ya to head up to see him from time to time. We're a bit busy at the moment and don't wanna leave him hanging with no one to see him. We're the closest charter." Jax said. It sucked being inside but it sucked more when you had no connection to the outside.

"Is uh, is he ok?" Molly piped up.

Clay looked at her funny but Jax smiled. He knew they got along quite well and that he'd done her tattoo. But no one but Juice knew about the other stuff.

"Yeah he's ok. Bit banged up but he's being looked after in there." The Niners had come through for protection so Happy would be fine.

"Oh, that's good." Molly wondered why the hell he'd gone 'postal' and whether it had anything to do with her. _Maybe he'd been mad with her or something?_

One thing she did know was that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

xxx xxx

Happy stared at the ceiling above his bunk. He knew he was on edge but when Quinn wanted to stop for a meal at a bar he couldn't say no. All it had taken was one guy pushing into him to snap his control. They had a heated exchange and Happy blew up in his face. The bar tender had called the cops immediately and within minutes he was cuffed outside by his bike while Quinn paced nearby on the phone.

He felt like shit. He'd let his guilt over his fucked up fling with Molly get to his head and cloud his vision. And in the end it cost him his freedom and put a strain on his brothers. It also made shit complicated with his ma but who was he kidding? It was always complicated. Crazy bitch. At least he had an excuse not to see her for a while without feeling guilty about it. He rolled to his side, back pressed against the wall as he listened to the noise of night in the prison. Quiet for the most part, just punctuated by the snores of those around him along with the odd grunt from someone's romantic night time rendezvous.

He hated nights in lockup. They were long, you could never sleep easy, especially if you were in the open plan bunk rooms, and dangerous. The only shelter being offered was the brick partitions that ran between groups of four bunks. The Niners were a cool group, they had a good laugh and didn't take anyone's shit. So far they hadn't expected Happy to participate in their conversations but they didn't shun him either. Happy liked Tyler, the Niner's big boss on the outside, they'd worked together a few times so when Tyler heard Happy needed protection he didn't hesitate to offer it. Certainly took a load off Jax's mind.

The worst thing about prison was the endless hours of thinking time. Happy was good with control and could usually shut down parts of his brain pretty quickly, it's what made him so good at what he does. But in prison that control was harder to use, so he found himself thinking too much. Not like there was anything else to do.

So while he lay there, staring into the darkness, his mind wandered to Molly. She was so fucking sweet, and good. He doubted she'd ever be able to fuck someone over like he did her. When she told him he'd been the first since all the Hale shit he wanted to punch himself. He'd enjoyed their night together, she was so responsive, so sexy without even knowing it, and fuck, the noises she made were incredible. He could almost hear her panting against his neck and calling out his name.

And now he had an even worse problem going on beneath the sheets, one he wouldn't be able to take care of in peace for months. _Fuck, I deserve it_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: as always thanks for the support! And for everyone following over from Lion's Den it means a lot!**

 **I've got lots of twists and turns ahead so stay tuned!**

 **Anyways read, review, and enjoy :D**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy had been in lock up for a month now and he was slowly dying of boredom. Not that he was complaining. A boring time in jail was a good time. You did not want drama and shit happening, that was risky.

To be honest he was kind of relieved for the reprieve from his life. His aunt had been pissed when he called her but she got over it soon enough and sent him some money for his commissary as an apology. She respected his membership to the club and the fact that it allowed him to pay for the things they needed for his ma. She also knew it had been an escape for him and in many ways joining the club had saved his life. So for that she respected the Sons.

Happy finished up his breakfast and looked over at the clock. He'd called Quinn last night for his weekly check in and was told Gemma would be up to see him today as the rest of the guys were on a run. He didn't mind, he was just glad someone would be here to break up the monotony and give him a connection to the real world. He'd briefly wished Molly would visit him sometime but squashed that idea quick. He'd really hurt her and knew there was no chance she'd be coming to see him.

Sadly, with all the time he had inside, he'd been reflecting on what had happened, a lot. He'd realised all too late that he really liked Molly. More than any other bitch in years. Even the times he had tried the steady shit.

He'd scared himself off her by thinking he'd be no good for her, and to a degree he still thought he wouldn't be. But he knew she'd be good for him. They had a lot in common, stuff she didn't even know about yet, but he knew she'd understand. He'd already felt calm around her.

And calm was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

xxx xxx

The month since everything went down with Happy had dragged for Molly. At first she had felt really bad for him and had took on a lot of the blame for his lock up. But then as the weeks wore on she decided to stop moping and feeling bad. He was the one that left her, he was the one that lost his cool, and he was the one who'd hurt her.

So by the time the month was over she had decided to move on. She'd come too far since the start of the year to mess herself up again and she was starting college next week so she had to get her head in the game.

But for now she was at the garage for a Saturday shift with the regular mechanics. The guys had been on a run all week and were due back today but she had no idea when.

Gemma was busy searching through the drawers for papers when Molly came back from a smoke break.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked her while plopping down on the sofa.

"Just looking for the papers I gotta get for Happy. I'm off to see him today but I can't find where I put them." Gemma answered.

"Papers?"

"Shit from Lowen about his charges and some crap for his ma. Who knows. All I know is I gotta be there at 11 and I gotta have these papers." Gemma answered absentmindedly.

"Did you try the top drawer? I put some stuff in there the other day that looked important." Molly offered.

Gemma immediately checked and found them within a couple of seconds. "Aha!"

"Sorry I figured I'd seperate them from the garage stuff."

"All good baby. I'll see you later." Gemma dropped a kiss on Molly's forehead as she headed to the door.

"Tell Happy I say hi." She blurted out as Gemma strode out the door.

"Will do!" And she was off.

Molly groaned. She had no idea why she told Gemma to say that. _What the fuck is my problem with this guy?_

xxx xxx

By the time the club got back it was late afternoon. Gemma wasn't back from seeing Happy yet but the garage had been slow so Molly was happy. It gave her time to tidy everything and get it ordered for Monday.

Molly could hear the commotion from the lot as the bikes pulled in and started revving and carrying on. She smiled and made her way out of the office to say hello.

Juice was the first to say hello before running off to the throng of crow eaters, typical. She said hi to Chibs and Tig and a few of the others before Kyle wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey beautiful, how's things?" He asked.

Molly was slightly surprised at the affection but smiled back to him. "It's ok. Same old round here. How was the run?"

"Same old. Good fun though." He gave her a cocky grin. "Listen, wanna go out for a drink tonight?"

Molly frowned for a second, this probably wasn't a good idea. But at the same time she needed a distraction and Kyle had always been nice to her. After everything that went down with Happy she wanted some companionship and Kyle was offering that. Juice was a great friend, sure, but he wasn't interested in her romantically and she was slowly starting to crave that again. That was mostly Happy's fault but it had been brewing for a while.

"Yeah, ok." She gave him a small smile.

Kyle looked stunned for a second. He'd been after Molly since she started here and _now_ she was saying yes? But he wouldn't reject that. "Great, let me go home and get changed. I'll come pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good... but can we go somewhere not in Charming?" She asked timidly.

Kyle was confused for a second before it clicked. "Sure. But just so you know, no one will say shit to you while I'm around."

Molly found that very self assured. Happy was 100x scarier looking than Kyle but people still started shit with her at the diner. But he didn't know that so she just smiled and nodded before going back to the office.

This day was just even more confusing. First asking Gemma to say hi to Happy while also accepting a date from Kyle? What was she doing?

xxx xxx

Happy went back out to the yard after visitation. What started off as a fucking annoying visitation ended as a strange one.

Gemma had all the doctor's shit for him to sign for his ma. He read it briefly while she was at the table but as she watched him with her hawk eye he decided to read it over later in his bunk and just signed what he had to sign and shoved that part back to her. Not much had changed.

But then when he asked how everyone was, just making small talk for the sake of it, Gemma said Molly had told her to say hi. He tuned out after that as Gemma downloaded him on the guys latest shenanigans and just focused on Molly. Maybe she'd forgiven him or something.

Maybe...

xxx xxx

Molly smoothed out the sweater over her jeans. She'd gone for simple tonight, Kyle knew her and she didn't feel the need to dress up. Especially if they were going on his bike. So she had simple gray skinny jeans paired with black heeled boots and a tight black sweater with a vneck. She'd gone with simple makeup and a simple ponytail for her hair and then anxiously paced in her living room as she waited for him.

Finally she heard the bike pull into her driveway and she opened the door to greet him. Kyle approached her and gave her a brief hug as a greeting. She wasn't used to the affection and it took her aback but then she settled into the hug and returned it. It felt nice to have someone wrap their arms around her.

"Nice little house you got here." He commented as he surveyed her living room.

Molly nodded and grabbed her jacket and purse before turning back to him. "It was my parents."

He nodded and held the door open for her. "Maybe you can give me the tour later." He winked. Definitely cocky.

Molly was still a novice when it came to riding bitch, having only ever been on short journeys with Jax or Juice and they were few and far between. So a whole ride into Stockton, on the highway, was new territory. But Kyle took his time explaining shit to her and getting her comfortable and a while later they pulled into a restaurant in Stockton and Kyle held the door open for her again as they went in. It was a nice little Italian place and Molly felt comfortable. She didn't recognise anyone here and no one would recognise her.

The meal was nice and they chatted about their lives. A couple of times she reflected on the fact that it wasn't as easy to talk to him as it was to talk to Happy. But then again Kyle was interested in her and Happy was not.

This was what Molly had been missing. Now all the drama with her family and Andrew was behind her she had been craving this relationship contact in her life. She'd never had it before but she knew it was something she wanted. And Kyle was... well, Kyle was Kyle. He was flirty, cocky, very self assured, and a hit with the ladies. He was strong in that alpha male kinda way and he'd made it clear to her over the last couple months that he was interested in her. Something she'd brushed off before but now it felt nice.

They retired to a bar just down the road from the restaurant after dinner and Molly had a couple of cocktails. She wouldn't usually but she knew Kyle and she felt safe with him so she let her guard down.

"Any more and I won't be able to ride your bike back." She joked as he ordered her another one.

Kyle surveyed her slightly. He knew he had to reel her in and sleeping with her would probably do just that. And for that she'd have to be a little tipsy.

"Don't worry sugar, I got you." He winked.

They finally made their way back to the bike and surprisingly Molly could hold on. She was a major novice at riding bitch but Kyle had made it easy. He told her how to lean in to the turns and hold on, which was tricky on the way there but on the way back it seemed easier. Or maybe it was just the drink.

It was also strange to be this up close and personal with a guy but she settled into it after a while and started to enjoy it. Kyle could feel her holding him tighter the closer they got to Charming, enjoying the feel of her breasts pushed up against him.

Eventually he pulled into her drive and helped her off, living the dazed look on her face.

"How was the ride?" He asked.

"Surprisingly good." She said quietly as she handed the helmet back. She was starting to get shy and Kyle took his opportunity.

"I do aim to please." He winked and moved closer.

Molly stood still, she had a feeling what his next move would be but didn't want to run away at the same time. So she just stayed put and let him come to her.

Kyle saw her hesitation but pushed forward and slid a hand up to cup her cheek while the other moved over her hip. Molly closed her eyes as he lowered his lips to hers, pushing against her in a soft kiss. Slightly taken aback at first, Molly didn't give much into the kiss but as his tongue slid against her lips she sighed and fell into the kiss.

Kyle was a good kisser, better than she'd expected, but then again he was considerably older and more experienced.

As Kyle moved his hand up her side she knew he was going for her breast so she pulled back. She might be tipsy but she knew sleeping with him tonight would send the wrong message. She wasn't going to make the same mistake with Kyle as she did with Happy.

She placed her hands against his chest and patted the leather of his riding jacket softly. "I'll see you Monday?"

Kyle frowned and looked slightly disappointed. "Tomorrow?" He didn't want to push the issue but he had rather hoped she'd invite him in.

"If you want?"

"Dinner again?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled sweetly and stepped away, effectively ending their date for the night. "Thanks for tonight. I had a really nice time." As much as she wanted to invite him in she knew this was for the better. If she was going to do this she wanted a proper relationship not a one night stand. Again.

xxx xxx

Kyle ended up away doing club stuff on Sunday. Much to his disdain. He really wanted Molly, it took him by surprise at first but he just had this overwhelming need to have her. She was perfect for him.

When she started getting close with Juice he worried. She had rejected his advancements and seemed too quiet to flirt with him. But when it became apparent they were simply friends he calmed down. Then Happy started getting a bit too chummy with her, but he was in lockup now so he was thankfully out of the picture.

So when he'd asked Molly to go out on Saturday, and she said yes he was surprised. Everything seemed to be going so well, until she didn't invite him in. But Kyle was nothing if not determined and it didn't put him off.

Since April left him he'd bounced around a lot of girls. Initially April had been a good girl to have on his arm, but she started getting a bit too outspoken, but by the time he'd worked out she was going to bite back at him she was pregnant and the club didn't look too kindly on the men who fucked off their pregnant girlfriends. And Kyle wanted the club so he stuck around. Eventually April got sick of him using the sweet butts and road rules so she left. She wasn't the type of woman to stand for that shit. She was like Donna, just more outspoken.

Molly on the other hand was quiet and shy, she'd do what she was told, looked good, and seemed to be down with the club. Perfect qualities in an Old Lady. Someone he could mold to fit his needs. It'd taken long enough to get to this stage so he just wanted it to progress.

So come Monday evening he was back from club stuff and had promised Molly he'd make it up to her. He invited her to his shitty two bedroom apartment for dinner. April got the house in the divorce and even though he spent most of his time at the clubhouse she'd insisted he have somewhere the kids could sleep when they spent time with him. Not that it happened often.

"I didn't even know you had an apartment." Molly laughed as he welcomed her inside.

"Yeah I don't stay here often. Gets a bit lonely, y'know?" He shrugged.

Molly stopped and looked at him. _I know that feeling all too well_. She'd never realised how lonely Kyle was.

"It doesn't have to be." She answered boldly.

Kyle grinned. "I'm glad." He moved over to the kitchen and gestured to the Chinese he'd had delivered. "I'm not really much of a cook so this is it."

Molly smiled and sat down. "This is just fine."

Kyle dished up the food and passed some to Molly. _No orange chicken. Oh well._

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally stopping to chat about their days or Kyle's kids. He was never really forthcoming about them but Molly just figured it was because it hurt to talk about them when he hardly saw them. For Kyle it was because he just didn't care to talk about them.

After dinner they wound up sitting on his sofa. Kyle didn't have much of a selection when it came movies and things so Molly logged into her Netflix on his son's gaming console. She let him choose a film seeing as he obviously didn't get a chance to watch much television and settled in on the sofa. It was only a two person sofa, small enough to fit against the short wall and so she was sitting rather close.

Not long after the opening credits of the action flick he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer into him. She was slightly taken aback at first but soon settled into the cuddle. It wasn't until a few minutes later she realised he'd put on a war film and she shuddered. She didn't want to watch this but didn't want to say anything either. It reminded her too much of her brother.

So when Kyle turned to her and tipped her head back so he could kiss her she didn't resist. Anything to block out the movie.

After a second or two though she realised she quite liked kissing him, just like the other night. He knew what he was doing and she couldn't help but let out a moan as he slid his hand up her tank top.

Before she knew it she was lying back on the sofa as Kyle attacked her body, he was relentless but at the same time it set off that familiar fire she'd been yearning for, since before Happy even.

"Oh god Kyle." She moaned as he slid a hand into her unbuttoned jeans.

"Fuck Molly." He groaned as he found her wet and ready. "Bedroom?" He wasn't opposed to fucking her on the couch but he wanted to do this right.

Molly nodded and took his hand as he pulled her off the sofa and kissed her all the way to the bedroom.

xxx xxx

Molly woke up the next morning, but this time she wasn't alone. Kyle was snoring his head off next to her. _Charming_. But she smiled and rolled over to look at him. She hadn't really thought much about having anything going with Kyle. He was older and had kids. But they shared some similar interests and he was lonely like she was.

Kyle had also been attentive and a gentleman during her time working at TM. Molly did wonder about Gemma's warning those weeks ago but so far she'd seen nothing but kindness from Kyle and he'd treated her with nothing but respect.

Kyle was also only the third guy to show interest in her in this way. The first being Andrew, the second being Happy. So the fact that he seemed to be looking after her, unlike Andrew, and was actually still here the morning after, unlike Happy, said a lot to Molly.

She just didn't know he was taking advantage of her in a much different way.

Kyle had woken up a while Molly rolled over and he let his face break out into a slow smile. He was glad she'd stayed. Though, he knew she would. Molly wanted someone to look after her, it was obvious. And Kyle wanted someone on his arm. He needed an Old Lady, he couldn't describe it to himself, that need. But in club life it was seen as a good thing and those with Old Ladies were respected for the value their women added to the club. And so far Molly had added a lot.

Plus she wasn't bad to look at, he knew quite a few of his brothers had checked her out or commented to each other about her understated sexiness, she was also obedient, naive, and pliant. All things April had never been. And all things he wanted in a woman.

So turning the charm up to 10 he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning doll face."

xxx xxx

Tuesday morning had been a mad rush for Molly to get to the clubhouse on time to open TM. Kyle didn't seem to care to rush anywhere and as a result Molly had been late for the first time since starting at TM. The mechanics were forgiving seeing as it was a first in her whole time working there.

Kyle on the other hand made no effort to hide the fact she'd spent the night at his place. He'd been rather handsy since and had alluded, quite loudly, to the fact he'd been warming her bed at night during the week.

Molly had her first classes at college on the Tuesday night and her schedule was pretty easy so far. 5 days at the garage during the week and classes from 6-9:30pm Tuesday through Thursday. So far so good.

She had managed to avoid spending any one on one time with Gemma until Saturday morning where they were stuck in the office together during the day. And Gemma had a bee in her bonnet.

"So you and Kyle?" Gemma pinned Molly with a look over her glasses as she sat at the desk.

Molly shrugged. "Dunno. Just seeing where it goes."

"Not what I've heard." She commented.

"From who?" Molly huffed.

"The man himself. Seems to think you're his girl now." Gemma said haughtily. "Thought I told you he was bad news."

Molly rolled her eyes. "First you never said that you just said he wasn't all charming. And so far so good. And as for me being his girl, well we've never talked about it. I mean it's barely been a week. But I'm not looking to go out banging anyone else so for all intents and purposes maybe I am."

Gemma sighed and took her glasses off, pointing at Molly with the arm of her glasses. "Don't give me attitude I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Molly nodded and looked down at her hands, twisting her ring slightly, feeling suitably admonished. "I'm sorry Gem. I didn't mean to cop an attitude. But, I think I've been hurt enough by now that maybe it's time for something good in my life."

xxx xxx

 _2 months in..._

And it was fucking dragging on in Hap's mind. _Only 4 months left._ He could do it. He'd done longer. It just didn't make it any less dull.

He spent most of his days in the yard with the Niners. They'd run laps for a bit, do some weights during their slot on the equipment before they handed on to the next crew, then usually they'd spend the afternoon playing a bit of basketball with some other crews. This kept him busy most of the day and kept him in shape. It also helped stave off some of the cabin fever, and it was never good for Happy to feel agitated.

Monday-Friday were the same, same routine every day. But Friday nights he called Quinn to check in before calling his aunt too. Sometimes she'd pass his ma on the phone if she was having a good day, but usually she'd never touch a phone. She had her reasons, crazy as they may be.

Then Saturday's he'd get a visit from someone in SAMCRO. Usually Jax but he'd had Gemma and Clay once each too. He preferred his brothers however as Gemma could be a nosy bitch.

Today, however, it was Jax. Happy liked Jax, he enjoyed his refreshing look on club life and he seemed to have some good ideas for earning straight. Not that Happy particularly wanted out of the outlaw side of things, but sometimes business was dry and it sure helped to have a side income that was steady for the club.

After the usual greetings they sat down opposite each other and Jax grinned at Happy.

"How're the brothas treating ya in here?" He asked with a smirk that implied something dirty.

"Not _that_ good." He chuckled. "Nah it's ok. Boring as fuck but I suppose that's what you want."

"Shame you've not been by the clubhouse recently, girls are asking for you." Jax jokes, he was telling the truth though. A few of the crow eaters quite enjoyed a roll in the hay with Happy and hadn't heard he'd been locked up.

"I'm sure they have been. Shame no one else there can take care of their needs but I am quality." He joked. Happy wasn't usually one for cheeky banter like this but he was slowly dying being stuck in here. Something Jax picked up on.

"How are you really?" He asked seriously.

Happy shrugged. "You know what it's like, man. Boring, always watching your back n shit. But it's not the longest I've done so I don't care." Jax nodded knowingly. "So what's happening out there?"

They couldn't discuss club specifics in such a heavily guarded area but Jax said what he could. He also filled him in on the comings and goings of the clubhouse, catching Happy by surprise with his next statement.

"So Kyle's been a fuckin pain in everyone's ass. Hooked up with Molly now, parading it round the clubhouse. Pissing off Juice and Tig something royal." Jax was just rambling. He knew Happy wouldn't find it that interesting but it helped to hear mundane boring shit while you were inside. But then again Happy did have that kinda weird friendship with Molly so maybe he would be interested.

"Why are they pissed off? She don't seem like the type to sleep around?" He asked, more to sate his own morbid curiosity.

"She's not. Definitely not. Pretty sure she was a virgin till Hale, fuckin asshole, and I know for a fact she's not been with anyone since." He paused briefly to look at Happy. "But she's good friends with Juice, legit friends, and Tig and her get along well too but Kyle don't like her hangin round the guys too much. And you know what she's like she barely even hangs with us anyways. But when the guys talk to her she's too timid to do anything but politely respond. But that's even too much for Kyle."

Happy took in Jax's ramble and could feel himself clench his fist under the table. He never cared much for Kyle. He seemed to be in the club for the wrong reasons, he had a shit attitude, and a shit attitude to women. Happy may not have much time for the fairer sex but if he knocked a bitch up he'd damn sure take better care of her than he did April, divorced or not. And that made his blood boil.

Happy had spent a lot of time so far thinking about Molly, wondering if he could fix things with her when he was released but maybe he was too late.

"I know you shouldn't shit talk a brother, but fuck, Kyle is a hard dude to like." Happy finally grumbled.

Jax hadn't expected that. He'd known Kyle a long time. He was 4 years older than him but had patched in around the same time. He seemed dedicated to the club and at the time they'd needed numbers so he'd probably cruised in a lot easier than he would have had he applied now.

Kyle had always seemed like the type of guy who wore the kutte for the recognition than for the brotherhood. He liked attention, liked power, liked money, and seemed to be a bit of a people player. And Jax did worry he was playing Molly. But he was smart and he knew he had to stay out of it. If he got himself involved in Molly's shit she'd shy away from him and he wanted to be approachable to her if she ever needed it.

"Don't worry, I hear ya. But I'm keeping my eye on it." Jax assured him.

"Good. Fucker needs watching." Happy growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: well there were some interesting guest reviews of the last chapter that's for sure! I appreciate people giving the time to give feedback however I just wanted to highlight a couple of issues that I will be addressing through the story as it progresses.**

 **1: the slut shaming is crazy bad! Her backstory was an idea someone else had sparked and I worked on it mainly just because I had no idea where to begin and I thought it could be interesting. However people calling my OC a slut for it is crazy, as she was clearly unable to give consent at the time.**

 **2: how is she a slut for sleeping with someone she liked, and was screwed over, then waiting a couple of months to go into a relationship with someone else when all our fave SOA boys like repeatedly cheat on their partners and sleep with different women every night?**

 **3: I don't think some people will like how the Kyle/Molly situation develops but it's just something I wanted to explore. The mental health issues and control that goes on in abusive relationships is complicated and the victim is _never_ to blame. They are vulnerable, like Molly, and the abuser takes advantage. **

**4: she'll get with Happy eventually, obviously ;), but I need to have some kind of conflict going on for there to be a story. So I chose this.**

 **5: hopefully my story isn't too crazy. But I wanted to explore a different side to Happy :)**

 **So anyway hopefully that answers some questions and gives you a bit of insight. And at the end of the day if you don't like it, do review and tell me why, but sometimes for me to change that will deviate from the story too much and if that's a case you don't need to keep reading. There's lots of Happy Fics out there that might be more your taste. The joy of fanfiction!**

 **Have an awesome weekend! And legit just PM me if u have issues or if any of the Kyle/Molly stuff upsets you as we go along :)**

 **xxx xxx**

The first month of college had gone well for Molly. The classes were fairly easy so far as she'd been quite good at those subjects in school, however looking at the classes for the new year she knew things were going to get real then.

Happy had been inside for two months and for the last month she had been seeing Kyle. They spent most nights together and Molly was loving having someone to spend her evenings with and share breakfast with in the morning. And so far Kyle had been every bit the attentive boyfriend she had desired. He was always concerned about her and what she was doing and took great interest in the day to day of her life. She really thought this must be what everyone else had in a relationship and she loved it. He was even talking about introducing her to his kids the next time he had them. Molly knew his ex wife however, she was one of the mommy brigade who disapproved of her 'life choices'. Which Molly found really confusing for someone who had once been married to an outlaw biker. But maybe that's why they were no longer together. She'd heard plenty about April from Kyle and could see why he had left her.

The age difference didn't bother Molly too much. He was only a year older than Happy and only 4 older than Jax and her brother. And to a degree Molly felt like that's perhaps what she needed. Guys her age were still immature and just finishing college and with everything she had been through it would help to be in a relationship with someone who had a bit more life experience.

Molly was currently day dreaming at her desk. Gemma was off on some errands with Abel while Tara and Jax worked. Juice was on in the garage with Tig and she could hear them bickering from time to time, usually being shut down by some of the regular mechanics. It was such a boys club.

Molly finished typing up the invoices for the customers who were picking up their cars that afternoon when Juice knocked on the door.

"Smoke break?" He asked as he waggled a joint in between his fingers.

Molly grinned and pushed away from the desk. "I thought you'd never ask."

She followed him over to the picnic tables by the clubhouse and sat up on the table next to him. Juice lit the joint and took a few puffs before handing it over to her.

"What's this one then?" She asked after blowing out some smoke. Juice was always introducing her to new varieties. Usually she just took whatever her dealer gave and didn't bother with what it was. But now he'd got her a card he was taking great delight in showing her all the varieties Clear Passages stocked.

"GSC." He murmured and she gave him a blank look as she passed it back. "Girl Scout Cookies." He clarified. "Good for stress and depression. Gives a nice relaxing high."

Molly laughed. "That it does." She felt herself chilling out and melting into the bench the more she smoked.

They continued passing it back and forward and joking around until Kyle called out from the clubhouse doors.

"Molly?" He shouted.

"Hey babe." She gave him a cheesy grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Come here." He demanded.

Molly passed the last of the joint back to Juice and walked over to give Kyle a kiss.

"How are you?" She asked softly. He'd been out earlier and went straight to a shower when he got back.

"I'm fine. Stop messing around with Juice. You should both be working." He frowned.

Molly nodded and looked down. "Sorry. Just had a smoke break."

"Don't matter. Doesn't look good for my girl to messing round with my brother. Get back to the office." He commanded quietly.

Molly knew he was right. She didn't like disappointing him so she gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the office, giving Juice a small wave as she passed.

Kyle's focus landed on Juice and he stomped over to his brother.

Juice groaned internally. He was starting to really despise Kyle. Since he'd started with Molly Juice had noticed her becoming quieter and more withdrawn again. It was like all the progress of the last few months had just gone out the window.

"Don't you have work to do?" He asked Juice.

"Suppose." Juice shrugged.

Kyle just looked at him and Juice sighed. "Get to it then."

Juice bit back a retort. Sometimes he hated being a newly patched member. He was still low on the totem pole and despite being the club's Intelligence Officer he didn't hold much weight. He'd only patched in a little over a year ago and Kyle had been a member going on 15 years so he kinda had to do what he said.

"Sure thing." Juice mumbled and jumped off the bench to head back over to the garage, Kyle glaring after him.

xxx xxx

 _3 months in..._

Juice was sent to go see Happy this time. Literally everyone else had something on so Jax asked him. Not that Juice minded. He and Happy did genuinely get along most of the time but he hadn't spoken to Happy since everything went down with Molly and it had been three months now. Happy did apologise for his little outburst at the bar that night and Juice forgave him. No matter what the club would never let bitch issues get in the way of the brotherhood.

Juice sat on the hard seat and waited for Happy to be brought through. He was really hoping the Molly topic wouldn't be brought up. She'd been with Kyle for two months now and he was hating it. Since the little command after they'd shared a joint things just had been escalating. In the past month, since the joint issue, there had been many similar other little issues. Never anything drastic but always something and it was at the point now where Molly just didn't seek out companionship from the other men in the lot. Juice could barely get a response out of her when he messaged her and they used to banter back and forth for hours.

Juice knew Kyle was spending most of his time at Molly's house, in the two months they'd been together they'd barely spent a night apart. He seemed to have made himself at home there and had alluded, yesterday, to perhaps giving up the rent on his apartment, much to Juice's dismay.

Eventually the buzzer sounded and Happy was led into the room and to his table. Juice stood to offer the usual manly bro hug and Happy gave him a firm pat on the back. He was glad to see his brother, even if their last interaction had been less than brotherly.

"How's things?" Juice ventured.

Happy shrugged. "Boring as fuck but I ain't complaining. How's Charming?"

Juice knew what he was hinting at, he could see it in Happy's usually schooled expression. "Same old. Molly's with Kyle and he's becoming a real fucking douchebag."

"Jax said. And he's always been a douchebag. But we shouldn't talk about a brother like this."

Juice nodded. "I know, I know. I just don't wanna see her hurt is all. She's been a good friend, but she barely acknowledges me now. Or any of us for that matter."

"Whats he doin?" Happy gruffed.

"Just being real possessive. Like we're his brothers, we know he's got a claim, he shouldn't be worried about it." Juice shrugged.

"Mmm." Happy murmured his agreement but decided to change topics, as if they talked about her for much longer he was bound to lose his shit. He was wound up enough as it was.

xxx xxx

Later that night, as Happy lay on his bunk, he let his mind wander to Molly as it often did in the stillness of the dark. He didn't know why he was so hung up on her but it always came around to the same thing. He'd always felt at peace with her. Like the drain of his club work disappeared, the darkness that always plagued his mind brightened, and they just got each other. In the few short months they'd known each other they'd just developed an easy friendship. It was like they were drawn to one another and everything just clicked. Happy had never found it easy with women, a fault of his upbringing, and so he'd always just used them as he was sure they always used him. The few rare times he'd tried more than a one night stand the women had always fucked him over, or couldn't handle who he was with the club. So he moved on.

But Molly was different. He knew she'd get him. He knew she'd see him for more. Molly hadn't ever expected anything from him, she just wanted affection, someone to care about her. And that wasn't much to ask in return for her affection and love.

But he'd been the one to fuck that up. The one to push her to Kyle. He just hoped it all imploded before he was released.

xxx xxx

A couple of weeks later Molly was busy making dinner for Kyle. It was a Friday night so she was done with classes for the week. Gemma had given her Friday off so she'd spent the day at home studying, doing an assignment, and doing her readings like a good student. Something she'd never had an issue with.

Kyle had let himself in, helped himself to a beer and sat down on the sofa while she cleaned up around him and made the dinner. He'd officially moved in that week and it made sense. He'd been staying there every night anyway.

Molly helped herself to a vodka and coke as she finished the casserole. Her liquor stocks had been going up since Kyle came around. He liked to drink and even though he knew her issues with alcohol he always made sure she had one with him. As a result she found herself drinking more and more. Not that she'd really noticed. She just figured it's what couples did together.

"How was work?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa with him after bringing over his dinner.

"Didn't work." He answered around a mouthful of food.

"Club stuff?" She ventured.

"You know I can't fuckin tell you that shit."

"Just making conversation, I like to know what you get up to." She smiled at him.

"Well don't. You don't need to check up on me." He growled.

Molly was suitably cowed and went back to quietly eating her dinner. When they'd finished he gestured for her to take his plate and she spent the next little while cleaning up before deciding to leave Kyle to it and continue finishing an assignment.

It was rather difficult maths and she had been going back and forth to it all day. She knew Juice could have helped her but she didn't want to ask. She knew her close relationships with Kyle's brothers was frowned upon and she didn't want to cause issues between them.

Kyle turned off the tv and downed the last of his beer before turning to see where Molly was. Noticing her doing her homework he rolled his eyes. He was annoyed that she spent so much time at either college classes or studying, it took her focus from him which was frustrating.

So he got up to put his empty bottle on the bench before walking over and closing her book.

"Kyle! I was reading that!" She whined.

"You've done enough today. It's time for bed." He grabbed her hand to pull her with him but now she was annoyed she pulled her arm back.

"I only have till Monday to finish this Kyle and it's difficult." She opened the textbook again and started flicking through to find the page.

Kyle huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Molly I've had a rough day and I want to go to bed."

"So go! I wanted to talk to you before but you didn't want to. Now I'm doing this." She gestured to the books and paper in front of her.

"And I told you I didn't want to talk!" He shouted. "I want to go to bed with you." He commanded.

"Not yet, I'm busy." She sighed.

Kyle snapped, he'd had enough of her attitude. So he snatched her assignment out from under her pen before starting to crumple it up. Molly jumped up and tried to grab it off him but he snatched it away more. Molly accidentally scratched his arm while she tried to claw it back from him. Tears springing to her eyes as she watched his huge hands screw up the paper.

"You fucking asshole!" She yelled and pushed him as he threw it across the room.

Before either of them knew what was happening Kyle slapped her, one of his rings just catching her lip on the way through.

Molly gasped and clutched her hands against her lip as the metallic taste of blood slowly seemed into her mouth. Everything stopped and there was no sound other than Kyle's frustrated breaths.

He watched as her green eyes slowly filled up with more water and tears leaked down her cheeks. She took a step back and let out a small sob as she pulled her hand away and noticed the blood before wiping at the corner of her lip with her sleeve.

Kyle took a step forward, hands out in defence as he approached her. "Shit, Molly I didn't mean to, but you pushed me and it was just a snap reaction."

Molly stopped backing away at his soothing voice. She watched him approach with his hands up as if cornering a wild animal. Slowly he stepped forward into her space and she let him cup her cheek.

"I just wanted to go to bed with you. Spend some time with you." He said softly as he stroked some of the tears away.

Molly tore her eyes from his and looked down at the chain around his neck. Now she felt bad. All he wanted to do was spend time with her, and that was what she had wanted. He had tried to give her what she wanted and all she did was act like a spoilt brat.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I didn't mean to."

"You just can't do shit like that Moll. It's just a snap reaction for me. Kinda second nature when you're in the club."

"I'm just stressed about school is all." She mumbled and he slowly pulled her against his chest.

"Don't be. It's not like you need it anyway. You have a good job with the club and I'll look after you." Not that he could. He was over his head in gambling debts. But that was something she didn't need to know. "Let's just forget about it and go to bed, yeah?" He coaxed her.

Molly nodded against his chest before pulling back and wiping the little bit of blood away from the cut with her sleeve.

So Molly let him guide her down the hall to their room, and that was how he hit her for the first time and got away with it.

xxx xxx

The next morning Molly sat at the desk in TM's office and poured over the booking sheet for the day. It was relatively straight forward. Juice was on again with Tig and the regular mechanics filled in the other slots, but it seemed quiet so unless they had any recoveries it wouldn't be a busy day.

Molly took a sip of her coffee and hissed when the hot liquid stung her lip. She gingerly patted it with a napkin and pushed her coffee to the side.

The cut didn't look that bad, but it was still noticeable. Kyle had said to tell people she hit it on her car door, just to be safe, so that was her story. Molly felt bad about how everything went down last night so she agreed. She didn't want to embarrass Kyle or anything. Not when he'd been so good to her so far. Sadly her view on relationships was warped and to her she didn't see the warning signs glowing all around her.

Juice on the other hand...

He walked into the office to grab some coffee and see what cars he had today but stopped dead when he saw the cut on Molly's lip. She had a lovely smile usually, plump kissable lips, not that he wanted to kiss them really, but he could appreciate a good looking girl when he saw one. He could also see a tiny bit of a large purple hickey poking out of her breast where the hem of her tank top dipped at her cleavage. But as if she knew he was looking she subconsciously pulled her cardigan over.

"Molly?" He asked softly as she hadn't seemed to have noticed him. Or maybe she had and was just ignoring him.

"Huh?" She jumped. "Oh, hey Juice. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said flatly. "How are you?" He asked pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Molly glanced from the computer briefly and tried to give him a small smile but stopped when it tugged against her cut.

"I'm good. What do you need?"

Juice plonked down on the seat in front of her desk and rested his arms on the desk top, leaning forward ever so slightly and getting a closer look at her lip. Molly shyed away and turned her focus to the computer.

"Need you to tell me what happened to your face." He said simply.

"Dropped my keys, banged it on my car door last night when I tried to grab them." She shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Come off it." He huffed. "I know the others call me an idiot but do you really think I'm that fucking stupid? I'm insulted."

Molly turned to him now and pinned him with her gaze. "I don't know what you're implying Juice but I have shit to do so if you don't believe me go and huff somewhere else." She snapped her gaze back to the computer.

Juice had to hand it to her, she was a good liar. Convincing. If not too convincing.

"Uh huh." He said sarcastically. He looked around for a brief moment, to check they were alone, before leaning in closer. "You're in too deep with Kyle, Molly. This isn't going to end well."

Molly sighed and turned back to him. Clasping her hands on the desk. "Juice, I'm actually happy. Please don't ruin this for me. I like having you as a friend."

Juice scoffed. "Some friend I am. You're not even allowed to talk to me."

"I am." She insisted. "But I'm seeing a member now Juice, I have to be appropriate. And being close with another member is not that."

Juice sighed and looked down at the rough wood of the desk. "Kyle has made it pretty clear he wants an Old Lady, and you guys are moving awfully quick, and he's being awfully possessive." He looked up. "I just don't want you to make a mistake Molly."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, for caring. Really. But I'm happy, really happy. He cares about me and I want this to work."

"It's just not that long ago you had that thing with Hap, Moll, and I don't want to see you throw yourself into something and make a big mistake because you're upset over him."

It was Molly's turn to scoff. "I'd hardly call a one night stand a thing, Juice. Plus he fucked and chucked me, it was a one time thing, he made that clear, and I'm over it."

"I don't think you are. Don't be naive Molly." He insisted.

"And what the fuck would you know Juice? When's the last time you were in a relationship? Huh? A proper, adult relationship with someone who wasn't a club pass around? I'm not naive. I'm realistic." She turned away from him.

Juice huffed out a breath. "Fine. Whatever, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this shit." He stood up and stormed to the door.

"Good. Me either." She shot back without looking away from the computer. If she did he'd see the tears in her eyes once again.

Juice slammed the door between the office and the garage behind him and she could hear him stomping around.

Kyle listened from the outside door as she sniffled a bit and cursed under her breath.

 _What the fuck was all that about Happy?_

xxx xxx

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Tig asked as he and Juice settled against the outside wall of the garage for a smoke break. He'd been putting up with Juice's stomping and shitty attitude all morning and it was grating on him.

"You see Molly's lip?" Juice huffed out before he lit his joint.

"The cut?" Tig asked.

"Yeah." Juice blew a steady stream of smoke out of his nose. "Kyle."

"Really?" Tig asked, not all that surprised, or interested.

"Yes really." Juice pouted again. "What do we do?"

"She upset?"

"Not really."

"Then there's not much we can do brother." Tig patted him on the shoulder. "What goes on between a brother and his girl is his business. You don't know what went down. It's private shit."

"So what, I just stand by and let him beat on her?" Juice was pissed.

"No. You just see what happens. But like I said, it's Kyle's business. Not ours." Tig shrugged.

Juice scoffed at Tig's nonchalant attitude, really he was a nice guy, but it sure took a lotta layers for that to be noticed.

"I don't like it." Juice said after another couple of minutes.

Tig rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "You don't have to. They're adults, they can do whatever the fuck they like. Only person that has any say in this is Jax. And luckily he won't see Molly till he gets back Monday. He sees that lip in there and Kyle will be for it."

Juice nodded slowly. That was a good thing, Jax's promise to Molly's brother would probably take precedence over Kyle's claim on her, while she still wasn't an Old Lady.

"Where's Jax?"

"He went on that run with Chibs for the Irish." Tig stomped out his smoke with his boot and readied to go back to work.

"Oh, who's visiting Hap then?"

"Why? Miss your boyfriend?" Tig snickered.

"Wouldn't let him hear you say that." Juice scowled.

"Quinn, he was nearby and said he'd go." Tig turned and left Juice to finish his joint in peace.

He pondered calling whoever was visiting Happy and asking to swap with them but when he heard it was Quinn he figured he better not. Plus it was probably best to not rile Happy up while he was inside and unable to help with the situation.

So Juice just leaned against the wall and puffed on his joint. It was the GSC strain that Molly liked and he'd been going to offer her some earlier.

 _Fucking Molly. How can you be so worried about one person but also be so fucking angry with them at the same time?_ Though Juice knew the answer to that question. He'd seen his ma go through enough abusive relationships as a child that he could understand the dynamics. Molly was damaged and she needed someone, Kyle was manipulative and prayed on her vulnerability. _If only Happy hadn't been an asshole. He would be so good for her. He wouldn't take her shit and let her fuck around or be vulnerable._

Juice groaned and threw the roach onto the dirt behind one of the old dumpsters. For now this wasn't his problem. So he was going to finish his day, and head over to the clubhouse for some no strings attached fun. Just how he liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks as always to the reviewers I'm loving your thoughts and hopes for Happy/Molly.**

 **Anyways here's the latest... enjoy!!**

 **xxx xxx**

 _5 months in..._

Happy had managed to score the corner shower that morning, which meant he had some privacy. Sharing the bunk rooms with 50 other men meant little to no private time to 'take care of things' and though the showers had partitions they only covered from mid shin to shoulders meaning that the others could basically tell if you were jacking off. Not that they'd look or say anything if they wanted to keep their eyes. Especially not to Happy, his reputation preceded him, _the Tacoma Killer_. But having the corner stall meant one less person nearby as you indulged yourself. And indulge he would given it was his birthday. The fifth he'd spent behind bars.

As the luke warm water beat down his skin he let his mind wander to Molly as it often did. He wished he hadn't tainted the memory of their time together by sleeping with the crow eater the next night, she'd been a good lay but not fantasy worthy like Molly. In his mind Molly was the one that mattered. He beat himself up everyday for throwing away what he now realised was what he wanted.

Imagining it was her mouth wrapped around his cock he let himself go with a quiet grunt and moved forward so his head was under the jet.

 _Fuck I need to sort my shit out. She's with Kyle, a brother, now and I'm not even permanent in Charming anyway. One month left to get this bitch out my thoughts._

xxx xxx

"We need to clean out the garage for Charlie. Maybe put his drum kit in there." Kyle decided that night over dinner. April had agreed to let Kyle have the kids over the weekend, despite her contempt for his living arrangements with Molly.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?" Kyle grunted before taking a swig of his beer.

"Because. It's Henry's room." She said softly, pushing around her mashed potato with her fork.

Kyle scoffed. "Well it's not like he's coming back to claim it. I can't have my son sleeping on the sofa all the time coz you're saving a room for a dead man." He took a mouthful of chicken. "Jesus this is dry, Molly."

Molly sniffed slightly and nodded her head before clearing her throat. "Yeah, ok. I'll clear it out." She put her fork down on the plate and stood to clear away her place.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Just to have a look at what needs doing." She didn't look at him as she walked past and made her way to the internal garage door.

She stopped with her hand on the door knob for a few seconds. She'd barely been in here since Henry died and just couldn't bare the thought of cleaning out his stuff.

She sucked in a deep breath and walked into the room, flicking on the light and shutting the door behind her. There was only a week until the first anniversary of his death and she knew she'd have to do this at some point. But thinking about it and doing it were two different things.

The soft lighting illuminated the puffs of dust that floated around in the newly disturbed air. The garage had been made weather tight by her dad putting up gyprock sheets and sealing them before painting them. He had been quite the handyman at one point.

Molly studied the various childhood trophies and certificates that adorned the wall above his desk. More recently he had put up some photos from his college and army days in the brief weeks he'd been home. There was even a photo of Melissa, a girl he'd taken quite a liking to during his only semester at college. From what he'd told her they'd stayed in touch during his time in the army but she'd eventually married, however had been very sad when she heard of his passing. Molly still had the photo and condolence card Melissa had sent at the time.

Molly made her way to the bed and sat down on the perfectly made sheets and sighed lengthily. Kyle was right. It wasn't healthy to keep this room waiting. Henry was never coming back and she was just torturing herself by leaving it like this. And one day she wanted to move, and if she did she'd have to do it all then anyway and it would probably hurt more after all that time.

Molly looked over at the photo on his bedside table, it was one of her mom and Henry, his arm wrapped around Molly's shoulder. One of the last of them together before she died. Picking it up Molly ran her fingertip over the happy faces and let out a shuddering breath.

"Where do I start?" She asked the quiet room.

A few moments later Kyle knocked on the door before coming in. He looked over at Molly and sighed, he knew she'd take this hard, he almost felt bad.

"This is the neatest guy's room I've been in." He commented softly as he moved over to sit next to her.

Molly chuckled softly. "Believe me it never used to be like this. Mom and him used to have screaming matches about the state of this place. But once she passed and he got ready to leave for college he smartened it up. I think he felt bad for never doing it while she was alive."

Kyle wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But it'll probably be easier now than years down the track."

Molly nodded and leaned against him. "You're right. I need to rip the bandaid off. Maybe it'll be a good marker of his anniversary."

"That's it." He kissed her temple briefly.

"Dunno if I'll get it all done by the weekend though. There's a lot to go through. But Charlie could still sleep in here. Chloe can have the guest room." She leaned over to put the photo back but decided against it, she'd take it to her room now.

"That's fine. I can send the Prospect round to help you move the boxes to storage." He offered.

"I'd like that."

Kyle pulled her up with him and ushered her out of the room, flicking off the light and closing the door behind him. It was things like this that kept Molly complacent. One minute he was making demands and being mean and the next he was emotionally supportive. Any normal person would have whiplash. But Kyle was a master manipulated and he _always_ got what he wanted.

xxx xxx

Molly asked for a couple of days off from TM so she could do some assignments and really start on Henry's room. Charlie had slept in there on the weekend and didn't seem to care that it was filled with all Henry's things. Charlie didn't seem to care about anything much at all. Chloe had been the same, they didn't seem to hold much hope for their father's affections.

Tomorrow was the anniversary and she'd really stepped up the packing game. Everything was separated into boxes. Some for goodwill, some for the dump, and then the ones for storage, and a box of really special things she wanted to keep at the house.

Not long after lunch there was a knock at the front door. Molly figured it was the Prospect being sent to help, poor Half-Sack. But like Gemma said, crap like this was better than dealing with literal crap at the clubhouse. So she made her way to open the door.

Only when she opened it was Gemma on the other side, looking rather annoyed.

"Y'know I barely see you these days and now I have to follow the Prospect around to get a look at you." Gemma had been super busy with Abel. Tara was working full time, but odd hours, and there was some weird club stuff going on that Molly wasn't privy to. So she had been holding down the fort at TM in Gemma's absence.

"Sorry Gem. Guess I've just been busy with school and Kyle." She let them in to the house and followed Gemma to the kitchen.

"What do you need me to do?" Sack asked.

"Uhm I've labeled the boxes. Goodwill, dump, storage."

"Ok I'll get started." Sack left them and Gemma took up residence at the dining table.

"Coffee?" Molly asked, shifting slightly under Gemma's piercing gaze.

"Sure. Then you and I are going to have a little chat." She commanded.

Molly sighed and set about making the coffee. When she was done she sat opposite Gemma and sucked in a deep breath.

"So..." Molly started.

Gemma snorted derisively. "Yes. So. I've heard some interesting things from the guys these past few weeks. But with everything going on I'd decided to watch from a distance. That was until I lost sight of you. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." Molly feigned ignorance. She knew exactly what Gemma meant. Juice had probably been singing like a canary. He'd avoided her the last month since their blow up, it was like they'd never been friends, and that hurt. _He just didn't understand._

"Don't play dumb with me Greenwood. You know exactly what I mean. It's not usually kosher to get involved in another Old Lady's business. But I'm worried." Gemma admitted.

"I'm fine Gemma. Really. I'm happy." Molly insisted.

"So the cut on your lip the other week?" She raised a manicured eyebrow.

"Car door. As I explained to Juice, who I'm sure is the one doing the whinging."

Gemma scoffed. "Please. I wasn't born yesterday and I _know_ Kyle. I was there through April and I'm here now. I know damn well what he is like. I can't force you to do anything but just don't make this mistake Molly. I'm warning you. It won't end pretty for anyone."

xxx xxx

Things had been fine in the two weeks since her brother's anniversary. She'd spent the day alternating between crying and reminiscing. Mostly alone, though Kyle did come home straight after work and had been surprisingly good about it. Then in the time since Kyle was unusually affectionate and seemed to be taking great care of her needs. Molly had originally mulled over Gemma's words and considered the warning. But with Kyle's current pleasant attitude she was enjoying being with him. He looked after her like no one else ever had. It was refreshing being the one getting cared for after spending so many years doing the caring for her dad.

College had let out for the semester and she was glad. Now she just had to wait for her results, which she knew would be fine. And word around TM was that Happy would be out within the week, _that_ she was a bit more worried about.

Kyle had been thinking about Happy, and Juice's comments to Molly about him. She'd never said anything and he'd never brought it up so he didn't see the point in it now. But if he even caught a wink of anything going on between the two he'd unleash.

In the mean time he had more pressing matters. Kyle loved the riches that came with the club. It was relatively easy work and Kyle was good at blending into the background when it came to harder tasks. So he never really had to work hard for his money. In recent years he'd taken up gambling. Black market, underground gambling. Poker mainly. He'd frequent a group in Stockton that ran monthly gigs and in the beginning had made quite a bit. But recently things had been going downhill. Fast.

Now Kyle owed the Asians almost $200k. Something he'd never be able to work off, and not before the deadline ran out at the end of the month. The threats had ranged from bodily harm to death and everything in between. Family had been mentioned, along with Molly's name. Not to mention the club's name. And that was one thing that could _never_ happen. If the club caught wind of him gambling illegally, and with the asians no less, they'd strip him of his patch at the very least.

So tonight he was meeting with his contact to discuss something else he could do to meet the debt. And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to save his own skin.

xxx xxx

The excitement in the lot was palpable. Happy was on his way back and there was a party of epic proportions being prepared in the clubhouse. Molly had been overseeing the garage all day while Gemma made sure everything was perfect.

There had been a constant stream of Harleys arriving all afternoon, brothers from around the state coming in for the occasion. Mostly the Nomads but a few from other SAMCRO close charters.

Molly didn't plan on attending but Kyle had insisted, so she left a change of clothes in his dorm and as soon as she was done with lockup she'd be over to change and help out. She wasn't an official Old Lady but being Kyle's regular girlfriend there were certain expectations placed on her within the club. Also Gemma would kick her ass if she didn't help out, and at the moment Molly didn't want to be any further down Gemma's shit list.

The disapproval was near constant from both her and Juice. Jax seemed to take the path of 'ignorance is bliss' and refused to acknowledge anything was happening. Tara and Donna had randomly started spending more time with her in the last couple of weeks and she had a feeling they were trying to spy on her during those catch ups.

Either way, Molly was sick of the scrutiny. Couldn't these people just let her be to live her life? She didn't ask for any of them to care about what happened to her, so why did they?

She was startled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She looked up to see Juice leaning in the frame, back to the lot.

"Hap'll be here soon." He stated.

"And?" Molly said nonchalantly.

Juice rolled his eyes. "You coming over to the party? Or is Kyle locking you in your tower again?"

Molly snorted. "Not this again Juice. I thought we were friends..."

"We are. That's why I'm saying this." He didn't budge from the doorframe and his eyes didn't leave her face for a second. She could feel the emotion in the air and cleared her throat to dissipate it.

"I appreciate that but it's not necessary. I'm happy, Juice."

Juice sighed and shook his head. "Y'know what the worst part is Moll? That you can't see you're not." He shrugged and left his post at the door, leaving Molly sat dumbstruck at the desk.

Massaging her temples, Molly did not want to think about this any more. She flicked off the computer after saving the programs and made her way out of the garage.

Finding Kyle was a mission, he wasn't one of the group who left to Stockton to escort Happy but he was still elusive in the crowded clubhouse.

She finally found him in a corner talking to one of the SAMTAC brothers and made her way over to him.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can I grab your keys so I can change?" She asked softly.

Kyle tossed her the keys with a small smirk and turned back to his conversation. Molly made her way down to his room and quickly got changed. She wasn't sure how she felt about Happy returning. She'd tried not thinking about him, it wasn't good for her to dwell on that night, as steamy as it had been. She'd _never_ felt like that having sex before that and if she was honest she'd never felt like that since. Sex with Kyle was... well, it was good, sure, but it had never been like it was with Happy that night. And for that reason she'd banned all thoughts of him from her mind since that night. And six months was a long time, even if she hadn't ended up with Kyle chances were that Happy wouldn't even remember her upon his release.

But Molly had no idea what prison was like. For the inmate the world paused while they were in there and for Happy he had nothing but 6 months to obsess over the girl that had offered him so much comfort in such a short amount of time, and that he'd managed to ditch just as quick.

xxx xxx

Riding down the highway with his brothers again was pure bliss. He'd missed them, missed his bike, and missed the wind whipping about his face as they wound through traffic. He was glad Quinn had agreed for him to spend some time in Charming upon his release. Quinn knew it was important Happy spend some time with his mom before going back on the road again, and he'd already waited 6 months to have Happy back on his books again, what was another few days.

One thought dominating Happy's mind, aside from the state of his mother, was getting to see Molly again. He wanted to see for himself how deep she was in with Kyle. So far he hadn't heard of him inking her so in his mind she was still fair game, fuck Kyle. She was _his._ He'd had plenty of time over the last 6 months to dwell on it.

They pulled into the lot all too soon. Not that Happy wasn't happy to see his brothers or indulge in the party thrown in his honour, but he could have rode all night without tiring. He was just so happy to have his bike back.

But it would still be there in the morning when the hangover had worn off and he was due a ride down to Bakersfield. He could always take a ride up to Lake Isabella, when his ma's shit wore thin. He'd need to stay a couple days at least, but he'd have his bike as an escape. It had been his only getaway as a teenager and remained so whenever he spent time in his Bakersfield house. He'd never call it a home because it never was. He rented it for his ma a couple of years ago when his aunt had called to say she'd run off again. They found her, brought her back, got her back on her meds and Happy footed the bill. Luckily his aunt was able to stay with her most of the time, otherwise he wasn't sure he'd have coped.

Happy sighed and got off his bike, after backing it into its spot. Now was not the time to dwell on that shit. There was a crowd cheering his return and brothers all around waiting to welcome him home.

xxx xxx

"Who you tryin to impress?" Kyle asked as Molly slipped up next to him at the bar.

"No one."

"You're all dressed up." He accused, pointing at her with his beer bottle as his eyes roamed her figure freely.

Molly really hadn't dressed up. It was basically the exact same outfit she'd worn to work that day, just with a goldy coloured cardigan rather than a gray one. And maybe she'd added a lick of eyeliner, but that was about it.

"It's literally the clothes I wear every day Kyle." Molly rolled her eyes, giving a bit of attitude. She stopped short when she realised he wasn't playing. He'd lulled her into a false sense of security the last couple of weeks but he was about to bring her right back to earth.

"Quit the attitude girly. You're dressed up, makeup on, tits out, and flashy tops." He pointed out each of the offending features with his beer bottle.

Molly wrapped the cardigan tighter round her in an attempt to hide her breasts, which were demurely covered in comparison to the present company. "I'm sorry. I can go change if you like?" She offered.

"Too late now." He decided as they heard the commotion outside. "Time to go say hi." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder possessively and moved her with him out to the lot.

Molly hadn't wanted to say hi to Happy. She'd much rather have just floated around in the background. But for some reason Kyle wanted her with him so here she was.

SAMCRO made their way to the front of the crowd to welcome Happy home. Seeing as he was staying at their charter they were the first to greet him.

Happy moved down the line saying hi and getting hugs and kisses from Clay and Gemma, Jax and Tara, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Opie and Donna, Piney, and finally Kyle and Molly.

Happy stopped right in front of them after Piney finished clapping him on the back. Kyle watched as Happy's gaze was drawn to Molly for the briefest of moments before he moved to shake Kyle's hand. They did the usual manly bro hug before Happy turned back to Molly.

"Molly." He nodded, with the slightest twitch of his lips.

"Hi Happy. Welcome back." Molly tried to sound gracious, but right now all she wanted was far away from this man. He'd hurt her, a lot, and it had been 6 months. But as soon as their eyes connected she felt that squirming in her stomach and knew she still wanted him, even if he never wanted her.

Molly tore her eyes away from him, she couldn't help stare, he was even leaner and more muscled than before. Turning to Kyle she gave him a small smile. "Want a drink?"

Kyle nodded and patted her ass as she walked away from the group. Bobby was chatting Happy's ear off as other brothers crowded around. But Happy's eyes still followed Molly's tight little body as she scurried across the lot and back to the clubhouse. She was skinnier than when he'd last seen her, but still beautiful.

For now, though, he had to let her go. She was with Kyle and he was hovering like a bad smell. And Happy had a party to attend. He may have decided that he wanted Molly but right now he needed to get his dick sucked, at least, and the club had already pushed a bevy of available beauties in his direction. Molly was taken and Happy was very much available... in theory. Molly still owned his mind as much now as she did 6 months ago.

xxx xxx

A couple of hours later and Happy had satisfied his baser urges and decided to resurface for some more of the party. Happy wasn't usually much for talking, he didn't like giving any information about his personal life, and rarely even shared it with his brothers. It just wasn't in his nature. Then after a while it formed part of his club persona, the cold _Tacoma Killer_. But that suited Happy fine. It meant he was never expected to make small talk or mingle with his brothers. He was this kind of untouchable legend, people knew _of_ him but didn't _know_ him. The only people that he would consider proper friends were probably Tig, Kozik, and Quinn. And that was because they all did similar jobs to him, they had that same mindset and so he felt easier in their company. The rest of his brothers were just that, brothers. He walked among them but not with them if that made sense.

And then there was Molly. In the time they'd got to know each other he knew the potential was there. She wouldn't judge him. She would understand his pain when it came to their parents and upbringing, and he knew if he was honest with her she wouldn't judge his role within the club. And he needed that.

Happy walked among the crowd, having brief, mostly one sided conversations, accepting drinks and hugs, he wasn't looking for her, but he was. He almost gave up to go back to a crow eater when he saw Kyle leaning against the bar. A crow eater rubbing against him and doing nothing to push her off.

Instead of storming over and smashing Kyle's face off the bar like he wanted to, Happy moved outside into the lot to see what else was happening, or if he could find Molly. Though he figured she was probably home if Kyle was entertaining a crow eater. There weren't too many people outside. Gemma and Clay had long since left, as had Piney, leaving the young ones to their fun. He spotted Molly and then noticed Juice was leaning against the boxing ring, eyes darting to Molly every so often, with a crow eater palming his crotch. There were a few other smaller groups milling around but the party was mostly inside as it was very cold outside.

Molly was sitting on a picnic bench, back to the party, facing out towards the lot, puffing on a joint occasionally. No doubt Juice's.

Happy met Juice's eyes briefly and Juice nodded as Happy walked over to the bench. He sat on the table next to Molly and she jumped.

"Shit, gave me a fright." She murmured with her hand over her heart.

Happy just shrugged. "What you doin out here?"

"Didn't want to be in there any more. Contemplating walking home. Kyle drove me today." She said monotonously.

"Have anything to do with him letting that bitch rub up all over him?" Molly's body tensed next to him and he wanted to touch her so bad. But he restrained himself.

"Not an Old Lady so it doesn't matter." She eventually shrugged.

"You're his girl aren't you? Course it fuckin matters." Happy's voice was rough and commanding.

"Happy, I'm not going over this again, let alone with you of all people. Just... go back inside. Leave me alone." She was wanting the peace again to really contemplate Gemma and Juice's words. She knew she would need to break up with Kyle. But she was scared. Scared of his reaction, of being alone again, everything.

"Just let me say one thing." He commanded and Molly turned to look at him. "I'm sorry with what happened before I went inside. I've thought about that night a lot and... I dunno. It was nice." He wasn't good with words and already felt like the biggest pussy so he decided to leave it at that. He squeezed Molly's knee with his hand as he stood up, only briefly but he felt her react all the same. Happy didn't look back as he stalked back inside to the bar, drawing in a breath when he realised Kyle was already at the door as he entered. Kyle just watched him walk away, and Happy was ok with that. He knew he could kick Kyle's ass any day of the week so the fuck could stare all he wanted, it wouldn't get a rise out of Happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: omg thank you, thank you, thank you for the response to the story! It's insane!!!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. It's been crazy at work! But here I am!**

 **Hope you enjoy :D**

 **xxx xxx**

Molly had been standing right there when the crow eater had started rubbing on Kyle. He made no moves to make her leave, in fact he encouraged her. And when he caught Molly's eyes he just shrugged and laughed. So Molly decided to come outside.

Turns out Jax and Juice had seen the whole thing and cornered her in the lot to 'have a chat' neither could say anything to Kyle but Molly they could convince to break up with him. Jax said his piece and went off in search of Tara while Juice and Molly had another roaring argument about her decisions. It ended with Juice giving her a blunt and telling her to go smoke it and think about shit.

So she did. Then Happy just had to come out and confuse her even more. It was after he left that she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, she was about to tell the person to go away but when she turned she saw Kyle and tried to give him a smile.

"Ready to go home?" She asked quietly.

Kyle simply nodded and told her to follow him so she did as she was told, strapped her helmet and climbed on behind him while he kicked the bike to life.

Molly could feel Juice's eyes on her as they left the lot but she didn't dare look at him, knowing he was judging her. None of them knew her life, yet all wanted to judge. If they were that worried they'd say something to Kyle instead of hiding behind the bullshit club reasons. But they didn't.

As Molly tightened her arms around Kyle's waist she felt comfortable. He cared for her, wanted to spend time with her and never made her doubt his feelings for her. The crow eater pushed it tonight but Molly understood the club stuff, she wasn't an Old Lady yet so she couldn't ask things like that of him. Plus he was coming home with her so didn't that prove something?

Decision made, Molly was smiling as they pulled up to their house. Kyle parked his bike next to her car and Molly jumped off. She stood in between his legs, seeing as he'd swung his legs round, and took his face in her hands to kiss him. Eventually Kyle pulled back and pushed her towards the house, Molly thinking he was getting ready to take her to the bedroom but as soon as the front door shut he slammed her against the wall, barring her across the chest with his arm.

"Kyle!" She shouted in surprise, she was confused until she looked into his eyes. Then she noticed the fiery rage she'd become accustomed to seeing in his eyes.

"What was all that about tonight? Huh?" He growled in her face. Molly could feel the hot whisky on his breath and gulped.

"What was what?" She asked in a small voice, not wanting to anger him further but also not knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch. With Happy? I saw you with him." He pulled her back and slammed her against the wall again.

"I- I don't know wh-what you're talking about-"

"Liar!" He screamed at her.

Molly's lip trembled as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Kyle it's nothing. Please? You're hurting me!"

"You really are a stupid bitch. Don't you think I know about you two?! I heard you and Juice! And tonight, you have the nerve to be angry when that crow was on me, meanwhile you're off flirting with him!" He spun them off the wall and pushed her over further into the living room.

Molly stumbled but caught herself on the sofa and moved back away from him. "Kyle there's nothing there! Please! You have to believe me. I love _you_ , Kyle!" It was the first time either of them had said that. Molly didn't know what love was, and this certainly wasn't it. But she didn't know that. And right now she'd say anything to calm him down.

"You really think I believe that? I know you want him." He stalked forward and grabbed her tightly on the shoulders, his fingers digging into the bone, bruising her pale skin. . "You think he's really gunna want you? Huh? Why would he want a slut like you? You're with me yet you're out flirting with my brothers? You really think he's gunna take you home? Make love to you and all that shit? Take care of you like I do?"

Molly cried silently as Kyle outlined everything to her. "I don't want him."

"You shouldn't. I'm the only one who cares about you. Who can look past all your shit. You're fucking lucky."

"I'm sorry Kyle. Please, you've got it all wrong." Molly pleaded.

Kyle moved like lightening, like a snake striking, his hand pulled off her shoulder and slapped her cheek before she even noticed it had moved. "God you make me fucking sick. Lying like you think I'm some fucking idiot. Telling me I've got it wrong!" He bellowed. He dropped his grip on her entirely and Molly stepped back immediately. "Sometimes I don't know why I waste my fucking time on you." He paced the floor in front of the sofa for a second, trying to get his rage under control. He couldn't help it but with everything looming before him he needed to feel control somewhere in the mess that was his life. "Just fucking go to bed. Get out of my sight."

Molly scrambled away and hurried to their room. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. How could she have kept that from him. She knew he'd find out eventually and she didn't blame him for being mad. She'd lied to him. How would she feel if he lied to her? Molly decided to go for a shower and wash the night off her. Maybe by the time she was done Kyle would have calmed down.

Molly had lathered up her hair and was washing the shampoo out when she heard the bathroom door open. She stiffened as she heard Kyle undressing and hoped he'd calmed down. When he pulled the shower curtain back Molly could see he'd calmed down and stepped aside to let him under the jet of water.

Kyle pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. "You know I hate doing that. I just got so mad when I realised you'd lied to me. Maybe it was a bad idea you staying for the party after all."

Molly nodded against his chest. "Yeah. It was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know how you can make it up to me." He said lowly in her ear while pushing her gently to her knees.

Molly had lost count of how many times he'd hit her now without being caught, but this was just the latest.

xxx xxx

Happy rallied pretty early the next morning. He had drunk all that much, he never really did, he liked being in control, so he didn't have much of a hangover. After saying his goodbyes to Quinn, he packed up his bike and made his way to Bakersfield for what was to be a draining two day visit. He wanted to stay longer, mainly for his aunt's sake, but he knew he wouldn't manage without ending up on some kind of murderous rampage.

The 3 hour, solitary, ride down to Bakersfield was calming. He hadn't been properly alone in six months. It was weird that feeling. Being locked up without your brothers made you feel isolated, and lonely, but at the same time you were constantly surrounded by others. It was draining. He felt the same every time he served time. Aside from a few months here and there as a minor and then young adult, he'd always been inside with at least another brother or two on club related stuff.

He only had to stop once for fuel on the way down and had some breakfast at the diner, and the rest of the way his mind drifted to Molly. She looked terrible and he knew the cause for it. But as he passed the Bakersfield sign he decided to clear his mind. He'd need it locked down for the impending doom of his mother's house. Driving closer to the neighbourhood he could feel the familiar anxiety taking root in his system. The same anxiety that dominated his younger years. It was the uncertainty of his mother's behaviour that was the worst. He spent his younger years never knowing if he was coming or going. Sometimes she was violent and aggressive, when the paranoia really took hold, other times she was calm and lived in an altered state of reality, then most of the time she was high as a fucking kite and her mood flipped on the drop of a dime.

Pulling into her street he could see his aunt's car in the driveway and parked alongside it. He turned off his bike and sucked in a deep breath, looking up at the tired house he couldn't tell what awaited him, and he hated that feeling of being out of control. This was why he had such raging control issues. Nothing in his childhood had been controlled or calm. So as he grew up he learned to shut off parts of his brain, compartmentalise and control what he could. As soon as he was old enough he got himself the hell out of dodge and never looked back. Until his aunt called him one night in tears. Then he _had_ to come back. She was his mother after all and through all her faults he had to be there for her.

Happy sighed and made his way into the house. "Ma? Tia?" He called out.

"In here _cariño_." His aunt called out.

Happy walked through to the kitchen/diner, his ma and aunt sitting at the table with tea.

"You." His ma said softly.

"Yes me. How are you ma?" He asked as he dropped a kiss on her head. His ma didn't reciprocate the affection, but he knew she wouldn't.

"How are you _tia_?" He asked as he hugged his aunt. He thanked whatever god there was for her presence in his life. His aunt Sofia was a strong woman, 10 years older than his ma her children were long grown and as a result she could spend her time looking after his ma.

"I'm good. _We_ are good. Aren't we _manita_?" She prompted Lucia.

His ma didn't say anything, she just looked blankly at Happy and studied him. After a few moments things clicked and she nodded. "Where have you been Salvador?" She was wary and Happy knew this would happen. It always did when he was away. She usually thought 'they' had taken him. Who 'they' were he didn't know, but it was always the same.

"In jail ma. Six months." He said as he sat down at the table. He turned to his aunt. "She been taking her meds?"

Sofia nodded enthusiastically. "3 months on the trot."

"Make me feel like shit. They just do it to control you. You know that. But whatever makes you happy Sofi." She smiled quickly at her sister.

Happy nodded, at least she'd be calm this way. He truly loved his ma, and the brief glimpses he got of her true personality made him love her more. But they were few and far between. The meds made her a robot, but the other option was manic, drug fuelled periods of delirium.

Lucia Lowman had been a weird child and started presenting with stranger behaviours as a teen. She was wild and unruly and became manic at a young age. By the time she was 15 it was evident something wasn't right. It turned out to be schizophrenia but they wouldn't know that for years. When she was 16 she ran away from home and when she turned up some months later, pregnant and manic her parents took her straight to a hospital. She had no idea who his father was and Sofia suspected he would have been a drug dealer his ma slept with in return for drugs.

Happy's early years had been a constant to and fro of psych ward visits and medication trials until they eventually found something that worked. When he was 4 his grandparents died and by that stage Sofia was living further away with her husband and children so it was up to Lucia to raise him. Without the control of her parents Lucia dropped the meds and that started the merrygoround of manic spells, near constant paranoia, anxiety, and bouts of depression. At one stage, when Happy was 8, she was convinced Happy was sent to kill her, which was strange given that when he was born she was convinced he was her saviour, that's why she called him Salvador. He'd woken up in the night to her, in a complete altered state of reality, sitting by his bed with a knife. He shuddered at the memory of her lifeless eyes staring at him. He'd run out of the room and over to his neighbour's to call Sofia and the next day she was there to bring him back to her house.

But then Lucia would sort herself out for a while and Sofia would send him back but it always ended the same. By the time he was a teenager he was a Carer for his ma and spent most of his time chasing her down from drug dealer's houses and stripping tin foil from their windows.

"You're different." His ma commented as she continued her study of him.

"How so?" He asked, amused slightly at what she had observed.

Lucia tapped her fingers on the table. "I don't know. But you're not the same. It's making me uneasy." She darted her eyes to Sofia. "Don't you see it?"

Sofia shook her head softly. "No. But he's happy to see you."

"Of course he is." She smiled softly back at Happy. "He missed me."

Happy nodded back at her. "Always do ma, always do."

xxx xxx

After making up with Kyle, Molly spent all of Sunday skulking round the house. She cleaned and made lists for Christmas presents. She didn't want to anger Kyle any more. They'd made up, of course, but she'd really hurt his feelings and she didn't want to do anything else to upset the tense peace they had struck. Plus the red mark on her cheek was obvious and she didn't want anyone else to see it.

When he finally came home that night he was more agitated than usual. He'd been at the clubhouse for church and she was guessing that whatever they'd been talking about was the cause of his bad mood.

So trying to suck up to him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders over the back of the sofa, where he sat sulking and drinking a beer.

"Tell me what you want for dinner and then I'll take you to bed where you can tell me what you want for dessert." She said softly, in what she thought was a sultry voice.

Kyle grunted and shifted her arms off him. "Just get Chinese. Want something decent tonight."

A little miffed, Molly set about ordering the delivery and decided to keep herself out of his way until it arrived. She cleaned up the minimal mess in the kitchen and organised her books so it was all tidy.

Kyle barely said two words to her during dinner before dragging her to the bedroom. He was slightly rougher than usual, bruising her arms, thighs, and neck where he'd gripped her a little too tightly. But she just wanted him to enjoy it and relax.

xxx xxx

By Monday morning Happy was already feeling drained. He'd never got his ride up to the lake, instead being coerced by his aunt to take his ma to the shops. Which was a fucking mission and a half.

His ma kept staring at him, still convinced he'd changed, and yet she wouldn't say anything else to him about it. She was just wary of him and continually talked about him under her breath. She was always talking to herself.

He pitied his ma sometimes, she had it tough and though she had inadvertently caused him great personal pain as a child he still felt sorry for her. And he hated that, you should never feel sorry for your ma.

Going to the shops with her was a mission, even when medicated. She still had intrusive thoughts and believed people were watching her, plus there was the running commentary she had with the people in her head. She was odd and erratic and as a result people always stared. Mostly at her, but also at him. They made an odd pair and the fact that she was so young looking didn't help. Just turning 49 and Happy at 33 they could almost pass for siblings or a couple. And usually, he figured, people assumed she was on drugs and he was her biker gang boyfriend. However a menacing stare from Happy usually fixed that as he guided her away from the offender, protecting her from the paranoia the stares usually fed.

So, come Monday morning he decided to pack it up and head back to Charming.

He said his goodbyes to his ma, which were always the same, she was indifferent and didn't seem to really notice his constant in and out in her life. Saying goodbye to his aunt was harder.

"I'm sorry _tia_. Really. I just... can't. I can't stay longer." He just couldn't deal with his ma like this. Sometimes he preferred it when she was manic and aggressive, she seemed to take more notice of him then. Not that he was an attention craving little boy, but even as a grown ass man in his 30s he still thought it'd be nice to have someone watching out for you rather than always the other way around. He was tired.

His aunt Sofia cupped his cheek affectionately, something he wouldn't let anyone else get away with. "It's alright _mijo,_ I understand."

"I feel bad just ditching her with you. I appreciate everything you do." He stepped forward slightly to peck her on the cheek before stepping back to his bike to grab the helmet.

"Hey, she's my sister. It's my job." She studied him for a second while he secured his helmet. "Listen, Salvador, are you ok? Really? You do seem a bit... different."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't you start too."

"I worry." She shrugged.

"Well don't. I'm fine, it's just club shit." He dismissed.

"I can tell it's more than that." She raised an eyebrow.

"I just... I don't wanna talk about it." He dismissed her again in a more final tone.

"Girl problems?" She smirked.

" _Tia_..." He warned, not having time for this shit. How was it so obvious? Especially to his ma who was so out of touch with reality.

"Fine, fine." She smiled warmly at him as he straddled his bike and roared his engine to life.

Happy gave one last look to the house, seeing his mother watching him through the blinds, before he backed out into the street.

xxx xxx

By the time he reached the TM lot he was tired and in need of a drink. None of the Charming boys were around and Chucky informed him they were on a run but would be back later. TM was shut for the night but Molly's shit box car was still in the lot. He scoffed, he may not be the most romantic guy out there but if, and it was a very big if, he ever had an Old Lady he'd damn sure look after her. No girl of his would ride around in a piece of crap like that. Not only was it not safe but what self respecting mechanic and MC member would allow their Old Lady to be seen dead in something like that? _Just shows how selfish Kyle is._ He thought to himself.

Happy may not be the most talkative or emotionally available person but that wasn't by choice, it was a protective mechanism. It was necessary in his childhood and allowed him to do what he does for the MC. But it didn't mean he was a stone cold asshole who couldn't think about others. Not that he had any concept of normal interpersonal relationships, but he'd at least try. That's what he'd never understood in his previous few attempts at relationships. The girl always got pissed because he seemed to be oblivious to relationship etiquette and they took that as him not caring. But the truth was he had cared but just had no concept on how to show it.

When he entered the clubhouse Happy's eyes immediately found Molly, sitting at a booth surrounded by books. She had headphones in and seemed to be pouring over some huge textbook.

Knowing that Kyle was out he decided to make his presence known. He walked over and sat opposite her, causing Molly to look up from her book.

She huffed out a sigh and pulled the headphones from her ears. "What do you want Happy?" She almost growled before looking around the room quickly for any sign of Kyle.

"To see how you are." He stated.

"Why do you even care? Just... just leave me alone. You've already caused enough trouble." Her lip trembled slightly as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Happy grit his teeth and she could see the muscles in his jaw clenching with the movement. "What trouble?"

"Nothing. Just go away." She looked back down at her books and moved to grab her headphones again, the movement causing her cardigan to slip away.

Happy's eyes were drawn to her cleavage and collarbone which was exposed. He noticed the pattern of hickeys and what looked like finger print bruises and almost snapped the toothpick in his mouth.

"I leave tomorrow morning." He ground out. "But you still have my number. So call me when you figure this out." He gestured to the marks on her chest and she hurriedly covered them over again.

Happy stood abruptly and left to his dorm, knowing that he'd fucking kill Kyle if he set eyes on him and it wasn't his place.

xxx xxx

Kyle finally came back from the run and she could immediately tell he was on edge and she had no idea why. Maybe it was the run? But the other guys seemed fine. Or maybe he'd seen Happy's bike in the lot and assumed the worst. Either way Molly knew she would have to do a lot of work to calm him down tonight.

He stomped over to her and flipped her textbook shut. "Ready for bed?" He grunted.

"Yeah. Are you ok?" She said softly.

Kyle caught her eyes for a second and nodded. "We'll stay here tonight. I can't be bothered riding home. Truth be told he just wanted to soak up the clubhouse while he could. He'd miss it.

Molly packed her stuff away and followed him down the hallway to his room. It was right next to Happy's and she frowned. She'd forgotten that part. But she shook herself out of it and followed him in dutifully.

Molly slid her books into her bag and moved over to stand in between Kyle's legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What can I do baby?" She asked as she cupped his face softly in her palms.

Kyle said nothing, but he tugged her so she was straddling his lap and pulled her in for a ferocious kiss. Molly was panting almost with the intensity of it. Kyle was usually a rough and punishing lover but this had more fire in it than usual.

"Oh god, Kyle." She moaned as he nipped down her neck towards her breast. He bit slightly over one of the hickeys from the other night and she writhed against him.

A second later he had her pinned underneath him. "I want you screaming my name Molly." Was his simple command.

"I always do." She smirked back before pulling him closer against her.

xxx xxx

Happy didn't know what was more torturous. Sitting in a cell for 6 months picturing how awesome it was fucking Molly? Or lying in his dorm, staring at the ceiling while he heard Kyle fucking her? And what's worse she sounded like she was enjoying it.

He was such a slimy motherfucker. Happy loved the brotherhood the Sons shared. It was a major draw card in joining. He'd not had any real sense of bond growing up and the club provided that now. He'd never hated a brother before but he did now.

Finally he'd heard enough and stormed out into the bar. Everyone else had either gone home or retired to their dorms for the night. The walls were thin so it wasn't uncommon to hear brothers going at it with a crow eater or their Old Lady but the fact it was Kyle and Molly made his stomach churn.

It was his own fault though, he commiserated as he poured himself a healthy serving of Jack. He'd left her that night after fucking her because he was scared of what he was starting to feel for her. He'd figured it out too late and now someone else had her. And he hated himself for it.

He had a smoke and slammed back his drink, letting the liquor burn its way down his throat. He didn't like to drink too often but tonight he needed it.

He was halfway through his second tumbler of Jacks when he heard someone stomping down the hallway. When Kyle appeared around the door, shirtless and in track pants he gripped the glass harder than intended and almost smashed it on the bar when he'd finished pouring the liquid into his mouth.

Kyle stopped for a brief second before he moved toward the kitchen to grab Molly a water. "Sorry man, we wake you?" He asked Happy.

"All good, brother." He almost spat the last word.

Kyle wanted to rub it in, he knew Happy wanted Molly, and that made this so much better, but at the same time he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't poke the bear and risk having his throat cut so he just muttered a goodnight on his way back past the bar.

Happy had both hands on the bar and pushed out, leaning heavily against his muscles arms and stared at the floor for a second. He breathed through his anger and finally decided he'd head to Diosa and see if he could find some company for the night. He sure as shit wasn't going to stay here and listen out for them going another round. Paying for some quality pussy at Diosa to keep him company for a while beat laying around in bed feeling sorry for himself.

With that as his plan he went back to the dorm and packed up all his shit, he'd stay the night there and come back to meet Quinn in the morning and hopefully whatever run he had planned meant that Happy wouldn't need to see Molly for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: omg the response to this is killing me! I got some notifications of reviews but they wouldn't show up on the actual story till a couple hours ago... weird. But so excited!!**

 **A question about AU from Eowyn628 I have no idea when it's set haha I didn't like the idea of tying it too much to the series storyline after Lion's Den so I've just decided to steal bits from canon here and there. In my mind the guys invested in Cara Cara like in the show, but renamed it RedWoody straight away. Then somehow got involved in Diosa through that. Gemma isn't involved with Nero yet though. But I may include a Clay demise at some point. Really I don't wanna focus on the club business too much and more Happy and Molly's lives and backstories. So it'll probably make no sense at all haha**

 **Hope that helps lol**

 **Anyways thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites, and follows! I love it so much! AngR did warn me that Happy has a huge following and man was she right haha**

 **Enjoy!!!**

 **xxx xxx**

It had been two weeks since Happy left Charming and he was finally due back that night. He'd done what he could to get Molly out of his head. It was obvious she was too stupid to leave Kyle and he didn't want to be caught up in that shit. So he sunk himself into Quinn's task and any available pussy he could find. And it worked, kind of. He'd had little to no free time to worry about her.

Back in Charming Molly was on near constant edge. The thought to leave him would spring to her mind regularly but then Kyle would do something nice and she'd swing back again. That's the problem in abusive relationships, usually the victim is too vulnerable to know what situation they are in before it's too late and the option of leaving is long gone.

Not that it mattered. Kyle would be leaving that afternoon and he was making sure no one from SAMCRO would find him.

It was all planned. The Chinese wanted the Sons' guns. Kyle was their in. They'd use some contacts to hide him if Kyle gave them the location of their next deal and the plan was set that they'd be intercepted along the way. All Kyle had to do was play sick and their contact would come pick him up while the Chinese ambushed the Sons.

So that morning he started dropping little hints about not feeling well. He was snappier than usual to Molly but she just did her best, she knew it was hard when you were unwell so she just tried to make him feel better. By lunchtime though everyone was sick of his attitude.

"Kyle you're too sick for the drop. The guys can handle it without you." Clay finally relented. He turned to Molly and motioned for her to take Kyle. "Take him home and gave him rest up. Can't have my guys not on their a game." He gave her a small smile.

Molly obliged and took Kyle home in her car, which he grumbled about the whole time. He wanted to ride his bike but he'd had his 'last ride' the night before and would get a new one wherever it was he ended up.

When they got back to Molly's he went through the routine, letting her fawn over him. But after a while he wanted a release. He didn't really care too much about Molly, she was just a tool in his life that he used for a variety of reasons, but he'd miss fucking her. She was reluctant at first, not wanting to tire him out when he was sick but she finally relented and he made her go wait in the bedroom for him.

His lift would be here in about 45 minutes to grab him, the gun drop happening about 30 after that so he should be well out of dodge by then. He quickly broke the phone line to Molly's home phone and grabbed her iPhone off the countertop and dropped it into the kettle full of still warm water. It immediately died and he knew she wouldn't be able to use it any time soon. Then he hid her car key in the trash and made his way to the bedroom.

Molly was lying on the bed, already stripped down to her underwear. He stood at the foot of the bed for a moment and appreciated the view. She had a hot body, still sporting some of his marks from last night, and he grinned.

Molly watched him apprehensively. There was something off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kyle slid up her body, pushing her bra to the side so he could attack her chest before roughly shoving his hand into her pants. Molly squirmed against him but gave herself over to him fully.

By the time he was done she felt bruised and worn, yet still satisfied seeing as he'd let her cum this time. She wrapped the sheet around herself and watched as he picked up some fresh clothes and ducked over the hall to the bathroom.

"Stay there." He ordered and Molly happily obliged. She was glad for the rest, she could feel her muscles protesting from their vigorous workout.

When Kyle returned a few minutes later he was quickly shoving a tshirt on. Molly watched his muscles rippling as he moved back over to the closet and started pulling out his bag, which was pre packed.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she got up and slipped her pyjamas on.

"Leaving." He said simply as he strapped the bag up.

"I can see that." She huffed. "Where? You're too sick for the run."

"Not going on the fucking run Molly!" He bellowed. "I'm leaving. For good."

Molly started panicking. "But where? Can I come with you?"

He started walking out of the bedroom with Molly hot on his heels. "Fuck no! As if I'd want dead weight like you with me."

Molly cringed and felt the tears spring to her eyes. "What about the club?"

"Fuck the club!"

"Kyle please! Tell me what's going on! What did I do?!" She was openly crying and trying to grab his arm as he stormed ahead to the living room.

"You don't need to know." He said, deadly calm.

"What have you done?!" She grabbed his arm. "Please Kyle?!"

"It doesn't fucking matter! The club is getting what it deserves!" He shoved her off him.

"They're going to kill you Kyle. Please think about this! Think about me! They're going to come after me too!" She was begging for some sense in this situation. How had it gone so wrong so quick?

"I don't fucking care! I never cared! You were just a means to an end. Something to pass the time. If you thought it was more than that then you're more stupid than I thought." He shoved her back as she tried to come at him again.

Molly launched herself at him, seeing nothing but rage. She thought he cared for her, thought he felt _something_ during the almost 6 months they'd spent together.

"Well I fucking cared about you! I did _everything_ for you! I looked after your children for Christ's sake! What about them Kyle, huh?" She slapped him clear across the face.

Kyle grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and got in her face, whispering menacingly in her ear. "I. Don't. Fucking. Care. You stupid cunt!"

He slammed her back again and her head bounced off the drywall, but this time she fought back. Molly clawed at his face, punched and kicked and did whatever she could. They ended up on the floor and scuffled for a second but Kyle was bigger and stronger.

He started wailing on her, yelling at her for being a useless bitch, a slut, waste of space, anything he could think of to hurt her and get her off his case.

"No one's ever going to want you!" And with one more punch she was out cold.

xxx xxx

"Fucking hell! What was that!" Jax threw his helmet at the ground after the Sons had managed to regroup.

They ran the drops low profile. Only Jax, Opie, Tig, and Chibs were there, a man down seeing as Kyle was sick.

They'd been run off the road by the Chinese, Half Sack and the van had been caught up further behind and they'd lost sight of it among the gun fire. Then the sirens started. Opie broke off and turned down another road to try double back for Half Sack and Jax was too slow to follow.

"I don't know Jackie Boy but it was the Chinese." Chibs was fuming.

"How the fuck did they know where we were?" Tig huffed out.

They'd managed to lose the cops but they had no idea what had come of the van or Half Sack, or Opie for that matter.

"We gotta go back out there. We have to find Opie! And Sack! Fuck the guns!" Jax yelled in frustration.

"Aye. Call Clay and then we'll go." Chibs decided.

xxx xxx

"What the hell happened out there?!" Clay demanded as Jax, Chibs, Tig, and a roughed up Half Sack made their way into the chapel.

"No fucking idea! Chinese ran us off the road, split the group. Then the cops came and we had to bail." Jax groaned as he sat in the VP's seat and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Sack?" Clay demanded of Half Sack who was leaning against the close chapel doors.

"They ran me off the road stole the shipment, beat the shit outta me, woulda killed me if it wasn't for the cops." He said breathlessly.

"Maybe they should have! How could you let them take that shipment?! We got buyers waiting on it and now we're 500k in the hole!" Clay slammed his fist on the table.

"Hey!" Jax yelled. "It wasn't his fault! We lost him and we don't even know where the fuck Opie is or if he's ok!" Jax yelled.

"We know where he is." Clay growled. "Fucking processing at county! So thanks to your fucking dog's breakfast of a drop we're down a man too!"

Jax snapped his eyes to Juice who turned the laptop to face Jax. An arrest record displayed on the screen.

"Fuck, that was quick." Tig said.

"Yeah. And he's facing 2 years for probation violations and carrying ammo and a knife. Luckily he was smart enough to ditch the gun." Clay growled before turning to Juice. "Call Kyle. Get him here. We need to sort this shit out and sick or not we need all the men we can get. Bobby, call Quinn, see how far out he and Hap are."

They busied themselves with the phone calls but Juice started looking worried. He hung up and tried again, then again, then a different number.

"What's happening Juice?" Tig asked.

"Can't get hold of Kyle. Keeps going to voicemail. I tried Molly's mobile and the home phone too." He looked up at Clay. "I think he might have something to do with this." He frowned.

Clay slammed his fist on the table. "Right, you, Tig, and Bobby head round there. Take the van. Bring em both up to the cabin. We'll all go up there. Clubhouse could be compromised." He cursed as everyone jumped to action.

"I'll call Quinn back and let him know to head right there." Bobby grunted as he stood from the table.

"This better not be right, but I don't see many other plausible options. He knew the drop details and is conveniently missing." Clay opened the doors. "Let's roll."

xxx xxx

Molly came to an hour or so later, her body aching all over and her pyjamas stained with blood. She wondered what had happened for a moment but then it all came back in through the fog clouding her brain and she sobbed.

Kyle was gone. He didn't care about her. Never did. Now she was left to clean up his mess. At the mercy of the club. They'd never believe she didn't know about whatever he had done. Truth was she had no clue what was going on, but she knew whatever happened they wouldn't be happy.

She managed to stand up and, on shaky legs, began searching for her phone. Maybe if she called them first they'd believe her. But she couldn't find it. Instead she moved to the kitchen and went for the house phone, but no dial tone. When she looked at the base she noticed the cord was cut. Then she saw the iPhone Juice gave her for her birthday in the kettle and she cried a little more. Her car keys were also missing.

"Fucking hell." She sobbed to herself and slid down the cupboard. "What am I going to do?"

Molly sobbed for a few more minutes, the pain in her body and in her soul overwhelming. So after a moment she decided to do the only thing she knew would help. She turned and grabbed a bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet and almost crawled through to the living room. Sitting on the floor against the sofa she twisted the cap off and slugged back a healthy amount of the golden liquid, relishing the burn down her throat.

She stayed like that for another hour, feeling the numbness set in, just how she liked it. Nearly in an alcohol and concussion based stupor, she almost missed the sound of bikes pulling into her drive. But when she heard the stomping on her front deck and the banging on the door she knew it was them.

"Kyle? You piece of shit!" Came Tig's voice through the door.

"Molly?!" Came Juice's softer voice.

She wanted to call out but couldn't find the energy.

"Cars there still and bikes at the lot. Must be here." Bobby's voice now.

After a second she heard the door crack and splinter as someone threw themselves at the door. After another go the door smashed off the hinges and fell into the wall with a smack.

Tig was first in with his gun out. He spotted Molly and motioned for Juice to deal with her while he and Bobby checked the house.

"Clear!" Tig yelled as they walked back to the small living area.

Molly chuckled humourlessly. "He's gone." She took another swig of tequila, which Juice promptly snatched off her.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked Molly.

Molly turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I should have listened to you!" She sobbed and fell forward into him, clutching at his kutte, her whole body shaking.

Juice wrapped his arms around her and looked up at Tig and Bobby, who were both fuming.

"Asshole isn't here and judging by the state of her he's long gone." Bobby nodded to the girl sobbing in Juice's arms.

"I'll call Clay. See what we do with her." Tig stepped out of the room and pulled out his burner.

Juice held his friend tighter in his arms and tried to calm her down. He knew whatever Clay said to Tig wouldn't be good and he wouldn't be in a position to help her.

xxx xxx

Clay had demanded they bring her to the cabin, straight away, no stops. He didn't want her out of their sight for a second as she could be the key to the trouble.

So Tig hopped in the van with Juice, boxing Molly in between them. Juice was driving and Tig left his bike at Molly's while Bobby followed. Juice grit his teeth and clenched his hands around the steering wheel. Tig had already shut off his emotional connection to Molly and was being a cold hearted bastard. Juice knew he should too, it would protect him from the inevitable if they had to do anything.

The ride to the cabin took about 45 minutes and Juice had to be on constant guard for any tails or ambushes so it felt like double that. At some point Molly had fallen asleep on his arm, or dropped unconscious, she was already in a bad way without the alcohol. But when they pulled up at the cabin she stirred and blinked a few times.

"Where are we?" She slurred.

"Nowhere." Tig snapped harshly. He grabbed Molly by the arm and hauled her out of the van. Juice hurried after them and tried to get Tig to ease up.

"Tig you're hurting me." Molly said wearily. She was too tired to put up a real fight, and she'd given up on caring what happened to her.

When they got inside the cabin Tig shoved her into an armchair and strode over to grab a beer.

"Jesus Tig, you didn't need to tune her up." Clay gestured to Molly's battered and bruised form. She was currently huddled in a ball, not daring to look any of them in the eye.

"I didn't do shit! That was Kyle's work." Tig said before gulping some of the beer.

They were about to decide what to do now when the sound of two more Harleys filled the air and came to a stop on the gravel in front of the cabin.

Happy and Quinn burst through the door and looked around at the group gathered. Clay, Jax, Juice, Tig, Piney, Chibs, and Half Sack were all leaning against various items of furniture and then Happy's eyes landed on Molly.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" He demanded.

"Kyle sold us out to the Chinese. He's in the wind." Clay said simply.

"And her?" Quinn grunted.

"Want Happy to find out if she knows anything." Clay gave Happy a meaningful look, a look he knew all too well.

He grit his teeth and exhaled sharply but nodded his head to Clay.

It would kill him to do anything to her, but if she knew what Kyle was planning and didn't tell anyone she was as good as the snake himself. If she hurt his club he'd happily gut her or anyone else for that matter.

Even if it would kill him even more inside.

"Take her to a room. I'll get some stuff." Happy barked and turned back to go to his bike.

He took a moment to gather his control before turning back in to the cabin, a duffle bag in hand. Clay gestured to the bedrooms and Happy followed him, only briefly catching Juice's pleading eyes before snapping his forward.

When he got to the bedroom at the far end Tig was stepping back from Molly who was tied down to a dining chair.

"Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath and threw his bag on the bed.

"I can stay with ya if you want, brother." Tig offered, not even glancing down at Molly.

"Nah. Leave." He grunted.

Tig shut the door behind him and Happy went over to lock it. He looked over at Molly who was slumped in the chair, conscious but with a blank look on her face. She didn't make a sound even though Tig hadn't gagged her. In fact she seemed compliant since he'd seen her, yet the battered state of her body said otherwise.

"Who did that?" He asked quietly.

"Kyle." Molly whispered, looking at his feet.

"Where is he?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Just said the club had it coming and he'd be long gone before you found out." Her tone was monotonous and dead and it made Happy shudder. It was as if she'd surrendered to her fate. "I don't know anything Happy. At all, he never said shit to me about club stuff and when I asked where he was going he told me to fuck off. I wanted to go with him because I know you guys would come for me. But he didn't care." Her words were still slurred slightly and her eyes were trained on his feet, they hadn't moved. "But if you don't believe me just do whatever you have to do... I don't care anymore." She almost whispered.

"Fucking hell." Happy groaned again. He threw the duffle bag on the floor and sat on the bed. He wouldn't need it. Not for this interrogation. "Why did you go out with him?"

Molly chuckled humourlessly and looked up to him on the bed. "I was lonely and he cared about me."

"You think a man does _that_ when he cares?" He gestured to her broken body.

Molly sniffed and bowed her head shrugging as best she could. Her arms were tied to the arms of the chair so she couldn't wipe her tears away. When he saw them drop to her legs he snapped out of his trance and pulled out his knife, dropping to his knees in front of her.

Molly jumped and her lip trembled at the sight of the knife, but she still didn't say anything. She was scared of him yet she didn't beg for her life or cry any harder. She just watched him. Then he moved and used the knife to cut away the rope Tig had used to keep her there.

When he'd thrown the rope away he placed his hands on her thighs, he'd come to the conclusion she was telling the truth and knew nothing the club would be interested in.

So instead he tortured himself, by asking everything he wanted to know about her time with Kyle.

"Why did you stay with him? When this started?" He gestured to the bruising and his voice was a low rumble. It took Molly a second to understand what he'd asked.

"Like I said, I was so lonely. All the time. Even before Jax brought me to the club, before Andrew, before my brother died, before my dad died. I've been lonely for so long I didn't know what it felt like to be cared for, or loved. Not really." Happy squeezed her thigh in comfort. It was as if she could read his mind. "It wasn't like this all the time. Most of the time it was nice to have someone at home, or to come home to. He watched movies with me, ate with me, sometimes cuddled me. And every time we went out he protected me. He didn't let people get away with saying shit about me."

Happy swallowed hard before he asked his next question, but since seeing the state of her this evening it had crossed his mind. "Did he rape you?"

Molly snapped her eyes to his, they were dark and clouded with barely contained rage. She shook her head softly. "No. It was always rough, sure, but consensual. I wanted to make him feel good."

Happy clenched his fist slightly, inadvertently squeezing h r thigh. "You realise that when you have sex with someone it should be because _you_ want to feel good." Molly avoided his gaze and shrugged but he definitely had to ask the next question. It had flashed through his mind more than once in previous months. "When you slept with me, was that because you wanted to make me feel good? To repay me for the tatt or something?"

Molly looked at him again, there was a brief lift of her lip in a smirk but it was gone before he could be sure. "No." She said softly. "That was because I wanted to. And I did feel good. _So_ good. Until the following morning that is."

"I'm sorry." He rasped out.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I've done plenty stupid shit in my life it doesn't matter who I fucked and why." She hiccuped. "God I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not girl." He tried to calm her but Molly was too drunk and the floodgates opened.

"I _begged_ him to take me with him. But he was right. No one fucking wants me. They never will." She broke down further and Happy was waaaay out of his element. She may feel some of the same things he did but he had no idea how to express them. Dealing with someone else expressing them was too much.

"I want you." He said at one point.

"No. You don't. You didn't then and why would you now?" She quieted her sobs.

"I do, I did, I was just scared." He rasped.

But Molly shook her head. She was inconsolable. Plus he was growing worried about her physical state, he'd noted the blood seeping through her shirt occasionally and he had a feeling she had cracked ribs. _Man if I ever get my hands on Kyle he's a dead man_.

Happy lifted her up and lay her on the bed. "Stay there." The same order Kyle had given her earlier that same day. And she obliged.

Happy shut the door and made his way back to his brothers in the kitchen. "She don't know shit." He said simply as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Didn't hear much screaming going on? How do you know?" Clay asked.

"She's already beat to hell, brother. Kyle never told her shit about club stuff. Just slapped her around when she got 'too nosy'. She doesn't know anything and if she did she'd tell us. All she said was he had done something to piss the club off and was leaving. Wouldn't tell her where and wouldn't take her with him, even though he knew we'd come after her." Happy all but growled.

Clay looked at the others. "Everyone believe this?"

Juice piped up first. "Yeah. Me n Jax have been keeping an eye on them for a while. Kyle was an asshole to her. I doubt he'd have told her anything useful if he left her behind. Not to mention the beat down he gave her."

"Fine. But I want her on constant watch. Kyle might think she's the only one who'll help him if shit goes wrong. She don't leave our sight." Clay ordered.

Happy skulled the rest of his beer. "And if Kyle shows up, he's mine. He's gotta die, like _a lot_."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: omg so I smashed this out because everyone has been so crazy encouraging!**

 **Let me know what you think and what you want to see from here on and I'll try fit it in. I have an idea but I don't mind changing things up a bit if it's what you all wanna see hehe.**

 **Also I have no freaking idea what's going on with alerts. Is it just _AngR_ who's having issues or are others not getting them too? I had issues with the reviews where the counter was going up but I couldn't see them. But it seems sorted now. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy asked Chibs to come and take a look at Molly and Clay watched as they left the room.

"Why's he so interested in the girl?" He asked the room.

A few of them shrugged, they knew they'd been friends but that was about it. So Juice decided to fess up, hoping Happy wouldn't be too pissed.

"They slept together before he went away. Guess he likes her more than he's letting on." Juice said.

Jax's eyes widened like saucers. "Those two?" He'd known Happy might have had a thing for her but neither had given anything away. "Why was she with Kyle then?"

"Hap skipped out on her in the night. She figured he didn't want her blah blah chick shit. But yeah, guess he's regretting it now." Juice's summary was basic and skipped out half the details but he didn't want to go into it and Clay wouldn't be interested in bitch business.

"Ok, well I guess Hap can take responsibility for her. That ok with you Quinn? If he sticks around?" Clay turned to his fellow President.

Quinn had been surprised too that Happy hadn't even attempted any of his usual information gathering techniques and figured his brother was in way deeper than he even realised himself.

"Yeah of course. I have a feeling he'll be wanting to stick around a while. So as long as you need him." Quinn shrugged. He had others in his charter with similar skills, all the Nomads were a bit crazy, so he wasn't too fussed, though if he got a big job he'd call him in.

"Right. Well let's hope we can sort this shit storm out and find that fucking rat." Clay stomped out to the deck to figure out this mess.

xxx xxx

Happy sat on the bed next to Molly's left side while Chibs checked her over. She wasn't wearing anything under the SAMCRO tshirt and flannel pants she used as pyjamas so it was slightly awkward for Chibs to give her a proper once over. Luckily she was drunk enough she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Happy brushed his fingers briefly over the script on her left side. It had healed perfectly but was now marred with a deep purple and yellow bruise. "This looks old." He commented to no one in particular.

Molly just nodded and focused on Chibs who was prodding on the ribs on her right side. She squeaked when he prodded in a certain place and Chibs nodded.

"I think that ones cracked. Not much ya can do but rest. I'll need to stitch this little cut here though." He touched a little nick she had on her forehead. "Just one or two. But maybe I could try with a butterfly dressing? I don't want to leave a scar." He said softly.

"I don't care." She murmured.

"Aye. Ok. I'll be back in a mo." Chibs left the room, he could feel the tension hanging thick in the air and decided to give them a moment.

"Why are you still here?" Molly mumbled. She was looking up at Happy sitting beside her and he frowned.

"Because. I should've been here all along." He rested his head back against the wall above the headboard. He wasn't going soft, he just knew he should have been here. If he hadn't been so stupid in a split second of panic he'd never have left her, never ended up in Stockton for 6 months, and she'd never have ended up with Kyle.

But it was too late for that kind of thought now. Now he just had to figure out what happened from here.

xxx xxx

Happy had spent the night in the bed with her. Fully clothed. Just checking on her and making sure she didn't vomit in her sleep given how drunk she had been. He didn't get much sleep himself, between keeping an eye on her and all the thoughts going through his head he could hardly close his eyes.

Molly was still out cold. He figured she would be hungover as fuck. The combination of a head injury and 3/4 a bottle of tequila would do that to you. So he figured he'd make himself useful and scrounge up some food and painkillers.

Looking down at her small form curled up beside him he sighed. She looked so fragile, and he knew she was. In every way. He wanted her still, but at the same time he didn't want to be responsible for hurting her more than she already was. And chances were he'd fuck it up at some point. He had no idea how to have a relationship. He had many insecurities, strange as it may seem, and his way of covering them up was his cold and abrupt demeanour. He also didn't know how she'd handle his role in the club, that would be a huge risk to reveal.

He sighed and got up, as gently as possible, before pulling on his kutte and leaving her to sleep some more.

Entering the living area of the cabin Happy was met with most of his brothers, in various states of waking up.

"Sleep well?" Tig raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off Tig. You think I'm gunna take advantage of a chick beaten to hell like that?" The glare coming off Happy was unreal and Tig raised his hands in defence.

"No I meant that you had a bed! Seeing as Sacky Boy is recuperating in the other. We all had the floor." Tig defended.

"Fuck off Tig. You kicked me off the sofa and _I_ had to sleep on the floor." Juice whined.

"I'm older. My bones are creaky. Cut me some slack you pussy." Tig smacked the back of Juice's head.

Juice rubbed over his head and shifted away before looking at Happy. "How is she?"

"Still out." He rasped as he poured some coffee.

"She ok?"

Happy shrugged. "Think so. Mentally fucked though. Kyle really screwed her over."

"Yeah, wish she'd listened to me." Juice looked back down at the laptop resting on his thighs.

Tig was surprisingly the one to jump to Molly's defence. He knew domestic abuse all too well from his own childhood. "Women like that don't even realise it's happening, Juice. They think it's normal."

Juice shrugged and kept his mouth quiet. That was one of his biggest sources of bitterness in life. His own ma stayed with a guy who not only beat her but beat him and his sister too. He just didn't understand why and probably never would.

xxx xxx

Molly had stirred when Happy shut the door and, although her body ached all over, she decided she should get up. Only thing was she had no clothes and nothing to clean herself up with.

With her head pounding she looked around the room and that was when she spotted a duffle bag. She vaguely remembered Happy bringing it in the room through her hungover haze. Hoping he wouldn't mind if she stole a tshirt at least. He was pretty nice last night, so he probably wouldn't mind.

Molly grabbed the bag and was surprised with the weight of it, it was only a small bag, looked big enough for maybe a pair of jeans and couple of tshirts yet it weighed a ton. Curious now she sat it on the bed and opened it up and when she saw what was inside her heart stopped. With lead in her stomach she saw some disposable latex gloves, blades, screw drivers, salt, pliers, and a whole bunch of other crap she didn't even want to think about.

Dropping the bag as if burned, she clutched a hand to her forehead to stop the spinning. _He was going to torture me. What if he still is? I have to get out of here_.

Mid meltdown Happy came into the room with some orange juice and a handful of painkillers, he took one look at the fear on Molly's face and blanched. Then he noticed his open duffle on the bed.

"Molly?" He asked slowly, hands forward showing he had nothing but the juice and painkillers, but when he took a step forward Molly grabbed a knife from the open bag.

Thrusting the knife in his direction and holding it in front of her she took a step back. "Stay away from me."

Happy edged slowly around the room and placed the pills and the glass on the dresser at the foot of the bed. "Molly, girl, I ain't gunna hurt you. Just put down the knife." He wasn't really scared, he knew he could disarm her in a heartbeat but he didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was.

"LIAR!" She screamed. "Don't fucking move!" She ordered. "I need to get out of here." She said more to herself than him.

Keeping the knife aimed at him she stepped slowly towards the door and ripped it open, she could see no one was in the hall so she bolted.

Happy swore and ran after her just as Tig and Juice yelled from the living area as she sprinted out the door.

Running for her life she descended the stairs onto the gravel, cursing as it bit into her bare feet. Tears streaming down her face she had one goal, get as far away from these men as possible.

Whether or not they were still planning on hurting her she didn't know, but the fact that that was the intention last night hurt her to her core.

Before she could make it far up the drive she heard the sets of boots on the gravel behind her. It was no use, they'd catch her up in no time. Before she could even turn around she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms, hands pinned to her sides as she was lifted from the ground.

She heard Happy's raspy voice in her ear as her back pressed flush against his front. "Drop the knife." Molly complied immediately and went limp, knowing there was no use in fighting him. "Good girl. I ain't gunna hurt you."

"You were last night." She pointed out.

When Happy was sure she wouldn't bolt again he put her back on her feet and turned her round. "Molly you're safe here, it's ok."

Molly had known last night Happy would interrogate her, and in her drunken fog she had been prepared to face her fate. But realising now that he had tools and would have used them on her chilled her to her core.

"You would have hurt me." She said. It was a statement, not a question.

Happy sighed. "I didn't want to."

"You make me sick!" She yelled and looked past him to Tig and Juice who were hanging back in the wings. "All of you!"

"Molly, please calm down." Juice attempted moving forward.

"NO!!!" She screamed. "Stay where you fucking are Juice!" She took a step back before looking around again. "Take me home. Right now." Was her simple demand.

"Ok. We will. But not right-" Happy started.

"YES RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, cutting him off mid sentence. Happy took a menacing step forward and this time Molly didn't move, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. "What are you gunna do _killa_ , huh? Tie me down and keep me here?" She spat. "I don't want to be around you. _Any_ of you." She added with a look at Juice. "Either take me home now or shoot me. Coz if you keep me here against my will any longer I will kill you."

Tig scoffed and Happy raised an eyebrow, not really having expected her to threaten him. There was a bit of spark left in her after all.

"Ok." Happy relented. He turned around, snatched the knife off the ground, and started stomping back down the driveway to his bike. Tig and Juice followed after him and Molly waited a few paces before hobbling after them. She hadn't realised how sore the gravel was during her initial adrenaline fuelled escape.

They stopped in front of Happy's bike and he tossed her a helmet which she barely caught. "Get on." He demanded as he swung a leg over his bike.

"Not on the bike." She stood firm.

Happy gave her a pointed look. "It's this or nothing."

"I'm not riding bitch with you, you fucking monster." She growled.

Happy slammed a hand off the handle bars in frustration but before he could yell at her Juice stepped forward.

"Will you ride with me then?" He asked softly.

Molly glanced at him briefly. "My ribs..."

Juice closed the distance between them and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'll be careful. But the van is gone so bike is the only way outta here right now." Molly looked into his soft face, eyes filled with worry and relented.

"Ok. Thank you." Out of the three men still here she felt most comfortable with Juice. Cuddling against him in the van last night had been her only comfort and she trusted Juice the most out of any of them. He had been looking out for her for months and she just didn't see it.

Juice slung his leg over his bike and helped Molly as much as he could to sit behind him. The pain ripping through Molly's side was blinding and she gripped into Juice's kutte as she bit back a cry.

Happy saw her meld into Juice's body and revved his engine obnoxiously. Juice rolled his eyes and took off after Happy, leaving Tig to lock up the cabin.

xxx xxx

The 45 minute ride back to Charming nearly killed Molly. When she got off the bike at her house she fell and Happy caught her, but as soon as she regained her footing she shoved his hands away. She was sweating with the pain and he wanted nothing more than to carry her inside but she wouldn't have it.

Juice was allowed to help her in and when they got to the door she barred Happy's entry.

"I don't want you in my house." She seethed.

Happy laughed. "Ain't no way I'm leaving you here alone. So deal with it." He shoved past her and Juice and made a quick sweep of the house, just in case.

Happy noted the small stains of blood on the living room rug, along with the almost empty bottle of tequila. He saw red when he saw the dent in the drywall and figured that's where the concussion came from.

"I need a shower. Feel free to fuck off while I'm in there." She threw at Happy before slamming the door to her bathroom.

"She's got a fuckin attitude on her." Happy growled.

Juice just shrugged. "Well she did just find your medieval torture gear. What did you expect?" He flopped down on the sofa and Happy followed. He had no intention of leaving. "Would you really have done it?" Juice asked as they heard the shower running.

Happy rubbed a hand over his face. "Probably. Yes."

Juice sighed. "Even to her?"

"If they're a threat to the club it don't matter who they are." Happy glared at the bottle of tequila.

"Jesus man."

"What the fuck else was I meant to do?" He growled. "If she was a threat to the club it's my fucking job Juice! I can't just back out coz of 'feelings'. You know how many brothers I've killed over the years?" He glared at Juice. "It don't fucking matter what I think if the club is at stake." He leaned over and snatched the tequila from the table and took a healthy swig.

"I'm sorry brother." Juice said sheepishly. He hadn't thought about it that way. Before he could say anything else though, he heard Molly calling for him.

He gave Happy a half smile and moved through to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Molly opened it, wrapped in a towel, tears streaming down her face.

"Can you help?" She gestured to the button down tshirt and flannel pants she'd brought in with her. She could barely move her right arm thanks to the cracked ribs and her head was spinning out of control.

"Sure Moll." He said gently.

"Sorry." She looked down at his feet. "Bit embarrassing but... I trust you Juice. You're probably the only person I still do."

Juice sighed and helped her string her arms through the shirt, with the towel still covering her body he buttoned it up.

"You shouldn't. I knew what Clay wanted Hap to do last night and I don't know if I coulda stopped it." It would have been a choice between her and the club and he probably wouldn't have been brave enough to do the right thing.

Molly squeezed his arm softly. "Maybe. But you were nice to me last night. And you kept trying to help me these past 6 months. Even when I was a bitch to you. So thank you."

Juice placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her head forward slightly so he could drop a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry how it all turned out." He moved back and grabbed the sweat pants from the vanity and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling a leg into the soft fabric. "If it makes you feel any better Happy feels like shit."

Molly snorted. "So he should." She shuddered as Juice pulled the pants up her legs and under the towel, thinking about what Happy could have done was frightening. "I mean I knew he was dangerous... but never this."

Now she was fully covered he slipped the towel off and stood back. "Fully dressed and not even a glimpse of skin. You owe me." He winked. "But seriously, I doubt Happy knew what he would have done. I don't really think he'd have been able to hurt you. Not really. So cut him some slack."

Molly brushed off his advice and slid around him. When she entered the living area she saw him, comfortable as anything in her chair, drinking her liquor.

"Why are you still here?" She growled as she moved through to the kitchen.

"Coz you're on watch." Happy growled back.

"Then watch from the fucking garden. I don't want you near me." She slammed back some Advil and some coke and stormed into her bedroom.

Juice sighed and followed, giving her something stronger and something else to help her sleep. Molly didn't care, she just didn't want to look at Happy's face again. Last night, while she had her meltdown and Chibs fixed her up, she'd felt safe with him. She'd been scared when Tig tied her to the chair and she knew Happy might have had a go at her, maybe slapped her about a bit, but the shit he had in that bag was frightening. Frightened her to her core. So now when she looked at his face all she could feel was fear and she didn't know if that would go away any time soon.

xxx xxx

Happy had spent the afternoon tidying up her house. Juice told him she'd be out cold for a while and when Clay called him to the clubhouse he was torn about leaving. But Happy insisted he go, he'd decided he'd be the one watching Molly with or without Clay's orders, whether she liked it or not.

Molly shuffled through to the living area when she woke up, the stuff Juice had given her had let her sleep, despite the pain, and he'd left some more on her bedside table that she'd popped when she woke up.

When she wandered into the living area she immediately tensed when she saw Happy at the stove. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you." He answered without turning from the pasta sauce he was heating up.

"Keeping tabs on me more like." She huffed and grabbed a coke from the fridge and moved towards the arch between the kitchen and living room. "Happy, please, I don't want you here."

"Why?" He huffed, finally turning from the stove.

Molly immediately tensed. "I don't feel safe."

Happy threw the spoon he was holding into the sink in a fit of anger and Molly jumped. "I didn't _want_ to hurt you! I'm not some evil psychopath Molly!"

"Then why did you bring that crap in?! Huh?! Don't lie to me Happy! You'd have done whatever they asked." She gulped around the lump in her throat, dreading the answer to her next question. "Do you enjoy that shit?"

"No, of course not! And it would have _killed_ me to hurt you. But... I... it's the club Molly. You wouldn't understand." He gave up.

"I guess not." She sighed. "How could you even entertain the idea? I mean, you said last night that you care about me..." she wiped a tear from her cheek and focused intently on the top of her can of Coke.

He took a step forward. "I do Molly. I _really_ fucking do. But I'm the club's Enforcer and... that will always come first." His voice caught in his throat and he watched Molly's expressions intently for any hint of forgiveness or understanding. But he saw none.

"I don't even know what that means. Not really."

Happy figured he best rip the bandaid off. He knew he would have to tell her at one point, but not under these circumstances. Not now.

"It means... it means I do things for the club. Things no one else has the stomach for." Molly stared at him and he continued. "I torture, I kill, whatever they fucking need. And I don't care. I live, I die, I kill, for my family." He recited and pulled his collar down to show her. "But I think, doing anything to you would have killed me."

His revelations were too much for Molly and she couldn't deal with him being there, the fear she'd felt that morning on opening the bag returned and for the first time she saw him how she figured others must see him. A ruthless killer, dark, dangerous, and cold hearted.

"Please... just leave." She sobbed.

"Moll-"

"Please?!" She half yelled half sobbed.

Happy swallowed thickly and nodded. "Fine. But I'll be outside. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Molly didn't watch as he left and as soon as she heard the door close she slid down the arch and cried.

xxx xxx

Happy had called Jax to fill him in and within half an hour he was there with Tara and Juice. What he thought he'd accomplish Happy didn't know but he was willing to try anything.

Jax knocked on the door but there was no answer. It was well and truly dark now and there were no lights on in the living area. Jax decided to just let himself in, and luckily the patched door wasn't locked. He saw Molly immediately. She was sitting on the armchair, running her brother's dog tags through her fingers in one hand while the other held a lit joint. The only light in the room was from the moon and street lights filtering in through the netted curtains on the window.

Molly tensed at the intrusion, and tensed further when Jax stepped towards her. "Go. Away." She grit out.

"Moll I just wanna talk to you." Jax sat carefully on the sofa in front of her.

Molly held him with her deadly gaze. "I would rather spend a night with Happy and his tool bag than talk to you. _Any_ of you." She slipped her brother's tags round her neck. "Just go. I should never have accepted your offer of working for the club. And as soon as I have my shit together I'll be out of your hair for good."

"Come on Molly, don't be rash. We're sorry and we still want you to work for us-"

Molly scoffed. "And I'd actually prefer whoring myself out than ever step foot in that garage again with you two faced bastards." She stood and tried to walk past him but Jax was quick, snatching her wrist and stopping her from going anywhere. Happy and Juice were immediately on guard, Happy would most definitely step in if this got out of hand.

"Club always comes first Molly. I wouldn't have liked it but what the fuck do you think we thought? You were with him for months. It was only natural to assume you'd know something."

Molly wrenched her arm away from him, gasping with the pain it caused in her ribs. "He left me here at your mercy Jax. He knew I'd be in trouble with the club. I knew. I just didn't know extreme it would be." Some more tears streamed down her face. "I just want to be alone Jax. _Please_." She begged. "I just found out someone I cared about, and thought cared about me, hated me and left me for the dogs. Then the men I thought were my friends were prepared to torture me for information. So forgive me if I don't feel like entertaining you right now."

Jax sighed and nodded. "We'll go. But Clay has tasked Happy with keeping an eye on you. Not because we don't trust you but in case Kyle comes back."

Molly sighed, defeated. "Fine. But I still don't want him inside my home." She gave Happy a fleeting glance, his expression unreadable.

"Whatever." Jax shrugged and beckoned the guys to follow him.

Tara finally stepped forward. "Would you mind if I check you out real quick? I'm just worried about your ribs. You really should have been in bed this whole time." She said softly.

"Fine." Molly walked away as the guys shut the door and led Tara to her room. She lay down gently and beckoned Tara over.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hurt."

Tara smiled slightly. "Body or heart? I can kinda fix both." She joked.

Molly rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "Both." She picked at a thread on her comforter. "I just didn't think they could do that to me."

"I know. It sucks, but with those guys club comes first. Happy wouldn't have _wanted_ to hurt you. But the club orders him to do stuff and he _has_ to do it." The implies meaning behind Tara's words was clear. And Juice had almost admitted it himself before. In a split decision they'd choose to save themselves over her.

"I know." She held Tara's gaze. "But it this whole thing has shown me anything it's that I need people in my life that will choose me. Every time."

Tara nodded. "I know that feeling. I struggle when it comes to the club side of Jax. And I've known him forever. But I've come to a sort of peace with it because it's part of him. It's part of why I love him. Without the club he wouldn't be the man I love. So I've learned to love the club."

"Well I'm not involved with a club member any more so it won't matter. I'm still going to leave and then no one will have to worry about it."

"Happy will worry about it." Tara raised an eyebrow. Jax had filled her in on Juice's confession.

Molly sighed. "Look, there was a time when I really did like him. But then he bailed. And even if we got past that after what I found out this morning I don't know if I can ever look at him the same way again."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: a slightly longer one this time coz you guys just kept me so motivated!!!**

 **Things will start picking up from here, so enjoy!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviews and PMs me, and to those who favourite and follow. If anyone could shed some light on why some readers aren't getting alerts until days later that would be awesome. Fanfiction net doesn't have a tech support contact so I have no idea what to do!**

 **But in the meantime read, review, and enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

The next two days passed by painfully slow. Molly had heard nothing from Kyle and knew she probably wouldn't. She just didn't want to think about him any more but there were a lot of mixed feelings about what happened.

On one hand she had really felt something for him, but now she was doubting that. Juice likened it to some kind of Stockholm Syndrome, and she figured he was probably right. His departure had kind of woken her up to the life she'd been living the last few months and the crap she had put up with that she shouldn't. So although she was mourning what had been an important relationship she was also celebrating her freedom.

That confusion also extended to Happy, who had spent the last two nights camped in the SAMCRO van in her driveway. The feelings she had started feeling for him six months ago still lingered but now they were tainted with the fear from the cabin. Luckily she hadn't needed to leave her house yet and didn't have to have anything to do with him.

She knew he swapped out with Juice a couple times a day as he'd come knocking on her door with some food and offered company, but thankfully didn't try to talk to her about everything.

Happy had been going insane. He wanted to try and talk to Molly. He wanted this to be sorted between them and it was killing him knowing that she was scared of him. Usually he got a kick out of the fact people feared him when he didn't really try to, but now he hated it.

Juice would come over first thing in the morning with breakfast for Molly. Happy used the time to go to the clubhouse and rest up and refresh. Then same again in the evening with dinner and Happy would go have a couple hours shut eye before coming back with takeout to eat in the freezing cold van.

It was Christmas in a few days and the height of winter. So he was freezing his ass off. But Clay had told him to keep watch and he would have anyway. He just wished it was inside. With Molly.

By the third day he was ready to storm into her house, but Juice came and relieved him just in time after he'd sat seething in the van all night.

"Dude you look like death." Juice handed him a takeaway coffee.

"Fuck off." He grunted and took a swig of the hot liquid.

"You sure you don't want me to take over? Then you can actually sleep properly." Juice offered.

"Nah. I want to be here. Plus Clay can't spare you and Quinn can spare me." He shrugged. "I'll figure it out. She can't stay mad forever."

"She can't stay mad but she can stay scared." Juice made a move towards her front steps. "I'll talk to her. See what I can do."

"Your funeral." He said before starting the van and backing out of the driveway.

Juice shook his head and knocked on Molly's door. She answered while wrapping her wooly dressing gown tighter around her against the cold. She looked past Juice into the drive and smiled when she noted Happy had gone.

"Morning." She greeted him cheerfully.

"It's fucking cold out. Lemme in." He pushed past her into the house. "Jesus Moll! Why is it so cold in here? Don't you have a heating set up?"

"It broke. The house is fucking old." She shrugged and took the bag of diner food from his hand.

"I'll send someone round to fix it." He commented and followed her to the dining table, glad he'd worn a hoodie and a long sleeve top under his kutte.

"What? You don't know how to do some DIY?" She chuckled.

"Tech and car mechanics are my thing. Shit like that I got no idea. But I'll get someone to figure it out."

They ate in comfortable silence and Molly was glad for the company. She hated being alone and the last 3 days had been torture. Knowing Happy was outside but not wanting him to come in was killing her. And on top of that Juice was her only friend and the only one of the Sons she wanted to see. Tara had checked in again yesterday but her hours were crazy at work and she had Abel to look after. Gemma had come round too but Molly wasn't in the mood to talk to her and sent her packing. Something the queen said she wouldn't forgive a second time. So she was waiting for her inevitable return.

"You're gunna have to talk to him some time." Juice commented.

"No I don't." She said obstinately.

"Molly, the guys been out there three days. And he's stubborn as fuck _and_ has orders from Clay to look out for you. He's not budging. Least you could do is let him in the house." He pointed out. "Not that it's any warmer in here. But beats sitting in a van all night and sleeping three hours a day. Dude hasn't even had time to have his dick sucked he's so preoccupied with getting back here." He tried joking.

Molly scoffed. "That supposed to make me feel special?"

"It should. He cares about you Moll. A lot." Juice held her gaze.

"Didn't seem like it when he ran out on me. Or when he brought a bag of weapons into the room when I was tied to a chair and out my mind drunk." She was pushing out the fact that he'd admitted he cared for her. To be honest she wasn't sure if that was just her drunken interpretation. But either way it didn't help with her confusion. How could someone claim to care about you yet want to hurt you at the same time? That's what everyone had warned her about with Kyle.

"He didn't want to do that. And he didn't do it. Believe me, Happy would use any excuse to practice his dark side. But with you he believed you straight away. He would never have been able to follow through, despite what he may tell himself or anyone else."

Molly sighed. Juice did point out some good truths, and she wasn't one to be mean for the sake of it. "Fine. I'll think about it."

xxx xxx

Molly didn't chat to Happy all day and Juice had called Molly around dinner time to say he got called away and couldn't come relieve Happy for his usual dinner time period. So Molly sucked it up and opened her front door to go talk to him.

Happy had been watching the street and didn't notice Molly coming out so he jumped when she tapped on the glass. That annoyed him, that he'd not been focused enough to take note of someone moving from the front of the house.

But he cooled down and rolled down the window. "You ok?" He rasped.

Molly held his gaze for a second before looking away. "Yeah. Juice called to say he couldn't come by tonight. So uh... do you wanna come inside?" She shifted nervously on her feet and Happy sighed.

"I'll just use your bathroom and I'll come back out."

"You don't have to."

"Molly, I don't wanna make you nervous in your own house. You don't want me in there, I won't be in there." Molly looked up to him and saw the earnest look in his eyes.

"It's ok. I don't mind." She pulled on the door to open it and let him out but it was locked. So she just stood back and let him come to her.

He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and locked up the van. When he caught Molly eyeing the bag he stopped and opened it up.

"Just clothes. I promise. Though I do have my gun and knife but they're for defence-"

"It's ok Hap." Molly sighed. "I'm gunna trust you but _please_ don't make me regret it."

Happy caught her gaze and she could see he meant his next words. "I won't."

xxx xxx

Molly took pity on him, he looked so tired and seemed to be really willing to prove himself to her. So she'd set him up in the spare room like before and sent him for a shower. Then started on organising some dinner. She _really_ needed to go to the shops. However she managed to scrounge up enough to make a curry and let it simmer.

Happy eventually arrived back in the living room with track pants and a long sleeve, gray, thermal shirt on and accepted her beer.

"It's fucking freezing in here." He observed.

"Heater packed in. Juice said he'd send someone round to fix it but I guess they're all busy." Molly walked into the room, still unsure of what to do around Happy.

"Where is it? I'll take a look." He stood up and placed his beer on the table.

"In my brother's room- I mean garage." She corrected herself.

Happy followed her into the room and took in the bare walls, dresser, and desk. He recalled previous conversations about her brother and his room and was surprised it was now empty.

"What happened to all his stuff?" He asked.

Molly cast a sad look around the blank room and cleared her throat. "Kyle wanted somewhere for Charlie to sleep when he came and Chloe had my old room." She said softly.

"He made you clean this out?" Anger surged through him then. He knew Molly was still cut up about her brother and there was no way she'd have been ready for a step as big as this.

"It was better that way. Saves me clinging onto it and it hurting more when I had to do it years down the track." She shrugged.

"Where is it all?"

"I sorted through it. Kept the most important stuff. Half Sack and Gemma helped me."

That was a concession at least. Gemma would have been a good support. "You shouldn't have had to do that." He said softly.

Molly watched him for a second, her gaze lingering on his soft features, something she didn't see in him often. "Maybe not. But it was probably for the best." She turned and walked briskly over to the heating system in the corner of the room and gestured to it.

Happy followed and had a quick look at what he was working with. He fiddled with some things and Molly watched him work, relishing having someone to help with these things for once.

Then it occurred to her and she gasped, causing Happy to turn around. "Has anyone told April and the kids?"

Happy nodded. "Gem did the other day. Before she came round here."

"How did that go?"

Happy shrugged, he hadn't really listened to the whole conversation. He couldn't give a shit about the rat, or his family. Harsh as it was. "Dunno. Not good from what I gathered."

Molly flopped on the bed and groaned. "Fucking April will hate me even more now. And those poor kids..."

Happy stifled a snort. "Are they even gunna miss much? From what I heard he was a real douchebag to his kids. Didn't even want em in the first place."

Molly didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say. She'd picked up on that while they were together but the few times they had the kids over Molly tried her best to make up for Kyle's lack of enthusiasm.

"They're just kids. They don't deserve this shit." She finally said, still flopped on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Happy rocked back on his heels and stood up. "No one deserves the crap they get as kids. But it's how you handle it that shapes you as an adult." He played around with the pilot light controls and Molly pushed up on her elbows so she could watch him.

She had no idea what that meant. Sometimes he was so mysterious without even trying. She knew, deep down, he carried some hurt with him, and maybe over time he'd share that with her.

xxx xxx

Happy got the pilot light working again and slowly the house started heating up. Molly plated up their dinner and they moved back through to her living room to watch some tv.

She was starting to feel a little more comfortable around him but still hesitated when it came to the easy banter they'd once shared. Neither were huge talkers but together they used to share with each other. It was easy for them. Now it was strained and despite their earlier chat in her brother's room Molly still harboured resentment toward him for his treatment of her in the past.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, they were saved from further awkwardness by the door bell. Happy insisted on checking it first and when he opened the door to Gemma, Molly groaned internally.

"Good to see you two have made up. Means you might be more amenable to me then." Gemma barged into the house.

"We're not made up Gem. I just took pity on him." Molly huffed as she put the coffee maker on, Happy smirking to himself and resuming his place on the sofa.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie." Gemma sat down at the dining table and Molly rolled her eyes and sat opposite. "Anyway. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I guess." Molly shrugged and although happy couldn't see them he did strain to listen to their conversation while pretending to watch tv.

"So you're over your little issue with the club?" Gemma cocked an eyebrow.

Molly scoffed. "It was not a _little_ issue Gemma!" She hushed her voice down after her outburst. "They took me from my home, held me hostage, tied me to a chair, and sent Happy in to torture information out of me. That's not a _little_ issue."

Gemma rolled her eyes and lit a smoke. "Please. That's nothing for that lot." She lit her smoke and leant forward on the table. "Did he even harm a hair on your head?" Molly shook her head no. "That's what I thought." She reached over and patted Molly's arm. "That guy likes you a hell of a lot more than he's letting on. I doubt he'd have gone through with touching you Moll." She turned to look at Happy, who was far enough away, she thought, to not hear the next bit. "That guy is ride or die loyal, to the club for sure, but to you baby? He'd go to the ends of the earth. Of that much I'm sure." She pulled back. "So if what I've heard is true, and he is into you? Then that's the kinda loyalty you've got on your side. Don't let it slip away over some petty grudge."

xxx xxx

Gemma had insisted Molly come over for Christmas dinner and at first she had been a bit apprehensive. But then she decided to embrace it seeing as she'd spent last Christmas alone, drunk, and still mourning the loss of her brother. Then Boxing Day had been spent getting shit faced with Andrew Hale and continuing on the downward spiral she had started.

So waking up on Christmas Eve morning she figured she needed to do some shopping. And fast. Coming into the kitchen she was ready to go and battle the last minute shopping crowds while Happy sat tentatively in his sweat pants and tank top.

"Where you going?" He asked, noting her ready to go so early.

"Well Gemma insisted I come to dinner tomorrow and I don't have any presents or any food to bring so I'm going to brave the mall in Lodi." She grabbed a coffee from the coffee maker Happy must have turned on.

Happy groaned. He knew he had to stay with her and watch over her and he hated malls at the best of times. "Really?"

"Yup. Really."

"Fuck." He sighed. "Gimme a sec I'll go get ready." He slurped back the rest of his coffee and stood to go to his room.

"You don't need to come." Molly offered.

"I have to." He stalked off down the hallway.

 _Well this will be fun._

xxx xxx

"Should have brought the fucking bike." Happy growled as he finally got a spot at the furthest end of the car park.

"No room for presents then Mr. Grinch." Molly joked as she hopped out the car. She was still bitter about everything that happened but she did feel like maybe she was coming round. Now the hurt had worn off and she was slowly forgiving Happy she could somewhat understand the club's point of view.

Happy muttered some curse words under his breath but followed her through the car park. "And it's fucking freezing."

Molly laughed. "Such a baby. Thought you'd be used to the elements."

"It's different on the bike." He shrugged.

"So what presents do you need to get? Or have you done your shopping already?" She doubted he'd have had time seeing as he'd been off doing Nomad things until a few days ago.

"None. I don't buy gifts."

"Not even for your ma or aunt?" She knew little about his family but knew his aunt and ma lived together in Bakersfield.

"My aunt doesn't expect anything and ma wouldn't care even if I did buy her something." He said as they wound their way through the shoppers at the entrance.

Molly looked at him for a second, he didn't look at her though, just straight ahead while clenching his jaw.

"That's a shame." She said softly.

"Whatever. Makes my life easier." He said brusquely and kept moving.

Molly put a hand on his arm and stopped him. "Look, why don't you go chill in the food court and I'll slam round the shops? Meet you back in an hour? I don't have much to get really. Just something for Gemma, Abel, maybe Jax and Tara."

Happy considered for a moment. "Fine. But anyone approaches you, you call me."

"Sure. See you at 10:30." Molly smiled and happily walked away.

Happy watched her until she disappeared among the crowd of frantic shoppers and felt the anxious pit in his stomach start churning.

xxx xxx

Molly sighed as she looked at store front after store front. She had bought Kyle and his kids a present ages ago but had been putting off getting the few club members gifts and doing her food shopping. And now she was stuck with presents she wouldn't need to give and nothing for those she should have bought for in the first place.

Reflecting on the changes in her life the past week was tough, yet at the same time she was starting to feel more and more free and happy. Returning to her old self. It was strange, she hadn't realised she had gone down such a dark path until now. In some ways what happened with Kyle had been worse for her than what happened with Andrew.

Now was the time she did things for herself. She didn't need to change for a man and she shouldn't have to compromise her personality. She thought about Happy, sitting, probably glaring through the Christmas carols in the food court, and smiled. She remembered feeling so safe and comfortable with him when they were first getting to know each other. She itched absentmindedly at the tattoo he'd given her, remembering his softness, his kisses, that night. It had been darkened with his leaving while she slept but now she thought a bit more rationally about it she could tell he had probably been freaked out.

Juice was right. It was obvious he had something for her and maybe that had freaked him out. From what she knew of Happy he was quiet, reserved, and at times cold. He seemed... emotionally stunted.

Lost in her thoughts she wandered around and managed to find some baby toys and a book for Abel, a nice purse for Tara, some blingy earrings that were right up Gemma's alley, and found her way over to the men's accessories in search of something for Juice. She settled on some fitness watch thing, seeing as he'd been all about getting fit recently. Then she saw the wallets. She thought back to Happy's wallet that morning. She'd watched as he checked it before clipping it to the wallet chain and shoving it into his pocket. It was worn and falling apart.

Molly hadn't intended on getting him a gift at first but she'd softened to him over the last 24 hours and it seemed like a nice thing to do. Maybe a peace offering. And it was only right he have something to open on Christmas morning.

xxx xxx

Happy had wandered slowly towards the food court. He wasn't one to sit there and sip on a coffee like some dad waiting for his daughters to finish shopping. So he decided maybe to do some shopping of his own.

Passing a jewellery store he stopped in the window to have a quick look. Maybe getting Molly something nice would help her forgive him. Show her that he did actually care. Plus she deserved to have _something_ to open on Christmas morning. He doubted she would have had anything last year and that thought made him sad, he didn't care how alone he felt but he didn't want Molly to feel the same. Not if he could help it.

So he sucked in a breath and walked into the plush store. Immediately the older saleswoman scowled and walked away, scared and annoyed he'd dared walk in their store, but he ignored her and the younger sales girl was at his service in a heartbeat.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Happy eyed the young blonde and smirked slightly to himself, bitches were always the same, wet at the sight of the kutte.

"Need a christmas present." He rasped.

The sales girl smiled. "For a relative?" She pried.

"Nah a woman." He caught the slight downturn of her expression before she plastered her smile back on.

"Ok, we thinking rings? Or something simpler?"

He almost choked at the mention of a ring. "Simpler."

"This way." She led him over to one of the display cases and pointed out a few bracelets to him. "Simple but still gorgeous."

Happy eyed the case and spotted on that was perfect. "I'll take that one."

xxx xxx

Molly finally had what she needed and decided they would stop at the grocery store on their way back to Charming. It was too crazy in the mall to even bother with food shopping.

She spotted Happy as she made her way down the escalator to the food court and was about to head his direction when someone bumped into her. Dropping a couple of bags Molly apologised profusely and picked them up again. But as she rose she came face to face with April.

"You have some nerve." April barked out.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"You should have taken off with him, stupid whore."

"Uhm, in case you hadn't noticed his handiwork-" she gestured to her face- "that was never going to be an option."

April scoffed. "Haven't you done enough? Messing around with man that much older than you and taking him away from his kids now you've chased him off as well? Right before Christmas?"

"I didn't chase him off!" Molly protested.

"Sure! He was probably dying to get away from you, worthless bitch." April shoved her. "What do I tell my kids? Huh?"

Before Molly could respond Happy was at her side. "You tell him he's a fucking rat." Happy sneered. "And that he's dead if he ever shows his face around Charming again."

Happy's glare was menacing, a few bystanders had gathered but none dared intervene.

April huffed, but stormed off, she knew Happy and was already scared of him so the glare was enough to send her packing.

Happy grabbed some of the bags from Molly's hand, placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided her through the crowds towards the car park.

When they were finally in the car he started it to get the heat blasting and turned to her. "You ok?"

Molly cleared her throat. "Yeah. Let's just go."

xxx xxx

Molly had been quiet the whole ride back and through the shop while she grabbed bits for lunch and Christmas breakfast. Happy just pushed the cart and left her to her thoughts.

When they got home he helped her bring everything in and let her set him up with a beer while she went to wrap the presents.

An hour or so later and she was done, heading back through to join him with another beer.

"You ok?" He asked again.

Molly nodded and took a sip of her beer. "I guess. Didn't think she'd be such a bitch. I didn't mean to make him leave."

"You had nothing to do with him leaving. That's him being a cowardly bastard." Happy growled.

"I still have no idea what prompted it though. Like why he turned on the club all of a sudden." She shrugged and looked down at her beer.

"Again. Nothing to do with you. He's just a rat and who fucking cares why he did it? Just forget about him." He decided.

Molly nodded again. "I'm trying. I guess it shouldn't be so hard, but I dunno..."

Hapoy reached over and squeezed her hand. "You'll get past it."

There were so many things she wanted to say, or ask him, but she pushed them back and decided to move into what she thought was safer territory.

"You going to see your mom at all?" She asked softly.

"Nope. My aunt has her kids round and they don't like me so much. Ma won't notice either way so it won't matter." He shrugged. "I'll head down there some time in the new year."

"Is- is your mom ok? She's sick isn't she?"

Happy looked away. "Sick is one way to put it."

She could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she moved on. "What do you want for dinner?"

xxx xxx

Happy lay in bed that night pondering what his next move would be. She was obviously still hung up on the rat but being in close proximity to her was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to make a move, but he knew right now that would kill any chance of a relationship with her. And he'd decided that's what he wanted.

However Molly was slowly forgiving him and trusting him again. He didn't hear the click of her lock that night as she went to bed, so that was a good sign. At least she trusted him to be in the same house as him without protection.

He rubbed a hand over his stubbly face in frustration. He was getting in to deep over Molly. Fuck, it had been a downward slope the past 8 months, it was about time he just embraced the slide.

xxx xxx

Happy woke early the next morning to the sound of cooking in the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he pulled a tshirt on, knowing Molly probably wouldn't appreciate him walking around shirtless, it was a long time since he'd woken up in a comfy bed to the sounds of someone making him breakfast.

"Merry Christmas." Molly smiled as he entered the kitchen. "I'm just finishing up, was about to wake you, I'm starving."

Happy helped himself to coffee. "Thanks." He smiled, the dimples showing in his cheeks causing Molly to swoon a little.

After a quiet breakfast, that Happy constantly praised, she ushered him to the sofa so they could lounge and watch some Christmas tv. And so she could give him his present.

Happy could sense she was buzzing and guessed she was enjoying having someone to spend the day with. And Molly was grateful of the company, this shaping up to be the happiest Christmas since her mom died, but she was also excited to give him his present.

Once he was settled she quickly grabbed the small package from the corner table where she'd set up a little light up desk tree she'd pulled from a box. Bounding over to the sofa she thrust the gift into his hand and sat down.

"It's just a small thing, but it's kinda a peace offering I guess... plus it was nice to have someone to buy something for and have company with this morning. So thank you, even though you're here under orders." She quirked a lip.

"Orders or no orders I'd be here if you wanted me here." Molly caught his gaze and quickly dropped her eyes, that was definitely an admission of something. "Thanks. It should be me making the peace offerings though." He reached into his sweatpants pocket and pulled out the little gift box, his wasn't wrapped though. "Also something small. Mainly to say I'm sorry."

Molly smiled. "Thought you didn't buy gifts?" She raised a brow.

"I'd do anything for you." That was a bit strong he thought after he said it. Molly gulped but took the box from him, his fingers brushing ever so slightly against hers. "You gunna open it?" He asked after a moment.

"After you. I went first." She smirked.

Happy nodded and pulled off the perfectly neat green wrapping and saw the leather company box underneath. As he opened it he noted she must have spent some lot of money on it. It was a good quality, leather wallet, nice brand too.

"Thanks Molly." He opened it up and a dime plopped out. He picked it up confused.

"It's bad luck to give a wallet or a purse with nothing in it." She said as if it was obvious.

Happy chuckled and slipped the dime back, but this time in the inside pocket, he wanted to keep that one separate. "Thank you, this is really cool." He smiled. "Now you."

Happy watched apprehensively, hoping she'd like it. He was shit with jewellery and chick shit, and had gone back and forth on deciding whether he'd actually give it to her. But after she'd given him his he decided he'd suck it up and do it.

Molly opened the blue box and gasped. He'd chosen a silver bracelet chain that had little black gems studded along the length of it. It was delicate, yet very Happy. "Wow Hap, really, wow. You shouldn't have done this. It's beautiful."

"So you like it?" He asked tentatively.

"I love it." She clipped it on her wrist and studied it. This was the first item of jewellery a guy had bought her. Sure the club got her the angel necklace for her birthday but that was a joint, Gemma organised, gift. This was a gift from a guy. A guy she knew she liked, despite the healthy amount of fear she had for him.

"Thank god. That was the most fuckin awkward experience of my life." He joked.

"In that case I think you should go back and return it. I'd love to see you in that shop." She giggled.

Happy rolled his eyes and nudged her, with that the tension of the moment was gone and they settled back in to watch the Grinch. Occasionally stealing glances at one another Molly could see he was relaxed, laughing uncharacteristically at the kids' film Happy looked totally at ease and... well... Happy. Molly studied his features again, much like she had at the diner that time, and while he was doing her tattoo. There was just _something_ about this man.

But at the same time the hurt was there still, just ever so slightly, along with the chilling confirmation of Happy's exact role in the club and the havoc he could wreak on her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry guys and thanks for hanging in there! I had a hectic weekend but finally managed to finish this off so yay!**

 **Next one should be out in the next couple days.**

 **Thanks as always for the support! I love hearing from you all xx**

 **And enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

"Merry Christmas!" Gemma kissed Molly on the cheek before pulling Happy in for a kiss as well. "Guys are through in the lounge. Molly baby, come with me." Gemma took the present bags from Happy and he disappeared into the lounge with the other men.

Gemma took Molly through to the dining room and placed the few gifts she'd brought under the tree then turned and pinned Molly with her gaze.

"What's up with that?" She demanded immediately.

"What's up with what?" Molly asked innocently.

"You and Happy? Thought you hated the sight of him?"

Molly smiled slightly. "I dunno. I'm working on forgiving him. Helps when he guilts me by freezing his ass off in my driveway three nights in a row." She joked.

Gemma guided her to the kitchen to help Tara and Donna with the cooking. "I told you he cares about you. He's a much better fit for you than Kyle."

"Let's calm down Gem. I've only just got out of one relationship, a toxic one at that, I'm not about to jump into another one." Molly was serious. As much as she knew she liked Happy she knew she needed time. Six months ago she'd have jumped right in to a relationship with him. But given that six months ago she also thought Kyle was a smart choice anything she would have had with Happy then would have been doomed from the start.

Molly was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason. She'd been on a downward spiral for a long time and maybe Kyle was what she needed to wake up to that.

xxx xxx

Cooking for the club members and their various children and partners was a hard slog. It took most of the afternoon and Molly envied Happy, just chilling with a beer in the lounge.

Happy, on the other hand, was having a blast. He'd never had big family christmases growing up, given his mom's condition, and then he'd been Nomad for a couple years now so those christmases had been on the road, in motels with Quinn or one of the others. Before that his last Christmas in Tacoma had been spent in jail. His other christmases in Tacoma had been good. They were a tight family unit up there but most of the guys were wifed up with kids. Usually it was just him as the loner. Then Kozik split up with Jenn and joined him in the bachelor lifestyle.

Either way this was the first Christmas in a long time he'd had decent company. Molly being that company. She seemed to be warming back up to him and he didn't blame her for taking so long. She'd been stuffed around majorly by _the rat_ and then him giving her a fright didn't help. But as she walked back through with some beer and nibbles he couldn't help but smile at her and appreciate her slow forgiveness.

xxx xxx

The day had gone well despite Molly's initial fear. Gemma had talked to her a great deal about the club and Tara and Donna's input had helped. They'd both had major issues with the club and its role in their lives so they could understand her apprehension after what had gone down at the cabin. But after Tig apologised to her she warmed up some more.

Juice had loved his new watch and he'd gotten her a new phone. This time a brand new iPhone, which she berated him for spending so much on. However Juice just shrugged and told her he too felt bad for what went down. He still felt guilty for his part in the cabin business and the conflict he'd felt at her night there.

Finally they got home, stuffed full of food and packed with delicious leftovers that would last them a few days. Molly grabbed them some drinks and they stayed up watching some more terrible Christmas tv.

They'd fallen asleep on the sofa together midway through A Christmas Carol and were woken up around midnight to Happy's shrill ringtone.

Molly stirred and realised she'd fallen asleep on Happy's arm, which had somehow curled itself around her. Molly smiled softly but then realised the phone was ringing and nudged Happy to wake up.

"Shit." He grumbled, his voice even raspier with sleep. Happy picked up the phone and frowned, looking at the time he answered as Molly turned off the tv. " _Tia_? What's wrong?"

Molly sat still, listening to the panicked voice coming through the other line. Happy stood abruptly and began pacing.

"Where?... ok... how long?... fuck... yeah, I know... I don't fucking know... yeah, yeah I can get there in a couple hours... wait for me, don't go out there... yeah coz they're fucking assholes _tia_... I swear to god, don't go there! Wait for me." He snapped the phone shut and swore loudly.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked cautiously.

"My fucking ma has done a runner." He grabbed his kutte from the armchair and shoved his arms through it. "I gotta go to Bakersfield. Call Juice and have him come round." He started walking to his room to grab a bag.

"It's ok, I can come with you? If you like..." Molly trailed after him.

Happy sighed and shoved some stuff in his bag. "I dunno Molly." He wasn't sure if he wanted her to see his ma. Not in this state. It was embarrassing for him and he didn't like people knowing how crazy his ma was. People already thought he was crazy as it was.

Molly walked over and placed an arm on his hand. "Look I dunno what's wrong with your ma, but if you need help I'm here. Let me help you."

Happy sighed again. It would be nice to have someone he trusted there to help him. It was hard dealing with his ma when she was off her meds. And Molly was in his corner. Plus if he wanted to pursue something with her he'd have to be honest. What better way to see if she was in than to show her the worst part of his life.

"Ok. Pack a bag." He finally decided.

Molly ran to her room and grabbed a couple pairs of underwear, tshirts, jumpers, and her toiletries bag. "Wanna take my car?" She asked.

Happy nodded, _fuck riding to Bakersfield in the cold this time of night_.

"Let's go." He grabbed the keys she threw his way and shoved their bags in the car while she locked up. He had the engine on and the heat blasting to warm up when she jumped in the passenger side. "Can you text Juice and let him know we're gone? Family emergency. _Don't_ tell him anything else though." He demanded, before turning to her and softening. "Please?"

"Of course." Molly pulled out her new phone, it was only right the first person she texted on it was Juice.

They drove in silence for a little while, Happy was tense and the atmosphere was thick with angst. As they pulled on the highway and headed south he finally cracked.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He slammed his hand on the wheel.

Molly jumped, not expecting the outburst, but she could tell he was on edge. She reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked softly.

Happy rubbed his hand over his face and blew out a breath. "Not really." Molly nodded and dropped her hand from his arm, making him feel bad about his reluctance. He should do this, he needed to talk to someone. "My mom has been sick my whole life." Molly perked up and turned to face him. "She uh, she has schizophrenia."

"Oh Hap, I'm sorry. That must be tough."

Happy huffed out a laugh. "That's one way to put it."

"Must have been rough as a kid."

"Little bit." He shrugged. "She was on and off her meds most of the time. And when she's off she turns to drugs and it's just a whole mess. She'd been good for the last few months but my aunt called tonight and said she'd taken off. She'd been acting weird a few days and now she's gone."

"Oh shit. Do you know where she'd be?"

"Yup." He fiddled with the fan controls and pressed his foot more on the accelerator. "Same fucking dealer she always goes to. Don't matter how many times I knock his fucking teeth out he still has her back."

"She's real lucky to have you Hap." Molly squeezed his thigh and left her hand there. "We'll find her."

With Molly's comforting words in his ear and her hand on his leg he let some of the tension leave him and settled into the drive. Only 2 more hours till they reached his personal hell.

xxx xxx

By the time they got to Bakersfield it was 3am. They'd made good time. Pulling into the drive Happy noted his cousin's car still there and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"You ok?" Molly asked as she unbuckled her belt. She was still slightly tired, having slept the last hour but they got some drive thru coffee and she perked up a bit.

"This might get ugly. My cousins a bit of an ass." He got out of the car and waited for Molly to catch up. "Just ignore him." He said as they walked in the door.

"Salvador! I'm so sorry!" His aunt Sofia was on him the second he walked in the door. It was clear she'd been up all night worrying and waiting for him.

"It's ok _Tia_." Happy let her hug him and kiss his cheeks. "How are you?"

"Stressed." His aunt moved back and that's when she saw Molly hanging by the door. "Who's this?"

"Molly. She's a friend." Happy gestured in her direction and Molly came forward.

"A friend huh?" She moved forward to Molly and gave her a quick hug. "Not often you bring _friends_ round here, unless they're in a kutte."

Happy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, she's here to help me." Sofia was surprised he was acting so nonchalant. Happy had never brought a girl with him before. Sons yes, _friends_ no. Even the Sons that came round were a select few. Quinn and Kozik being the only two who knew about his ma. "So what's the story?" He moved to sit on the sofa and Sofia followed him, pushing Molly towards the sofa with Happy.

"She's been a bit funny last few days. I had a feeling she wasn't taking her meds but I have no idea where she'd put them. I searched everywhere. So she must have either been puking them up or being more creative with her hiding spots. Then after dinner she went to bed and when I went to check on her she was gone."

"Shit." Happy rubbed a hand over his face.

"Yeah, shit." Came a gruff voice from behind and Happy tensed. Molly moved closer to him instinctively when she heard the aggression in the man's tone.

"Not now Marco." Happy ground out.

"Yes fucking now Chava. We gotta deal with this shit when you're off fucking around." Marco was a big guy, looked to be around the same age as Happy if not a couple of years older.

Happy was up in an instant. "I'm not off 'fucking around' Marco, in case you forget it's me who fucking pays for all this shit. So sit your ass down." Happy didn't raise his voice but the threat was clear and Molly could barely believe he was standing up to Happy. He must be crazy.

"Yeah? Then my ma has to deal with all the bullshit. You renting a house for her isn't exactly much in return." Marco challenged. "It's not like you're ever here to help. She's your ma and we're the ones dealing with her. While you're off living the biker dream, I mean clearly we interrupted your night seeing as you brought one of the whores along with you-"

Marco was cut off when Happy flew at him and pinned him against the wall. "You better watch your tongue before I cut it out." He growled menacingly in Marco's ear while Sofia called for them to break it up.

"Happy please!" Molly finally spoke up when Sofia's pleas were falling on deaf ears. When he heard her voice cut through the rage he dropped off Marco and stood back.

"You're fucking lucky I love your ma." Was all he said before he stomped out of the house onto the front deck.

Molly looked between the mother and son, apologising she ducked out after Happy. She found him leaning against the railing and reached tentatively for him.

"What was that?" She asked softly.

Happy was staring out across the front garden, illuminated by the early morning moonlight. He exhaled sharply and stood up straight again. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Hey I offered to come because I wanted to help you. We're friends Happy." She wrapped an arm around his side.

Happy slung an arm over her shoulder. "Sorry. I do want you here, probably will help having someone to talk to. I just hadn't really wanted to introduce you to the crazy shit yet."

"Uhm if you haven't forgotten I spent a night in the cabin with you after you planned to torture me. I've seen your crazy side and forgiven you. So don't stress." She tried to joke.

Happy turned to her and gave her a serious look. "I never planned to torture you Molly. Please don't think that."

Molly took in his expression and nodded. "Ok." He seemed surprised by her acceptance but didn't comment. "What's a Chava?"

Happy smirked slightly. "It's a nickname for Salvador. That's my real name."

"Salvador?" Molly laughed. "That's very fancy."

Happy shook his head and hid a smile before leaning back on the railing. "At first I was my ma's 'salvation', so she called me Salvador. Then 8 years later she's convinced I was sent to kill her... anyway, Chava is a nickname. One I hate. Marco is the only one who calls me that." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why's he here?" Molly rested on the railing next to him, they could hear his aunt and Marco arguing inside but ignored it.

"Coz he's a fucking drop kick. No job, no life, lots of booze. Can't support himself. When he found out I rented a place for his ma and mine he hopped on the bandwagon, stays here from time to time. Still fucking hates me though."

"Why?"

Happy shrugged. "Probably because his ma is so tied up with mine he's jealous. Don't really care."

"Thought you didn't have a home?" She called back to the diner conversation early in their friendship.

"I don't." He looked down at her and she nodded. She got it. For a long time her home didn't feel like that either.

"So what now?" She asked quietly.

Happy sighed and took out a smoke. "You stay with them while I go find her."

"I'll come with." She wasn't really wanting to stay around here by herself. Sofia seemed nice but her son was a bit of a dick and she didn't really want to stay with him alone.

Happy took in the desperate look on her face and caved. "Fine. But you stay in the car and do exactly what I tell you."

Molly looked at him with innocent eyes. "Whatever you say big man. I'm a good girl."

xxx xxx

Happy sent his aunt to wait for them at the hospital, figuring that a stay in the psych ward was probably going to be his ma's first stop. Then he took Molly and drove over to an even rougher part of the neighbourhood.

The house he rented for his ma and aunt was as nice as he could afford on his tight budget. He still had to pay for his ma's meds, medical bills, food, electricity, gas, water, everything they needed after the measly amount they got from the state. After that he had just enough left for club dues, smokes, and fuel for his bike. He learned to live lean to make sure his ma and aunt had enough. Not that it bothered him, however he'd have liked to have a place of his own or a nicer house for his ma.

After about 15 minutes they pulled up in a quiet culdesac and he turned off the lights, leaving the engine running. He glared out the window toward the offending house. He knew it well, having rescued his ma from there enough times over the years. He'd grown up in a house not far round the block.

"This it?" Molly gave a brief look out the window but saw no signs of life in the early hour.

"Yup." Happy popped the p sound and kept focused on the house. It didn't look like there were any other visitors there, but junkies rarely had cars so how did he know. "I'm gunna suss it out." He turned to her. "If I tell you to drive you fucking drive. I know my way out of here but you follow this fucking thing where I programmed it." He gestured to the GPS he'd played around with before. "Hopefully I'll be back with my ma. I doubt she'll be compliant so just drive to the hospital and I'll sort her out."

Molly nodded and got ready to jump in the driver's seat. She caught his arm at the last second. "Please be careful."

Happy gave a limp smile. "Been doing this my whole life. I'll be fine." He squeezed her hand and jumped lithely from the car and stalked across the road.

Molly settled into the driver's seat and buckled in. She watched as he caged the house like an animal hunting prey. When he seemed happy with his surveillance he picked the lock on the door and drew his gun. Then disappeared inside.

Molly watched the house with baited breath. The shades were drawn over the windows but she could see faint light from the sides of the windows, but no people. Glancing at the clock she noted he'd been inside for over 5 minutes now and she started getting antsy.

After another couple of minutes she heard a muted gunshot and jumped in her seat, she was getting ready to go like Happy had told her to, when she saw him careening out of the house with a limp body in his arms.

"Fuck." She swore and shoved the car in gear.

Happy ripped open the back door and jumped in with his ma wrapped in his arms. "Drive!" He bellowed and Molly burned rubber flooring it out of the street.

The GPS was programmed to take her near the hospital and she figured out the rest of the way from the signs.

"She breathing?" She risked asking.

"Yeah." Was Happy's reply. No sooner was it out of his mouth did his ma wake up.

Groggy at first Lucia looked around the car before realising she was in Happy's arms. "You!" She yelled. "Why do you have me?! Let me go!" She demanded.

Happy tried calming her down while barely containing her and Molly just sped the last few hundred metres to the hospital.

A couple seconds later and they were outside the ER. Molly slammed the car in park and ripped the keys from the ignition so she could help Happy drag his mother bodily into the hospital.

"Go get Sofia and tell them she's here." He instructed. Him and Sofia had done this plenty of times before. Usually it took a lot longer and Happy had a harder time getting her here while driving, so he was thankful for Molly's assistance. He just wished she hadn't seen this side of him.

Molly had found Sofia instantly and she got the nurses and doctors ready while Happy coerced his ma into climbing up the steps. She was out of her mind on drugs and saying the most horrible things to him.

In the end he picked her up fireman style while she pounded his back with her fists. She was bleeding and he had no idea where it was coming from as it dropped down his arm.

"You're the devil!!! The devil!!!" She screeched. "Not here! Don't leave me here!" She continued as Happy passed her over to the doctors who immediately gave her a sedative. "I hate you!" Was the last thing she yelled before she lost consciousness.

Happy quickly explained where he found her then stalked out of the hospital, leaving Sofia and Molly to speak with a doctor.

"She's in bad shape." Sofia commented as the doctor had her sign some forms. "Thank you for helping him." Sofia patted Molly's arm. "He acts like it doesn't phase him but deep down there's a little boy in there who just wants his ma." She sighed and sat down on the nearest chair.

Molly didn't really know what to say to that one. It was an astute observation, but one she would never share with Happy.

"I'll go see how he is." Molly said to break the awkward silence, and because she was worried about him.

"I'll wait to see what the doctor says." Sofia settled in and lay her head black on the wall, finally able to rest knowing her sister was safe.

Molly walked out the front and looked around, finally spotting Happy over in a dark corner sitting on the wall puffing on a cigarette. Slowly making her way over to him she steeled herself for the difficult conversation that was sure to come.

Molly sat down on the wall next to Happy and looked out over the car park. Happy rubbed a hand over his face, hiding the fact that he might have shed a few tears.

Molly nudged him softly. "How you doin big man?"

Happy cleared his throat. "Fine."

Molly knew he wasn't fine. She'd been through similar situations with her dad and it was awful. Sometimes when he was drunk he'd blame her mother's death on her. Something Molly had struggled with from time to time given her mom was driving to pick her up when she had the crash. The shit that her dad would spout as he drunkenly rampaged was awful and with her brother being away there was no one else to turn to. So now she wanted to be there for Happy to turn to, if he needed.

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it softly. "You did the right thing Hap. It might not seem like it now, but it is."

Happy turned to look at her, the early glow of approaching sunrise giving her tired face a slightly orange hue. "Thanks for coming Molly."

"Any time Hap."

"I hate fucking doing this to her." He focused back on the car park again.

"Not much else you can do Hap. She was in bad shape. She needs to be here." She rubbed comforting circles on his knuckles with her thumb.

"I know you're right." Happy was quiet for a moment, before chuckling derisively and shaking his head. "I just wish that one time, _one fucking time_ , I'd come down here and she'd be happy to see me. Y'know? But that's the worst thing about her condition, it'll never happen." The medication she was on could control her delusions and paranoia, but it couldn't fake emotions. His ma just didn't have an emotional connection to him and nothing would ever forge that. She was incapable.

Molly dropped his hand then and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her so she could hug him properly. It was hard seeing someone as tough as Happy in such a weak and vulnerable state. And Molly knew the implications this had on their relationship. He was putting a lot on the line right now sharing this with her. This was his biggest weakness but he was showing it to her. He was trusting her a lot right now and that last act earned her full forgiveness. If he'd truly meant her harm that night he'd never be telling her this stuff now. So she held him close for a few moments.

"I'm always happy to see you." She whispered.

Happy pulled back slightly so he could read her face, but before he could see much of anything she had her lips pressed against his. It was soft and comforting, yet there was depth in the meaning.

Happy cupped the back of her head as he moved his lips against hers, he couldn't help getting carried away. He'd thought of nothing but this for the last 6 months and the fact that it was happening now just made it perfect. A few moments later Molly pulled back, with one final chaste kiss. She smiled softly up at him and squeezed his hand again.

"We should go see what's happening." She stood up and tugged Happy to come along with her.

He knew she was right so Happy stood up and brushed himself off before following her back into the ER. Sofia was in the same spot Molly left her so she pulled Happy over to her.

"I was just going to come look for you. They've got her in for a 36 hour hold." She said as Happy sat down.

"That all?" He gruffed out.

"The rest will be outpatient care as usual. Not much else they can do. They're only keeping her in because she had a nasty cut on her thigh, self inflicted." Sofia continued to rattle off some medical stuff Molly didn't need to know, so Molly wandered over to the coffee machine and made herself busy getting three cups.

Sofia watched Molly from across the room. "She's a nice girl Salvador."

Happy nodded. "Too nice for me."

Sofia turned to Happy, tearing her eyes from the young woman. "Hey, you deserve a little bit of nice in your life. Don't take it for granted."

"I won't."

xxx xxx

They got back to the house and Happy was thankful Marco was asleep. Marco had converted the basement into a room for him when he decided to stay there. Happy was fine with that really because it meant he didn't have to see him.

Sofia offered to cook them breakfast but Molly wasn't hungry and when she refused Happy did also. He showed her up to his room, which he kept locked, and placed their bags in the room. He was bone tired and emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to sleep all day, but he decided to be a gentleman.

"You can have this room and I'll sleep on the sofa. Bathroom's down the hall there." He gestured out the door.

Molly glanced around the room, it was bare but had a few bits and pieces lying around. There was only a double bed and a dresser and that was it. She knew he kept his personal possessions in a storage locker in Tacoma and wondered why when he had this room here, and he spent more time here.

When she realised he was leaving her to it she grabbed his arm. "Don't sleep on the sofa. Sleep here with me. It is your room after all."

Happy almost sighed with relief. He knew that sofa was uncomfortable as fuck. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. You need a good sleep... and some comfort." She said softly.

Happy didn't know what to say. Comfort sounded good, but at the same time he didn't want Molly thinking he was some weak, scared little boy. Sure it sucked dealing with his ma but he didn't need 'looking after'. He didn't say anything though and watched as Molly gathered her things and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back he was in his sweat pants and a wife beater and had drawn the curtains. Luckily he'd installed some blackout blinds, knowing he'd be crashing here a lot during the day. The sun was only just rising and being winter it wouldn't get too bright but he was a light sleeper.

Molly climbed into the bed first and wriggled under the comforter to get comfy. Happy stood awkwardly at the side of the bed but Molly huffed and pulled back the covers.

"Get in." She ordered. Happy slid in and almost groaned at the feeling of relief. Molly snuggled against him and he tensed slightly, but she placed a hand on his chest and drummed her fingers to get his attention. "Look, there won't be any funny business. I just thought it would be nice to be close so relax." He did slightly but still didn't say anything. Molly raised up on her elbow slightly so she could look at him. "Look, I know your strong and all that shit, but I also know how hard it is to watch a parent go through that crap. So just take comfort in knowing I'm here to help Happy."

He nodded slowly and watched as a small smile graced her features. "Thanks for coming."

"Like I said; anytime big man." She winked and snuggled back against his side. Calling him big man was an accurate description. His 6ft 3in frame dwarfed her 5ft 3in stature, and snuggling against him was like being enveloped in security. Molly surprised even herself at being so comfortable with Happy after everything that happened in the last few months. But something about him just made sense.

Happy chuckled slightly and slung his arm over her to switch off the bedside lamp. When it was dark he moved back, but hovered over her for a second. One question burning in his mind.

"When you kissed me earlier-" he started but Molly cut him off.

"Was it because I wanted to make you feel better? Or because I just wanted to kiss you?" She finished his question and he nodded against her. Molly smiled in the dark. "A bit of both. But this ones just because I wanted to." She tilted her head slightly and caught his lips in a soft kiss.

Happy caressed her cheek and reciprocated the soft and gentle kiss. It was perfect. Earlier was amazing but this too was excellent. Molly liked him, wanted him even, and he couldn't be happier.

However, he needed to stop before this got too out of hand. It had been a rough week and although he'd enjoyed himself thoroughly on the road Molly was what he'd really wanted. What he'd been craving for months now and letting this continue was a bad idea.

He pulled back slowly and pressed his forehead against hers. "We should sleep."

"Mmmm. We should."

"Night."

"Morning really." She chuckled softly.

Happy pecked her lips once more and settled back into the bed. He felt Molly relax against his side and he let the tension leave his body. Dealing with his ma was hard, but with Molly by his side he knew he could manage.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey everyone! So excited for all the feedback you gave me. I'm so glad you're enjoying the background to Happy.**

 **This is just a little filler chapter so I can move things along.**

 **Hope you enjoy xx**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy woke up hot and sweaty and looked over at the alarm clock. It was just after 1pm and he figured his aunt must have turned the heating on. With Molly wrapped around him he was roasted.

Then he noticed the _situation_ going on under the blanket. Molly had fully wrapped herself around him and must have subconsciously stirred something in him while he slept. He looked down at his chest to see her head rested on his pec. Her arm was wrapped over his waist and she'd coiled a leg through his.

He tried disentangling himself from her but that only made her rub up against him as she tried remaining comfortable. He had to suppress a groan at the feeling of her body writhing against his. It was a stupid idea to sleep with her. She wanted to take this slow, hell he _knew_ they should take it slow... but he fucking wanted her.

Happy eventually managed to extricate himself from the bed and quickly exited to the hall so he could go take care of his problem.

xxx xxx

Molly woke up as the door shut and sighed. She felt well rested despite their tumultuous night. Sleeping with Happy had been amazing. Kyle never let her cuddle and she was surprised Happy had entertained her needy side. She couldn't help it though. She'd been deprived of affection for so long she sought it out wherever she could.

Around 10 minutes later Happy quietly let himself back into the room but stopped being gentle when he realised Molly was awake.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Afternoon really." He smirked.

Molly turned to the bedside table and saw it was well after 1pm. "Oh shit. Guess we were tired, huh?"

"Guess so." He rifled through his bag for some fresh clothes. "Wanna go for a drive? Grab some food?"

"Sure." Molly stood up and stretched and Happy had to avert his eyes. She was fucking braless in a loose white tshirt and if he didn't look away now he knew he'd have another _situation on his hands._

Molly was oblivious to Happy's reactions and she made her way over to the bags to find something to wear. She'd only shoved in a tshirt, jeans, and some sweaters so it'd have to do. She didn't imagine he'd be wanting to go anywhere fancy for food.

"Can I have a shower?" She asked.

Happy had already had one so he nodded and made his way out to the linen closet for a fresh towel. Handing it off to Molly he went back to the room to grab the rest of his stuff.

xxx xxx

Happy went out to the kitchen to find his aunt while Molly had her shower. He found her at the dining table having a smoke and reading a magazine.

"How'd you sleep _mijo_?" She raised her eyes from the magazine.

"Like a log." He grunted as he sat down.

"That's good. How is Molly?" She raised an eyebrow and Happy rolled his eyes.

"She's fine. Grabbing a shower. We're gunna head out and have some food. Want me to bring back anything?"

Sofia shook her head. "It's ok. Lucia is being discharged at 4pm tomorrow so I'll go to the shops before then. Think you'll be sticking around?"

"I dunno if that's a good idea _tia_. She'll probably flip when she sees me." He rubbed a hand over his face roughly.

Sofia watched him, his rings glinting under the fluorescent lights. She sighed, feeling terribly sorry for him. Her parents had watched over him and looked after him so well during his formative years. But when they passed she'd been too busy with her own family dramas and abusive husband to properly care for him. So whenever Lucia showed improvements she'd send Happy right back. Always hoping that that was the time Lucia would stabilise and be able to care for him. It was bad enough her children had to grow up in her household she didn't want Happy exposed to it as well. Though at times it probably would have been safer.

"You did the right thing Salvador." She patted his arm.

"Maybe. But we can't keep going on like this. It's not fair to you." He struggled with this all the time. There was no way he could be a full time Carer for her nor could he afford to hire someone. And there weren't many other options for someone like his ma.

Sofia shook her head. "Of course it is. I wish so much I could go back in time and fix a lot of things. The main one being that I could have left Jorge and taken you in too... but all I can do now is make up for it. I owe it to you, and your mother."

Happy nodded. "Thanks _tia_." That eased some of his worry, for now at least.

"Now tell me about this Molly. I must say how surprised I am you brought her. She's really sweet." She prodded.

Happy barely concealed a smirk and shrugged. "Shes cool. I've known her since before my last stint."

Sofia rolled her eyes, that was barely any information. "Am I right in assuming you are together?"

"No." Happy stared blankly at his aunt but she gave him a glare to continue. "We're just seeing what happens. It's... complicated."

"Club stuff?"

" _Tia_..." He warned. She knew not to ask about the club.

"What? I wanna know what's so complicated. You obviously care about each other."

Happy groaned internally. He hated talking about feelings and crap like that. "She's just broken up with a guy. He didn't exactly treat her the best. But I'm staying with her for now. Just to make sure this dude doesn't come back."

"That's some responsibility." She commented.

"He used to be a brother." He didn't elaborate but his aunt knew enough to know it probably wasn't wise to ask more.

"Well, speaking from personal experience here, just be patient with her."

Happy met his aunt's eyes. "Of course."

xxx xxx

They drove through town and grabbed some pizza to takeaway then Happy started out on the road. Molly had no clue where they were going but Happy just said he wanted to go for a drive.

Finally they pulled off the highway and Molly noticed they were heading into some kind of parkland. She saw the sign saying Lake Isabella and smiled.

"What are we doing up here?" She asked.

Happy shrugged. "I like driving up here when I'm in Bakersfield. The roads round the lake are good on the bike."

He pulled off towards a clearing looking out over the lake and parked up. Molly had an old blanket in the trunk so she grabbed it and he gestured to the spot against the side of the car. So they had an impromptu picnic of semi cold pizza, looking out over the lake. It was freezing cold, but Molly had a sweater and jeans on so she didn't care. Plus sitting next to Happy was cozy.

"It's nice out here. Peaceful. I can see why you'd come up here." Molly commented.

"Yeah, as you can tell it gets a bit hectic at ma's." Happy replied.

"That's one way of putting it." She smiled at him. "So what's the plan from here? How long we staying?"

"Probably head back in the morning. Don't think it's a good idea for me to be there when ma gets home."

Molly nodded. "Fair enough. I'm sure, deep down, she appreciates what you do for her." She tried comforting him.

Happy closed the empty pizza box, having just polished off the last two slices. "Nah. She doesn't. She literally can't feel the emotion required to care." He shrugged. He remembered overhearing that conversation between a doctor and his abuela when he was a little boy.

"That's really sad." Molly looked down at his hand that came up to rest on her thigh.

"I'm used to it. Don't get all sad for me now Molly. I didn't mind bringing you here because I thought you'd get it. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I can deal with it." Happy was stern in his tone. He didn't want this to change things between him, have her treat him like some fragile nutcase.

"I don't feel sorry for you. I know you've grown up a lot stronger than I have. I get it." She huffed. Molly thought he thought her to be weak. She'd had a similarly traumatic upbringing but instead of dealing with it and being strong like Happy she had crumbled and become this vulnerable little girl who just let people take advantage of her.

Happy gave her a quizzical look, not understanding why she was being defensive. "What?"

"I don't want you thinking I'm weak or feeling sorry for me either." She crossed her arms and shifted herself so his hand fell away from her thigh.

Happy sighed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant girl." He turned to face her. "I just don't want you thinking that about me. I never meant I thought it about you." Fuck he hated this shit. Women always took hidden meanings from everything he said. If he wanted to say that he would have just said it.

Molly looked in his eyes and nodded. She shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it was hard. Low self esteem really made it difficult to communicate sometimes as she always thought the other person thought the worst of her. With Happy being a man of few words she'd often jump to conclusions and fill in the blanks.

"Ok. Sorry. I jump to conclusions sometimes." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok. I just hate talking like this." He shrugged.

They watched the lake for a little bit but Molly finally broke the silence. "Why'd you leave?"

She didn't need to explain it any further. He knew straight away she was talking about that night. "Honestly? I was scared."

"Scared?" Molly laughed. "Of what?"

He looked at her blankly. "Everything. Of what you thought it would mean, what I wanted it to mean. Everything. But as soon as I got the clubhouse that night I fucking regretted it."

"You should have just talked to me."

"I know that now... but fuck. I've barely ever had a steady woman."

"Why not?" She found it hard to believe that women wouldn't be dying for the opportunity to be with him. She knew what the club women were like.

"Bitches throw themselves at us. All the time." He saw the frown cross her face but continued. "I tried a couple times. But the girls just thought it'd be all sex, drugs, n rock n roll. But when they see the reality of club life they freak, what the reality of me is they freak. That's without even meeting my ma." He joked but grew serious again. "If I had an Old Lady it'd need to be like real ride or die shit. And when push comes to shove the women I've tried with were scared. Scared of what that meant with the club. Scared of me and what I do. I dunno. I gave up. I do what I gotta do for my family. Both club and blood. It's all I know how to do and I'm fucking good at it." He shrugged and looked back down at Molly who was considering his words with a serious expression.

When she finally spoke it was soft and measured. "Well I'm not scared of you. I probably should be... but I'm not." She let it hang there.

Happy leaned closer then, placing his hand on her thigh again. "You don't ever need to be scared of me again. No matter what goes on between us or the club I'll have your back. No matter what."

Molly almost teared up, but before she could she pushed forward and locked lips with Happy again. Kissing him was probably one of the best feelings she'd had. It wasn't like with Kyle or Andrew. With Happy she had the whole butterfly feeling going on, and just forgot about everything else going on and focused on him and his body.

Happy pushed her back against the rug and slid his body along hers, lips still locked together. Molly's tongue darted into his mouth and he moaned at the sensation.

As the kiss grew in intensity Happy grew bolder with his moves. He slowly ran a hand from its spot on her cheek down to the hem of her sweater. When he met no resistance from Molly he slid his hand under the fabric and up to cup her soft breast. He moaned into the kiss as he kneaded her flesh with his hand, she felt better than he remembered and swore the next time they fucked it'd be slow and he'd take every part of her sweet body in.

Molly had her arms wrapped around his neck and couldn't help but buck her hips into his as he rolled a thumb across her nipple over the fabric of her bra. Happy took that as encouragement and moved his hand slowly down her body towards the button on her jeans.

When Molly felt his fingers drifting under the waistband of her jeans she woke up and stopped him. Grabbing his hand she squeezed his wrist and he relaxed his body, breaking his lips from hers he dropped his head towards her shoulder and attempted to even out his breathing.

"Shit, I'm sorry Happy." Molly mumbled as her chest rose rapidly with the lust pumping through her system.

"It's fine." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and hung his head between his knees, willing the thoughts of her body sliding against his to go away.

"I just... need some time."

"I get it." He said but his tone still seemed sharp.

"Happy?" She asked, forcing him to look at her. "I want to do this, _believe me_ , I want it. But when I do it, I want to be able to give myself to you fully... and right now I can't. I just need to get over Kyle."

Happy huffed. "What is there to get over? He's a fucking _rat_." He spat.

Molly jerked back at his tone. "I know that." She stood abruptly. "But I was with him for 5 months-"

"Don't remind me." He snapped.

"Oh and who's fault was that? Huh?" She huffed again as he stood.

"If you want this so much why do you need time? Did you actually love him?" He did not like the turn this was taking but yet he couldn't stop the word vomit.

"No. At least I don't think so." Molly said softly and leant back against the car, successfully diffusing the situation. "But I forced myself not to think about you that whole time. So I could move on. And now I know you want me it's a bit overwhelming. Plus Kyle kinda fucked me over. I want to be past that before I attempt something else with you. Otherwise it'll just be doomed from the start. Do you understand?" She looked at him pleadingly.

Sofia's words rang in his ears and he nodded. "I'll be patient."

"That's all I ask."

xxx xxx

Molly went over to the bathroom when they got back and Happy went to the living room to sit with his aunt.

"How was lunch?" She asked, looking up from her knitting.

"Fine." Happy plopped down on the sofa.

"What's wrong? Everything ok with Molly?"

"Everything's fine _tia_." Happy ground out.

"Why are you so grumpy then?" She put her knitting stuff on the side table.

"Just hard being patient. That's all."

"It'll be worth it in the end _mijo_." She sighed.

They were interrupted to the sound of Marco thumping through the house and Happy rolled his eyes. Marco went in the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. His ma had left him leftovers from breakfast, though Happy didn't know why he was only waking up now. He wasn't out half the night searching for Lucia.

"Still here?" He asked as he shoved it in the microwave. "That's surprising. Where's the girl?" He leered from the kitchen.

"None of your fucking business. And I'll stay as long as I fucking want given I pay the rent." Happy growled and Sofia shrunk back in her seat. She hated when they fought but nothing she said would ever break it up. "Should start charging you board seeing as you're here enough."

"Fuck off Chava."

Happy stood abruptly from his seat and stalked over to him. "I've fucking told you Marco." He threatened.

"What you gunna do? Huh?"

Happy stepped more into Marco's personal space. "Don't tempt me asshole."

"Salvador? Please? Just leave it." Sofia tried intervening.

"Nah, it's ok ma, it's _his_ house after all. He can do whatever the fuck he wants." Marco spat.

"At least I can afford to rent a house." Happy growled.

Marco scoffed. "Yeah coz being a biker is such a reputable career choice. You're a joke."

Happy grabbed Marco by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "You better watch what you say about the club. It pays for this shit. You have _no idea_ what I do to keep this family afloat and trust me, you'll want to keep it that way."

"Happy?" Molly's voice cut through the air and happy backed off of Marco, shoving him against the wall as he released him.

"Pack your shit girl. We're leaving." He commanded.

"But Hap-"

"But nothing. Do it." He barked.

Molly huffed and went back to the bedroom to grab her bag.

"Salvador." Sofia chided, unimpressed with his treatment of Molly. "You don't need to leave tonight."

Happy tore his eyes from Marco. "Trust me this won't end well if I stay."

Sofia nodded slowly and frowned, she daren't wind up Marco by chastising him. It was just easier for everybody if he was left to his own devices. But she didn't want to push Happy away at the same time. She never understood how Marco turned out the way he had when his sisters had turned out well. But then she figured that was his father's influence.

Happy stalked over to Sofia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything _tia_. I'll come back soon." He gave another glance to Marco. "You better not still be here." He growled in his direction before turning back to Sofia. "Tell Marisa and Camila I say hi." His other cousins been down for Christmas lunch but left to go to their respective in laws yesterday afternoon. He got on ok with them but Marco was a whole other story.

Jogging into the bedroom he grabbed his bag and checked his drawers for anything else he needed before turning to Molly who was sitting stiffly on the bed.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Molly walked blankly past him and didn't even stop when he took her bag to put in the car, locking his door behind him.

Sofia met them in the hallway and gave Happy a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug and a promise to call him when Lucia got home.

"Thanks for having me Sofia." Molly said nervously.

Sofia pulled her in for a hug. "Any time. Next time I hope it's under happier circumstances."

Sofia smiled at her and Molly just nodded. That was if Happy wanted her around.

Marco just glared at them as they left and Sofia waved from the door as they pulled onto the road. Molly was quiet as they started the drive back to Charming. At this rate they'd be there by 8pm, but Happy could sense it would be a long 2.5 hours if Molly kept quiet like she was.

"What's wrong?" Happy finally broke the silence.

Molly shrugged. "Nothing." She didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Happy bark at her again like he had back at the house. She hadn't meant to embarrass him or stick her nose in.

"I'm sorry." He figured she was pissed. "I just wanted to get out of there before I ripped his fucking throat out."

Molly could sense the tenseness in his body and knew he would have done it without a second thought and she felt a slight tingle of that familiar fear. But when she looked at his face and saw the faint smile lines around his eyes, even though she doubted he'd smiled enough in his life to cause them, and the slight dimple in his cheek, the fear was squashed straight away.

"Ok." She squeezed his arm then settled into her seat. "I'm gunna have a sleep."

Happy occasionally glanced over at her as he drove, she was sleeping soundly and had a peaceful expression on her face that made him smile, her black hair was sticking up over the headrest in the messiest bun he'd ever seen, her legs curled underneath her. Everything about her was beautiful to him.

Being patient was going to kill him but it would be worth it.

xxx xxx

By the time they pulled up in the SAMCRO lot it was about 8:30pm. Seeing as it was still Boxing Day Happy knew the guys would be partying and decided it would maybe be best he take Molly down there. It would be frustrating for him to take her back to her house and give her space when all he wanted to do was throw her down on a bed and just... he didn't even know. He just _wanted_ her.

Driving down there Happy knew he really was starting to fall hard for Molly. And the physical side of things was just intensifying with every passing day as the emotional connection deepened.

Molly stirred when he parked and looked around the dark lot. "We're at the clubhouse?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Figured I best stop by and check in." He opened the door and waited for Molly to open hers.

Molly quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the same worn jeans she'd thrown in her bag last night and an old sweater of her brother's. Her hair was pulled back in a rough pony tail and her face was makeup free, but she had massive bags under her green eyes. All in all she was not in appropriate attire to gate crash a clubhouse party.

But she sucked it up and opened the door, stepping out into the lot to follow behind Happy, just wishing for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hello all!**

 **So AngR asked me what Boxing Day was and I laughed coz I had no idea it wasn't an American thing either. I don't really know why it's a thing. But I've lived in the UK and in Australia and both places do it. It's basically just an extra public holiday. Usually u sit around eating Xmas leftovers and being lazy... anyways haha.**

 **So things are getting there with them now! Thanks for all the reviews and please lemme know if there's stuff u wanna see :)**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy pushed open the door to the clubhouse and walked in to greet his brothers. Molly caught the door and trailed in behind him. Looking around the room she saw him greeting the SAMCRO boys, who were all having a great time. The few crow eaters scattered around the room gave her the side eye.

They knew from her days working in the garage that she was not a threat when it came to the guys. When she started with Kyle he didn't discourage them so they continued as usual, behind Molly's back.

But a few of them had overheard that she had been away with Happy last night to a family emergency. And that sparked off some jealousy among the girls. For them hanging around the club was a way out of lives they hated. So they put in the hard yards trying to become a part of this family. Molly had taken Kyle away and was now taking Happy away too. And they were not impressed.

Sara was the first to scoff at Molly's appearance and turn her attentions towards Happy. With a hand on his bicep she flirted and asked if he wanted a drink. Happy just did his usual and ignored her other than to order a beer. He never chased girls and he didn't care much for them being in his personal space unless he'd asked them to be there. He took club shit seriously and sometimes they tried distracting him at the wrong time.

Molly slowly walked over to Tara and Donna who were sitting quietly in a corner with a bottle of wine. Although things seemed to be good with everyone on Christmas Day Molly still couldn't help but feel anxious being around the club. The guys had every right to be suspicious of her and the girls would probably be curious as to why she was spending so much time with Happy when she'd just been left by Kyle. It was all a bit confronting for Molly after the night and day she'd just had.

So she flopped down next to Tara and Donna, who hastily ran to the bar to grab a third glass. She was surprised to see Donna here given that she'd been at her parents' yesterday with the kids for Christmas. Opie being locked up had taken its toll over the week he'd been gone. Right before Christmas was very hard on the kids, so Donna chose to spend it with her parents who'd moved to Sacramento.

"You may as well just pass me the bottle." She joked as she accepted the healthy pour from Donna.

"Why? What's going on? I heard there was some emergency?" Tara asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. Happy's ma had to go to hospital." Molly didn't want to give too much away given Happy's secrecy surrounding his personal life.

"Oh, what happened? Is she ok?" Donna found it amusing to picture big, bad Happy visiting a hospital ward.

"She'll be fine." Was all Molly said and Tara knew not to push it any further. It was the _killah's_ business after all.

Happy caught Molly's eye briefly and raised his glass ever so slightly and she tipped hers towards him. She could tell from here that he'd immediately snapped back in to club mode. He was joking with his brothers, accepting drinks, smoking, and being generally rowdy. A far cry from the last, emotional, 24 hours. But Happy was good at hiding his emotions. It's what he did best. And his club persona was easy to slip right back into.

"How's things with Opie? Any news?" Molly turned to Donna. Molly felt incredibly guilty that Opie had been put away because of Kyle's treachery.

Donna sighed, she had the defeated expression of a woman who was stressed beyond belief. Who's plate just kept piling higher and higher. She took another sip from her wine before answering.

"The lawyer thinks he may be able to get him off a couple of the charges. But we're still looking at 6 months." She finally answered.

Molly hung her head. "Fuck. I'm so sorry Donna."

Donna reached a hand over the table. "Why are you sorry Molly? You didn't cause any of this."

Molly shrugged. "Maybe not. But maybe if I'd been paying attention I'd have seen something."

"Hey, if these guys didn't even notice then there's no way you would have Molly. Cut yourself some slack. You're just as much a victim in Kyle's mess as I am." Donna reassured her.

Molly nodded but it still didn't lessen the guilt she felt at the situation. It cemented the fact even further, that if she wanted Happy she had to stop feeling like this about Kyle first. She'd never be able to concentrate on Happy if she was still feeling guilty and hurt over Kyle.

Molly sat with the two women and drank some more wine. But after another half hour she decided it was time to go. She said her goodbyes to Tara and Donna, who were well and truly tipsy, and made her way to Happy.

Happy was at the pool table messing around with Jax, Juice, and Tig. Molly tapped him on the arm and he turned to her with a devilish smirk on his face. Whatever Tig said must have been really dirty to give Happy that reaction.

"I'm gunna head home." She said softly.

Happy looked longingly at the pool table and then back to Molly. "Alright. Just let me finish my drink."

"I'll be ok alone. Take your time and come back later." Molly offered.

Happy shook his head. "Can't leave you alone. Not right now."

Molly sighed. "Fine. I'll just hang around here till you're done."

Juice overheard and luckily stepped in. "Look I was gunna head home brother. I'll take her back and stay till you get back."

Happy looked at Molly who seemed fine with the idea then back to his brother. "Ok. Thanks." He gestured to Molly to head outside while Juice gathered his bits.

Once they made it to her car he passed her the keys. "Sorry. I just want to hang for a bit." He mumbled.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's totally understandable. Plus a bit of space is probably a good thing for us right now. Just until I sort my shit out." Molly squeezed his hand.

Happy looked down at her and nodded. "Ok. See you later." He bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He knew he probably shouldn't, it was quite 'couple-y' when they were supposed to be going slow, but he still wanted her.

Molly wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back in again. "Just one more, to tide me over." She mumbled against his lips and kissed him again.

Happy finally pulled away again and Juice came jogging over with his bag and keys. He watched as they parted and Happy gave him a slap on the back in thanks.

Molly watched him walk away and turned to Juice who had a stupid grin on his face.

"Whats all that about?"

"I'll fill you in at mine." She said with an eye roll and Juice laughed before walking back to his bike.

xxx xxx

When they'd pulled up at her house Juice had gone in to check it first and when he was happy he let Molly in behind him. She'd gone and changed into some sweats and a clean sweater and heated them up some of Gemma's leftovers.

When they were happily settled in on the sofa she turned to him. "So why didn't you want to hang around? Not like you to bail on a party."

Juice shrugged and swallowed his mouthful of turkey. "Just didn't feel like it."

"Why not? You ok?" She smirked. "You're usually the last to bed." She laughed.

Juice sighed. "I dunno. I'd been spending a lotta time with Frankie recently. But she was over with Chibs tonight and I just didn't wanna see that." He pushed some food around with his fork.

Molly nodded knowingly. Frankie was a recent addition to the Crow Eater ranks in the past few months. She seemed a lot nicer than the other girls. Bit more down to earth and less... skanky, Molly decided. When she wasn't at the clubhouse she worked at a daycare centre and seemed to be really sweet.

"Catching feelings huh?" Molly surmised.

"Fuck I dunno." Juice gestured with his hand in frustration. "Not like it matters. She's a crow eater. She's still gunna spend time with my brothers."

"Have you given her a reason not to?" Juice looked at her blankly. "Well if you tell her you like her then maybe you'll find out if she feels the same way. Trust me Juice, the club girls have the shit end of the stick down there. She probably feels like if she says anything to you then you'll think she's a clinger and back off. For whatever reason, she is hanging around the club and if she steps out of line you guys will get sick of her. So you're gunna have to make the move if you want it."

Juice thought over her words as he drank some beer. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'll chat to her tomorrow."

"Good. I think you should. You're a sweet guy, you deserve to be happy." Molly drank some more of her beer and finished what was on her plate.

"How will I tell she actually wants me and not the kutte?" Juice asked quietly. Molly thought back to Happy's words at the lake.

"You try. If she can handle the real you, when shit goes down and it's not all sex, drugs, and rock n roll, then you'll know." She smiled.

"So poetic Moll." He drank some more beer. "So what's with you and Hap then?" Juice turned the tables.

"Fuck knows. I like him, he likes me, that much is clear. But I don't wanna go there yet. Not until Kyle is well behind me."

"You know no one will judge you for being with him."

"I suppose." That was one thing Molly had been worried about. That Happy's brothers would think poorly of her for jumping into something with him after already being with Kyle. "But at the same time I need to get over everything with Kyle if it's going to work with Hap."

"What is there to get over Moll?" Juice put his plate on the coffee table and turned to her. "You weren't happy with Kyle. No matter what you try telling me. And Kyle fucked You over. So move on and move past it."

Molly scoffed. "You make it sound so simple."

"Why are you scared?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I should be... but I'm not. And that's scarier."

Juice smiled. "Happy might seem like an asshole but he's not really. Not when it comes to those he cares about. He's loyal as fuck and would do anything to help someone else. Just don't fuck him around and you'll be fine."

She chuckled and finished her beer. "Thanks Juice, that's so reassuring."

xxx xxx

Happy came back pretty late that night. His bike was at Molly's so he had to get the Prospect to drive him back. When he came in Juice was asleep on the sofa and Molly was in bed. Juice stirred as Happy shut the door and started putting his boots on.

Happy went to the door of Molly's room and looked in. Molly was wrapped up tight in the comforter and looked so peaceful. He stepped back and closed the door before going out to see how Juice was. He'd noticed he wasn't really enjoying the night and when Juice had offered to take Molly home he knew something was going on.

"Thanks for staying with her bro." Happy shook Juice's hand.

"It's ok. Wasn't keen on hanging around." Juice mumbled to himself.

"Anything to do with that new bitch?" Happy asked, noting Juice clenching his fist at the bitch comment Happy knew his intuition had been right. He'd seen Juice glaring at Chibs' back a few times.

"Nah it's nothing." Juice grabbed his kutte and shrugged it on.

But before Juice could leave Happy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, my advice if you want it." Juice nodded. "Tell her before it causes shit. Or before it's too late." Happy dropped a hand from his shoulder and let him go.

xxx xxx

The next couple of days passed peacefully. Happy was being as patient as possible and gave her space. To do that he kept himself out of the house as much as possible. Happy had talked to Clay and offered to relieve someone so they could go keep an eye on Molly and when that wasn't possible she went down to the clubhouse.

TM was shut until after the New Year so there was not much going on. However Molly helped Gemma in the office and kept busy.

However today was New Year's Eve and the clubhouse was gearing up for an epic party. A few brothers from other charters were coming down for the party. So far they had a couple in from SAMTAC and Rogue River who were making themselves at home.

Molly had been tasked with helping Gemma organise the crow eaters. It had been fine in the past as they knew she wasn't a threat to 'their men' but these days that had changed. Molly had caused drama with Kyle and then there had been rumours of Happy staying at her house and her spending time with his family. So now she was on the outs.

"Can you guys put these decorations up when you're done?" Molly asked the group gathered at the bar.

No one really responded but finally Frankie stepped forward. "Of course Molly." She smiled sweetly.

Molly really liked Frankie, she wasn't as hard and bitchy as the other girls, she was a strong woman that was for sure, but not a bitch. She was some kinda Latina with dark black hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, voluptuous curves, the whole package. But just as Molly was drawn to the safety of the club Frankie was too. And Molly didn't know why. Not that it mattered.

Molly knew Juice had talked with Frankie, who had been over the moon apparently as she had quite the crush on him. So Juice had claimed her the night before which meant she was no longer to share with his brothers. That had gone down like a dead weight amongst the crow eaters but the guys were happy for Juice. It wasn't that long ago that he said he wasn't keen for a relationship.

Sara rolled her eyes at the pair and sauntered past Molly into the kitchen, the other few following suite behind her. Molly sighed and Frankie gave her a friendly reassuring smile as she walked past. The crow eaters were prepping the food for the party and Molly was due to go to the liquor store with Gemma so she needed someone to put up the few streamers they had, but it looked like those bitches weren't going to be much help.

Molly thought about it for a moment, stewed over it, Gemma had asked her to do this stuff and to tell the crows to do it. They had to listen to Gemma and by extension that meant Molly too. So rolling her shoulders back she stepped forward towards the kitchen, but stopped short when she heard them talking about her.

"You realise Gemma will be pissed if that shits not done." The blonde one Molly thought was Ash was saying.

"So? Then it'll be her problem. Don't see why she's sauntering around handing us out orders. She ain't an Old Lady." Sara bit back.

"Yeah... but she's Gemma's assistant or some shit. We should probably tow the line." Another of the girls said.

Sara scoffed and laughed. "Gemma's assistant? That's rich. She's nothing but a washed up whore. Tried it with the Hales and that fucked up so now she's using the club. First Kyle, now Happy? Really? I mean that guy will get bored of her shit in 5 minutes flat. She'll never be an Old Lady, she'll strike out here and move on."

Frankie sighed, she quite liked Molly and she knew Juice and her were close, didn't like it much but at the same time she trusted Juice. "Maybe you should cut her some slack. We don't know what happened with Kyle leaving so until we do we should probably reserve judgement."

"Shut up Frankie." Sara snapped. "Juice may have claimed you for now, but you're not an Old Lady yet either so don't get too carried away. You'll soon be back slumming it with us when he gets bored of you."

Frankie slammed the pot down and stormed out, not noticing Molly standing by the bar as she left. _This is going to be so much fun_ Molly thought. She mulled over Sara's words as she grabbed a beer from the bar and settled over in a booth. Was she just setting herself up for failure? Would Happy get sick of her after a few weeks? Why did this just have to get more complicated every day.

Juice and Happy came out of the Chapel with the others and headed for the bar to grab a drink before making their way over to Molly's table. Juice scanned the room but couldn't see Frankie and Molly could see his jaw twitch. He was probably jumping to conclusions.

"She's outside." Molly said and Juice just nodded before heading out to find her.

Happy could tell something was off and moved over to sit with her. "You ok?"

Molly analysed him briefly, he never gave anything away, kept it all close to his chest, so it was hard to try and read him. "I'm just tired." She decided not to go into it now. The crows could keep thinking what they wanted, she'd just keep an eye on him tonight. If he truly was in it for her, for the long run, then he wouldn't give them the time of day, right?

xxx xxx

Happy took Molly home to get ready seeing as everyone else was off getting themselves ready. Gemma had insisted she wear something sexy seeing as it was a big party so Molly took her time getting ready.

In the end she settled for a black body con dress she found at the back of her wardrobe. It had survived the clean out from her hard partying days as she had loved it back then. But last time she tried it on with Kyle it had been too small. Thanks to the stress of their relationship it fit perfectly now. She was back to being a size 10, however she hadn't minded being a size 12. It just meant she had to do more shopping at the time.

Molly paired the dress with some black stilettos and silver hoop earrings. She'd done some basic smoky eye makeup and straightened her hair for the occasion. Happy with her appearance she made her way out to Happy.

Happy had been sitting on the sofa, drinking a beer, and wondering how much fucking longer she was going to be when he heard her behind him.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Happy sigh, _fucking finally_ he thought, he put his beer on the coffee table and turned round to face her. When he saw her he almost didn't recognise her. 90% of the time she was covered up with long jeans, big cardigans or sweaters, and then when she did show some skin it was tshirts and shorts. So this? This was different.

"What's wrong?" She asked self consciously. "Should I change?" She was worried it was maybe a bit much.

Happy shook his head. "Fuck no." He stalked over to her. "Just stick close by me tonight." He said lowly as he placed a hand on her hip.

Molly looked up at him, not having expected this reaction at all. "Why?"

Happy leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Coz every biker in that place is going to want you." He kissed her. "And you're mine. You might not know it yet, but you are." He dropped that bombshell like it was nothing, in typical Happy fashion. He didn't say much but what he did say was usually measured and well thought out. It had impact.

Molly wanted to do more than kiss him now but he pulled back and dragged her out of the house, locking it behind him.

They made their way to the lot on his bike, which was somewhat uncomfortable with her dress on, but Happy was a skilled rider and she trusted him. When they got there Happy helped her off and gave her one last look over. Tonight was going to kill him, she was fucking hot and it was like she didn't even know it.

Molly let Happy lead her over to the clubhouse. There were people around outside, looking like they were going to set the ring up for some fights, but when they opened the door to the clubhouse it was packed. There were more girls here than Molly had seen before and it surprised her.

Happy pulled her over to the bar where Juice and Frankie were standing together. Tig and Chibs were there, taking the piss out of Juice as usual, but they all had smiles on and were enjoying each other's company.

"What's going on guys?" Tig asked as they approached, his eyes hovering over Molly's figure.

Happy slung his arm over Molly's shoulders and answered Tig but Molly was too wrapped up in Happy to listen to their conversation. She'd asked for time, she knew that, but it was so hard to resist him when he was right there. In her house. Every night. Last night she'd even dreamt about him and had woken up more frustrated than ever. And she'd been frustrated a lot in the last few months. Kyle was a very controlling lover and didn't always let her cum so she'd spent many nights dreaming about stuff, and usually her subconscious would pull up her brief time with Happy.

Molly melted into his side slightly and let him order a drink for her while she watched Juice and Frankie.

Frankie seemed enamoured by Juice, she was looking at him adoringly while he traced circles on her hip with his hand. Molly smiled and knew this was a great thing. Juice really needed company and Frankie seemed into him, and not just because he was a Son.

They stood around and chatted for a while and slowly the guys pulled back, getting involved in some club related discussions which left Molly and Frankie to their own devices. So they sat in the booth and started drinking and talking.

Slowly over time they got to know one another more and were getting along great. Then Molly stopped talking mid sentence and Frankie followed her line of sight to see Sara sliding in on Happy.

To be fair to Happy he didn't seem all that interested. But at the same time he didn't push her back or pull away. He just let her paw at him while continuing a conversation with Juice. Molly looked down at her lap and sighed.

"I don't know what I'm even doing here. I mean really, what was I thinking?" She downed the last of her vodka lemonade.

"Hey, he's way into you. We can all tell. Sara's just trying it on and Happy's just letting it slide."

Molly scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Look, fuck her. Let's just get drunk and have a good night. It's new year after all. We both look damn hot and we can easily make those guys drool over us." Frankie waved the bottle of vodka in front of Molly's face.

"Fine. Let's do this." Molly smirked.

xxx xxx

An hour later and the two girls were well and truly on their way to being drunk. They were at that fun level of tipsy when everything is just hilarious and is going fantastic.

Molly had been to the bathroom and when she caught her reflection in the mirror she smiled. For once she smiled at herself. She did look good and fuck those bitches out there. Happy was hers.

Happy and Juice were sat over by the stripper pole when Frankie dragged Molly up to dance. Happy watched as Frankie turned Molly around so that her back was pressed against Frankie's front.

Happy knew Molly had partied hard when she was with Andrew Hale but he'd never seen that side of her. He'd only seen the shy, self doubting, vulnerable side of her and this was a huge change.

As the bass picked up in the song so did the swings of Molly's hips. Frankie was grinding against her from behind and they were both giggling along with the music.

Eventually Molly spun Frankie around and they danced close together, whispering in each other's ear occasionally before giggling hysterically again. Happy watched Molly's ass as it swung in time with the beat, wrapped tightly in the body con dress it looked so firm and he just wanted to feel her pressed against him. The shape of her body, slightly curvier than Frankie and definitely not the usual emaciated crow eater physique, was drawing him in and he just continued to swig on his beer as Juice watched from his spot next to him.

Kozik came stumbling over then. He'd had a round in the ring with Tig before and downed about half a bottle of Jacks since so he was looking kinda worse for wear.

"Who is that fuckin smoke show?" He gestured towards Frankie and Molly and Happy chuckled.

"Latina is Juice's," He gestured towards the girls, "and Molly is mine."

Kozik glanced at Happy in surprise before looking back at the girls. "Then what the fuck are you doin standing over here? What I wouldn't give to have that ass pressed against my dick..."

Happy didn't have to be told twice. He left Kozik to dribble shit and stalked straight on over to Molly. Juice wasn't far behind and when they got to the girls they grabbed them both from behind and broke them apart.

Molly laughed and tried spinning around in Happy's arms but he held her firm by the hips. Bending his head down he nipped her ear before speaking in his low raspy tone.

"I've been watching this ass all night, I just wanna feel it girl." He pulled her back so she was flushed tightly to his body and she gave in.

Molly hadn't had this much fun in forever, and partying like this at the Sons' clubhouse she knew she was safe and could let go entirely. Frankie caught her eye and winked before turning around to make out with Juice. Juice was barely able to contain himself and soon had his hands sliding under her skirt while Frankie laughed and tried to pry him away.

Molly eventually turned in Happy's arms, she couldn't hold out any longer. She'd denied herself even entertaining the idea of being with him for months and now he was right here, _wanting_ her like she never thought he would. _Screw Kyle_ she thought and pulled Happy's lips down to meet hers.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: and finally here it is! Hope you all enjoy ;)**

 **I still can't believe the response this story has had. 200 followers I can't even believe it! I hope you keep enjoying, it boosts my motivation to see the response.**

 **Thanks to the faithful reviewers who review every time! I love you all and love hearing what you think each chapter.**

 **As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy couldn't keep his hands off her and after a couple of songs he couldn't hold out any more. They'd managed to move towards a corner of the room off the dance floor and Happy pushed her back against the wall, holding her there with his body, his thigh between her legs.

Molly couldn't believe what was happening, she could see a couple of the crow eaters, Sara in particular, glaring at them while they were dancing. But now all she could see was Happy. He was invading her senses and taking over her body. She couldn't help but grind against him as his hands roamed her body.

"Hap..." she moaned as his lips found the pulse point on her neck.

He pushed harder against her in response and there was no mistaking the bulge in his jeans. "What do you want girl?" He rasped against her neck.

"I want you, please... Salvador." She took a risk with his name but it paid off. Happy pushed his lips against hers with a ferocious passion.

"Fuck Molly, my room?" He grabbed her ass slightly and continued grinding against her.

"Yes. Please." She gasped out. She was wound up tight and every second of friction was just pushing her closer and closer to the edge but just not far enough.

He pulled her against him and wound through the rest of the bodies littering the dance floor before he found the hallway and ushered her down to his claimed dorm room.

As soon as the door was shut he resumed their position from outside, but this time they had no audience so he pushed her skirt up so he could find her panties.

He found her already wet and completely ready for him and smirked against her lips as she bucked against his hand.

"What do you want to do girl?" He tugged her head back so he could look into her eyes, the green orbs sparking with lust.

"Anything you want." She gasped. He remembered her submissive side and almost came right then. She was just perfect for him, ready, willing, and there for him to shape.

Happy removed his hand from her panties before running his fingertip across her lips. Molly moaned as she tasted herself on him and, mind clouded with lust, let him pull her over to the bed and undress her.

When she was down to just her bra and panties she came to her senses enough to remember her previous fears. She rolled over so she was on top and gave him another sweet kiss before pulling back.

"Before this goes any further I need to know one thing." She said, her voice a quiet whisper through the thick tension in the room.

"Anything." Happy would literally tell her anything right now, he'd sell his soul, if he had one, to get her to give herself to him right now.

"Just promise me I'll be the only one."

He almost couldn't hear her, her voice was so tiny, but strong. She was sticking up for herself, laying down her boundaries, she'd found her backbone again and a bit of the spark she'd had when they first met was shining back through.

Happy pulled her down to him so he could fuse his lips with hers, and he didn't have to lie when he answered. "I promise."

That was all Molly needed to dissuade the fears Sara had sparked in her earlier that day. Molly had shut off anything in her mind related to Kyle, she'd moved past the doubts of her own self worth, and all that was left was those doubts of Sara's. And now they were gone. She could do this. She could be what Happy needed and he could be all hers.

Happy rolled them back over so he was in charge, that was how he liked it. He took his time with her body, unlike the first time, he wanted this to be slow, he wanted to remember every inch of her body, every second of pleasure. He'd waited too long for this, jacked off too many times thinking about this, what he'd do with her if he ever had another chance.

"God you're beautiful." He murmured against her neck as his lips made their way south.

Molly moaned and writhed against him, her hand slipping down to his boxers. Molly briefly remembered the feel of him in her hand, hot and heavy, and her mouth watered in anticipation. They explored each other's bodies for a few more minutes and finally it was too much for them.

It was closing in on midnight and the sounds of the party were growing louder, but locked into his room together they didn't notice anything but each other.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Happy asked through baited breath.

"Yes!" Molly gasped. "Please!"

That was all the encouragement he needed and Happy plunged into her without delay. Molly clawed at his back as the feeling of fullness overcame her senses. Happy bowed his head for a second so he could take in the feeling.

 _God she feels better than I remember_ he thought. It felt so good he could almost cry. After all this time it was finally happening. When he picked up the pace and started moving he could feel Molly push her hips up to meet him.

Happy was just as good a lover as Molly remembered. He was rough and demanding but passionate and she loved that mix. He was big, bigger than Kyle and Andrew by far, but he knew how to use it to extract just the right amount of pain and pleasure.

"You like this?" He rasped in her ear.

"God yes Happy!" Molly moaned. "Please!"

"Please what?" He thrust against her.

"Just fuck me Happy." Molly bit his lip.

Happy growled, fuck he loved this, she was just the right kind of submissive, but still had enough fire to spark him back.

Happy wrapped his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back against the mattress. "Say my name." He demanded, with his lips on her neck.

"Happy." Molly immediately moaned.

Happy shook his head against her skin and gave a particularly hard thrust. "No my _name_." He demanded again, pulling away from her neck to kiss her.

"Salvador..." she let it hang in the air between them.

Happy kissed her straight away. No one had called him that in bed and it sounded so perfect coming from her lips. It was only between them. Molly had to share him with the memory of countless faceless bitches, head down, ass up, in this bed. But all of them had moaned and screeched Happy. None had ever known his real name.

Molly could tell that it was a special moment for Happy. She kissed him thoroughly and clung to him. Wrapping herself around him she moved with his body, enveloping him in her. Happy could also feel the shift in their relationship. This wasn't just sex. It was something more. Something meaningful. And this time he wasn't scared, this time he wanted her. To keep.

"You feel so fucking good girl."

Molly moaned as he picked up the pace, his mouth and hands were always on her. His hands alternated between her breasts, her hips, her clit, her hair, he even held her jaw to kiss her a couple of times. He was dominating her, but in a good way, not like Kyle had. Not that she was even close to thinking about him, Happy was all that was in her mind here.

Happy bit down on her nipple and that was all she needed to snap the elastic in her stomach, and her orgasm overtook her. He could feel her clench around him and she threw her head back and thrust against him.

"Yes! Salvador!" She cried out and the feeling of her clenching and releasing around him just brought him to the edge and after a few more thrusts he came too.

"Fuck, Molly!" Happy bit down on her neck as he spasmed against her, a low, pleasure filled groan leaving his lips.

He rolled off to the side and lay back to catch his breath, Molly curling against his side.

After a few minutes Happy wrapped his arm around her and they could hear the swell of the music and the cheers of the crowd as they began the countdown to New Years. Molly leaned up on her elbow as they counted down _3...2...1..._

"Happy new year." She whispered before pecking his lips.

Happy smiled at her in the barely lit room. "Happy new year, girl."

xxx xxx

Molly woke first that next morning. The party had roared on till the early hours but finally died away enough for them to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Molly looked over at Happy who was sprawled out on his side of the bed. She'd have to climb over him to go to the bathroom and she didn't want to wake him yet. He'd pulled his boxers on before falling asleep but she could see his taught torso twisted around the comforter.

Almost every inch of his muscled body was covered in ink, from his collar right down to the v-cut muscles above his pant line. Even his thighs and calves had some ink on them. Molly admired the artwork, and danced her fingers across his stomach as she looked. She paused over the smiley faces and wondered briefly what they were for.

Happy stirred and caught her wrist with his hand. "Keep doing that and you're gunna have to put your hand to work." He slid it down towards his crotch and made her cup him obnoxiously.

Molly laughed and sat up. "Not yet. I gotta pee. Just didn't want to wake you."

"You can wake me any time." He slapped her ass as she hopped over him. Molly just winked and left the room in nothing but panties and one of his oversized tshirts.

When she got back Happy was sitting up in bed smoking. Molly stole one from his pack and climbed back over him to settle in next to him. "How are you?" She asked awkwardly.

Happy grunted a laugh. "I'm good. You?"

"Good." Molly shifted uncomfortably next to him. She didn't really know what to say now, what the next step from here was.

They finished their smokes in silence and when Happy put the ashtray back on his bedside table he turned to her, knowing there was something on her mind.

"So about us..." Molly let it hang in the air.

"I wanna see where this goes Molly." Happy smiled, rare dimples showing.

Molly couldn't help but smile back. "Ok. So we need to talk about some stuff."

Happy really didn't want to talk, it was awkward for him to talk emotions and he really wasn't feeling it right now. "Look we can talk later. Right now all I want to do is enjoy this." He guided her lips to his and eventually pulled her over to straddle his lap.

"I hope you don't think you're getting out of this easy way." She moaned as he sucked a trail down her neck.

"I'm all about the hard way baby." He pulled her hips against his and the obvious hardness there and she snickered.

Molly kissed a trail to his ear and stopped. "I really like you, but you gotta talk to me about what this is." She pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "I can't be hurt again Hap... I need to know what you want."

Happy's eyes bore into hers and she felt like everything in her head was just in the open for him to see, to read like a book. "You know what I want Molly. I told you at the lake."

Molly remembered. "Ride or die?"

"Yup. And you know I'll do what it takes to make that happen." He stroked the skin on her thighs with his thumbs.

"Remember what you said last night?" She asked softly.

"That you're the only one?"

Molly nodded softly. "Just, some of the girls were talking and it got in my head. I just need to know that it's me and you. That you're 100% down for me. Me only."

"Of course babe." He rasped, trying his hardest to be open and emotional seeing as it's what she clearly needed from him right now.

"And you know that I only want you? I know that it's so close from me breaking up with Kyle but we both know it was you all along. However the others probably won't think that." She sighed and looked down.

"That what those bitches are saying?" Molly nodded and he tilted her head up to look at him. "Me and you know the truth. That's all that matters."

"Ok. I just don't want you to hear something and think it's true."

"Like what? I don't do gossip." He chuckled.

"The crows seem to think I'm just trying to pin down a man or something. Tried it with Hale and it didn't work so now I'm working my way through the club." She looked down again.

"You best not be working your way through the club. I'm the last Son ever getting in these panties." He joked and Molly cracked a small smile. "I mean it Molly. I know you and you know me. That's all that matters. They can all think whatever the fuck they want."

"So romantic." Molly pushed forward and kissed him and Happy took full advantage of the 'relationship talk' being over.

xxx xxx

They finally managed to pull themselves away from the bed long enough to go out and grab some brunch, seeing as it was well past breakfast time.

Happy took her to the diner just like they had those months ago and held the door open for her. Molly shuddered remembering the last time she sat in that booth with him. She was such a train wreck back then and probably still was now. But at least this time she knew he had her back if anyone was to say anything. She'd been here a couple of times with Kyle since then and he'd shot down any remarks when they were out and about town but with Happy she knew she'd be even more safe.

Once they'd ordered breakfast, thankfully not to the same waitress as before, they chatted. Happy really wasn't much of a talker and Molly knew that so it was her doing most of the talking. But she didn't mind that.

After they'd finished eating Molly just had to ask something. It had been on her mind all morning and it would affect the reality of their little 'relationship talk' and how it played out.

"So how long are you staying in Charming then? I mean, you can't stay on Kyle watch forever."

Happy sighed. He shoulda seen this coming but he didn't know what to say. "Quinn has me on loan till he needs me. Dunno when I'll be called away." He didn't want to leave. Not now he had Molly, but at the same time he needed the cash that being Nomad brought in. Maybe he'd have a chat to Jax and Clay, find out what money SAMCRO really could bring in.

"Suppose I should make the most of it while I have you?" Molly smiled and he was glad she wasn't making a big deal of it when she could.

They still had a lotta shit to clear up in regards to the official side of their relationship, he just hoped he had the time to see how it played out.

xxx xxx

The next week went by easily, Happy had no issues being in the house with her now. Especially seeing as he was in her room. Finally he had rectified the stupid mistake he'd made by walking out on her, but the after effects of that mistake were still present in Molly.

It had only been a few days but it was as if she was on constant guard, doing everything possible to keep him happy. She was always on edge and he knew it was because of Kyle. This was when he realised she had maybe been on to something when she'd asked for time. But he was an impatient man and he wanted what he wanted. Didn't mean he knew what to do with it when he got it.

Happy hadn't heard from his aunt since his ma got home, it had been a week and she'd seemed fine when they picked her up. But then his aunt called that morning needing more money for her outpatient treatment. Happy transferred it straight away but that left him with roughly $48 in his account seeing as his savings account was down to $250 after paying for his ma's stay in hospital. He was flying dangerously close to empty and had wanted to take Molly out and give her some money seeing as she was feeding and housing him. But now he couldn't, and that made him feel like shit. He was supposed to be the man, the provider in the relationship. It was old fashioned, sure, but that's the way things were done in the MC. Hardly any Old Ladies had proper jobs, Tara being the exception, as they were expected to be there for the club 24/7 the plus side of that for them was supposed to be that their Old Men would make sure they'd want for nothing.

Happy and Molly were a long way off Old Lady/Old Man status but if this was how it was starting he didn't hold out much hope for living up to that expectation. And it wasn't just Molly he'd be letting down it would be himself too. He'd worked hard over the years to build up his rep in the club, he didn't want it going down in flames because he couldn't look after his girl.

So in his frustration he decided to keep busy. He was currently messing around with his bike in her driveway. The brakes had squealed ever so slightly last night and straight away he had to fix them. His bike had to be in top condition at all times. All MC members obviously had to have good bikes but Nomad's bikes had to be the best of the best. They spent a long time riding through volatile territories and needed to be at the top of their game. Not only was Happy a Nomad but he also didn't have the money required to overhaul stuff if it was left to deteriorate too much.

It was turning out to be a bitch of a job as he noticed a couple other things creeping up as well and knew he'd have to take it into the garage and give it a proper going over. That just added to the list of his frustrations. Then he cut his hand trying to strip some wire with his knife instead of the wire strippers he knew were in his saddlebags inside the house and he cursed in anger and threw the knife and wire at the floor.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He got up and kicked his toolbox turning around in time to see Molly scarper into the house, a cup of coffee left on the porch table.

He sighed and left his bike as it was, deciding to just call a Prospect to come grab it and take it to the lot for him. He picked up the coffee and headed in to find Molly and her first aid kit.

When he found Molly she was sitting on the bed, twisting her ring around her finger anxiously. She didn't meet his eyes when he came in the room but she did glance nervously in his direction.

"You got a first aid kit?" He asked, not really sure of why she was so nervous.

Molly nodded and jumped up to go past him into the kitchen. She darted around him stealthily and kept out of his arm range like she was worried he'd grab her.

Then it clicked.

She was nervous like he'd hit her or something. He was angry and she'd been conditioned to keep out of the way like some dog would run away from an aggressive owner, and that did _not_ sit right with him.

Happy Lowman may be a cold, aggressive, asshole when he wanted to be but he did not hit women. Sure he'd do whatever the club asked him to, woman or not, but that was only if it was deserving. He'd never take a hand to someone he was supposed to care for.

Molly had laid the first aid kit out on the dining table and Happy slowly walked over to her, not wanting to startle her. He sat down and laid his hand on the table, showing her the cut.

"Molly?" He asked tentatively.

"Mmmm." She responded without looking at him, eyes down, just looking for the antiseptic and the gauze.

"Girl, look at me." He commanded in a soft tone.

Molly's green eyes snapped to his and all he could see there was thinly veiled fear behind the cautious mask on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She tried averting her gaze but he was having none of it.

"Do you think I'm gunna hit you?" She shrugged and he frowned. "That what Kyle did when he was pissed?"

Molly nodded and looked back up at him his dark eyes caught hers and she could see the fury her words brought out. Clearing her throat softly she spoke. "I know you're not Kyle, I really do, but you have to admit, you're kinda intimidating and I'm still stuck in that mindset."

Happy closed his bleeding hand around her fingers which were trying stem the flow with some gauze. "The second I lay a hand on you is the second I let Tig take me out back and put a bullet in my skull. It ain't how I do things. Ok?"

Molly nodded. "Ok." She squeezed his hand softly before prying it open again. "And it's not fair to you for me to keep treating you like him. That's why I'd wanted space originally. I need to be out of this mindset." She looked up from his hand. "But you're just too irresistible." She smirked.

Happy smiled back and thought it over while she continued fixing up his hand. It wasn't too deep so it wouldn't stop him riding, which was good given his next plan.

Molly packed away the kit while Happy pulled his phone out of his pocket. He fired off a text to Jax, Clay, and Quinn, decision made he just needed to talk to Molly.

They finally had their coffee and settled in on the sofa, Happy thankful that the heat was working, the morning in the cold on the driveway was killing him. He might only be 34 but his years on the road aged him a lot more.

"So, I think I have a solution to your space problem." Happy finally ventured. Molly looked over at him ready to protest but he cut her off. "I gotta pay for ma's hospital bills and shit and I need to take a job or two to cover it. Means going back on the road and having the club cover you for a while. But that way you get some space to get things together."

Molly looked down at her coffee. "I don't want you to feel like you have to leave because of me."

Happy nudged her with his elbow so she'd look over at him. "I got like $300 in my account Molly, I needa make bank. Nothin to do with you pushing me away or something."

Molly looked concerned then and he didn't like it. "If you need help I can help you with your ma's stuff. I got my job at TM and my brother's pension and no rent to pay-"

Happy cut her off with a stern look. "I didn't tell you that to make you pity me. I'm used to rolling lean. I don't need your money, especially not your brother's pension." He looked offended and Molly nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to feel like you have to work so hard or hide things from me. If you need something you can have it." She said softly.

"Hey, thanks, really, but it's something I gotta take care of. You're my girl, you shouldn't have to support me. It should be me supporting you." He tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes.

"You realise it's not 1944 right?" She smirked.

"I am aware. But in the MC world that's still the rule. If you're mine then you're mine to take care of." He stroked her cheek.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself Hap. Plus I don't have extravagant needs."

Happy bent his head and brushed her lips with his. "Me either. This should be easy then." He kissed her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her tongue against his.

It was nice to have a mature conversation about their situation, and it was nice to have someone to share stuff with. Molly didn't judge him, she didn't pity him, she just offered to help him and move on. It was nice having that partnership with someone.

He also was taking full advantage of having someone to kiss whenever he wanted. He'd forgone the intimacy of kissing for years now after his last bust of a relationship and truth be told he missed it.

He used his thumbs to stroke Molly's cheek as they broke apart. "I'm gunna miss that."

Molly smiled softly. "Me too. You're a good kisser."

"The best you've had?" He quirked an eyebrow as Molly pretended to think about it.

"Maybe. I might need you to give me something more to go off." She challenged and Happy took the bait.

He put their mugs on the coffee table and turned back to her. "Oh I'll fucking kiss you alright." He lunged at her and Molly squealed in delight as he pinned her to the sofa.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: and here we go again. Bit of progression in the relationship.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy needed to go and chat with Jax, Clay, and Quinn so he had Molly get ready to hang round the clubhouse. Quinn was still on the road so he'd have to call him later but he needed shit straightened out SAMCRO side first.

Seeing as he'd had the Prospect come pick up his bike to take to TM they had to ride in Molly's shitty car to the garage. He was surprised it made it to Bakersfield and back the other week but when he'd voiced that concern Molly scoffed at him.

"I'll have you know this silver beast has served me well these past 6 years so don't knock it. I got him for a steal and he's been nothing but brilliant. Never needs any work." She smirked at him.

"Silver beast? It's more rust than paint at this point girl." He laughed.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because my mode of transport is currently working and yours is in pieces on the TM floor."

Happy frowned. "Don't even joke about it. I'll be here half the night sorting it out."

"As long as you spend the other half in my bed I won't complain." She squeezed his thigh as they pulled into the lot.

"I'll spend it in between your thighs, that a better deal?" He suggestively said.

Molly moved her hand further up his thigh and squeezed. "Deal."

They got out the car and Happy immediately moved forward to the clubhouse and Molly trotted along behind him. As they entered the doors into the clubhouse she reflected on how weird Happy's personality was.

In the quiet of her home he was tender and carefree, almost loving, but as soon as they stepped back into the real world he snapped back into his cold and calculating demeanour. She was sure there was nothing untoward about it but he distanced himself almost from her and she couldn't help but take it personally. He said he wasn't ashamed of being with her and didn't care that she'd been with Kyle before him but she couldn't help but wonder how true that was when he did this.

Happy sent Molly over to the bar where Frankie and Juice were hanging out so he could go and talk with Jax and Clay in the chapel. Molly obediently followed his orders and hopped up on a stool next to Juice.

Juice immediately turned to her and slung an arm round her shoulder. "How's it going Molly?"

Molly shrugged. "Ok I guess."

"You guess?"

"I dunno. Happy's just weird." She smiled and accepted the coke Half Sack slung her way.

"Thought everything was going well with you two seeing how close you were at New Years?" Frankie pushed herself into the conversation. She was still a bit jealous of Juice and Molly's closeness but didn't know what to do.

"I guess so. He's just hard to figure out." Molly smiled and slurped down some of her coke.

xxx xxx

"Things ok brother?" Clay asked as they sat down at the table, Happy taking Tig's SAA seat.

"Yeah, just got a few questions for you guys, if you don't mind?" Happy asked, taking out a smoke. Jax and Clay followed suit and settled in for a discussion.

"Go ahead." Jax offered.

"Kinda two things. First is short term, second is long term." Happy rasped.

"I'm intrigued." Clay said around his cigar.

"Short term, I need money to keep my ma and aunt afloat. I needa take a couple jobs. Hoping you won't mind me skipping out on the Kyle watch so I can hit up Quinn."

Clay nodded thoughtfully and Jax looked out the windows into the club rooms. He could see Juice with his arm slung round Molly and decided they could figure something out.

"Well the Kyle issue is probably done for now, I doubt he's fucking stupid enough to come back any time soon. Nothing for him in Charming. No offence to Molly but I don't see him coming back for her. She's got nothing to offer him money wise or pussy wise." Clay started. Jax noted the way Happy's jaw tensed momentarily and smirked to himself. "Plus he don't give a shit about his kids so I don't see him coming back for them either." Clay shrugged. "But we'll keep an eye on the girl."

"She works at TM anyways." Jax saved the conversation as Clay seemed oblivious to Happy's attachment to Molly. "Can have Juice or a Prospect stay with her at home or to classes. Just to be sure."

"Thanks brother." Happy nodded.

"Long term?" Clay asked.

"I've got some more reasons to hang around Charming. Wanna see what the money is like in SAMCRO. If I can patch in and still support my ma n shit."

Clay raised an eyebrow. "You know we've always got a spot at the table for you _killa_." Clay would love to have Happy in SAMCRO. It'd be a feather in the mother charter's cap to have the infamous Tacoma Killa at their table. He was a highly sought after patch. "What's the reason if you don't mind me asking?"

Happy shifted ever so slightly in his seat, uncomfortable with this line of questioning. He didn't like people knowing his personal business, but at the same time he knew he'd have to come clean to the president of the mother charter if he wanted a shot at staying put.

"Molly." He said quietly.

Jax smiled and raised his smoke to his mouth, _bout time_ he thought. Clay eyed Happy and chuckled.

"Pussy? Never thought I'd see the day. Personally I think she's more trouble than she's worth. First the Hale business she dragged Jax and Ope into and now Kyle, seems like trouble follows that one. But if that's what you want-"

"It's what I want." Happy said lowly, cutting Clay off and warning him it was dangerous territory he was stepping into.

Clay raised his hands in defence. "Hey, if it gets your dick wet that's fine by me. We got plenty work to go around."

Happy stubbed the butt of his smoke out with more force than necessary but nodded his head in acceptance.

Jax decided to take over and cut the tension. "Legit side we got TM. You're a mechanic, you got hours there if you want em. Pay legit rates and overtime as required. So that's steady money when shits slow. Business is good, always got customers. Outlaw side we got protection runs every week for Unser, pays a grand a night for them. Gun drops every month, takes two nights up to Oregon but they're $5k a pop. We share em round. Then there's Diosa protection. That's $500 a night. So plenty money to me made depending how hard you wanna work."

Happy mulled it over in his head. Sounded easy money, better than the shit he did Nomad. Though he'd usually get at least $10k a run depending what he did. But that shit was chewed up quicker than he made it when they were random and sometimes few and far between. With TM money he could deal with Molly and pay for shit legit. Then he could easily make an extra $5k or more a month depending how many runs he did. Would still be a lotta travel but at least this way he'd have a home base, definite time with Molly, and finally get off the road.

"So you in? Wanting to come off the road and settle down?" Clay teased.

"Dunno about settling down but I'm keen for a break. You guys make more than Tacoma that's for sure." Happy rasped.

"Mother charter rights." Clay laughed. "Cool. Well, sort your short term with Quinn and get me your transfer papers. We'll make it happen."

They all shook hands and stood from the table, Happy glad to have something concrete and settled to rely on. Clay opened the door and Jax exited first followed by Happy.

Clay stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "In the meantime? Just watch yourself with that one. Don't wanna lose yourself chasing dangerous pussy." He patted Happy on the shoulder and took off in search of Gemma.

Happy shook his head, really hoping that this wasn't going to be the norm in his relationship with Molly.

xxx xxx

Happy made his call to Quinn who luckily had a job on which he'd have to leave for tomorrow. Back to Nevada and an easy $8k for a week long run. Couldn't turn his nose up at that. Which meant he had to get his bike done now.

Molly had left him in peace most of the afternoon and evening but as it got closer to night time she sought him out.

Everyone else had left the garage but one of the bay doors was open and Happy had his bike up on risers putting the bits back together again. What had started as a simple brake job had turned into him fully tuning up his bike ready for the next week of riding.

"Hey big man. Want some dinner?" She asked softly as she stepped up to his bike.

Happy finished tightening a bolt and looked up at her. "Sure. What you getting?"

"Well Juice is talking about ordering in some pizza. If you're gunna be a while longer?"

"Yeah, get me a supreme. But won't need to stay much longer. Plus I gotta pack." He turned back to his bike.

"Pack?" She stood next to his bike.

"Yeah. Got a run in the morning. Week in Nevada." He answered, not looking up, just continuing what he was doing.

"Oh. Ok." He didn't say anything else. "Well, guess I'll go order dinner." She turned and left to walk back across the lot to the clubhouse.

Happy sighed and watched her walk away. He didn't really know how to handle it all, or how she'd react to him going so soon. He hadn't meant to be cold about it but he didn't want her getting uppity about him leaving and with Clay's words of trouble ringing in his ears he hoped that they wouldn't prove true.

xxx xxx

Frankie and Molly sat with their pizza and beer in a booth. Juice had taken their pizzas over to Hap in the garage to help him finish up his bike. Juice was a damn good mechanic so Happy would be glad of the offer.

"So what's eating you?" Frankie finally asked.

"Happy's leaving tomorrow for a run." Molly sipped her beer. "I mean we talked about it today but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Worried about it so soon in the relationship huh?" Frankie had heard all about the Run Rules. Hell she had been Run Pussy for many out of towners over her short time as a crow eater.

"I guess. I mean it'll be good for me to have some more space in terms of just forgetting Kyle but I dunno." Molly shrugged.

Juice had filled Frankie in on the whole Happy/Molly/Kyle thing so she was up to speed. "It'll be fine, and he'll come back to you. I mean he wanted you all that time right?"

"I'm not so worried about that. Just that he didn't really talk about it is all."

"That's positive. So many Old Ladies and girls get pernickety about the Run Rules. But it's good you're feeling solid, you know he'll come back to you." Frankie smiled reassuringly.

"Run Rules?" Molly quirked an eyebrow.

 _Oh shit._ "Uh, well, see the guys have rules about like what happens when they're out of town on a run." Frankie stammered. Molly didn't seem to get it so she continued. "Y'know? _What happens on a run stays on a run_ kinda thing? So long as they come back to their Old Lady it's ok."

"And they all do that?" Molly asked quietly.

"Far as I know, yeah. I thought you knew, you've been here long enough."

Molly shook her head. "Kyle and I never had any serious talks about shit. I'm fairly sure he was still sleeping with other girls here anyway." Luckily Frankie hasn't been his type but she knew that was true having seen him with some of the others and she frowned.

Molly felt tears prick in her eyes. She wasn't Happy's Old Lady yet, she didn't expect to be. But here she was worried that time apart so soon would push them apart and it turned out it was a very real possibility. Not only that, he'd promised her she'd be the only one. Now she finds out all the guys cheated on their partners? And Run Rules? Happy was a Nomad, he'd always be on runs. Chances were he'd spend more time in other pussy than he would hers. She wiped a stray tear from her face at the thought.

Frankie patted her hand. "Look, just talk to him about it. Some of them compromise on the rules and what's allowed and what's not. Maybe Happy will be open to that." Frankie offered.

Molly pushed her half eaten slice away from her. "I doubt it. He's all in MC. This is his whole life. He believes in _everything_ club." She got up and grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you around Frankie."

Frankie grabbed her wrist and looked up. "I'm real sorry Molly. I honestly didn't know." She said earnestly.

"It's ok. Thanks for warning me I guess. Appreciate it." She squeezed Frankie's hand and left towards her car, thankful Happy had left the keys with her.

Frankie grabbed the pizza box and followed behind Molly. She walked over to the garage as Juice and Happy finished lowering his bike down.

"Where's she off to?" Juice asked as Molly tore up out the lot.

Frankie cleared her throat and looked away from Juice. "Home. I may have accidentally let something slip."

"What?" Happy barked and Juice wrapped an arm around Frankie's shoulder.

"She was talking about you going on a run tomorrow and her being worried and I said something about Run Rules..." Happy swore and Juice echoed him. "I'm sorry I thought that's what she was talking about I mean she was with Kyle before I figured they'd have talked."

"Kyle was an asshole who only thought about himself. He wouldn't have told Molly shit." Juice said.

Happy rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Just what I fucking need tonight."

"I'm real sorry Happy." Frankie said, looking suitably ashamed.

"It's fine." He packed up his bits and loaded them into his saddlebags. "I better go."

"Good luck brother." Juice patted him on the back.

Juice and Frankie sat on the bench top and watched Happy leave, Juice fishing a joint out of his kutte to share.

"What do you think about the Run Rules?" He asked Frankie.

She was surprised to say the least, they were hardly even official but he was obviously starting to think that way.

"Well, having been used as a Run Rule many times over the last couple months I do get it. There's no attachment there." Juice clenched beside her, knowing full well many of his out of town brothers had been there and hit that. "We're just there for entertainment and release after a long ride. A bit of fun during a party. But at the same time I can't help but wonder why all the guys think it's ok to disrespect their women like that? Like I've seen the Old Ladies here all worrying while you guys are away, praying you'll come home safe and sound, looking after your children, your homes, everything. Meanwhile you're all out running through pussy like it's going out of fashion. It's kinda sad." She looked up at Juice. "I used to feel so guilty being a part of that. And now I'm with you, I guess, I'll get a taste of my own medicine." She shrugged and looked down.

Juice shook his head and kissed her temple. "No. You won't."

xxx xxx

When Happy pulled up at Molly's the house was dark and he sighed. Her car was there so she must be inside but the lights being off was a strong message. Luckily he had a key so he opened the door for himself and walked on in.

"Where you at Molly?" He barked out, not in the mood for some cat and mouse game. It was after 9 and he still needed to pack. He had wanted to rest up and have some quality time with her before he shot through. Though he didn't think his chances of that were going to be all that high now thanks to Frankie. He stomped further through the house towards her bedroom. "You in there?"

"Quit your hollering I'm trying to sleep." She huffed, though trying not to push her luck too much because she was still somewhat nervous around him.

"Why'd you leave without so much as a goodbye?" He growled as he shucked his kutte and shirt.

"I was tired." She said without even getting up.

"I know we're not official or whatever and Kyle obviously didn't teach you how shit was done in the club, but you don't _disrespect_ me like that. You wanna leave you tell me." He huffed as he pulled his run bag out from the corner of the closet he'd stowed it in. "Now do you wanna tell me why you're actually here?"

Molly finally huffed herself and sat up. "Oh now you wanna talk about stuff?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He glared at her in the soft light from her bedside lamp.

"You _said_ you wanted to hang around. Then next thing you tell me you're leaving? Without so much as a by your leave? Not to mention these fucking rules that no one ever told me about." Her voice cracked towards the end.

Happy sighed and leaned back against the wall opposite her, bag empty in hand. "I told you I'd need to go on a couple runs. Sure, I didn't think it'd be so soon, but I still told you." Molly shrugged and looked down at the comforter. "But my bad I shoulda broke it to you different."

"Yeah, maybe woulda showed me you're taking this serious." Molly mumbled.

"I _am_ taking this serious." He gestured in frustration. "But I got a lot more shit riding on this than you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Her voice was quiet but her gaze was steely.

"Means I've spent _years_ building up a rep in this club. A rep that I _need_ to do what I do. To be respected among my brothers. I can't throw it away on someone who doesn't take what I do seriously. You gotta respect me and my place in the club." He put it all out there.

"I never said I didn't!" Molly said indignantly. "You know I've come to terms with everything and I don't hold it against you. Where's all this coming from?"

"Just something Clay said when he offered me a place in SAMCRO." He mumbled, looking away then.

"Thought you didn't do gossip Hap." She spat back. "Or is that only when it's the bitches sprouting it. If it's your brothers talking shit about me then it must be true." She flopped back down on the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not what everyone says I am." She said tearily. "I just w-want to be happy." She gave up holding back the tears and frustration and Happy couldn't believe he'd made her cry.

"Shit girl, don't cry." He said weakly as he moved to sit next to her. "I didn't take his words to heart. I'm just stressed about all this. About what it means to have someone and how to balance that with club shit."

Molly nodded against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's not really even that I'm sad about."

"The Run Rules?" He offered and Molly nodded meekly. "Shit..." he rubbed his free hand down his face. "I dunno girl, that's more of an Old Lady/Old Man talk. Do we need to get into it so early on?"

Molly pulled away from him and wiped the few tears from her face. "You promised me that night that I'd be the only one." The hurt was plain to see on her face and he wondered how the fuck it had gotten _this wrong_ so quickly.

"You are." He reaffirmed.

"Frankie says all you guys get some on the road. And I tend to believe her given she's lived it."

"Yeah, we do. But you're the only one who I actually give a shit about. That run crap is just for a bit of fun after a long day. It don't mean shit."

"It means shit to me!" She cried out. "Wouldn't it mean something to you if I was off fucking other guys the second your tail hit the Charming border?"

Happy growled lowly in his throat. "You know it would. But that's different."

"How?" She demanded. And when he took time trying to come up with a response she shook her head. "Maybe this was a bad idea after all. You're obviously not in the right headspace to actually try for a relationship. All that ride or die talk is just bullshit." She stood to grab her weed bag and go outside but Happy stopped her.

"It's not bullshit and you know it." He pushed her back against the wall so she couldn't avoid him. "I've lived this life for 16 years now, it's the only fucking semblance of normal I've ever had. This is the way it's done. Road pussy don't mean shit. You're the only girl that means anything to me that's what I promised you. You are the only one because you're the only one I _see_. The only one that _sees_ me."

Molly could see the slight fear in his dark eyes, she knew he was worried about fucking this up. And she heard him, she understood him, hell she had no idea what a healthy relationship was just as much as he did. Both their families had let them down there. But Molly had scraped up enough self respect, whatever was left at the bottom of the barrel, and she knew what she wanted. What she deserved.

Holding his gaze she decided to answer. "Y'know in my dreams I always had that vision of this guy who would come along and save me. Save me from my dad, from my sad life, take me away somewhere and show me what I could have. Treat me how I deserved." She chuckled softly. "It was just that though. A dream. Always waiting around for it to happen. Perhaps that's what made me so appealing to Andrew, to Kyle, I was just _desperate_ for someone, _anyone_ to take me away, make me feel happy. But they just turned out to be nightmares. _Please_ don't be another nightmare Hap? I don't think I can bounce back again." She let a tear slip. "So, you go do whatever it is you want, whatever you're comfortable with. So long as you can come back here and look me in the eye and still say I'm the only one."

xxx xxx

Happy hadn't known what to say to her after that speech so he let her go. He heard her go on out to the back deck and figured she'd be smoking up. So he packed his bag and mulled over her words.

Given the only relationships his ma ever had were drug fuelled benders, usually with pimps or drug dealers, and his aunt's husband had been an abusive fuck Happy had never seen an example of a real, loving relationship. The only steady relationships he'd ever seen were in the club. And the men were always in charge, they took full advantage of the Run Rules and the women just ran with it. He'd never even thought of the other side of things. It just hadn't crossed his mind as being important.

Yet here he was in this fledgling relationship, with a girl he _knew_ would be Old Lady material, eventually after a bit of healing, and he was already fucking it up.

Even Jax and Tara, who probably had the healthiest relationship of anyone he knew, were marred with Jax's cheating, club pussy, fights, and a marriage that took place in a brothel. How the fuck was he supposed to navigate this shit storm with no compass?

Finally his bags were packed, he had a shower, and smoked several cigarettes and he was calm enough to face this. So he stomped out the back to go face the music.

Molly was right where he thought she'd be. Sprawled out on the day bed with a joint between her lips and two more stubbed out in the ceramic ashtray on the old coffee table.

He turned his nose up at the smell of weed. His brothers all smoked it but he never did. He didn't want to take the risk. Scientists probably couldn't prove it but there'd been enough studies on the links between marijuana and the onset of schizophrenia to scare him off it for life.

He sat down on an old arm chair that had been repurposed as outdoor furniture and watched as Molly took another drag and exhaled the thick plume of smoke. Molly decided to extend the olive branch, so to speak, and held out the joint to him.

"No thanks." He rasped and Molly quirked an eyebrow. "Schizophrenic ma remember. Don't need to tempt fate and give my body any more reasons to flip the switch."

Molly nodded and immediately stubbed out the last of her joint and sat up. "Sorry. I didn't think."

Happy raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, you didn't know. It's not your fault."

They sat in silence for a moment, Molly giving Happy the once over. Despite the cold night he sat on her porch in nothing but grey sweats and a white wife beater, while she was rugged up with her blanket. He was studying the plant pot next to the ashtray and she could see the cogs spinning inside his head. Admiring his usually stern features she knew he was trying and decided to just be the bigger person. Her mellowed out state had allowed her to reflect on the argument they'd had for no reason other than their inability to communicate properly with one another. They were both as blind to relationships as the other, so she couldn't hold it against him.

Tapping the spot next to her she held up the blanket for him. "C'mere."

Happy looked up and noted the calm on her features and moved over to sit next to her. He let her throw the blanket over him and felt her legs sling across his lap. A hand immediately going to rest on her smooth calf.

"So..." he trailed off. He didn't know where this would go but he was fairly sure she wasn't going to break up with him. Not if she'd asked him to sit next to her.

"I don't know." She leaned her head back on the cushion, just inches away from Happy's arm that he'd slung over the back rest. "I don't know what to make of it all. And I know you're trying but I can't help but feel hurt at the same time."

"You shouldn't be. They've got nothin on you. No one ever has and no one ever will." He said it as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"That's sweet Happy, really it is. But I gotta spend the next week thinking about all the girls that are gunna be gracing your sheets, touching you, wrapping their lips around you, moaning your name while they cum." She painted a very vivid picture. "While I lie in my bed. Alone. Waiting for you to come back to me so I can do the same thing they all did. Touch you, wrap _my_ lips around you, moan your name-"

Happy used his free hand to tilt her head to face him. "You're the only one who moans my name. Fuck you're the only girl to ever _know_ my name, much less use it in bed. Can't that be enough?"

Molly wrapped her fingers round his wrist and rested her head into his palm. "I want it to be. I'm willing to compromise if you are?"

Happy breathed a sigh of relief then. He'd compromise if it got them out of this crap. "What's your terms?"

" _Always_ wear protection, nothing intimate, preferably handjobs and blowjobs but if you _really_ can't resist then just, please, no kissing?" She looked so broken as she requested the last one and he started hating himself.

"You're the only one I've ever not used protection with, and you're the only one I'm intimate with, or kiss. I'll do my best to keep it to blowjobs, that's easy enough." That seemed to appease her slightly even though he felt like a douche saying it. "Look I know this ain't fair on you girl. It's just- it's how it is in the club. And like I said my reputation-"

"-yeah yeah your big bad rep. I get it. Not worth throwing away over someone who doesn't take it seriously." She dropped his hand.

"That's not what I meant." He growled, frustrated with himself more than anything.

"I get it. It's the culture. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She huffed.

"You're right." He sighed and contemplated stealing one of her joints after all. This was a fucking rough ride. "I'm sorry, yeah? I'll try my fucking best not to disappoint you."

Molly could tell she was pushing his limits and nodded. "That's all I ask." She smiled softly. It was the best she'd get right now, she'd work on the rest later.

They sat quietly for the next little while, the only noise coming from the owl living somewhere close by. Over time Happy let his hand drop to her shoulder and stroked slow circles on her skin. It wasn't in his nature to be gentle and caring, but he needed to be. For her. He had to learn this intimacy shit and do his best for her. To be 'the man of her dreams' as she put it. She deserved it after all.

She started shivering after a while and Happy knew it was getting late. He had to be up early and he just wanted to spend some time close with her before he left.

"We should go inside. It's late." He murmured.

Molly nodded and packed up her weed bag before holding a hand out to him, once again extending the olive branch. "C'mon big man. You did promise to spend half the night between my thighs after all, and I think you got a lotta making up to do." She smirked.

Happy didn't have to be told twice, he'd definitely thought this would have been off the table tonight. He slapped her ass on his way to the house and held the door open for her and locked it behind her.

Molly ditched her stuff on the kitchen table and pulled him along behind her to the bedroom. Maybe she was forgiving him too quickly, she didn't know, but either way he'd be gone for a week and she wanted to soak up what little closeness she could get now so that she could remember that while he was away, rather than their fight.

Happy decided he was going to live up to his promise, he'd try and avoid the girls all together but he knew there'd be a time when someone would challenge his masculinity, so to speak. So if he could keep it to just head he didn't care. But right now he wanted to show Molly how much he cared about her.

He shut the door to her bedroom and pulled off his wife beater and sweat pants, leaving him in just black boxers. Molly stood by the bed watching him in awe. The soft glow of her bedside lamp simply highlighted the the muscles on his torso. Bathing his tan body in a soft glow.

Happy stalked over to her and tilted her head up for a kiss, savouring the sweet taste of her tongue as it slipped against his. He pulled back enough to pull her sweater off and sighed when he saw she had not worn a bra, his hands immediately cupping her generous bust and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and fore fingers.

Molly moaned softly as his touch brought her to life, banishing all thoughts of him with someone else she kept herself rooted to the moment with the feel of his lips on hers, pushing her back gently so she lay on the bed.

Happy crawled up her body with all the stealth of a big cat, nipping and kissing along her stomach as he went. With one arm propping him up by Molly's head he held her body captive with his lips on hers and a hand sliding down her smooth torso. He teased her by dancing nimble fingers along the line of her pyjama pants before slipping his hand under to cup her through her cotton panties.

Happy knew just how to work her up before he slid his hand again under the cotton and finally gave her some of the friction she was looking for. Molly moaned into his kiss and gasped for air as his lips left hers to suck a blazing trail down her neck, collarbone, and chest, giving just enough attention to her breasts before continuing on the path to meet his hand.

Before long he was knelt on the floor by the edge of her bed, slowly pulling her pants and panties off at an agonising speed.

With her knees hanging off the bed either side of him, Happy kissed a soft trail up her thigh and Molly tried sitting up to pull him back onto the bed. No one had gone down on her before and she was starting to get really self conscious.

"Happy plea-"

He cut her off by placing a firm hand on her stomach to hold her in place, murmuring softly against her thigh as he inched closer to her heat. "I promised to spend the night between your thighs right?" He nipped her softly.

"Yeah, But- but no ones ever-"

He perked up then and licked a stripe up her navel in response, lifting his head up so he could see her. "You mean no ones ever gone down on you girl?" She shook her head softly, slightly anxious at what was to come. He gave her a devilish smirk, dimples popping, before slipping a hand up to caress her, causing her to squirm under his ministrations.

"Well that's good, because I don't get on my knees for any bitch." He slipped a finger in causing her to gasp, yet she couldn't take her eyes off his. "It's been a long time for me, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He rasped.

He ducked his head once again and the second his lips were on her she melted back into the mattress, body twisting under his guidance. A hand came down to grasp the back of his head as she squirmed.

"Oh, fuck, Salvador!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: omg I'm so sorry! I had the craziest week at work last week but I finally got around to finishing the chapter.**

 **Thanks again to my loyal reviewers _AngR, Hapsgurl, LJH, docsangel, readtorelax, Emmettluver, darylzdarlin, Katrina, Eowyn, Nelle, Nikole Salvatore, Robin D,_ and the guests who take the time to review as well. And anyone else I've forgotten!!**

 **This chapter might not flow well as I added to it over the week. However from here we might time jump slightly and some of the requests may be answered in coming chapters hehe**

 **As always please enjoy!!**

 **xxx xxx**

The next morning Happy woke up with the sun, and with Molly looking peaceful at his side. She was wrapped up in the comforter with her black hair tousled over the pillows, he breath coming out in an occasional soft snore. He chuckled and tried slowly moving the blankets off so he could get up and ready to go.

Molly's hand shot out and grabbed him before he could get far. "Where do you think you're going big man?" She asked sleepily.

Happy dropped back down and turned over to face her in bed. "To brush my teeth and take a slash. Any problems with that?"

"Nope, you may go. So long as you come right back." She mumbled.

By the time he was done in the bathroom Molly was dancing outside the door ready to burst, but she just ordered him to wait in bed until she had brushed her teeth and relieved herself.

When she was wrapped back up in the heat of her bed with Happy next to her she relaxed again. "I don't want you to go today. I'm only just getting used to having you in bed." She whined.

"You just want a repeat performance of last night." He smirked down at her.

Molly blushed several shades of red and averted her eyes. She couldn't believe how amazing it had felt last night. She was out of control all thanks to Happy. He just knew how to make her body sing and after he'd kept her on the edge for what felt like hours he finally let her go and the release had been other worldly.

"I wouldn't turn it down." She finally muffled through her embarrassment.

Happy reached down to pull her up to face him, turning over so their fronts were touching. "Ain't nothin to be embarrassed about girl. That was the hottest fucking thing I've seen." He slid a hand down her side and traced the band of the clean panties she'd put on before falling asleep. He pushed forward so his lips traced her ear. "Makes my mouth water just thinkin about how good you taste girl."

Molly shuddered involuntarily against him, his words sparking a deep feeling of lust she was beginning to associate only with him. "Happy..."

"Still can't believe no ones done that for you before. Fucking douchebags." He growled. Not really wanting to think about her past lovers but at the same time cursing them for not appreciating what they'd had. She may not get the chance to hold many firsts for him, but at least they could share hers.

"S'pose not all guys are into it. You even said you haven't done it in years so you're one to talk." She snapped the band of his boxers against his hip bone.

"I used to. All the time. Back when I knew how fucking good it felt to make a woman come apart for me." He teased her some more with his fingers.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

Happy pulled back slightly and shrugged. "Over time sex just became a function. Way to pass the time. After a couple of girls fucked me over it became about my pleasure and release and fuck the bitch's."

Molly snorted at his pigheaded attitude. "Whats changed?"

"You."

That was a good enough answer for Molly so rolling him onto his back she slid down his body toward the tent in his boxers.

"Well I'd best repay the favour then, shouldn't I?"

xxx xxx

They were down the clubhouse early enough that breakfast was still being served, despite their extra bedroom antics that morning. Jax was currently giving Happy the low down of what was to happen with Molly while he was gone. It wouldn't usually matter who the club was running surveillance on but this time it was different.

The club had originally wanted to keep Molly under watch in case Kyle came back and she could lead them to him. Now it was because she was Happy's girl.

Molly was hanging over near his bike, waiting for him. He glanced over at her occasionally while he and Jax talked and after a few more minutes they shared a bro hug and Happy made his way over to her.

Walking across the lot to his girl was comforting in one way but scary in another. Her glowing smile made him want to come back here, he was happy for once to have someone to come back to. But at the same time it made him nervous. He was going on a tough gig, dangerous, and he didn't want any distractions. It made him twitchy.

However, he pushed that to the side, for now, and took her in his arms, pushing a fierce kiss against her lips.

"Be safe, yeah?" She patted his kutte.

"Always am." He smirked. With a last, quick, kiss he swung a leg over his bike and revved the throttle a few times.

With one last smile at Molly he took off out the lot and down the street. Leaving Molly to her own devices and wondering what trouble he'd come back with.

xxx xxx

The next few days went by quickly for Happy. He was busy with the job Quinn had him on. Someone had been siphoning money from the SAMRENO charter's strip club. They had managed to figure out it was either someone in the strip clubs management or in the club. After having their VP speak with Quinn's Nomad Intelligence Officer they'd narrowed it down to a particular club member. It was now Happy's job to watch him and figure out a way to take him out on the down low. And Happy was good at doing things on the DL.

Only the SAMRENO pres and VP knew Happy was here to take out this particular threat. They had narrowed it down to one particular member and wanted Happy in to do the rest. The member in question was the SAMRENO SAA's cousin. So they figured it would have been a bit too difficult to ask him to deal with it. The stupid thing was he wasn't even stealing _that_ much money, just enough for it to go relatively under the radar but enough for him to keep comfortable. However, he was stealing from the club. And that was that in Happy's mind.

Happy had no issues with taking him out. He'd been given a week but had decided he didn't need it. Sitting in an old bomb of a car the club had sourced him Happy kept eyes on the member, he had nothing much going for him outside the club so he had the plan in his mind. Now he just had to action it.

xxx xxx

Molly had only had one text from Happy since he arrived in Nevada.

 _Got here safe._

She stared at the 3 little words on her screen for the hundredth time in the last two days and frowned. That was it. All she got. 1 sentence. 3 words. 11 letters. Then nothing but radio silence. She didn't even know where in Nevada he was. Just that he was in that state and would be for a week. Or so. He said he'd be there as long as the job took, but Quinn figured roughly around a week.

So she moped around the house, around the office at TM, and even in her first class of the semester. Poor Juice had to come with her and hang outside the college till she was done in class. Then he'd been told to sleep at hers after. Molly had felt bad for Frankie seeing as it was the second night in a row he was with her so she texted Frankie to come spend the night. Molly thought it would be nice to have some more female company, seeing as she didn't have many friends. Sure Juice was around and was her friend but she couldn't very well talk to him about Happy stuff. Firstly because he was a brother, but secondly because Juice was such a guy about these things and 'girl talk' usually just earned an eye role from him.

Molly knew she could talk to Tara or Donna any time but they both were older than Molly, were at different stages in life to her, and had very different opinions of the club. So having a friendship with Frankie could come in handy, though she knew she had to convince her there was nothing untoward going on with Juice first.

So after her shift at TM Molly spun past the shops to grab some stuff for dinner and wine for her and Frankie. Juice already had a supply of beer he brought over last night. She'd still been avoiding Gregor's and had been either shopping at the 24 hour mini mart near the clubhouse or going to Lodi for her groceries. So tonight it was oven pizza on the menu. She figured her guests wouldn't care given they'd probably smoke a bunch of weed, drink, and watch a movie... well that was Molly's plan at least.

One good thing about radio silence with Happy was Molly was definitely getting a lot of time to think about where she wanted the relationship to go. The Run Rules would be the first thing to go when she had a proper chat with Happy. If he decided they wanted to move this to Old Man/Old Lady level that shit would be locked down. Then if he was on runs he needed to call her or _something_ because she didn't think she could take much longer without hearing from him. It was strange, their relationship had progressed slowly from mere acquaintances to this level of connection despite the fact they hadn't seen each other on the regular the entire time. Happy had come and gone those first couple months but when he was here they just clicked, their 6 month diversion had been unfortunate but the fact they could come back from that now and be together despite everything was testament to their organic connection.

Juice had tailed her home from TM and the mini mart and Frankie was busy waiting in Molly's drive when they got back. Molly greeted Frankie and then left her and Juice to their own 'private' greeting while she opened up and went in to flick the oven on. By the time she'd sorted drinks the couple had managed to find their way to her living room.

"Thanks for having me Molly." Frankie smiled as Molly handed her a drink.

"Any time. Least I can do seeing as Juice has to babysit my ass. Doesn't mean we can't have fun and you guys can't hang together." Molly shrugged.

Molly and Frankie made themselves comfortable on the sofa and started chatting while Juice rolled his eyes and flopped into the recliner. He got bored with their club gossip about crow eaters and decided to light a spliff instead and focus on the movie playing on the tv.

"So how's things with Happy? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you since the other night." She eyed Molly. "I am sorry for that by the way. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Molly smiled at Frankie, easing some of the other girl's guilt. "I understand. It's ok. I was pretty pissed but we talked about it and compromised for now." Juice groaned, bored of the relationship talk he headed out to the back porch to smoke and drink some more.

"Compromise how?" Frankie was curious how others did relationships in the MC. She wanted to know what she could do in regards to Juice, how much leeway she'd have with him in regards to club rules and etiquette.

"He's gunna try keeping it to road head. He needs to come back and still be able to tell me, with a clear conscience, that I'm the only one." Molly shrugged and ran a fingertip around the edge of her wine glass.

"That's good I suppose." Frankie smiled.

"For now. He said it was more of an Old Man/Old Lady talk, so I've figured I'll pin it down when we get to that level."

"Sounds fair." Frankie decided. "And where are you at with the whole Kyle thing?"

"I'm over it. Not thinking about him any more. I'm past that shit. I think it'll take a while to get over the lasting effects, although I wasn't scared, much, to stand up to Happy the other night. About how I want to be treated."

"Good on you."

Molly was quiet for a moment and seeing as Juice was still outside she decided to turn the tables on Frankie. "How's things with Juice?"

Frankie looked over her shoulder towards the door before answering. "Really good." She pretty much had hearts in her eyes, which made Molly smile. "He's such a sweetheart. And for some unknown reason he seems to be able to look past me having been a crow eater."

Molly patted Frankie's arm. "Because he is a sweetheart. He really likes you and feelings like that... well, they overrule everything else." She was quiet for a second. "What made you be a crow eater anyway?" Molly had always wondered, Frankie seemed like a sweet girl, had a responsible job, good head on her shoulders. It threw Molly because she'd always just assumed the girls that came to the clubhouse were damaged in some way. Like her.

Frankie cleared her throat softly. "I had a really abusive ex, when we broke up I kept to myself a lot. He'd harass me from time to time and a friend of mine had been going to SAMCRO parties and dragged me along. It was partly some misguided attempt at trying to overcome my male trust issues, and partly because I knew they offered protection to the girls that made me stay."

"Well I'm glad you did. And I'm sure Juice is too. You've really caught him I think. He's falling hard. And you're really nice so I'm glad you found each other."

Frankie was dying to know something. She'd asked Juice and he told her his answer but she still somewhat suspected something and figured Molly would tell her the truth, or give something away.

"Have you and Juice ever... y'know?" She asked awkwardly.

Molly bit back a smile. "No. We're just friends. Really good friends but nothing more. He kinda has a similar personality to my late brother and I guess we just hit it off. But it's totally platonic, he's like a replacement big brother for me."

Frankie exhaled a breath she'd held in. "Sorry. I just had to ask."

"Don't be." Molly put her, now empty, glass on the coffee table. "Now, lets get this pizza and quit the gossip, let poor Juicy back in the house."

Frankie chuckled. "He's probably high as a motherfucker now trying to get away from us."

xxx xxx

Happy finally had the job done. He got the info he needed for Hench, the SAMRENO pres, and the double crosser was no more. So he headed back to the Reno clubhouse for a much needed beer.

He filled Hench in on what he needed to know and was quickly thanked and told to enjoy their hospitality once again. So Happy surveyed the clubhouse he knew well.

To one side of the cavernous warehouse was a bar, brothers milling around drinking, women leaned up against it. To the other side was a row of old sofas, a few men and their women sitting on there enjoying the music. But the centre feature of the Reno clubhouse was a stripper stage, smack bang in the centre of the action. Of course the Nevada charters ran some of the best strip joints in the state. The prided themselves on sourcing the finest dancers and paid them well. The girls couldn't do drugs, prostitute, had to look after themselves, and of course were all of age and sound mind. Unlike some of the other MCs who ran underage girls and prostituted them out. Happy shuddered, glad his brothers would never think of doing such a thing.

On the stage at the moment was a familiar blond, Happy sure he had spent time with her the last time he'd been here. He appreciated her moves for a few seconds then shook his head. He meandered over to the bar and was immediately served a glass full of quality whisky, couldn't complain, and made his way over to the SAMRENO VP's group. He got on well with Jace and enjoyed his company so he'd stay and hang for a bit before calling Quinn and heading off to his dorm.

"How goes it brother?" Jace asked as he clasped Happy's shoulder. Jace was younger than Happy, but tall, built, with shaggy brown hair. Kinda reminded him of Opie in a way. But he was smart as a whip and made an excellent VP despite his age.

"All good. Clean up is done brother." Happy sipped his whisky.

A brief look of pain flashed across Jace's face, obviously cut up about losing a brother, but he covered it well. "Thanks man, sorry we had to drag you out here."

"S'all Good. What I do." Happy shrugged. "The others know yet?" He grunted.

Jace shook his head. "Nah, Hench is gunna wait till morning church, tell em then."

Happy nodded and Jace opened up the group some as he and Happy joined in the conversation. It wasn't long before people started getting rowdier and the girls started paying more attention to them. It was getting late now and most would be looking for a partner to warm their bed for the night.

Happy was considering his options. He wasn't really all that horny, so he figured he could do without. He'd been the last few nights without even a chance to think about sex never mind action it. He'd barely had the chance to talk to Molly and when he thought about even getting head when he hadn't even called her yet he felt a heavy pit settle in his stomach.

Axel, the Reno SAA, was coming over with a couple of girls, one being the familiar blond from earlier. Happy had his mind made up though and was getting ready to head to the dorm they'd given him when Axel approached.

"Hey Hap my man!" He slurred his greeting to Happy, the sound of his voice always grating in Happy's ears.

"Axel." He nodded.

"Wanna get in on this brother? Quality pussy right here." He nudged the blond over to Happy who shrugged her off.

"We had fun last time you were here baby..." she trailed her fingertip seductively down Happy's arm.

"I'm good." He gave her a stern look and she raised her hands and backed off to Axel again.

Axel chortled and gave Happy a raised brow. " _You're_ turning down pussy? What the fuck's happened?"

Happy shrugged. "Got a girl." He downed the last of his drink and stood to leave the group, but Axel's laughing stopped him. Turning to face him again with contempt he met Axel's amused look head on. "Problem?"

Axel shrugged. "Just didn't think I'd see the day you'd pussy out of some fun with these bitches."

The group of surrounding brothers sucked in a collective gasp, some shaking their heads at their SAA's mistake in calling out Happy.

"You callin me a pussy? After I come up here twice in 6 weeks to bail your pussy ass outta situations you shoulda been able to handle?" He stepped forward toward Axel, who started looking suitably worried.

"Nah, just having a laugh brother. It's all good." He backed up.

"Damn right it is." He turned to the group. "Anyone else has any worries that I'm _pussying out_ just meet me in the ring and I'll set you straight." He goaded Axel. "No takers?" He looked around the group. "Cool. Well I'll leave you to it, _brother_." He smacked Axel's back and left towards the back dorms, hearing the other brothers calling Axel a dickhead as he left.

It was fucking annoying that Axel had the gall to question Happy's masculinity over such a trivial situation. However this is what he'd worried about and what he'd meant when he was talking to Molly that night. It's how shit was in their world. Give the men a second to doubt your strength and they would. Happy's ability to do his job properly as Enforcer relied on him creating a healthy fear amongst his brothers. With that gone he'd be open to someone usurping his authority. He just hoped Molly got the seriousness of this before he had to start defending himself in every charter down the west coast.

He couldn't blame Axel. Last time he was here, 6 weeks ago, he'd been trying to forget Molly after seeing her with Kyle. So he'd fucked every bitch he could, in the bar, on the sofas, he'd even had a dancer blow him while Hench fucked her. Shit was crazy. But at the time he was trying to forget Molly and move on, so he didn't really blame Axel for confusing it.

Happy opened the door to the dorm he'd been given and hung his kutte on the hook by the door before kicking off his boots. Flopping down on his bed he looked over at the time. It was a little after midnight. He'd put off calling Molly, he had been busy but he'd also wanted to give her space. But after his run in with Axel he wanted to hear her voice. Prove to himself it was all worth it.

The phone rang a few times before she picked it up, her answer soft over the crackly line. "Happy?"

"S'me babe. How's things?" He rasped as he settled on the bed, throwing his tshirt onto the chair.

Molly still whispered her response. "Good, just tired. Surprised I'm hearing from you really."

"Why you whispering?" He barked, thinking maybe something was going on.

Molly sighed but spoke normally seeing as he was getting agitated. "I have Juice tailing me while you're gone, I invited Frankie over seeing as I felt bad for them spending time apart thanks to me. But they're fucking in the guest bedroom and I didn't want them to know I was awake."

Happy laughed at her flustered explanation. "What would they care if you're awake?"

"I dunno." Molly mumbled. "It's weird hearing other people have sex. And I _know_ them. It's just creepy."

Happy chuckled again, finding her innocence endearing. "Wish I was there fucking you." He rasped seriously all of a sudden.

Molly's breath hitched when she heard the arousal in his voice. "You do?"

"Yeah I fucking do. Don't you?"

Molly gulped. "Yeah... I guess." Never having had phone sex before she was a bit embarrassed.

"You guess? I fucking know you do girl. I know this is the best dick you've had and I _know_ you crave it." His voice was hoarse and thick as it crackled down the phone.

"Shit Happy..." Molly whispered.

"You know I can't wait to get home to you, I haven't touched anyone since I came here."

"You haven't?" Molly was surprised. She figured someone as sexual as Happy wouldn't have been able to resist. She knew what the clubhouses were like.

"Nope. All I can think about is you. You thinking about me?"

"All the time big man."

Happy chuckled raspily. "What do you think about?"

"You in my bed." She said boldly.

"What am I doing in your bed?" He shuffled so he was more comfortable on his hard dorm room bed, wishing more than anything he was in her plush queen size.

"You know..." she was back to being shy again.

"Shy are we? How about I tell you what I'll be doing in that bed when I get back..."

xxx xxx

The end of his week away couldn't come quick enough for Happy. He'd helped the club tie up loose ends, including calming down a pissed off Axel after he found out about his cousin's demise at the hands of Happy. Finally Quinn and Hench gave him the green light to head back to Charming. The $8k in his pocket was a fucking blessing for him right now. His aunt had said she needed more money for the outpatient care but that his ma was doing well with it, which was a relief, so he'd pay whatever was needed to keep it going.

Of all things Happy just wanted his ma to be safe. He'd come to terms with the fact she'd never be normal, never be emotionally connected to this planet, but he didn't want her dying in some jumped up drug dealers house as a worn out junkie. So he'd do whatever it took to provide her with adequate healthcare and support. He'd never be able to pay his aunt back for her help but he could ensure she didn't want for anything.

Then there was Molly. He wanted to provide her with the same security. If she was to become his Old Lady, which is where he saw this thing going, he needed to be able to take care of her, provide for her and make sure she wasn't left wanting either. It was a lot of pressure to put on himself but it was pressure he wanted. It felt good to be looking after her and have her look after him in return. For the first time he had someone who seemed to understand him, his dark, soulless, life and accept it. And he didn't want to let that go.

Molly was at class when he got back that evening so his first stop was to the clubhouse to deliver his transfer papers to Clay. Quinn was sad to see him leave but both Clay and Happy promised him Happy would be made available for jobs if Quinn needed his brand of 'expertise'. Which suited Happy just fine.

Rolling into the SAMCRO lot Happy noticed his brothers' bikes all lined up. They must all be in church. So he grabbed the papers out of his saddlebags and stalked over to the clubhouse, lighting up a smoke as he went.

"Happy my man!" Chibs greeted with a holler as Happy entered the clubhouse.

"Just who we were waiting on!" Tig yelled.

"Got your papers?" Jax asked with outstretched hand. Happy nodded and passed them over. "Then let's vote!"

"Boy are we excited to have you here." Chibs slung an arm round his neck as they corralled him into the chapel.

"It'll be good to hang around for a while." Happy agreed as Chibs ushered him to his seat.

Clay called order to the group as they all murmured about different things. He slammed the gavel on the table once and everyone's eyes flicked to him.

"So, only order of business tonight is a transfer." He smiled over at Happy. "Our illustrious Nomad brother wants to call SAMCRO home, he's got his papers here and the Nomads have voted to release so now we just need to vote on whether he stays." Clay looked at each one of his brothers briefly. "I don't think I need to explain what an asset Happy will be to our charter so unless anyone has any questions we should put this to a vote." Clay waited expectantly for any questions. When he had none he nodded. "All those in favour of Happy's transfer?"

Every hand at the table raised and Happy grinned as he nodded his thanks to his brothers.

"Done. Welcome to Redwood brother." Clay stood and the other men around the table clapped and slapped the table top.

Clay was the first to give Happy a welcoming hug but Jax and the rest soon followed as Clay grabbed some redwood patches and a rocker for Happy's kutte. Placing them in Happy's hand he squeezed his shoulder.

"Get them on for tomorrow morning and have Gemma and Molly roster you in for TM. Jax will sort you shifts for Diosa and Bobby will put you on the run roster as well. Good to have you here brother."

"Thanks Clay. Appreciate it." Happy couldn't wipe the genuine smile off his face. He'd never thought he'd actually be happy to settle back down in the one spot. He'd spent many years in Tacoma but eventually the pull of the road got to be too much, the freedom of the Nomad lifestyle called him. But these days it was different. His last stint in jail settled it for him.

"So... party tomorrow night?" Jax crowed.

"Hell yeah!" Came the resounding response.

xxx xxx

Happy hung around for a couple drinks but eventually headed back over to Molly's so he could rest up and change his patches and rocker. He was thankful Molly had given him a key so he could make himself at home.

After a quick shower to wash the road off him he pulled his basic sewing kit from his saddlebag. After slicing off the old patches with his k-bar he laid them on the bedside table.

Starting with the 'California' rocker he stitched the patches on. It was hard getting the rocker centred but the 'Redwood Original' patches on his left breast were easy. When he was done he laid it on the bed and had a good look. He wore the 'Men of Mayhem' and 'Unholy Ones' on his right breast, both proof of how far he'd go to serve his club. His loyalty was proudly on display for all to see. Brothers would see those patches and shudder. A few wore 'Men of Mayhem' but the 'Unholy Ones' were few and far between. Really the only people who knew the extent of that patch were the charter presidents who would award it, however rumours abound among the rest of the patched members and people could only guess what act would be awarded above and beyond the 'Men of Mayhem' patch.

Happy heard the Prospect's bike before he heard Molly's car pull into the driveway. He shrugged his kutte on over his tshirt and moved to the living room to welcome his girl home, or for her to welcome him home really.

Molly bounced in the door with an ecstatic smile, book bag slung to the floor. "You're home!" She bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you big man." She mumbled into his neck as Happy's hands roamed her back down to her ass.

When Half Sack popped his head in the door Happy immediately dismissed him before releasing Molly and quickly locking the door behind him.

"Fuck girl you have no idea the case of blue balls I got right now." He joked.

"You're so romantic Hap." She scowled and quickly hung her book bag up properly and shucking her shoes.

"It's been said." He smirked. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" He looked pointedly at her chest before running his eyes up and down her body.

Molly smirked and slowly peeled off the college's scrub top she had to wear for her tutorial class. Happy's eyes took in her ample cleavage stuffed into a peach lacy bra, one that complimented her fair skin. When his eyes snapped back up to hers her green orbs were glinting with mischief.

Moving backwards towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms Molly slowly pushed down the waistband of her matching scrub pants, revealing the matching bikini briefs and Happy ran for her.

Molly squealed in delight as he pinned her against the wall, his knee between her thighs so her crotch rested on the hard muscle. She moaned as he claimed her mouth and his hands roamed her skin. Molly shamelessly rubbed herself against him and tugged at his kutte, wanting nothing more than to run her hands over his bare chest.

"Notice anything?" He asked as her fingertips ran over the patches.

Molly leaned out of his grasp so she could look him over, no noticeable bruises, no fresh ink that she could see, she didn't know what he was referring to. Eventually he rolled his eyes and turned around.

Molly's eyes were immediately drawn to the crisp white of his new bottom rocker, running her fingers delicately over the lettering she looked up at his turned cheek.

"You're SAMCRO? Already?"

Happy turned back and resumed his previous position against her body. "Couldn't wait any longer."

Molly pushed against him as she pulled him closer and sucked his bottom lip between hers. She kissed down his jaw toward his neck.

"That's awesome." She mumbled against his skin, lips dancing over his Adam's apple. "And?"

Happy gulped as he moved his lips down towards hers, meeting her gaze he smiled slightly. "You're still the only one."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: once again I'm so sorry! My work life has been crazy and I've had no chance to write this last week. But I've been reading fic like crazy on my lunch breaks so I'm definitely motivated!! Time to write with a one year old and working full time is killer.**

 **But here we go... some of your requests/predictions will be answered. I hope to have the next chapter up by Sunday.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews and favourites/follows! Don't lost faith in me yet!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

Waking up next to Happy again just felt right for Molly. Turning over slowly, so as not to disturb him, she watched him sleep. He was handsome when he was relaxed like this. The ever permanent scowl was gone, replaced with a peaceful, almost, smile. The lines on his defined face, from years of riding and late nights, were smooth and the slight stubble that graced his chin framed his plump lips.

Molly reached up to trace his lips with her fingertips and grinned when his black eyes shot open in a glare. He let her drag her fingertips slowly across his face but eventually snatched her hand and pulled it down his naked torso.

"If you're gunna wake me up with your hand I've got a better way for you to do it." He cupped her hand obnoxiously over his morning wood and gave her a lopsided smirk.

"You're insatiable Happy Lowman." She called back to their extensive love making the night before. He'd kept his dick to himself for a week so she figured he had a bit of pent up energy.

"What of it?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm tired." She smirked back at him.

"Can't be that tired if you're up before me, touchin' all over my fuckin face." He joked.

"Fine. I'll touch you elsewhere then." She snatched her hand back from his crotch and danced her fingertips along his abs, teasing him, eliciting a low growl from deep in his throat.

Heeding his warning she laughed but pushed him gently over so he lay on his back. Molly reached up and dragged her lips along his jaw before trailing them down his neck and chest. When she came face to face with his abdomen she stopped and hovered over his abs. Leaning back slightly, she looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

Molly had noticed the collection of smiley faces on his hipbone before but never questioned it. Compared to all his other tattoos, which were various intimidating figures or club related logos and scripts, the generic 'happy faces' looked out of place adorning his sculpted body. It was obvious to her that they were a tally of some sort, but she'd never wanted to have her suspicions confirmed.

Molly gently ran her fingertip around the fresh ink and looked back toward his face. Happy held in a breath, awaiting the inevitable question. But it never came. Either she'd decided against it or had her suspicions confirmed.

Happy had only ever told one other woman what they'd meant. And that had been the beginning of the end of their relationship. She'd been a club girl and knew the life well so he'd figured anyone would have understood it would have been her. As their feelings grew Happy had figured maybe she'd be his Old Lady. But when the reality of his role within the club set in she'd withdrawn from him rather quickly. He'd had no serious attempts at a relationship again, until now. The last thing he wanted was for Molly to turn running when they'd just started getting serious. This girl had invaded his mind and body from their first few awkward meetings and he wasn't ready to let go now he finally had her.

Molly knew now what they meant for certain. He'd been away on 'club business' and she had no illusions as to what he did for the club as Enforcer. Now he was back with a fresh smile etched into his skin. Catching his gaze she could see the guarded fear in his dark eyes and pushed down her curiosity, no longer needed.

Molly dropped her lips and gently kissed the skin above the tender ink, laved her tongue over the small collection and slid her hand back to his boxers.

Happy's head dropped back into the pillow and he groaned in satisfaction at both the sensual feeling of her tongue and lips on his skin and also with the relief that his woman wasn't questioning his antics or scared of the harsh reality it brought to her doorstep.

Molly trailed her tongue lower down his torso and eventually slipped him from his boxers. Happy held his breath in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to receive and when she finally traced the tip of her tongue along the underside of his shaft he let the breath out in a whoosh.

Molly glanced up at him from under her lashes and winked before taking him all into her mouth. The warm, wet, smooth feeling of her mouth applying just the right amount of pressure combined with the sexy little wink she gave him made him groan again, this time more strained than the last.

Happy's abs twitched as his body reacted to her touch and Molly relished the control she held over him in this moment. It was very rare she'd felt in control in a relationship and Happy was most definitely the dominant party in their coupling. But even though he was dominant it was a different kind of dominance than that of Andrew or Kyle. Happy respected her so when he took control it was with affection and care. It was a nice change.

As Molly sped up and applied more pressure Happy gripped the sheets and bucked his hips into her mouth.

"Fuck girl, you look so good right now sucking my cock." He was trying to sound hard and in control but the hitch in his breath proved he was on the edge.

When Molly ran her nails up the inside of his thigh he swore and finally unloaded, panting heavily with his release. Molly slowly crawled back up the bed to his side and curled back against him.

Happy turned and caught her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss, the gravity of her acceptance of him, smiley faces and all, had hit him hard.

It was nice having some accept and care for him for once. Sure his _tia_ loved him but she was his aunt and it was sometimes strained.

But Molly... Molly took him as he came, she didn't have to care for him. But she did. And that made all the difference.

xxx xxx

Frankie had been texting Molly all day about Happy's patch in party. Gemma had them all running ragged down at the clubhouse to organise a bash suitable for the patch in of such a prestigious member.

Apparently Gemma was being an even bigger bitch than usual and had the crow eaters on edge, but Frankie had earned a slightly higher respect from the Queen now that Juice had claimed her as his. She wasn't Old Lady status yet but Juice claiming her in front of his brothers had certainly made a statement. Of course the other girls weren't too happy about that but Gemma had welcomed Frankie into the fold and had given her some slightly less demeaning tasks to accomplish for the night. Even Tara and Donna had been sweet to her, and that was saying something as they were known for their great dislike of the easy club women.

Due to Frankie's incessant texting Molly figured she should probably get down there to help out. Happy was going to head down later in the night, he was taking it easy still being tired from the last week.

Molly dressed simple for now, just jeans and a SAMCRO tshirt she'd been given but she packed her black bandeau dress and heels for later along with her makeup kit.

When she rolled up to the clubhouse it seemed pretty quiet. There were a few mechanics finishing up in TM and few bikes in the lot. She figured the rest of the guys would be getting ready for the party later, the usually had a rest in the afternoon so they could go hard at night. Molly chuckled to herself as she walked across to the clubhouse.

"Oh thank fuck you're here." Frankie moaned as she walked through the doors. "I was going insane here."

"I can see why." Molly laughed. The place had been scrubbed between an inch of its life. The bar stools even gleamed. Molly could hear voices carrying through from the kitchen and looked at Frankie.

"They're all in there cooking and shit for tonight. I just got done with stocking the bar with Half Sack." Frankie led the way to the kitchen.

When she walked through the doors there was a lull in the cackling. Gemma, Tara, and Donna were no where to be found. But the crow eaters were all there in solidarity. Molly sucked in a breath and figured she best play nice.

"Hey, anything need doing?" She asked softly.

Sara scoffed and flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Bout time you showed up."

"Wasn't like I was lounging around all day. I had to do Hap's washing and shit." This wasn't a lie entirely, Happy knew fine well how to do washing but she did have to help him with her machine seeing as he was unfamiliar. She'd mainly made the comment though to remind them she was Hap's girl and they shouldn't be giving her shit.

Sara scoffed. "It's not like you're his Old Lady so stop acting all high and mighty about it." She returned to chopping up onions for the grill. The rest followed her lead and went back to what they were doing and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So do you need a hand or not?" She huffed.

Sara dropped the knife again and eyed her. "It's nice of you to finally show up but I think us girls have it covered." She snarked.

Before Molly could retort Gemma had swanned into the kitchen. "I should fuckin hope so Sara. Ain't paying you to stand around bitching." She places her coffee on the countertop as Half Sack walked in with the last minute groceries she'd gone to pick up.

"You don't pay me shit." Sara scoffed. The other girls held in a collective breath. Pissing off the queen of SAMCRO probably wasn't the best idea, and none of them wanted kicked out on their asses. Being a crow eater was a privilege. In return for keeping the club running and the men happy the girls earned the club's protection and were considered friends of the club, like an extended family. Many of them needed that safe haven and that's what had drawn them to the club, that and the excitement of club life, hot, dangerous men, and extended parties. Unlike the porn girls from Cara Cara who came to party from time to time the crow eaters were in this for life.

"We pay you in SAMCRO cock and other such benefits. Keep sassing me and you'll lose them." Gemma cut down the conversation and turned to Molly. "Hey baby, how you doin? How's Hap?"

Molly smiled in relief. "I'm good. He's fine, just catching up on sleep for the party."

Gemma raised a brow. "Catching up on sleep, huh? Keep him awake last night?"

Molly blushed. "Oh, uh, just he's had a long week."

"I'm sure he has." Gemma smirked and Frankie rolled her eyes from her spot behind Gemma, not daring to get caught. "Well, lets leave the ladies to it. We gotta get ready for the party." Gemma turned on her heel and left the room.

Frankie and Molly rushed after her. "You sure I can't help?"

"Nah it's all done baby. Usually the Old Ladies do all the cooking for family functions but those girls got it covered for parties." She waved a hand dismissively toward the kitchen. "C'mon I'll take you both back to mine. We can get ready and have some wine."

xxx xxx

Happy arrived at the clubhouse for his party and looked around quickly for Molly. She was nowhere to be seen and he was quickly swept up into the crowd of his brothers.

"Patches look good on you brother." Jax clapped him on the back as he embraced him.

"Feel good too." Happy gave a small grin back.

Tig shoved a shot into Happy's hand, which he downed immediately before thrusting it back out for a refill. Happy never smoked weed and also didn't dabble in other recreational drugs, he barely even took prescription drugs unless he had to. He also didn't binge drink, he liked to be in control at all times, but tonight, around his new brothers, he was happy to let loose and trust that things would go well.

So he indulged. He had two more shots before turning back to Jax, the whisky burning a trail down his throat. "Where's Molly?"

"She's with the others. Getting ready over at Ma's." He chuckled as Clay approached the group. "Ma and the girls ready yet?"

Clay had just come from theirs. "Well they're halfway drunk if that's what you mean by ready." Clay smirked. "They're just coming in. Seems like Gemma plied your girls with booze before they got here." He looked to Juice who was standing next to Happy.

Just before they could say anything else, Frankie and Molly walked in behind Gemma and both Happy's and Juice's eyes widened in disbelief as they watched their girls enter the clubhouse.

Frankie had on a tight blue halter neck that stopped just under the curve of her ass, it set off the darker tone of her skin and played against her deep blue eyes, behind thick eyeliner, and her dark brown hair poker straight around her shoulders. Molly was in her right black bandeau dress with black pumps, her black hair curled loosely round her shoulders and her green eyes also framed by a smokey eyeshadow.

Happy let his gaze wander freely over her luscious curves as she wandered over to him, smirking when she caught him appraising her.

Happy took her under his arm and planted a quick but deep kiss on her plump lips, grimacing when they were covered with some sticky gloss.

Noticing his annoyance Molly laughed. "Hey it looks good ok, don't hate on it."

It was true, it did make her soft lips look more kissable. "Feels funny though." He rasped.

Molly reached up and planted a soft kiss under his ear. "Yeah but it'll make your dick taste even better later."

Happy barked out a laugh and looked down at her. "Whatever you say girl." He dropped his arm momentarily and squeezed her ass before she swatted at him and turned to grab a drink.

"So what's the plan for tonight then? What usually goes down at one of these patch in parties?" Molly asked as she sipped on her vodka and coke.

Happy and Jax shared a smirk. "Whole lotta drinking, whole lotta fun, whole lotta sex." Happy chuckled.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "So long as the sex is with me then that sounds like a great night."

xxx xxx

A few hours later and Molly was a couple shots away from being drunk. She was sat at a table with Frankie, Donna, and Tara. Gemma had been sitting with them but Clay eventually came over and dragged her away. Tara visibly shuddered as she had been sitting next to Gemma and clearly heard what Clay had whispered in her ear. Gemma giggled like a school girl and immediately took off with him but Tara turned red as the rest of the women on the table giggled.

It was after midnight and the guys were still messing around. Happy had been plied with drink all night and it was obvious neither of them would be driving home. The men had been in and out to the boxing ring, played pool, watched the strippers, and just generally enjoyed each other's company. However it was now the time of night people started pairing off and heading towards the dorms or their homes.

Donna was the first to leave with Opie, seeing as they had to relieve their sitter, then it was Tara and Jax who had to let Neeta home for the night. That just left Frankie and Molly who were both obviously staying at the clubhouse for the night. Juice had come over to drag Frankie with him to the bar and Molly glanced around for Happy, not wanting to sit alone.

She caught his eye as he stood talking to Kozik, who was down for the party and some club business with a couple others from SAMTAC. Happy raised a hand and flicked his fingers, beckoning her over to him.

Molly downed the rest of her drink and stood to make her way over, Happy's eyes never leaving her figure as she slipped through the crowd. The SAMTAC guys were still chatting away but Happy wasn't listening. All he could think of right now was Molly. Molly and how good she felt under him as he thrust into her, her breathy moans, her scent, her taste, everything.

The party had most definitely stroked his ego, he was surrounded by brothers who looked up to and respected him. The testosterone in the room fuelled the alpha male in him and now something else of his was needing stroked.

Molly finally made it to his side and he slung an arm possessively over her shoulder again, not missing the appreciative looks his out of state brothers gave his girl as their eyes roamed her figure.

Molly melded to his side like she was made for it. Her head fit perfectly under his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist while the other hand rested on his abs. She looked adoringly up at him from time to time and he'd squeeze her shoulder in response. Molly was loving the closeness of this, the intimacy of their little signals and touches to each other, but most of all the clear claim he was laying on her in front of his brothers. It proved something to her, that he cared for her enough to advertise their connection around the clubhouse. It had been one of her biggest doubts in the beginning, that he would be ashamed of her association with Kyle. She may never have been Kyle's Old Lady but she'd still been his girl, though he'd never claimed her in a public manner such as this. But it was an MC rule, you just didn't go after your brother's woman. Happy's behaviour tonight was a definite 'fuck you' to anyone who may have quieried their relationship.

Molly stroked her fingertips lightly over his abs and she could feel him tense under her touch as he tried paying attention to what one of the Tacoma guys was saying. Eventually he drew his eyes down to hers and lifted the corner of his lip in a smirk when he saw the lust in her eyes.

Turning back to his brothers he shot the last of his beer and passed the empty bottle to Half Sack, who was walking by with a tray. "Catch ya in the morning brothers."

"Where you goin?" Kozik pouted.

Happy pulled Molly with him as he started walking towards the hallway to the dorms. "To celebrate." He called back.

xxx xxx

The next month went by fairly easily. Happy settled into the routine of working at TM and going on the different runs. He also worked security at Diosa on the nights when Molly had class. He figured he may as well seeing as she'd be out anyways. Although the paychecks he was bringing home weren't as fat as those he'd get as a Nomad they were still pretty decent. And they were steady. Unlike the Nomad paychecks.

By all accounts his ma was doing ok and his aunt kept him in the loop. He wasn't ready for another trip back up there yet. The memory of the last trip was still too raw. The sound of his ma's pained voice telling him how much she hated him just added to the haunting memories he'd relive in his dreams.

For someone who lived the life he did it surprised him sometimes that he never once had bad dreams about the people he hurt or killed, yet he almost always had them about his ma. But then again, on reflection, it was probably natural after the childhood he'd lived... or survived to be more accurate.

One of the nights he'd had a particularly bad dream Molly had tried waking him. When he'd come to, slightly disoriented he'd pinned her against the mattress in defence and scared the shit out of her. It had taken him a few seconds to realise where he was and that his ma wasn't standing over him with a knife.

He'd explained to Molly, after she recovered from her fright, that he'd have these from time to time and just to let them run their course. Otherwise she might end up worse for wear, unintentionally. He'd felt guilty for days after even though Molly had bounced back like nothing happened. However it was always in the back of his mind that surely, at some point, something about Happy's life was bound to be the final straw and and turn her off him. It had happened with every other woman he'd ever met... Why would she be different?

xxx xxx

Happy had just finished a shift at TM and didn't have a Diosa shift that night so figured he'd hang around the clubhouse for some drinks while Molly was at class. She wouldn't be back till 9:30pm so he had about 4 hours to kill.

The guys were all in the clubhouse seeing as they had a few members from Rogue River down for a visit. It was good being in the mother charter, Happy thought, as they'd frequently have visitors from other charters come by.

Happy was enjoying having a few drinks with his brothers and shooting the shit when his phone started ringing in his pocket. Taking it out he noted it was his aunt's number and quickly answered.

" _Tia_? How's things?" He asked.

"Oh Salvador, not good. Your ma overdosed today..." she sobbed slightly. "Marco and I had to call an ambulance. She's in the hospital."

"Fuck!" Happy interjected.

"I'm so sorry _mijo_ , I was keeping an eye on her but she seemed so fine I don't know-"

Happy cut her off. "It's not your fault _tia_ stop blaming yourself. What did they say?" He said gruffly.

Lucia hiccuped a sob but managed to speak. "She's in a medically induced coma for now. They have her in machines to help her recover but I don't think it's good either way."

Happy groaned and rubbed his face gruffly. "Ok. I'll be up in the morning. I've had too much to drink. Unless I get Molly to drive after she finishes class." He glanced at the time and noted it was only 7:30pm so he still had almost 2 hours really till he could expect her home.

"No don't stress _mijo_. Just come up tomorrow. Sleep tonight and we'll deal with it then. It's likely to be a long road to recovery."

 _And an expensive one_. He thought. They hung up and Happy gritted his teeth. This was going to cost, and he didn't have the savings to do that. It was stupid of him to transfer SAMCRO. If he'd kept with the Nomads he could have had Quinn send him on any runs, no matter where they took him, so he could make bank.

But that wouldn't have worked for him any more. Not now he had Molly. He was finally getting somewhere in his personal life and now his family issues had to come crashing down around him. He clenched his hand angrily round the small phone which threatened to break in his grasp.

After a moment he pulled himself together, just barely, in time for Tig to clap him on the back.

"Everything ok brother?" He asked, concern evident on his features. Tig could sense the cold spreading through Happy, he'd worked with him on enough jobs to recognise the _Killer's_ presence in him.

"Fine." Happy grit out.

"Want a drink?" Tig knew it was pointless asking him what was wrong. Happy never divulged personal information, even to his close brothers. He barely spoke about Molly even though they could all tell how taken he was by her.

"Yeah." Happy nodded and turned back to the bar. It was pointless stressing over this tonight, but he knew drinking himself to oblivion would be the only way he'd get some sleep.

xxx xxx

Molly could feel her phone vibrating against her leg in class but she couldn't answer. There had only been a few minutes left of the lecture so she figured it could wait.

As soon as she left the lecture though she pulled it out to find 6 missed calls from Juice. Her heartbeat picked up as she ran through the possibilities in her mind. There were no calls from Happy so if Juice was so desperate to get a hold of her it must be about him.

But as far as she knew there were no runs tonight so why would he be so desperate to get a hold of her? Happy would be at the clubhouse so surely there wasn't a chance of him coming to any harm.

She called Juice back as she started up her car and made her way out of the parking lot. He answered on the fifth ring and seemed a little out of breath.

"Juice? What's happening?" She asked in panic.

"Everything's ok. It's just... I dunno. I think Happy might have had some bad news or something. His aunt called earlier and he's been on a rampage since. He's drunk as fuck."

"Oh shit." Molly decided her next phone call would be to Sofia.

"Yeah... he's been in the ring a couple times too, letting off steam. He's not in a good space."

Molly held her breath. "Ok. I'll come by and get him."

"It's ok. I'll get Tig to help me bring him by later. I don't think you'll be able to handle him alone. We'll bring him back to yours soon as we can. Help you get him in bed."

Molly sighed. "Yeah. Ok. Thanks Juice."

"No problem Molly. Think he's gunna be a handful." He chuckled humourlessly as he watched Happy throw back another shot.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." They hung up and Molly groaned as she sped back to Charming. She quickly dialled Sofia and got the lowdown in hopes it would prepare her for what would be waiting at home.

xxx xxx

Molly pulled into her drive and took a deep breath before turning off the car and heading to her front door. She knew she was in for a long night. Happy had many demons but none hurt him more than the shit with his mom. It broke her heart to see how it ate him up sometimes and how helpless he must feel. She knew how helpless she felt when her dad was bad and she had no one to rely on. But Happy had her to rely on, he was just resistant to it. It was like he held shit back from her. She knew it was because he thought he'd scare her off but nothing could be further from the truth.

Molly knew she was starting to fall in love with him, and she knew nothing he could ever do would stop that feeling. He just didn't believe that.

Molly made her way to the kitchen, flicking on lights as she went. Opening the fridge she pulled out the open bottle of wine along with some leftover carbonara from the night before. _Wine will help, right?_ She thought to herself. Just as she started the microwave she could hear something brush against the wall in the hallway.

"Hap? Is that you? Juice said he wasn't bringing you by till later." She called out as she filled her glass.

A cold chuckle filtered through the air from behind her and as she turned she felt all the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Damn, you moved on quick. Always knew you were a slut."

Molly gasped as she turned round to find, standing there in all his glory, Kyle fucking Hobart.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: so here we go!**

 **I'm dying to know what you all think. Luckily I had time over the weekend to smash this out. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while haha.**

 **Thanks loyal reviewers! The Dream Team I've decided you all are haha. Keep my motivation running!**

 **Enjoy!!**

 **xxx xxx**

"Kyle!" Molly gasped as she took him in. He looked rather worse for wear, his clothes were slightly wrinkled and he had a severe 5 o'clock shadow on his face. The scruffiness kind of took away from his usual well cut good looks. "What are you doing here?" Molly asked, trying but failing to mask the fear in her voice.

Kyle walked slowly around the dining table toward her in the kitchen. Molly noted that her back was to the back garden door and if she played her cards right she could run.

"Came to see if you'd help me. But I'm guessing you don't miss me enough." He said coldly.

Molly scoffed. "What did you expect me to do? Huh? You hit me, you left me to face the club alone! The last thing I'd do now is fucking help you." She spat.

"Huh, seems like you've grown a bit of a backbone since we last spoke. Interesting." He stopped a couple of feet away from her. "Tell me, did you just sleep with Happy to stop him from killing you? Or were you lying to me when you said you loved me?"

Molly huffed and folded her arms over her chest and took a minuscule step back. "It's complicated. And also none of your business so I suggest you leave. There's nothing here for you."

Kyle frowned. "I'm not leaving. I need help. And you're going to give it to me."

"Like hell I am!" She retorted.

"I need money. Then I'll leave you alone to your happy ever after with the club's assasin." He raised his eyebrow as Molly shrunk back slightly at his words. "You do know he kills people right? Tortures them when they wrong the club?"

Molly shrugged. "What he does is up to him." She said nonchalantly but cocked her own eyebrow in return. "But if you're not careful you'll be his next project."

Kyle laughed abruptly again. "Don't try it sweetheart. I've been watching him. He's busy down at the clubhouse enjoying everything on offer. He won't be back here till much later."

Molly knew he was trying to make her doubt her ground with Happy. But what he didn't know is that Molly knew fine well what Happy's movements were tonight.

"Juice just called me. They'll be here soon. So I suggest you leave." She took another step back.

Kyle advanced on her then, desperation flashing in his eyes, lifting his shirt to show her the knife strapped into his belt holster. "Better make this quick then."

Molly spun and ran to the door leading to the back deck before he had a hold on her. She flung the door open and made it two steps onto the deck before Kyle jumped on her and slammed her to the ground.

"HELP!!!! HELP ME!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before Kyle wrapped his arm around her neck in a chokehold.

Molly gasped frantically for breath as he dragged her back in the house. She just prayed one of her nosy neighbours heard her and called the cops. She had screamed pretty loud.

Kyle dragged her, kicking and flailing, toward her bedroom and Molly immediately froze, why was he bringing her in here? She panicked thinking she was sure he would rape her.

"W-what do you wa-want?"She trembled as he threw her to the floor.

"I told you bitch! I want money!" He was panting with rage by this point.

"I don't have money Kyle!" Molly sobbed. "You know that!"

Kyle backhanded her. "I know you have some in your safe. And I'm guessing Hap does too."

Molly panicked even more then. Happy had been storing some cash in her safe, stockpiling it for his ma's bills. It wasn't smart for outlaw cash to be kept in a bank account where it could be traced and questions asked. So any illegal club money he made was stored there until he could use it or clean it.

"It's barely much at all Kyle. Seriously." Molly begged and tried scrambling past him again but it was no use.

Kyle grabbed her and threw her to the floor next to her walk in closet. "Open it!" He screamed before kicking her in the stomach and winding her.

Molly curled into the fetal position gasped for air as pain shot through her stomach and side, sure he had broken her ribs.

"NOW!" He screamed again.

Molly knew there was no way out of this, not unless Juice and Tig brought Happy back right now. So slowly, she inched forward toward the safe, trying her best to delay it as long as possible. Kyle cottoned on to her game and ripped her by the hair and threw her backwards out of the closet, pinning her to the floor with the knife in front of her face he demanded the code.

When Molly shook her head he punched her, again and again she refused, knowing he wouldn't kill her as he wanted that code and had risked everything to come to her for the cash.

Finally she knew she couldn't hold out any longer as he dragged the point of the knife slowly from her neck down toward her breast, slicing through the fabric of her tank top as he went.

"Last chance bitch." He spat, nothing but evil in his frantic eyes.

"5 4 8 8 7 2 *." She rasped.

Kyle grinned and pulled the knife from her skin, slicing into the skin on top of her breast as he pulled away. Focused now on the cash he decided to leave her with a final blow. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up before smashing it back on the wooden floor.

Molly cried out as stars exploded in her eyes and an immediate ringing settled in her ears. She was briefly aware of Kyle's weight leaving her body, his knees had been digging in to her thighs where her skirt had ridden up, now the blood rushed back she could feel the throbbing in her legs as well as everywhere else.

Kyle cried out with glee as the safe beeped open and he saw just how much cash was in there. Molly knew she had $900 in there but Happy must have had about $3k all stacked up, ready to go.

Kyle busied himself grabbing a backpack of Molly's and stuffing the bills into it. Molly knew she just had to escape, this was her only chance and who knew what Kyle would do before he left.

She rolled over and despite the pain in her side and the spinning in her head she managed to scramble for the door. Kyle didn't seem to care as he made short work of emptying the precious money from the safe and Molly took advantage of his distraction and crawled the short distance to the door. Attempting to stand, Molly's world spun and she felt like everything was wobbling around her. But she still managed to slowly stalk down the hallway toward the living room.

As she reached the living area she felt like the ground was suddenly racing up to meet her face, but she caught herself just in time and landed on her hands, crying out as she felt a shooting pain through her wrist.

Kyle came rushing up behind her then and yanked her head back up. "Making an escape were we?" He growled as he dragged her up against the wall. "Thanks for the cash, it'll come in handy where I'm going. And it was surprisingly more than I thought you'd have. Though I should probably thank Happy for that."

"Fuck you." Molly spat through the pain.

"No. Fuck you bitch. This is what you get for fucking _me_ over. I _knew_ you wanted him. I hope he's worth it." He still held her against the wall and as Molly looked into his eyes once again she felt nothing but blind rage, despite all the pain coursing through her body.

"He's a hundred times the man you'll _ever_ be. He knows how to treat a woman, how to _please_ her. Something you'll never understand." She croaked through the pain.

Kyle snapped his hand up to her neck and started crushing her windpipe and Molly immediately regretted her words and just wished he would leave.

Just as she got to the point where she thought she'd black out Kyle's head snapped to the window. Molly saw the flash of head lights shining through the window. _They're here!_ She almost cried.

"Fuck!" Kyle swore and dropped Molly to the floor with a final kick he turned and ran to the back door, backpack on his back. "Goodbye cunt!"

The back door slammed about 30 seconds before Juice opened the front door. He didn't see her straight away as he turned back around to help Tig corral Happy into the house.

"Hey Moll! We're home!" He called out before turning back around and swearing loudly.

Juice immediately grabbed his gun from under his kutte and stormed through the living room as Tig followed suit. Happy took a second longer to figure out what was happening. He was just drunk enough to need a few seconds to figure it out but not drunk enough that he didn't sober instantly at the sight of his girl half unconscious and bleeding all over their floor.

Happy dropped to his knees beside Juice who was trying to help Molly. She swatted their hands away at first and croaked out to them.

"Kyle." She pointed to the back door.

Juice snapped his eyes to Happy's as he tensed dramatically beside him. Tig, who had been checking out the house, turned to Juice and jerked his head toward the back door. Guns drawn the pair of them took off into the night to find him.

Happy looked down at Molly and helped her lie down, he knew he'd need to call an ambulance and scrambled for his phone.

Molly was sobbing while her eyes drifted open and closed as if she were about to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry Ha-Happy. I c-couldn't stop him-" she drifted out again and Happy ran his eyes down her body, assessing her damage as he flipped open his phone. Her breathing was laboured and she looked beaten to hell. When he noticed the sliced open top and the bruises at the top of her thighs his blood ran cold.

"Molly, Molly, wake up girl." He shook her shoulder gently and Molly's eyes wavered open again. "Stay with me baby." Molly blinked at him and tears gathered on her lashes again. "What did he do?" He could see the blood on his hands from the small cuts on her chest and streaming from the gash on her right breast.

"I couldn't-" she stopped again when Happy's head snapped back toward the front of the house.

Happy swore softly and after a couple of seconds Molly heard the sirens and when she looked back at Happy she could see the anger etched into his features. She wondered vaguely if he'd called them and then decided that was silly. He'd never call the cops.

"Fuck baby, stay with me, stay awake, they'll help you." He was shaking Molly softly again as he heard the slamming of multiple car doors as the front room filled with the flashing lights of police cars, but her breathing was terrible.

The door was still open and the first officers came charging in, guns drawn and aimed at Happy. He immediately rocked back on his knees, drawing the aim of the weapons that were trained on him away from Molly's body.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Yelled the first officer.

Happy didn't take his eyes off Molly who was crying again and trying to scramble up to reach for him. Happy put his hands behind his head, he knew the drill, but shook his head to her to stop her from moving.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Came the next order and happy lowered himself onto his stomach as three officers came over to restrain him.

"It wa-wasn't him. Please!" Molly cried as a female officer knelt by her side.

All Happy could hear as he was read his rights was Molly's sobs, rasping breath, and her shaky voice begging for them to let him go.

"We gotta 242 and 261 at 10 Burt Place. I need an ambulance stat." Spoke the female officer into her radio.

Happy frowned, he knew 242 was battery but he didn't know what 261 was. He'd never been charged with that before. The officers pinning Happy down grew rougher with him then. Just as they were dragging him to his feet Tig and Juice flew in the back door.

They were immediately given the same greeting and restrained in cuffs and frisked. But Happy couldn't take his eyes off Molly's as he was dragged out the door. The only words he picked up while he was mirandised were 'assault' and 'rape'. He'd kept his cool till then, knowing if he resisted they'd just use it against him. But as soon as the officer said he'd be charged with rape, that was the 261, he roared and lashed out.

Molly had heard and called out for him but no one was listening to her as Happy had started resisting. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Happy elbow a cop in the face before he was taken down.

xxx xxx

"STOP RESISTING!" Came the order but Happy could only see rage.

He'd never fucking rape a woman, let alone _his_ girl. And the fact that his suspicions were confirmed with the charge of rape against him he wanted nothing more than to get back to Molly. She'd need him now and he'd need to find Kyle. Not thinking clearly, just sheer rage driving his actions, he slammed his elbow back and connected with the nose of the officer who'd been guiding him out the house.

"Happy man! Stop!" He could hear Juice's panicked voice and when he looked down at Molly he saw she was out cold again.

After another second he was pinned on the floor again as the ambulance pulled up to the house.

"The ambulance officers won't enter if he's still aggressive. You need to get him out of here. We need them!" The female officer who was with Molly was shouting at the officers holding Happy.

When he heard the panic in the female officer's voice as she called for them to move him Happy knew he needed to comply. He stopped resisting immediately and allowed them to pull him up and over to the squad car so Molly could get the medical attention she needed. The two paramedics rushed into the house and Juice and Tig were brought out soon after. Happy watched the house, waiting for any sign that she was going to be ok. But there was nothing. _They're taking too long to get her to the ambulance. What the fuck?!_ She'd been rough but not dying in his opinion. They shoulda just got her outta there and into the ambulance.

Deputy Hale came sauntering over to him having just arrived in his Jeep a second before. Happy had wanted to catch Juice's attention and ask how Molly was but Hale stepped into his field of vision before he could.

"Salvador Lowman? Interesting name." Hale said as he stopped in front of Happy, who simply glared at him. "Nice to finally meet the newest member of SAMCRO. I must say you didn't take long to settle in."

Happy flicked his eyes back to the house, desperate to know what was happening with Molly. He could hear Juice and Tig filling their officers in on what the story was.

Before he could snarl back at Hale he saw the paramedics pushing Molly out of the house on a gurney followed by the female police officer. Happy's heart almost stopped and he clenched his fists, the handcuffs biting into his wrists. Molly was pale, unconscious, and had a breathing tube in her mouth and some other crap lying over her chest but there was a blanket half covering her form.

"Is she ok?" Juice called out from his spot by the other squad car.

The paramedic sent him a glare and continued wheeling Molly toward the ambulance. She wouldn't tell them shit, she thought the three of them had set upon Molly.

"Get in the car Lowman." Hale decided.

"Not until I know how she is." Happy barely managed to get out through his clenched teeth.

"You'll find out when your charges are updated." He pushed Happy roughly into the squad car and left him to the officers to drag down the station.

xxx xxx

Happy had been shackled to a table in the Charming PD interview room for almost 2 hours. Officers came in and out to check on him regularly, but none would tell him anything about Molly.

Finally Hale and some prissy looking bitch stepped into the room and sat opposite Happy. Happy was the king of cool and didn't bat an eyelid. He just kept his hands clasped on the table in front of him, eyes cold and calculating, every muscle in his body on high alert.

"This is Agent Stahl, shes with the ATF. She'll be joining me for this interview." Hale made the introductions.

Happy eyed Stahl but didn't display any outward emotion, causing her to quirk a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I wasn't arrested for weapons, alcohol or tobacco charges so what the fuck's she doin here?" His tone wasn't angry any more but held a cold edge. "Don't concern her."

Stahl smirked and flicked her hair over her shoulder before taking a seat opposite Happy. She picked some fine lint from her lapel before looking up at him again.

"Everything SAMCRO concerns me. But hey, I'm just along for the ride." She gave him a small wink.

Happy just ignored her, instead snapping his eyes to Hale who was holding a Manila folder with, what was obviously his rap sheet, and whatever they'd decided to charge him with.

"Gunna tell me how she is?" He rasped.

Hale slapped the folder down on the table, opening it and shuffling through to one of his previous charges. Assault and battery. He turned it toward Happy and pointed to it.

"Not until you tell me what happened. Because the way I see it? This shit's gunna stick."

xxx xxx

Molly felt like she was in a bubble when she woke up. Her head was swimming and when she opened her eyes the bright fluorescent lights burned her brain. She swore and tried to turn over but then there was a hand on her shoulder keeping her steady.

Molly finally opened her eyes again, slower this time and turned to see Tara, with her hand on her shoulder, followed by Gemma sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"About time you woke up." Gemma huffed impatiently.

"Gemma, she's had a pretty bad head injury, wanna give her a minute." Tara scolded.

Molly shifted in bed and winced again as the movement pulled at her side. Tara smiled gently down at her and pointed to her side.

"You've got a couple broken ribs, which in turn caused a pneumothorax. There's a chest tube in there now to drain out the fluid and air." She explained gently.

Molly looked down and winced. How disgusting. She didn't know what a pneumothorax was but looking at the tube coming out form under the blanket she didn't want to know. She shuddered and looked back up at Tara. "Where's Happy?"

"That's why we need you awake. To tell that nosy bitch police officer what actually happened." Gemma raised her voice slightly and turned her head toward the door. Obviously the female officer from before was there to question her.

"What time is it?" Molly croaked.

"Just after 9am." Tara said gently.

"Yeah and the boys have been down the station for almost 12 hours now. We don't get this shit sorted soon they'll be taken to the courthouse for processing. They're all on parole. Lowen has managed to make Hale keep them in the station for the full 24 hour questioning but they'll try get them to county if they can." Gemma filled her in.

"Wait, were they arrested?" Molly gasped.

Gemma pinned her with a fierce gaze. "Yup. All three of them. Happy for assault and battery, and for rape." She let that sink in.

"Rape? What the actual fuck?!" Molly tried sitting up straighter. "I wasn't fucking raped! By anyone! Let alone Happy." Molly was completely indignant.

Tara squeezed her hand and tried to get Molly to lie back and relax again. Gemma just waved her hand dismissively.

"We know that. And _they_ know that now. The ER doctor said there was no evidence of a sexual assault. But when the police arrived your top was sliced open, there's a gash on your breast, and then bruises around your thighs. They jumped to conclusions. Pissed Happy off no end apparently."

"I can imagine. Fuck." Molly lay her head back against the pillow. She remembered the worst part about the whole thing. "He's about to get a whole lot more pissed. Kyle took all our money." She sighed. "Like, _all_ our money. From the safe." She sniffed. "He's gunna hate me. He _needs_ that money for his ma." Then Molly remembered his mother's recent issue and that just opened the floodgates.

"Hey, hey, it's ok Molly. It's just money. We'll get more." Tara tried comforting her, but it wasn't working.

"It's not just money Tara! He needs it! Like now." She sobbed. "His ma's back in hospital. That's why he was drinking last night. And now I've lost that money."

Gemma sighed and reached over to Molly's hand. "How much was it baby?" She'd be damned if she saw one of her boys go without because of shit like this.

"I dunno. At least $3k." Molly shook her head.

That wasn't all that much in the scheme of things. Gemma had 10 times that much in her safe. And that wasn't even mentioning Clay's. "I'll lend it to Happy up front. That's not an issue. He can pay me back whenever." Molly's eyes lit up at the offer and she thanked her profusely. "But in the mean time, let's get you to tell that snotty bitch what actually happened."

xxx xxx

Happy had been left in a cell all night after the initial questioning. Juice and Tig had been let go some hours ago. They weren't in the house at the time and there was no evidence of them being involved. Happy on the other hand was covered in Molly's blood and had bloodied knuckles from his stint in the ring earlier that night and a couple of defensive wounds from his bouts. Charming PD pushed the bar arresting them earlier, but whenever they saw SAMCRO involved that was it. And with Molly being unconscious all night they just kept playing by their assumptions.

The pit of worry in Happy's stomach was swirling and it didn't help he was now officially hungover to boot. He knew his ma would be in bad shape but he had no idea what shape Molly was in. No one would tell him shit. Lowen had sorted some things out so he'd be kept at the station rather than transferred to county any time soon but he'd yet to see her. His one phone call had been used to fill in Clay so now he was stuck. Just had to play the waiting game.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by Hale coming back in to escort him to the interview room. Hale had obviously gone home for a few hours shut eye as he was back in a freshly pressed uniform and his five o'clock shadow was gone.

Happy clenched his fists as Hale moved him through the hallways. This man was uncle to the fuck head who hurt Molly beyond belief. Then he let his nephew get away with it and now he was fucking with her life again.

It was official. Deputy Police Chief David Hale was on Happy's list. And that was _not_ somewhere you wanted to be.

Happy was shoved back into a seat across from Agent Stahl, who'd also changed into another god awful pantsuit, and was continuing to survey Happy like he was some animal on a nature show. She'd never questioned him once during the first interview so he was curious as to why she was there. However, he ignored her completely and focused on Hale.

"So good news is we've downgraded the rape charge to attempted rape-" Hale began.

"Wait! She wasn't raped?" Happy could almost feel the tension leave his body. He'd stewed on that all night and counted the ways he could make Kyle Hobart scream for even daring to stick his dick in Salvador 'Happy' Lowman's girl.

Hale rolled his eyes. "But the battery charge sticks. Broken ribs, collapsed lung, head injury with concussion, superficial cuts to the chest and neck. Attempted rape sticks as the bruising indicates an attempt at sexual assault-" Hale was interrupted again but this time it was by Ally Lowen.

"Starting without me? Good to see integrity in the police department." Ally sauntered over to the table and sat next to Happy. She pulled a file from her briefcase and sat it on the table. "You can uncuff my client. He's complying with th the interview so these aren't necessary."

Stahl butt in for the first time. Happy smirked, she was obviously threatened by the well dressed and powerful attorney. "He resisted arrest."

"He'll be fine now. Cant conduct the interview appropriately if he's in discomfort. He's been shackled on and off for over twelve hours now. You're lucky I'm not filing a brutality charge."

Hale unlocked the cuffs and Happy breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his wrists surreptitiously. He looked down at the file Lowen had opened. It was pictures of Molly's injuries and a report by the doctor. Molly was unconscious in all of them but seemed to be ok for the most part.

"So what has my client been charged with?" She snapped her eyes to Hale.

"Battery and attempted rape." He answered.

Ally scoffed. "Well there was no indication of sexual assault other than the unfortunate placement of the bruising. Something the doctor said could have occurred by simply being straddled by the perpetrator. This story is now being backed up by Ms. Greenwood. And as for both charges you have no evidence my client was the perpetrator. He has already told you that he had just arrived home to find her in that state. There is no history of domestic violence between the couple, nor in my client's records. Also Mr. Trager and Mr. Ortiz had given chase to the real perpetrator which is why they were late to the scene, though I'm glad to see they've been released at least."

"Mr. Lowman has clear wounds on his knuckles indicating a fight, he also has some defensive wounds which would lead us to believe he was involved." Hale pointed out. He knew he was on shaky ground, but even if it wasn't Lowman that hurt Molly he still felt a strange sense of duty to at least pursue this angle. For Molly's sake. Maybe it was the guilt of his nephew's treatment of her. Making that charge go away for Andrew had never sat right with him. But the pressure from his father and brother had been strong.

Lowen tsked. "Either way, the ridiculous way this was treated by Charming police is a joke. The victim told you at the scene before she lost consciousness that it was not my client who assaulted her." She sounded almost bored as she argued with Hale and Happy smirked.

"And frequently in domestic assault cases the victim says this and then when they are away from the perpetrator and feel safe they tell the truth." He countered. Hale never trusted the MC men. They all had rap sheets as long as their arms and he knew more than most how crime, and assault especially, escalated over time.

"And now she's safe and conscious again she has once again backed up the story. Molly gave an interview with your colleague that was stationed down at the hospital. We should hear back any minute." She lay back and folded her arms across her chest. "Feel free to read the medical report while you wait."

Happy glanced at Hale who picked up the file to read. Just as he finished there was a knock at the door. Stahl opened it and the female officer from last night poked her head in.

"I need to speak with you deputy Cheif."

Hale nodded and followed her out of the room for a moment. Ally turned her sights back to Stahl now.

"Why are the ATF wasting their time on a bullshit domestic assault charge? Nothing else to do?" Ally's voice dripped with disdain.

Stahl raised a brow. "I'm interested in _everything_ SAMCRO. Just helps us to know who the local players are. Nothing major."

Ally Lowen sniffed her disdain and looked away. She'd need to make sure Clay was well aware the ATF were sniffing around. Finally Hale stepped back in and looked over at Ally and Happy.

"You're free to go. Story checks out." He grumbled.

Happy sighed and stood up. "Bout fuckin time." He grumbled. "Ain't your family done enough to Molly without putting her through this shit as well?" He growled as he stalked over to the door, stopping just close enough to Hale to worry him but far enough away he wouldn't get in trouble.

To his credit Hale stood strong. "That's exactly why I'm taking this incident seriously. She doesn't deserve more hurt."

Happy glared at him and turned around. _Fuck that asshole. He's still on my list._


	23. Author’s note

Hey all!

Firstly I'm sorry to get your hopes up that this is an update when it's not!!!

I promise I haven't forgotten the story. I've recently lost a really close friend and trying to find the motivation to write has been so difficult.

I've had the next chapter half written and sitting there and every time I sit to write I can't be bothered. Which is annoying because I have everything planned out with no motivation to get it there!

But have no fear, I expect it'll be done by the weekend so I'm hoping for Sunday night.

Bear with me and thank you for your patience!!!!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: omg so it's been such a long time coming and I'm so sorry!**

 **Like I explained in my author's note I ended up with major writers block. But hopefully I'm back!**

 **Thanks to the new readers, your reviews have kept me motivated as have those of my loyal readers.**

 **Thanks to the regulars for reviewing and messaging me encouragement.**

 **Here goes! Lemme know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx xxx**

Happy stormed through the hospital hallways like a man possessed, orderlies and nurses jumping out of his way and cowering in his wake. He was raging. Spending the night at the precinct doing nothing but worrying about Molly had set him on edge and nothing would calm him until he'd seen her.

Finally reaching her room he blew in the door, startling Gemma who was sitting beside Molly with a magazine. She lowered the pages and set the magazine back on the little table.

Molly's gaze was trained on Happy, eyes watery and breath hitching. She was so glad to see him, even though she could see the fury in his eyes.

"I'll leave you to it." Gemma patted Happy on the shoulder and pecked his cheek, but his gaze never left Molly. "Glad you're ok baby."

The door clicking softly shut behind her stirred Happy and he walked around the bed to the vacant chair, assessing her injuries as he went. Finally as he sat his gaze snapped back to her eyes, intense, pained, and furious.

"You ok?" He gruffed out.

"Sore, but yeah." She said softly, dropping her gaze to her hands folded on the bed spread. One wrist was wrapped in a soft bandage, the fall earlier had caused a sprain. The other hand had a drip attached and Molly shuddered, looking back up to Happy. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said sharply.

"What happened?"

"You wanna tell me that?" His eyes were questioning. Though the rape charge had been dropped he still wasn't sure. Seeing the bruises visible on her body, fresh and not even dark yet, was killing him. If only he hadn't fucked around at the clubhouse after his aunt called. If he hadn't been so drunk this wouldn't have happened. Knowing Kyle very well could have raped her was eating him up. "What did that fucker do to you?"

Molly inhaled sharply at his tone, which in turn caused a massive shooting pain in her side. She grimaced and looked for the pain relief button before answering.

"He was there when I got home. I don't know how he got in. But he was all jumped up and asking for money. I told him I didn't have any, he _knows_ I have barely anything but he remembered my safe. He figured you'd have money in there. I tried to stop him Happy, I know you need-" She was pleading desperately and he cut her off.

"What I _need_ is you safe. I don't give a shit about the cash. You shoulda given him the code and fucking ran." Molly bowed her head at the intensity of his gaze. "3k is fuck all Molly. Not when I coulda lost you." His voice cracked at the end and he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He countered, he didn't need her apologies, it just made the guilt he felt worse.

"But this wouldn't have happened to you if it wasn't for me."

"Nothing fucking happened to me Molly. You're the one that copped a beating and a punctured lung. A night in the company of Hale is nothing in comparison."

"No but you don't need this, not on top of everything else. Your ma is back in the hospital and I'm just distracting you, making it fucking harder, causing a hassle. Just a waste of fucking time." She didn't know where all this was coming from, but the well of self hate inside her was full to the brim. She tried her best usually to ignore it but she always thought that her time with Happy would be short lived. He'd get sick of her shit eventually and her causing him problems like this would only make it end quicker.

"Molly-" he grabbed her hand and squeezed, forcing her eyes to his, his voice tight and controlled as he spoke. "You're not a waste of space. You're my fucking soul babe. _Mi alma_. The only hassle is finding that fucktard and ending his life. Slowly."

Molly choked on a small sob and turned her hand around careful of the drip tubes. She wanted to tell him she loved him but couldn't find the words, so instead she squeezed his hand back as she watched the emotions play out on his face.

Eventually the intensity of the moment was too much and Happy darted his eyes away.

Molly cleared her throat and tried to crack a smile, letting the awkwardness of their almost moment pass away.

"So what happens now?" She asked softly.

"Now we find that motherfucker and _end_ him." He sat down roughly on the chair. "No one fucks with my Old Lady and lives."

Molly snapped her eyes to his and caught the meaningful look he gave her. "I don't think you'll find him. He'll be long gone now."

"Juice is already on it. They saw the car he was in when he bolted. Juice is running the plates and chasing traffic cams. Plus if he owes money he won't get far. The outlaw grape vine will give him up eventually." _Unless they want me on their case_ was the hidden meaning she heard in his words.

Molly made a noncommittal sound but nodded her head anyway. "Gemma said she'll give us the money in the mean time. So you can pay for your ma's bills."

Happy shook his head. "Don't need it. It'll be fine. I'll figure it out."

"Babe, you can accept it. Club is family, right? They won't let you be hard done by. Just accept the help, you'd do it for them, wouldn't you?"

Happy sighed. "Yeah. Fine. I should probably call Sofia. See what's happening." Feeling worse now, knowing that the club had to help him out because he was too drunk and feeling sorry for himself to look after his own shit, he pulled out his phone and dialled his aunt.

"Yeah, ok." Molly smiled as he squeezed her hand and got up to make the call.

He looked dog tired and sooner rather than later he was gunna need a sleep, but knowing Happy Molly figured that wouldn't come until he'd found Kyle.

xxx xxx

Happy left to go down the clubhouse that afternoon, after Molly had begged him to go and have a proper sleep and a shower. In his place came Frankie and some chocolate brownies.

"I left out the weed." She smirked. "Figured the doctor might have something to say about that."

"Hey it could be medicinal, right? I won't be able to smoke for a bit anyway while I heal, so some pot brownies would be great." Molly laughed.

"I'll get on that for your release. When is it anyway?" She settled into the seat beside Molly's bed and took a big bite of chocolate.

"I'm ok for the most part, concussion should be clearing by now and my wrist is only sprained, but I have a punctured lung so I gotta be in a couple days for that to heal up proper."

"That sucks." Frankie took in her friend's appearance. "What happened exactly?"

Molly retold the story, thankful to have someone listen who was less emotionally involved. Gemma had gone on a tirade about how Kyle was a dead man, Tara looked on her with pity, and Happy was raging and in protector mode. Frankie just listened and responded appropriately with nods and 'uh-huhs' when needed.

"That must be what Juice is doing at the clubhouse." Frankie had gone to see him but he was madly typing away on the computer and only responded in single syllables.

"Yeah Happy says they're searching for him and the car he escaped in." Molly nodded. "Sorry for distracting him, again." She did feel bad that her friend was constantly losing her boyfriend in order to help her out.

Frankie leaned forward and patted her leg. "I don't mind, you're not distracting him. I knew what I was getting into when I started things with Juice. Club shit is club shit. I'm not upset."

"Yeah but I feel like I'm always taking him away from you." Molly mumbled.

"It's ok Molly. Really. You guys are friends and I like that he is so loyal to you. Shows what kinda guy he really is." She smiled.

"He is the best. You couldn't have picked a sweeter guy." Molly agreed.

"I never set out to find someone when I started hanging around the club. But it's nice to have someone. It's a bit hard for me to trust men, after everything, so I like that I can see how Juice is around others. Makes it easier for me to trust him I guess."

"Good. Because he wasn't looking for someone either, but he really likes you. You're good for him. I guess it was fate." Molly laughed.

"Well it's about time I got some good karma. You too, you don't deserve this shit."

Molly took a bit of the chocolate and smiled, thinking of Happy always made her smile. She'd never pictured herself with someone like him and he just didn't seem like he'd be so caring. But he really was, and it was perfect for her. Maybe he was right about her being his soul. She liked to think of them as soulmates. The two pieces of one person that found each other.

She smiled back at Frankie and settled in for some girl time, feeling slightly better about herself and her situation.

xxx xxx

Happy rolled out of his bed at the clubhouse around 7pm, not believing he'd managed to sleep that long. He got back from the hospital just after lunch and checked in on Juice's pursuit of Kyle before crashing out in his dorm.

After a quick shower he headed into the clubhouse bar for a drink before heading back to see Molly. Juice was nowhere to be found so went over to Chibs who was drinking at the bar.

"Where's Juice gone?" He grunted as he accepted his beer from the sweetbutt behind the bar.

"Ah, his lass took him home for a sleep. Kid hadn't had a wink since he got back from the station."

Happy grunted. He couldn't fault Juice for taking a break seeing as his intended quick nap had ended up as a 7 hour sleep, but he couldn't help feeling annoyed. Every second they weren't looking for him meant Kyle could get even further away, and Happy knew he'd be useless at this computer searching crap. It made him feel kinda hopeless, and he hated feeling hopeless. The only way he knew how to fix things was with his fists. It was another reason why he was glad he had the club at his back. His brothers had a variety of skills and together they could take this threat down, whereas alone he wouldn't stand a chance. He just felt shit he had to rely on them in the first place.

"He find anything before he left?" Happy asked before taking a long pull of his Coors.

"Nothin of much interest. Caught him on a traffic cam heading toward Sacramento. But he could be anywhere really. He's put a call out to our contacts up that way so we just have to wait and see."

"Fucker could be anywhere by now." He growled in response.

"Aye." Chibs murmured his agreement. "But we'll get your guy. Don't you worry about it. You'll get your revenge." Chibs eyed him as Happy slung back the last of his beer. "You're real sweet on the lass, aren't ya?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't get sappy old man. Fucker stole from me _and_ beat on my woman. No one fucks with my shit and lives to tell the tale."

Chibs chuckled. "Aye. Just what I thought."

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." Happy didn't like his brothers prying into his personal shit, let alone taking the piss out of him for it.

"Give the lass my best, won't ya?" Chibs called from his stool, knowing exactly where Happy would be going.

Happy just gave him the finger and, without looking back, made his way out to the lot to his bike.

xxx xxx

Molly had been alone for a couple of hours now, and even though Half Sack had been stationed at her door the whole day she was worried. Kyle could come back and finish what he started. She knew it was irrational and that he wouldn't dare step foot in Charming again, but the what if's plagued her mind. They'd thought he wouldn't come back after the last time and look what happened.

She pushed away the empty dinner tray and closed her eyes as the tv droned on quietly above her bed, she was too worried to sleep and Happy hadn't messaged her back.

Then she heard his gruff tone telling Half Sack to beat it back to the clubhouse and she smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Lowman?" Molly smirked as his scowling face entered the room.

Happy pointed at her. "I've had enough shit today, don't you start too." He flopped down on the seat beside her.

"Someone's grumpy." Molly smirked.

Happy rolled his head toward her and gave her a withering look. "You would be too if you spent the night in the cop shop with a rape charge hangin over your head." He hadn't meant it as a dig, just a joke, but Molly's smile dropped and he could see a few tears gather in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about all that. I'd never have let them get away with charging you for it if I could have." She mumbled.

Happy squeezed her thigh from where he sat. "Babe, it's nothin. You did everything you could."

His small assurance did nothing to ease the guilt still swirling in her stomach. "I really am sorry for everything Hap."

Happy sighed, he wasn't in the mood for emotional shit and he'd already been through this with her today. One time opening up was enough, especially when the guilt tore at him because of his pity party. So his tone came out gruffer than he'd meant it to. "We've been through this Molly. I don't care, you're not a trouble to me so can we fucking drop it?"

Molly retreated further into the pillows and nodded. "Yeah, of course. Sorry."

Happy rolled his eyes internally. "Fuck, I didn't mean it like that." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry babe. But let's just move on, yeah? I just wanna find him and end this."

"Of course." Molly didn't want to cause him any more trouble than she already had so figured her apologising was done. "Any news?"

Happy rubbed his free hand over the scruff on his face. He usually wore it scruffy but the stress of the last day or so was evident in the harsher than usual stubble that covered his face. It made him look tougher, harder, and older than his years. Further serving to push the guilt on Molly that she was having this effect on him.

"Juice caught his car on a traffic cam heading to Sacramento. But nothin after that. Got some contacts looking out so hopefully we'll get some news."

Molly sighed, Sacramento wasn't nearly far enough away. "You don't think he'll come back, do you?"

"Not if he knows what's fucking good for him." He levelled Molly with a serious look. "I'm serious Mol, this fucker comes back and I'll eviscerate him."

Molly shivered slightly. If she wasn't clued in to Happy's nature before then she was now. It was strangely comforting, yet chilling at the same time. She briefly wondered if that coldness would ever be turned on her, but then she remembered the aftermath of the cabin and knew it wouldn't happen.

"I'm not leaving you alone until we find him. He won't come near what's mine again."

xxx xxx

It was three more nights in hospital until Molly was deemed fit enough to go home with a long lecture from the doctor on aftercare and no strenuous activity until she was cleared by him at her follow up appointment. There were also a bunch of breathing exercises to do as well to ensure she healed properly.

Happy was taking it all very seriously and helped her to bed the second they got home. Gemma and some of the crow eaters had been round and cleaned up the house after everything went down. Thankfully they'd left some food too so neither of them had to worry about cooking.

Happy helped Molly over to their bed, despite the fact she didn't actually need help. The doctor had said she'd be fine, just not to go out for a jog any time soon in case it triggered another lung collapse. However rolling her eyes at Happy didn't help her case so she just followed his lead. Molly knew he held on to some misplaced guilt about the whole thing, like not being able to miraculously 'save his woman' from the other side of town. So she knew he'd be on her case 24/7 from here on out.

"Need anything?" He asked once he had her set up in the bed.

Molly smirked. "Just your lips." She'd been trying it on him since the second night in the hospital. Not that she wanted him to take her there on the hospital bed. No, she just wanted a little more than the chaste kisses he'd pop on her forehead when he came in to see her.

"Don't start." Happy gruffed. The dark bruises that marred her neck and body just spurred on the guilt he felt after everything had sunk in. He hadn't been there to protect her. He'd let his guard down, grew complacent, neglected his care of her and then this happened. Every time he looked at her all he could see was Kyle's marks on her body and it pissed him off.

"What's the problem? The doc said I'm fine if we take it easy. I just want a little loving. Not even sex... just I dunno... something?"

Her pleading voice was too much for him to take. He didn't want to do anything with her because this was all his fault. He didn't deserve her love, her apologies, and he sure as shit didn't deserve her body after all this, especially in its broken state. He could only serve to hurt her more right now.

"Molly-" he warned, "you're still healing. Just fucking cool it."

"I'll heal faster if you give me a kiss... something Hap, please?" She pinned him with her eyes and he looked away quickly.

"Look I'm not fucking hurting you any more so will you drop it?!" He smacked his hand on the dresser causing her to jump with the sudden outburst.

"I don't get it..." she watched him pace over to the door. "Happy you didn't hurt me in the first place... you get that right? Because it sounds like you're blaming yourself."

Happy took a few seconds before he turned round. "You know why you were home alone that night?"

Molly quirked a brow. "Yeah, you were at the clubhouse. So what? You go places, I go places, we get home different times."

"No I wasn't just 'at the clubhouse'," he snarked, "I was drunk off my ass at the clubhouse. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to be looking out for you. We knew Kyle could come after you, _I knew_ Kyle would come after you. It was only a matter of time."

Molly sighed, everything clicking into place. "Happy, you're allowed to do things, you're allowed to have a shit night and hang with the guys and get drunk when you feel like crap. It's not your fault Kyle did this. If anything it's mine. I'm the one who dated him."

"Only cause I fucked you over." He countered.

"No. Because I was feeling sorry for myself and he was the first guy to give me attention." Molly said, turning it back on herself.

Happy sighed and moved over to the bed. "For once I felt like shit was going my way. Then my ma has to fuck up all over again and look where it got me? Where it's always fucking got me. I get fucked up over her shit and now it's bleeding onto you." He sat down roughly next to her.

Molly knelt up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you won't go see her?" Sofia had been calling for the last three days, wanting Happy there with his ma, but he kept rejecting her.

"It's the same shit every time. Don't matter if I'm there or not. She hates me either way. I don't want to leave you and have any more club shit fall at your door. Because at some point I'm gunna get pulled too many directions at once and you're gunna fall to the bottom of the pack. Just like you did the other night. How many times will that happen before you leave?"

Molly shook her head. "Happy, your ma is sick. She needs help, but she doesn't hate you. She's still your ma, no matter what her head tells her. And don't count me out like that, I don't care how many directions you get pulled, but I'll never be the one doing the pulling. I'll be here when you need me, waiting and ready to do whatever it is you need."

Happy let her soft voice soothe him, her words made sense but didn't fully quash the doubt he had in his mind. Those three words hovered over them again, but just when he grasped onto the thought his phone rang, causing them both to jump out of their reverie.

"Yeah?" Happy asked gruffly into the black plastic of the burner phone, not taking his eyes off Molly.

Molly knew the second he got the info he wanted, the sinister gleam sparked into his eyes and the corners of his mouth tipped into a snarl. "We'll be there in 10." He flopped the phone shut and threw it onto the bed.

"Kyle?" She asked tentatively.

"We got the fucker." He stood abruptly and helped her up too. "Pack a bag, you're going to the clubhouse till this shits done."

A cold wave swept through Molly's stomach, Happy was at peace with the impending end of Kyle, probably elated, but she couldn't help but feel scared. Scared for Kyle, after everything was done she'd still shared a bed, her house, with this man for 6 months.

Then scared for Happy, and her, their relationship. Sure Happy had killed before. But had he killed for love before? Like this? What would it do to him and to them if he realised later she wasn't worth the blood.

However, despite the unease, she packed a bag and followed him out to the car. For now she'd trust him and follow his lead, and pick up the pieces in the aftermath wherever they fell.


	25. Update

Hello!

Firstly sorry to disappoint this isn't a chapter. But secondly I am alive and still on fanfiction and I promise I'll update ASAP. I have half a chapter and just keep not having the motivation or time to finish it. Every time I sit down it's like uhhhhhh what am I saying again haha.

So im onto it. And I'm sorry! I hate it when stories are left hanging so I know the feels. But thank you for taking the time to read and comment. Means a lot!


End file.
